Never say Never
by hibiki red
Summary: Never say Never when the future is before you. Ryoga learns about the hardships of life. Its price and rewards. This story is based in an alternate universe, but begins from volume 35 in the manga and takes off. Ties with Changes in some parts as well
1. Chapter 1

Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi I just write about my hero Ryoga Hibiki . . . .mostly.

"_I wonder why these things happen to me all the time. When I think I finally meet a beautiful girl who I like, and that stupid Saotome has to come and screw everything up. . . . .why do I remember two Ranma's anyway. . . . .grrrr! "_

Walking slouched with his bouquet of red roses falling behind, Ryoga Hibiki, remembered one of the most humiliating moments in his life, and to make matters worst, those who met him talked about the incident in a demeaning way the lost boy was so accustomed all thanks to his rival.

**( Flashback ) ***

Earlier in the day, a love inspired boy sat on a bench far from any other people. The boy minded his own business, and waiting for his date to meet him. The poor boy had problems with his sense of direction and so, he decided to meet his date staying put and letting her finding him.

He looked tense just as any teenager would be in a situation as such, but he was a special case. Someone not used to company, always lost in the world with no one to call close. This definitely was his first time. . . . . For everything.

"Ahhhh . . . .(sigh) . . . . . It's a miracle . . . . .I got somewhere without getting lost. . . "

Images of the new girl bathed in his mind. Nothing dirty, just the greatest declaration of love an innocent human being starved for affection wished about himself. In his mind the girl he knew as Akari ran at his side and held him close. When they were together there was only one thought left in Ryoga's head. " I'm going to . . . . . .get my first kiss! "

Everything felt right, that is until someone jumped on him from above, someone with a red pigtail and dressed in a very provocative negligée, transparent and seductive, like the ones adult models would wear or wives after the tired husband gets home.

The first reaction was the sanest and most needed.

" AAAAAHHHHHHHH . . . . . . . . ."

Then as if for magic, another Ranma in his usual attire popped from behind and hit the first, sensual Ranma on the head. WHACK!. . SMACK! . .BONK! . .

"What're you doing? ? " The giant fan Ranma had suddenly vanished, just like that powerful mallet Akane manages to summon when is mad. The two Ranma's kept looking at Ryoga, one head locking the other, and from their empty expressions, the only one capable to talk was the latter one.

"Are you ok Ryoga? . . . . . .At a place like this . . . .fainting . . . .! "

The boy was gone. His dreams shattered by his one and only enemy. Everything fell from his dream. His honor as a man, his dreams for the girl and any forgiveness from the pigtailed menace. Only one answer was left.

"Why you RANMA . . . . . .! "

When Ranma flew through the air from the high-powered punch the only comeback Ryoga heard was. " It wasn't me-! " while the other sexy Ranma kept tabs on the flying look-alike. Moments later Akira arrived, and turned a very bad situation into a worse one.

"_No . .she saw us. . .what will she think ? " _(Added)

"Ryoga. . . "

"Akari . . .don't come near me . . . ." Than the tears completely broke him down and he poured them on his way out of his hell. " Just now I . . . . . . . . . .I disgraced myself! ! ! ! "

In that moment several things made a lot of sense. He no longer wanted anything to do with the girl. This would be the last time he'd cross paths with Ranma, but most importantly, Akane was there as well, and the only reaction from his adored girl was "Poor Ryoga . . . ." Right after going back to her business with that pair of Saotome's. . . . . .wait, why were there two? . . . .né who cares."

**( End of flashback. . . )**

There was nothing left but misery and depression in front of him. friends loved to look down on him, treat him as a tool, and make fun of what he believed it was an unstoppable martial art. But in the end, he would get lost into the wilderness, to lick his wounds, while Ranma would go back to his fiancée, warm home . . . . .warm food . . . . . . .and family. . . . . .

That was it, walking with no direction, to no one in particular with the only hope that something or someone could welcome him. The funny thing was about to unfurl for the poor soul. Not yet far from civilization, Ryoga managed to meet those people who stayed in the background of the town called Nerima.

"See that boy? . . . .well , wouldn't you believe he likes men? . . . .yes! I know what I'm telling you, I saw him kissing that boy who turns into a girl. . . .! "

"Oh my . . . . Poor child. He seems so cute and manly . . . . .but now that you mention it, it makes sense. He's always goading him and when the other so-called boy answers back, the girl dressed seductively appears and seduce him with lies of long lost fiancees, girlfriends and even sisters. . . . . . .seriously . . . . .how many redheaded girls you know on this district. No one. . .except by that crossdresser. . . ."

Pointing fingers and whispering kept chipping whatever self-esteem the boy had away and the desperation finally overtook him. Pain; dishonor, humiliation and tears filled him and there was nothing but the cold touch of the branches and bushes guiding him into the nothing he was so used to live in.

What else could go wrong. His hell returned full force and there was no one to share it with. Just when he felt his strength slipping away, that part of him that reminded him how low in humanity he belonged showed his ugly face.

. . . . . . .BROOMMMM! ! . . . . . . .

The saddest, sorriest piglet sat in the mud looking down and letting its gates finally open, and he cried under the cold, hard rain.

Morning came and with it Ryoga woke up to stare into the inside of a tent, the place looked familiar, much like the kind of tent he owns, but this one seemed more equipped. It had room for up to three more occupants, and he was laying on an inflated bed. The place warmed him and made him feel at home, and the smell . . . . .When was the last time he smelled that?

When he turned to the entrance, a girl was fixing food in the fire outside the tent. The sun was up and bright. Bright enough to let him know the girl had long flowing red hair. For a moment he thought of Ranma, but this was a different kind of red, a darker one.

"Ryo, I'm glad you feel much better. I hope you're hungry since I remember my auntie saying this was your favorite breakfast food." Finished the strange girl while offering him a plate with Tamagoyaki (rolled omelet ) with daikon radish and a broiled fish. " No wonder you grew like a bull."

The lost boy's eyes grew and closed after holding his own hands and catching a really strong whiff at the meal. Promptly jumping at the plate and slowly enjoying it, the boy soon project himself as a dirty smiling little boy just lost for a few hours away from home, and the worry stricken mother yelling at him, just before kneeling down and hugging him tightly and telling him she'd always be there for him.

Memories flooded into his eyes and the often broken leak dared to show again. This time strong arms took him and didn't let him go, tears stopped and a blush crept to a point where a trickle of blood warned him of an imminent gushing torrent.

"Calm down Ryoga, I know of your problems, but I'm not a girl so don't get all weak on me."

The declaration hit him hard and as politely as he could muster, took her arms from around him and set them away. "Ok care to explain because I know someone who pretends to be a girl when in reality is just a piece of work."

The auburn girl held the sides of her waist and stared at the familiar boy. This would be fun.

"My name is Akira Hibiki, and my mother is your mom's sister. I met her a few years back and she told me of how hard the family curse affected you. . . .Ryoga . . . .I swore to your parents that I would look after you, but what I tracked you, I lost you in China."

Finally Ryoga recognized the fate of those who wander into the forbidden, inhospitable areas of China. "So, you fell into that accursed spring too?"

The girl smiled and moved to where the tent was. She began to clean the area and the rest of the fire. "Nah. . . .something a lot worse happened to me . . . .let's just say I went through that but instead of transforming back, I'm stuck in female mode." Said as her smile grew and the Hibiki trademark popped up.

"Anyway. I've tracked you ever since, and I know of your piglet curse, but mostly of the deplorable treatment your so called friends show. . . .specially that guy. Ranma Saotome has been in your life from childhood, but I know your loneliness made you cling to whatever or whoever you thought as family. This is changing from now and on, and there is no other way for you to see. I witness how down and sad you were when I found you."

"By the way. You should know Ranma and his friends are back home safe and sound. . . .completely unaware of your state. . . . ."

The last comment took the effect the girl was counting on. Ryoga clenched his teeth and looked to the ground, it wasn't like he could do something about it. "Even if I refuse this hell, I'll end up in Nerima in no time."

"Nope. . .didn't I tell you I promised uncle I would look after you? . . .sorry but you are stuck with me." The boy could see the looks and the fangs wouldn't lie either. The girl was shorter than him but taller than Ranma and even though the chest on "his" enemy was huge, this girl looked more proportionate to a regular fourteen or fifteen year old girl.

"Ok, tell me your story. I never heard my dad or mom tell me of an aunt, or cousin for that matter. I'm sure I would've remember you myself." The girl sat besides the tent and motion the lost boy to sit at her side.

"Well all my hell begun a long time ago. . . . .on another world."

The hibiki boy kept looking at the girl suspiciously. If she had told him she came from the future and was her daughter, that would have been a more believable lie.

"So. From where you are, I'm a powerful being who uses the elements as my techniques, I turn into a blonde girl with green eyes and, I'm married to Ranma Saotome. . . . . .and . . . .I have a daughter from him . . . . .?"

"You better be kidding me. First you try to save me from that egomaniac and now you tell me I'm destined to save my other self from hell so I can reunite her to the alternate form of my worst enemy. . . .is that correct.?"

"Yup, in a nutshell. Anyway. I swore I would sort the problems of the different Ryoga's I'd meet on my travels, so without further ado, is time for you and I to have a family moment, but not here. We need to go back."

The girl stood and prepared the inflatable bed and tent back into a backpack so small and light that Ryoga could not believe. "Wow, is that a backpack from the future?" The girl shook her head and giggled at the question. "Nah, you get these stuff on the survival isle from a good sport store. In time I'll teach you about so many details you're missing in life."

A few days later, the teens arrived to a place vaguely familiar to Ryoga. He had been through Hokaido in more times he could count on, and never thought some relative could live there. Walking into the center of the city, the sight of a very tall, old style Japanese house made the boy almost fall backwards. At the entrance an old man in an intricate get-up waited on the couple.

The man bowed respectfully and guided the two into the main hall. Portraits and old furniture adorned the place with class and dignity. When they sat on the biggest couch, the man left, and moments later an old woman very well dressed appeared into the room. The girl stood and bowed at the woman while signaling at her companion to do the same. Which he did right on cue.

"So, this is my grand-child Akira-chan. Impressive."

The old woman looked somehow familiar. Ryoga felt the nagging sensation of remembering a family album he shared with his parents right before his curse began to take him away from them. She looked old, but strong in a very peculiar way. When Ryoga raised again and smiled at his grandmother, he understood the woman was far from old and weak.

Without any warning and the awe the boy felt from the place, he didn't notice when the woman took a bokken from the side of the room and struck him with what seemed all her strength on top of the boy's head.

Ryoga tilted his head, smiled again and scratched the area where the bokken broke like it was a fly or something. "Remarkable, you sure are very resilient. . .yet. . .I keep hearing our name running through the mud on the Nerima district. I expect that to change. . . ."

After that display, the old woman called the redhead for a more personal discussion. " Akira. Are you sure he doesn't know anything? he looks like a well seasoned fighter.?"

"Grandmother, he is very strong and capable, but he is missing what makes him a master. He should be one, but lacks "our way" ."

At that point Ryoga was confused beyond reason. He endured grueling training sessions and learned on his travels from masters willing to teach. What where they talking about then?. The old woman looked at the boy and answered his thought.

"Discipline Ryoga. All those who master an art passed by the same method. A master gives the instruction, shares the knowledge, and most importantly, lives with the student. He makes the apprentice "breathe" the art, wakes with him, fights during the day and sleeps besides his comrade. That's what you lack. constant direction."

"At certain age, the Hibiki's take their children and intern them into the family school. Sadly, your parents passed for hard times, and while trying to solve their marital problems, you got lost in between the lines."

"This time is different. I am accepting you as part of my family and you will live here, but be warned, this is not a life for accommodated people. There will be no servants to tend your needs or riches for you to squander. I will give you the tools, and you will do the rest."

Ryoga smiled and nodded. Hardship was his friend and there was nothing it hid from his reach. "I will do as you wish, grandmother, but . . . . ."

The doubtful youngster stopped in his tracks. The old woman spoke as matriarch of the family. "Akira is your guide and sensei, you will abide to her, and she will be your guard." With that, she left the room.

Moments later, the old man took them to their respective rooms and after some time for refreshments and touring the place, Akira met Ryoga while trying to get out of a closet on the main corridor. After breaking brooms and mops, the new addition to the family stared angry at the laughs thrown at him from the girl right outside the closet.

"That's not funny. . . . .stop it ! ! " The girl stopped and went into the closet, taking the dizzy boy out of it. "Don't be mad Ryo. . .I was just teasing. . .promise I won't do it again." If the beautiful girl had acted cute, he would have stuttered all over, but as soon as he saw the girl as another "Saotome", the cute effect soon fell out of the picture.

"So, does grandma' knows about your story, or what you really are?" The girl hurriedly ran by him and covered his mouth with her hand. "Don't you even think about it. I have my own problems as it is, if she knew, it would be the end of me." Concerned, he had to ask.

"Problems . . . .?"

"Yes. You think it's easy to pass as a "female" in front of a woman who knows high-class etiquette? . .Just by the way I dress and my constant traveling alone makes me the target of many remarks about my femininity and behavior, so, I guess we reached an understanding. I won't bother her and she won't bother me."

Ryoga was the one laughing and the girl let him. Not too long ago, the poor guy was waist deep in mud with his entire world sunk beneath him. He didn't know, but she cared for her cousin more than any other person. All thanks to hers other worldly voyages.

"Ok. Tell me what needs done so I can help you rescue "me" from the other dimension?" Akira finally accepted the good spirited mood of the boy, but this would be hard to explain.

"Well you see. There are other worlds with other Ryoga's. Some have chosen evil, where others good. In my world I consider you like my sister since there you are locked as a female like me, and I want to rescue her from a very evil being."

"The problem is, she is lost right now and I can't find her. The only solution to release her from her prison is to journey through hell, and to do that, I need nine alter you's. Each for one of the nine levels in hell."

The explanation could not be anymore clearer, but the implications were hidden in it as well. "So, there are nine levels in hell?"

"In the world where I come from, yes. Where I belong a powerful being named Lord Hades is the king of the gates in hell, and has my sister trapped in it." The boy had to keep digging. "Then, the mythological monster is real, as the other Greek gods are? I think if that's true, we are screwed. They are gods, and we are humans. There is no way we can win that."

With the reasonable fear on her cousin, Akira knew there would be risks, but she could never destroy a life to save a life. She would never endanger her blood. "Ryo. I know how you feel, but think about it. Gods are nothing but bloated beings exalting themselves high above everyone else. There is no such a thing as a god who lived as a human, and besides, we have friends and powerful ones."

His demeanor changed. Every time a more powerful bully would come his way, he had to defeat him. Herb and company were considered unstoppable and yet, he managed it, with Saotome's help, but he did. "Sure. They must be strong, but that's the next challenge isn't.?"

Akira smiled at his change, she knew Ryoga had passed for worse, and she knew he would endure just as well. "Thanks Ryo. For now, we need to focus on you. As long as I live in an alternate world, my time belongs to that time, so we have plenty of it to shape you into a great master."

"First, you need to learn an all around discipline so, first we are going to try a more advanced technique based on the Bakusai Tenketsu. Then, we'll turn you into a better person. Is time the name Ryoga Hibiki resurface once again."

The way Akira understood Ryoga's breaking point and the ability she learned from the element earth helped her develop a new form based on the passive state of the technique. The couple began to practice in mines and nearby mountains and with time Ryoga learned the need for a friend willing to teach and live by his side. Days passed and the link between the two grew stronger, and in time the teacher-student relationship ceased.

The technique taught him to control his emotions and to orient himself without even looking. He used it to pinpoint the breaking point not on a rock, but on the whole area. The longer he practiced, the easier was to recognize small amounts of gold and precious gems. At the end of the day Ryoga learned to find, shape and craft intricate rings and jewelry.

As promised to the matriarch, Ryoga and Akira built their own store where people all around Hokkaido would look through a huge front window how the boy used his enormous strength to shape hot malleable gold without any concern for the heat and with the ease of a master and turn it into the most beautiful shapes. Gems were cut just as the same, giving the perfect form using only his fingers.

At the end of the month. Ryoga became a renowned master jeweler. Of course that was not the first idea, but Akira taught him about life, and the world out there. Martial arts are a way of life, not a way to fight. Finally Ryoga understood Ranma as well.

Ranma was better hands down, and he always accepted that, yet he would never give up. Now he knew why. No matter how demeaning and evil his father looked, in the end he was his constant teacher. He forced him to live the art, and that's why he wasn't as good. With time Ryoga forgot about all that and moved on with his life.

Changes slowly took over the boy. He received etiquette lessons from his grandmother and attended parties and balls. Met distinguished men that praised his work and started to dedicate his life into more of the school he missed so much. Time and discipline taught him to order his thoughts and the breaking point applied to the finding of the gems and gold gave him the orientation around. He no longer got lost, but had to still concentrate on his senses.

Akira accompanied him everywhere anyway and made sure to always practice his family's techniques and his studies. She grew proud of her cousin. . . .finally the recognition he deserved.

After three months of rigorous training the relatives joined in the main house for the first time in a long time.

Tears decorated Ryoga's face all over again, but this time from joy. His parents finally reunited after a long period of marital fights, and were accepted as part of the family. In the party and away from everyone the ex-lost boy had some questions still lingering in his brain.

"Akira. How did it happen . . . . .I mean . . . . ."

"Yeah, I know. Well like I said, a long time ago I decided to fight a so call god on my own, and I lost. As a consequence, that being burned away my real body and trapped me on this form. So you see, there is no changing back for me since I have not body to go back to."

Ryoga sadden at the story and grabbed his cousin by the shoulder. "Who was it? . . . .I swear . . ."

"Don't Ryo. The one who did this to me is very strong and the best part is I need him to rescue my sister. By the way. He is the one who explained the whole thing and confess the true power in the Hibiki's line. That's why I can move between worlds."

The question remained in the air and Akira knew this too, grabbing Ryoga's hand, she closed the distance and whispered. "Lord Jusenkyo."

* Ranma 1/2, volume 35, pages 13, 14, 15. : Two Ranma's


	2. Chapter 2

Time always takes its toll.

Ranma Saotome was a healthy child. From early days, Chaos played a hand on the boy; his mother stayed behind in the name of a promise he did not understand when his father took him away to train him as a master in the ancient style of the Saotome family, but one thing was certain. . . . . .the inner turmoil was there. eating the boy alive. . . . .and no one knew about it.

In most of his adventures Ranma learned important lessons and he always accepted them with pride, but sometimes there where one or two taking the only gift he promised long ago to his mother. The honor to call himself "a man among men."

After receiving the mark of death or the curse he began hating from the start; the pigtailed martial artist changed in subtle ways. His father was never the wiser, and the family who welcomed him as part of them, never suspected a thing. The change, unaware even to himself, gave him the last and most precious technique in his possession. The ability to adapt to a foreign body.

A female body no man should be able to understand, and he used it to become stronger. The downside though was the mental scars he suffers as the prize for such power.

"_I can't believe I did that . . . . .everyone told me I was gone. Just for a stupid hit on the head an' all hell breaks loose. I turn into "her", and what's worse I accept it and reject "me"."_ Ranma refused to let his sixteen years of experience cloud one week of change. In that time he became a full-fledged "she", and wore dresses, declared "her" disappointment for fighting and . . . . .told his fiancée the old Ranma, the real one, died and was not coming back. That scar still wounds him deeply.

He had adventures and chaos, yet, he found times to hide; to sit and reflect on the ulterior motives and lessons he had to learn underneath those experiences. "_I ain't sure what to make of this. My female curse separates by that idiotic mirror and what does she do? try to kiss me, flirt with every men she finds around and kisses Ryoga. . . . .of all the people. . .Yack! "_

_"In the end we got rid of her, but how. . .she left away with another me. . .am I that shallow?"_ Then the boy laughed from the thought crossing his mind. "_I'm losin' it. The old me would never ask that, heck. . .I'm a man, and we don' care 'bout that, but . . . . ."_ The last part still lingering and forming the next scar in his mind.

Think again. A man protects; loves and provide. A woman is protected, loves and supports. Can a cursed boy juggle both.?"

The next experience set him in a path of self-reflection. Finally he had the chance to right the wrongs cast on his mom. For some reason they met. Father, mother and son fix their differences. Mrs. Saotome accepted her son as a manly heir and witnessed the curse applied on him. No hiding or tricks this time.

"_ha ha. . . .not even konatsu and his sisters surprised_ _me as much when I woke up on mom's arms."_ The pledge existed, but was a thing of the past. Or so he thought.

When Nodoka took her son back home she tried to right a wrong. She accepted his condition, but that turned into another dilemma for the family. Time would bring pain and misery to those who come in contact with the boy.

**Hokkaido . . .**

On the outskirts of the city beautiful mountains filled the view. Not many would believe the amount of riches earth hides to those who know how to exploit them. Ryoga and Akira changed in the time they shared after the lost boy's last humiliation. The boy became a proud active member in the Hibiki family, but that never interfered with what Ryoga loved. The outdoors.

"I'm glad you've become stronger with the discipline we practice." The redhead sat on the side of the hole her cousin kept digging deeper and deeper. Suddenly the talk stopped, there was only the explosion of rocks and dirt, while the boy sorted the different pieces of precious gems and gold flying on every direction.

To an amateur the boy simply looked like tossing dirt all over the place, but after understanding the basic rules of Chi, knowledge and discipline this boy knew what was dirt and where was the prize. The boy moved back and when setting every bit of treasure in his satchel, peeped at the missing, chatty girl. "Aki-kun. . .you there?"

"Yup. . .I was just thinking about your future." After the estranged look from her blood, the girl continued. "Ryo . . .by trying to recruit you I have told you stuff you didn't need to know. In most of the other worlds there is no constant after Ranma try to marry Akane. When that happens, everything changes with your other "you".

"Some turn violent; others kill themselves, and even others find happiness in the weirdest of outcomes. . . .I just don't know what have I unleashed by helping you find a purpose in your life." Than for the amazement of the pair a new form made itself known.

"I guess that's where I come in." The mud stained boy and the redhead girl turned to see a very peculiar man. He was tall, very strong with muscles clearly visible and with a very familiar trademark bandanna around his head. The girl stood, grabbed either side of her waist and began to kick dirt all around. " . . . . .Oh no . . . . "

Ryoga walked out of the hole and stood in front of the traveler, he barely reached to his chin. "Hey. . . .Have we met? . . .you seem strangely familiar to me." The man smiled and grabbed the boy on either side of his shoulders. "You should. . . . .I'm you. . . .! "

Turning to the girl, the man walked close to her and hugged her like she was a dear close friend. "Aki-chan, where have you been. We've been waiting for you for almost six months and the boys are restless." The younger Ryoga had to know about that. Was his cousin with him when grown up? and more importantly . . . . .his boys.?

The girl tried to remember every rule and possible outcome at the kind of knowledge she relied on the younger version to understand paradoxes. "Yes, sorry Ryo. That must be me from a future time 'cuse I don't remember you at that age."

The man blushed and decided to sit nearby and explain himself. "Yes sorry, many things happened after what we went through. We lost sight of you for a time and the last thing you told us was the paradox around this time. Apparently you can't find my alternate being from your world until someone told you today. . . .on this place. So, I guess I'm that paradox."

Akira smiled at the news. Finally, a clue about the whereabouts of her sister. After all the worlds visited. Before she could ask for the information a very questioning young Hibiki ran in between them and stared at the man, intending to know his future.

"Tell me "me", who do I marry? . . .Am I happy? . . .and all this mission with my other "me's" is a success isn't?. . .otherwise you wouldn't be here." The man chuckled at his desperate self and once again grabbed him at arms length on his shoulder. "Ryo. I can't tell you that. Remember that's part of "your" future, and I'm not going to spoil the fun, but . . . .I can tell you it will be very challenging. You will learn many truths from what's coming and you will need that for our mission."

After the man moved close to the girl and whispered the information, he began to walk backwards and wave while doing so. "Don't worry Ryo. We'll meet again. . .me and our boys." With that, a purple distortion, very similar to the one Akira used to transport between worlds manifested and swallowed the man, completely vanishing into thin air.

"Ryo. . .I guess your training is going to take you far. . .I wonder who is your wife and children." The boy smiled and hit the girl on the shoulder. "I don't know, but at least that means we survived the mission and I live happily ever after. . . . ."

"Yeah. About that. . . .you know there has to exist a time line don't you?. . .I mean, like I said before. All your alters change after the wedding fiasco which means you must follow your time line as well." Ryoga answered with the giddiness of a spoiled child, almost in a condescending attitude. " . . . .Wedding Fiasco . . . .?"

"Damn, I forget that's still your future. I'll explain later in detail, but right now what you need to know is . . . .you "must" suppress what you know and the power you possess. You will help Ranma defeat his most powerful enemy, but you need to leave him on his own against the leader since that's his fate."

Ryoga thought about that for a moment while getting ready to head back home. "Tell me Aki-kun, I turned into many things on other worlds. What about Ranma?" And than Akira had to straighten all she knew with the boy.

"Ryoga. Remember when I told you about how the term "god" is very loosely and men with big power use it as a title? . . . .well. In some other worlds there is a strong chance that Ranma not only accepts his curse but he embraces it to a point where he considers himself a "she". That brings a lot of troubles on him. All his family have him as such trophy husband, man or fighter, than when he decides to change, chaos ensue even more dangerously."

"I know what you have passed through with your piglet form and believe me, I have known from all the other worlds, but there is something interesting about you. No matter how low you feel on that form, you don't embrace it as your own. You still think like a boy trapped in a piglet's body."

"Ranma is different. I have tracked him while trying to protect you and keep you safe. If he goes female full-time his karma plays rough with her." Said that, the girl walked along the boy and set her intertwined hands behind her head.

"Ryo. Ranma has been Raped; beaten, humiliated, and even her curse has mutated. The most painful thing for me to accept is the fact of their aggressors. Some are imaginable candidates. The hentai horde, Tatewaki Kunou, other men who try to take back the fair defeats he took from them like Prince Herb, and . . . . . ."

After the last part, the sad look in the small redhead made Ryoga feel like the worst scum. Yes he thought at some point to punish him for all the humiliations, feelings of confusion and any self esteem the boy turned girl took from him. . . . .but to fall that low. . . . .his hearth began to cringe. He would never do that. . . .would he.?

"What do my others do to her. . .I mean . .h-hi . . ." Akira rubbed the boy's back and tried to cheer him up. "Don't worry Ryo. You are different. There is a place where certain someone help me sort the worst worlds from the potentially good ones, and believe me, you would never do something like that. Instead, you would go on the opposite way." Finished while looking away. Into the horizon.

"I would kill myself. . . . .right?" The girl scrubbed her face, hiding the tears away. "No Ryo. . .Not any longer."

"Anyway. When something as harsh as what Ranma goes through applies, Karma balances itself. Sometimes it throws a special curve, where the pigtailed girl becomes a crime fighter with friends and family, and although I would never wear such small miniskirts, she gets along with them just fine. If the damage becomes too extreme, Karma sends her into places where she meets powerful beings, the most common I tracked was one called Urd."

"So you see, Ranma has become a god and in this world she. . . .I mean, he. . .defeats a god. What makes me happy is that along the way you are at his side. Always looking out for him, even if that's not your intention and for that I'm proud of you."

When the pair arrived home, a Hibiki feud made itself present.

"Hey you two. . .Our mistress has order you to clean and ready yourselves for a party tonight, so to your rooms. . .now." Ryoga thanked his grandmother for giving him not a roof, but his Identity back. His parents moved back to their house, but he stayed as part of his late training. If there was one thing Ryoga saw in his relatives was the Hibiki stubbornness. Akira was right. Living all your youth on the outdoors didn't leave you with any etiquette among pompous rich people.

Money was a lesson in life and a side effect from his jewelry trade. He did it for the discipline and the peace of mind and not for the riches, yet, that skill attracted many wrong influences.

"Ryoga . . .tonight we will be hosting a party for dear friends of mine, so I hope you will behave along with your sister."

"Yes grandmother." Kasune Hibiki developed a fortune from the vast knowledge from the family line in the pharmaceutical business. Somehow Akira related to that seeing as her grandmother was a powerful healer on her world. After time spent on Ryoga's personal discipline and the ability to make something positive from even his breaking point technique, the boy new challenge felt unbecoming for him.

"Grandmother. I am here for your behalf, and the respect I have for this house, but I will not tolerate these "people" and their ways of life." The old woman truly shared the same feelings, but she had a position in the city, and she was a sensei for the boy too. "Ryoga. Every encounter and every situation is a chance to learn. Always remember dear. Knowledge and discipline."

Now, the boy smiled evilly when his grandmother began to walk upstairs with a red and white dress. This he had to see.

"WHAT! ! . . . .NO! !. . .Don't you even think about it grandma. . . . .There is no way I'm wearing this . . . .ever . . . . ." The fight was a fierce one, when Ryoga peeked into the opened door in Akira's bedroom, redhead and platinum haired women stared at each other while sparks flew in the room.

"OH YES! ! ! . . .you are. . .. . in here you are a lady, and you will behave like one." The ex-lost boy almost lost it when the door shut so hard it sent him flying stairs down, all the way to the first floor. "_Wow grandma is as hardheaded as we are. I wonder how she became this strong."_

After an hour of constant arguing. A blushing, beautiful girl dressed conservatively walked down the stairs, hands intertwined on the front and looking away from the snickering boy. "I swear Ryoga. If you tell anyone about this. . .I'll kill you."

The boy, dressed in a tuxedo, bowed to the girl and offered his hand. "Not in a million years. Besides you look amazing. . .!" Finished with the cloudy look the boy expresses when looking something or someone so dreamy.

"Keep it up, and I'll do it." Akira had to go along with the place she existed in. That's what made her think even more about how Ranma reacts to the curse. "_Funny. Even when I have no male body to go to, I still consider myself a guy. Why does Ranma is affected by it so differently. . . .I wonder . . . ."_

Guests began to walk in. Many faces neither of the boys could recognize, but somehow Ryoga found some of the people annoying. In time, the Kunou's entered and so did Asuka Saginomiya. Yohyo Tsuruyasennen made his appearance as well as Kinnosuke Kashao the boy who would spend a lot but never pay a thing. All of high prestige and riches, or so they displayed.

Kunou tried to pinpoint the place where he saw Ryoga, while The jeweler master contained his anger to the limit. When Ryoga was about to burst, Akira grabbed him by his arm and pulled him outside the main hall.

"Ryo, what is wrong with you. . .?" Whispered the girl as politely as she could. "Sorry aki-chan, but I see him and remember what you told me about Ranma. . . .it just makes me . . . ."

"Calm down Ryo. He is not the same person, so don't go blowing a gasket over something that hasn't happened on this place. Control. . . .remember your training."

The mingling of the two kept them from noticing the sharks nearing their prey.

Kunou : "Oh my goodness. My pigtailed beauty, I was sure such divine vision would never exist within the confines of my land. I, the blue thunder of Furinkan will allow you to date me with or without pigtail."

Yohyo : "Get in line, as the redhead belongs to me, and I'm sure she would love a visit to my island. Heron is the place of romance. Now if you could just stand on my head for a second . . . ."

Kinnosuke : "Indeed you two are far from the mark. . . .I mean the pretty lady. Come with me and I'll show the best time of your life. . . . ."

The poor girl didn't know what to do, being angry 'cuse everyone was confusing her with the female version of Ranma, or to run away and hide from all the men hungry for someone whose not even a girl to begin with. But, as it turns out, the last guest was the deal breaker not only for the scared redhead, but for Ryoga as well. Mikado Sanzenin and little Azusa walked in and the flare of the hall made a turn for the worse.

"Please, gentlemen. The lady will go with me and we'll assure you. She will be very satisfied." The gagging expression on the girl let everyone else know of what this boy was capable of. Even Ryoga remembered the incident on the ice ring between him and the fragile Ranko. Decided to put an end to all the madness, the Hibiki boy walked at them ready for their respective beat ups. That is, until another voice broke the group.

"Charlotte! ! ! . . . .there you are !. . .I have looked all over for you. . ." The fear crept on the boy at such level that the two bowed before them, turned to show their fearful faces at their grandmother and left the building.

"Please friends, forgive my children. They have been through a lot lately and are indisposed, but believe me when I tell you this. they are locked in arranged marriages. So please enjoy the rest of the evening."

Neither Ryoga nor Akira realized the deals an old woman had to come up when confronted with society. In the riches of the family, the Hibiki's had to belong in arranged matrimony at the age of sixteen. Ryoga had his fiancée ready, and since Akira was only fifteen, she would be spared for the time being.

When all the guests moved to the dining table, one more person was missing . . . .well two actually, but one was on a mission away from the matriarch. The first one finally arrived in the last moment. Symbol of a fashionable late date.

"Forgive me Mrs. Hibiki I am late, but I could never miss the chance to meet your young protegé."

"Nonsense Kenta Kuonji, it's an honor to see you once again. . . .tell me. . .how is your daughter . . . ."

The old friends walked away from the dinner presentation. The guests were attended by the servants, so the pair moved to the main hall where the matriarch waited for her children. Ryoga and a still flushed Akira walked down the stairs to meet the new addition. The boy needed to ask the old woman what he heard before leaving the hall and decided this as the proper time to do so.

"Grandmother. What is this about a fiancée. . . . "

"Oh dear Ryoga-kun. Allow me to present you a dear friend of mine Mr's Kenta Kuonji, Owner of one of the biggest chain of restaurants in Japan, and did I mentioned he has a beautiful young daughter. . . .?"

The boy bowed to the old man and after shaking hands, the man praised him about the detail on the jewels and accessories, the boy was able to create. Kenta was an avid admirer of the Hibiki's work and from a business standpoint he considered him an asset to his daughter.

The boy laughed at the praise and scratched the back of his head in a nervous way. He was never praised for anything in his life, this surely elevated his self-respect a notch or two. "Say Mr. Kuonji. Does your daughter's name might be Ukyo. . . .?

The father raised an eyebrow at the question and smiled at the intent. "So you "have" met her . . . ."

"Well . . . . . ."

**Outside the Hibiki Manor, the second guest arrived. . . . .**

Kasune Hibiki : "Why hello. . . .I'm glad you make it in time. I was beginning to think you wouldn't come."

. . . . . . . . . . . . : "Lady Hibiki. We need to talk about the pledge I made. . . . . . ."

Kasune : "What is it child. I thought everything was fair on the written promise. . . ?"

. . . . . . . . . : "Well at first it was, but I may have made a terrible mistake and now I don't know how to fix it."

Kasune : "Understand this . . . . . .The pledge has been signed and approved, and the only way to destroy it is by seppuku. Either by mother or father. You know it took me a long time to plan this for my children. . . .it's my legacy. . . .and I won't take it away from them."

. . . . . . . : "I understand Lady Kasune, but who I thought as a daughter it isn't at all. . .It's hard to explain and probably you won't even believe me, but you need to understand this wasn't planned on my part. . . . .I only wanted the best for my flesh. . . ."

Kasune : "I am a woman of respect. Follower of traditions and honor bound. When a contract as important as the one signed by us is breached. I must follow its consequences. . . . .bring your flesh and we'll discuss the price for such reckless choice from your part. . ."

**Inside the Hibiki Manor. . . . .**

Walking stairs up and done with Ukyo's father, Ryoga met Akira in his room. The two had things to talk about the change in the boy's future.

"Aki-chan, tell me, what happens later on after Ranma defeats this god.?" The girl tries to remember the different outcomes and the common time lines in between them. "Well. You go with Ranma and Mousse to save Akane from that god, and defeat it at the end, but the water in Jusenkyo mixes and there is not one single pool available to use as a cure; so you all come back to Japan."

"After Ranma returns, he is taken by force to his own wedding, and even there, Happosai manages to steal a cask of water from the drown man spring from all of you. Then, everyone fights over everything and after that. . . .every world chooses its own path."

Ryoga kept thinking on the coincidence of meeting Ukyo's father at the end of the party. Just when his grandmother announced the union of him to this new fiancee. "Aki-chan. I think grandmother wants me to unite with Ukyo. . . .I believe she is working with her father to set us up."

"Maybe Ryo. I mean, after the fiasco, everyone goes their separate way, and in some realities your alternates end up with Ukyo living a happy life. I don't think that would be such a bad ending for you."

Ryoga began to think about the prospect of sharing a life with the chef. He had met her temper before, and besides the painful spatula on his head, he believed Akane's mallet and temper would have been a lot worse. " You know. . . . it might just be a good thing for me . . . ." Finished while tugging a smile away from his mind.

On the next days Lady Kasune found the attitude of the boy towards her in a more positive way. Even Akira began to show respect and accepted a few chores intended for her femininity. At the end of the week and after a muddy pair arrived from "work", the family had a reunion to discuss personal matters.

"Ryoga, dear, as you are well aware; I have set you up with someone I believe is your equal." The boy sat eager on his seat waiting for the surprise he had known from the start. "Well not an equal, but close . . . . "

The woman blinked at the comment. "No . .I know for a fact she is your equal. A master in martial arts of her own, a very smart young lady and capable to provide strong children for the Hibiki line. Of course you will meet her in time since she is not ready at the moment, but you will be surprised on the choice given from I."

The boy shrunk from the blush. Not only was his grandmother setting him up with Ukyo, but she had planned their home and even children.? Definitely this was too much for him. "Don't worry Grandma' I've met her before and she is a very strong fighter, and we have dealt with evil men and monsters alike, so I'm sure everything will work out. At least until she renounces her affections to Saotome."

"Well dear, I didn't think you would have met her before, but now I'm at peace. I'm sure you will be very happy together. And to make that happen, I signed a blood pledge between her parents and I. . . .only in honorable seppuku will this pledge be forfeited."

For the first time in Ryoga's life everything was making sense. "_Well future me. I know who is my future wife and yes, I think that is a good thing. . . "_


	3. Chapter 3

After the next weeks everything made more sense to Ryoga. If he had any doubt about his cousin from another dimension, it didn't matter any more. A little girl and Ranma ran from the sharp claws of three flying monsters, and when the pigtailed boy threw the little one aside, Ryoga happened to catch her in time, thus, beginning the Phoenix saga.

At first, the only wish the boy had was to meet Ukyo casually so they could get to know each other in friendlier terms, so a journey to Nerima from his home was the best way to accomplish it. At first, the feelings of misery were the first ones to pop when remembering the district, but the more he walked the streets he felt like home.

"_I wonder why Akira didn't want to come. I know any meeting with Ranma could be a disaster and I know she met him before and didn't like the way he treated me. . . . .but this is about Ukyo, not the Saotome's or the Tendou's for that matter."_

Last time he was here everyone turned away from him. His friends believed what Ranma did was just a way to let people notice him, but in the end he ended up being the "weird" and the looser. Those feelings sure showed him hell.

When Plum met the boys, the mission for the map of Jusenkyo and the place in Jusendo were the closest priority. When they arrived, the hope to save the pools from drying led them to fight for their cures, but when Akane became involved. . . . .that became personal.

Ryoga tried as much to hide any ability and discipline he learned, but there were moments when his trade came in handy. There was a point where the three almost died buried under the mountain and it was up to him to keep them safe and guide them back to the palace.

As instructed by Akira. Ryoga helped Ranma here and there, but never against the Phoenix king. At first he felt the need to jump and go at him, but somehow his drive as a friend and his love for the little Tendou stopped some time ago, so, he threw rocks here and there and tried to keep Ranma in the game when he would fall or was thrown away by the attacks.

In the end the pools were temporary destroyed, and there was nothing else for them to do. When Ranma ran for Akane and took her on his arms something happened to the lost boy. . . . nothing. Nothing that made him feel in pain, or angry at his friends. He simply covered himself with his bamboo umbrella from the erupted fountain and after arguing with the Jusenkyo guide he began to travel back to Hokkaido. . . . .where his real home was.

When arriving, he met Akira in the main hall. Apparently she was planing and making sure everything was in order on the other side of this realm. When they sat close to each other, the servant made motions of silence and to lower their voice.

"Master Hibiki, Mistress. . . .you grandmother doesn't have much time left. I believe this is the time for you two to meet her and discuss the family affairs. . . ." The pair never noticed any illness present in the old woman, then again most of the time one was preparing her business someplace else, while the other practiced discipline and etiquette. When the two relatives entered the room, darkness and a gloomy atmosphere could be felt around the bed. They sat on either side of it and waited for her to speak.

"Dears. . .I'm glad I can see you one more time. . . . ." The woman moved closer to the boy and touched his face with the back of her fingers. "Ryoga, whatever anyone tells you. . . . .I am very proud of you, and not because you are my blood, but I know how hard was to endure living on your own since you were a child. . . .I wished. . . .I really. . . .but I had to let your parents solve their differences on their own. . . .when they did . . .you were at my side already. . .so please forgive me. . . "

The boy's tears fell on the woman's hand and she remembered how strong a heart of glass can really be. She looked at him closely and smiled at his overall change. " Ryo-kun. I have. . . .made a pact with a dear friend of mine. . .your bride is a strong woman and I've been told she will be a powerful ally to the family. . . .please take care of her and protect her from anything. ."

The coughing made her stop and the servant tried to make her drink water, but the woman was a Hibiki. . . .stubborn as they always are. When finishing her advice and kissing Ryoga on his forehead, she turned to see her grandchild. "Aki-chan. I won't force you to promise me you will change but at least don't lie to me. . . .I know you are hiding something important from me. I respect that, but please, trust me. . . .I am family after all. . . ."

The girl panicked. She tried desperately to hide the truth of her nature, but indeed she was blood, and there was not much time left on her. Besides, upon dying there was no problem with the future. "Grandmother, the reason I act this way is because. . . . .I'm a guy, or well, I was a guy, but I was transformed by an evil being from some magic pools in China. . ." The girl blushed and sat on the bed near her. "granms. . .Is a long story, but rest assured is true and I haven't deceived you in any way. . ."

When the boy and the girl explained as fast as they could, the woman questioned such elaborated story, but when Ryoga dropped the glass of water over him everything changed. The old woman laughed at the piglet and then she began to cry. "Oh poor Ryoga!. . .alone. . .and with such a curse. . .how in heavens did you manage. . .?"

The piglet bweed happily, walked on the bed, and sat by his grandmother. "Sorry grandma. . .I tried to track him in time, but he was stuck like this. . .and there is no cure for this kind of problem. . ." When the woman looked at the girl, she nodded as well accepting her curse and said. "Only difference is I'm stuck twenty-four seven. . . .but I'm used to by now."

The woman smiled once again and then talked to all the presents. "Ryoga, from now on you are the master of this state. . .treat it as your own, and be mindful with your servants. . .I love you children, but I'm tired. . . .I know when I must take my leave . . . . . . . .g-good bye. . . . ."

After the terrible incident many people attended the funeral, persons Ryoga believed deceitful or liars passed to give their condolences. Sanzenin walked respectfully and bowed to the redhead with no apparent motive as when he did at the party. Everyone was there except the ones Ryoga identified as friends and family. . . . .The Tendous, he Saotomes, Ukyo and the rest.

When all the friends of their grandmother passed and gave their respects Kenta Kuonji rejoined with the boy and girl. "I am sorry young ones, but I'm sure she is in a better place. . .Ryoga . . .if you ever need of anything please let me know. . .I'll be happy to help you on anything." Finished while giving a friendly wink, and left the manor.

Ryoga thought what the wink meant, but he had no desire to discuss such details. He went upstairs and fell over his bed.

When Ranma returned from China an unexpected surprise hit him on the head so hard he passed out. After the sneak attack he woke up wearing a white tux, and his parents took him to the living room. In there, a beautiful girl in white dress western style waited for her groom under the pretense of what she heard before almost dying.

After the image burned on the boy; the guffy antics and the complements, the boy had to ask how it al started. "Why the sudden change of heart . . .?"

The girl asumed what she heard that day and used it as "his" first move on the wedding plans. "Well. . .you love me don't you . . . ?" The boy stopped on his tracks and tried to remember ever saying that. " I do . . .?" The moment came and he had to make sure. "What made you think that all of a sudden . . ?"

"When you were crying over me on Jusenkyo . . .I could've sworn I heard you. . .you know . .that you loved me." The groom kept thinking on the moment. Really, who pays attention on that stuff when a super powered being was about to kill you . . . . . ."I'm sure I didn't say it out loud!" Not the most convincing argument though.

The bride felt the scorn from the boy, but she kept firm on her decision. The sparks flew and she changed her perspective on the matter. Being married was the priority. . . .specially after she helped him rid of his curse. . .

Not too far from there Ryoga walked aimlessly with one thought on his mind. His grandmother and mentor died a few days ago and the Hibiki pair took it rather hard. The girl mumbled something about keep tracking a sword while the boy, alone and depressed, decided to take a walk. With his mind lost, he ended up on one of the postal carriers he used when family or friends would need him. And a letter awaited there.

Before he could open it his thought switched to other worries and concerns. "_All these nonsense about a fiancee is not what I need right now. I can see Ukyo as a friend for now, but love . .? "_ And that train took him to his most precious memories before everything changed in his life.

_"Akane-san . . . .Akari . . . ."_ He kept thinking on the girls of his dreams, and the pain he felt to leave them aside for something better in his life. After some serious thought, the boy looked into the sky and expressed what was in his heart.

"My dear Akane. Please forgive me for not being there. I feel it's better for me to go in a long journey now. I knew this was inevitable. After all, no technique I ever learned was powerful enough to fight fate. I wish all the happiness life can bring, and maybe I'll still wander by . . . .from time to time."

When the boy read the letter, he understood he had to at least pay his respects to the newly weds. He tried to focus his energy to find the place, just like he did on his training, but the distress of his life took all of that. In the end, he kept walking aimlessly trying to find the Tendous in time. "_Akari . . .I tried to meet you once again , but even the present has spoiled. . . .I guess I can always try another time . . ."_

Hours passed and the boy could not find the place. He knew he was close . . .he could feel it . . .almost . . .there . . .when his negative feelings and depression crawled back in his head, he aimed at the closest breakable object hoping for some release. _**Twack !**_ . . . .The wooden wall broke in half from the punch, and on the other side Gema carried a big wooden container with a written title. **Nannii Chuan**. The boy snickered at the scene. Everyone fighting each other. . . .that was what he missed, the friends and their shenanigans.

When the cask flew into the air from the force Ryoga applied on the Saotome patriarch he felt one more naughty ingredient lacked . . . . . . ."Where am I . . . .?" He smiled when everyone turned to see him and when everything was in place, he yelled . . . ."Nannii chuan . . .here . .?"

The looks from the cursed guests turned to the precious item, and the fight begun. In the end everything was fun and games, but the old man managed to take the cask and drink it all by himself. Everyone tried to pull it out of the old geezer. He defended himself and finish the game. In the end the wedding was ruined and Ryoga sighed at the what he did just by being annoying for once.

When the ruined party stopped, Ranma laid unconscious on the floor. He was being attended by Shampoo and Ukyo. Akane kicked Kuno away while Kodiachi looked for her groom. Nabiki received all the gifts the guests brought when they arrived, but what made Ryoga sigh the most was the lack of disappointment from Ranam and Akane. . . .wasn't this suppose to be the best day of their lives . .?

The fathers finally came to the agreement to stop the ceremony and postpone it until all the lingering relationships were settled before. In that moment the now lost boy took glance on his surroundings. Now was the time to invite the furious Ukyo away from her powder filled modern ceremonial okonomiyaki, and to get to know her.

When the boy stood and walked at the girl he noticed something else. A woman he saw from a distance in some of his grandmother parties, but she never presented herself to the boy. He simply ignored the detail and walked by the chef, while Genma and Soun took unconscious Ranma away from the mess.

"Hey Ukyo, . . . .how are you. . ." The girl ignored him for a moment. She was busy taking all her portable kitchen back to her Okonomiyaki shop. In the last moment she smiled and hit the boy on his arm. "Good one sugar. If it wasn't for you and that water mess we could have lost Ran-chan and your Akane for good. . ." Not exactly what the boy aimed for, but was a step closer to his goal.

"Yes. . .that was fun . . .say, could I help you get your things back . . . .there is not much for me to do here, and I'm afraid to get lost again." The girl understood his intentions and nodded. The three packed up and walked back to the shop while talking about the danger averted.

The shop illuminated and the chef, the cook and the guest sat at one of the tables. After the laughs and the complaints from Konatsu about the attack on the wedding, Ukyo gave him the good nights and sent him packing to his room. In the table Ukyo talked about the feelings of the boy on the ceremony.

"Ryoga. You looked down on the wedding. . .I mean I know Akane was getting married, but even after that you kept sighing like a sick puppy. . . .what happened. ?" The boy looked down hoping not to show a lot of emotion, and tried to open up like his family taught him before.

"Ukyo. I decided to live my life in Hokkaido. There I found my family and a place to call my own. It's been sometime now that I do that, and I have learned many things there." Finished while showing her a piece of gold and a small emerald. When the girl saw that, she began to marvel at how easy the boy gave shape to the precious materials and bound them together.

After some shaping and forcing the emerald in the center, Ryoga showed the girl a beautiful ring created before her eyes. The shape was almost perfect, but it looked like a normal piece of jewelry from an expensive store. The boy smiled and gave the gift to the girl. "Call it, a consolation prize."

Ukyo blushed and realized she never got to know the boy. Always after Ranma occupying her life, well except for her restaurant of course, but friends were never allowed in her life as long as she would get her childhood friend.

"You know, I think it would be great for me to get out more often. . .tell you what. . .after this fiasco the Tendous are gong to annoy my Ran-chan a big deal, so let's go to your house next week. . . .I've been trying to expand my market anyway."

Just as Ryoga predicted, the lives of the Tendous didn't change that much. A ruined wedding and two kids without a care in the world. Akane kept going to school like nothing happened and even when all her friends cheered her up, she just kept on living.

Ranma was somehow secretive. He developed some kind of special relation with his mother in a way where they began to know each other better, or so everyone thought.

When Ranma decided to move his katas away from the Tendou Dojo, he expected peace and tranquillity. Annoying fiancees and enemies jumping and screaming things like : "It's your fault Shampoo still pins on you." or " Hold it there you cur. . .I will not allow thou to have a ceremony with the beautiful Akane without my permission." made the boy run to new places in the old Nerima.

In one of the parks away from them he managed to meet his mother sitting by the fountain. "Hey mom. . . .what brings you here. .?" The matriarch looked at her boy and hid her crying face away from him. "Ranma. . .I never expected you around here. . . .what are you doing on this place.?"

"Well the people by the house annoys me and I am trying to train away from the commotion. Say mom why were you crying. . . .?" The woman tried to hide the fact, but this is her child. How could she hide anything from him. "Ranma . . . .I think I did something terrible. . . ." Finished while sobbing once again.

The boy was never good on this situations, but this is his mother. With all the attention he could muster, the boy hugged his mom and sat by her side. "Aww c'mon mom. . . .you know ya'can tell me anythin' . ." The woman looked at her boy and smiled at his broken language. "Ranma. . .remember what we talked the last time. . . .when I did not know about you and Ranko. . .?"

The boy tried to remember every bit of the talk and nodded." Yes mom, an' still stands . . .I always see you as my mother and as Ranko I said you could treat me as a daughter in the full sense of the word. . . ." The memories flooded and finally hit hard on him.

"Say, is this about you trying to make me more feminine, to wear girlie stuff or somthin' like that.?" The woman laughed at the thought, and then stopped, thinking it a bit harder. "Why would you think that honey. . .is there something in your mind.?"

The boy kept thinking on the wedding fiasco and all the fights he got with his bride even moments before his big day. The ways he felt while in female with boys like Kunou or Ryoga, but he had no one else to talk about this, and the Seppuku fear was constant. When the boy looked at her ever present sword, she understood the point.

"Dear, remember I see you as my manly son and there is nothing you can say that will make me think otherwise." With that, she moved the sword to her back and smiled at him again. "Sorry. . .force of habit." Ranma sighed relieved and prepared for the most challenging confrontation he had ever endured. "Mom . . . .I'm a bit confused with my girl side . . ." He closed his eyes and waited for the slash.

And nothing came. When he opened his eyes his mother kept staring at him looking angry and he just giggled nervously. "Sorry . . .force of habit . ." The matriarch and the boy laughed at the moment. "Ranma. . .I would figure something to be up with you, I mean living as a girl from sixteen year's old and up is not an easy task. There are many things we learn from our childhood."

Nodoka grabbed him close and kiss him on the forehead. "Son, thanks for trusting me, I really appreciate that, but I need to ask this and please be as open as you can, remember I'm here to help you. Now. . . .do you like boys. . .?"

Ranma's first and most desperate answer was a no, but this was his mother and he wanted to learn his curse's emotions too. "I don't know. I like guys as friends and if they can fight, much better, but like them "like them" . . . I don' know."

The matriarch pondered about that. He went through a wedding like it was school. . .just another day in his life. Clearly it reflected his lack of meaning, but it didn't mean he didn't liked the Tendou girl. "Son. I understand what you feel. Your father did not prepare you for these kind of thing, how could he if he didn't even know how. . ." After that she giggled at a memory.

"Did you know your father stuttered on our dates.? I was the one taking him around. . ." The both of them laughed at the recurring memories on the famous Genma Saotome, and that made the trust Ranma had in his mother even stronger.

"Honey, you need to decide on those feelings and act accordingly. Remember, there comes a time when a decision must be made. . .when you enter adulthood which will be pretty soon. Now I will try to teach you all I can about the female side of your upbringing but keep in mind that the one with the last word will be you."

Finally someone gave him the option to choose as he felt and not by promises, forced unions or contracts." Thanks mom I really 'preciate. ." They hugged once again and when the talk began about feminine hygiene and clothes, the question on the boy returned. "Then, mom why were you cryin'. ?"

The woman smiled at him and told him while combing his hair with her fingers. "Well you see son . . . .I kind of promised Ranko to a dear friend of mine. . . her name is Kasune Hibiki. . . ."

As the boy listened to her mother's story, he accepted her good wishes and knew that promising that much when he didn't tell her about the curse was mostly his fault. The boy smiled and hugged once again his mom. "Don't worry mom. I know him and even tho' this is goin' to be a big surprise for everyone . . .I will do as you promised. ."

"Ranma, are you sure about this . . .? . .I mean, I promised you as a bride to another boy. . .?" The pigtailed boy snickered and blushed at the implications. "Mom he won't do a thing, an' he is very nice of a person. I have met him before an' we fight a lot. . . .from all my enemies, he has never touched me inappropriately." Once again he laughed at a memory, "he even turned away when my shirt flew away during a fight. Oh he is a good guy all right."

"Then dear, I think this would be a great way for you to discover your female side without any harm. I'm not merciless. I will talk to this Ryoga and explain everything before we meet him." The boy moved his hands trying to calm her down. "Don' worry mom, I'll work on it. . .the problem is Pops and the rest. . ."

"For them don't worry honey, I will talk to them as well."

Later on. The two of them walked into the Tendou Dojo and the fighting fiancees were ready to pounce on the boy, that is, until Nodoka Saotome intervened between the teenager mob and her son. "Ladies. . .its improper for women to cause a revolt like this one." The woman signaled them to walk inside the house and to discuss their problems.

Inside, Shampoo and Ukyo stared at each other, sparks clearly visible on their line of sight. Kodiachi decided if to stay or to leave. The Kunou mistress had every intention to get her fiancee, but when she presented herself at the wedding, in her own nuptial gown, the celebration was ruined and she was kicked out.

From all the girls, the more centered was Akane Tendou. The girl had a very reserved perspective from their fiasco and there was more than just the incident.

"Girls. I have talked with my son and we have come to an agreement. He and I are leaving Nerima, and this will be for sometime until he gets his bearings from all of you." When Nodoka finished, she looked at her husband and took him into the guest room where Ranma and his parent talked about more pressing matters.

"Husband. Ranma an I are leaving to a friend's house. . .out of the city. I believe is high time for me and my son to get to know each other better. Genma, dear . . . .Ranma is going through some hard decisions on his life and he will take them with me alone."

The father as usual doubted any emotion the boy displayed, all for the good of the art. "Tell me Nodoka-chan. . . .what kind of decisions . . . .?" The woman gripped her katana and cleared her throat. "Genma. . . .we are going to experience my son's womanhood. . . ."

The bald man took his glasses, cleaned them, set them back and looked at the boy with more insistence. "Is this true. . .? . . .Are you trying to tell me you're going girly on me . . .?" Ranma blushed and looked down. There was nothing he could say that could explain this decision and the only answer came in a thunderous form.

_**Zaaappp. . . . .!**_ The slap pushed the boy and he fell to the floor, while rubbing his cheek. He would have returned the hit, but this time he stood his ground and kept quiet. Even so. he stared at him until his mom help him up and began to walk together out of the place.

The Saotome matriarch stared evilly back at her husband and said. "You had your chance. . . . .now it's my turn . . . ."

"No-chan. . .he is a worthless boy . . . .a weak girl. It took me ages to train him to what he is now, and believe me, it wasn't easy. . . !" Then, he walked out of the room where everyone else could hear him and yelled out loud. "Don't do this son . . . .if you do, I'll swear it will be the last time you heard of me and your legacy. . ."

Everyone stared at the enraged man and, while looking at their fiancée, they noticed the red mark on his face and the ashamed look the boy had. Ranma just stared back and left taking his mother on their way out. Akane had a desire to protect him but something told her to stay back from a possible family dispute.

"Mr. Saotome. . .what happened. . .?" The man, furiously looked at the girl and when the others joined them, he talked about the reason of their scuffle.

Kodiachi left defeated and confused. Why would her Ranma-sama try to find his womanhood was beyond her, and since she witnessed the wedding fiasco, she considered other alternatives. "_I might have lost you now, and I wish I could be at your side my darling, but there is another man who will fall victim of my rival if I don't rescue him. . . . .we will meet again soon."_

Shampoo accepted Ranma on either form and that wasn't a problem for her, but she had to find out where her Airen was going and she stood in the house, waiting on the Saotome father.

Ukyo just stood there. She too accepted her Ran-chan on either form, but what was killing her was the final decision the boy took over her and chose to marry the Tendou girl. Her only thought was about someone else. "_Ok sugar. . . .have it your way. Right now I'm going to Ryoga's to spend some "me" time, but I'll be back and we'll settle everything then . ."_

The last fiancee couldn't care less. She agreed to the whole idea and closed her eyes while turning away. "_I see . . .in Jusenkyo he accepts his curse as part of him, and before the wedding he insults me and declares he never said how he felt. Want to play it like that.? . . .So be it . . ."_

In the end, the boy left and the only memory of his last moment was the angry looks on his fiencees and the rage on Mr. Tendou and his father. . .hopefully there would be something better to what his new direction took him. . . . .


	4. Chapter 4

There were things the Saotome patriarch passed for the good of his son . . .pit infested with cats, ancient places full of deathly traps and why not, assure his well being by marring him to wealthy, willing brides and rigorous morning exercises. Everything for the good of the art and the pride of being called master, but when his wife mentioned what the boy actually "felt", well, something didn't bode.

"What do you mean by hard decisions?" The matriarch looked flushed at the question and tried to evade the reason as much as she could, but if there was one thing her husband is, that would be stubborn "Husband . . .Ranma is going through a very rough patch in his life . . . . . .as a "boy" teen. Since I have missed all his childhood I consider my self the most appropriate person to follow up on "her" way of life.

Indeed, the husband's face turned red, and everyone knew what was next. "Are you out of your mind.? . . .he is "our" boy and there is nothing wrong with "him" . . .besides, the next wedding has been set and everyone will be ready for the boy to take his place as the soon to be. . ." Genma stopped at that statement when Nodoka moved her sword from her side to the front.

"Husband dear, Ranma has told me about "Ranko" and what comes with the title. There are parts of the feminine modesty she needs to understand. . . . . Personal Hygiene, dress code and personal undergarments. . . ." Genma kept looking away spaced out by the "women's talk" or gibberish he was never able to understand. After leaving his wife talk her mind he had to put a stop on her arguments.

"Enough No-chan. . .he is a "man among men" as I promised, and you always considered him manly so why the change. . . .from anyone here I can't believe, you, would be the one encouraging such madness." The wife kept quiet for a moment leading her husband to believe he had won, but when he turned his sight to the redheaded girl, the blade moved once again to her side making everyone else turn their attention at her.

"Dear husband . . .I gave you the right to turn "my" son into a man, and you have done so, but he is two children to me. . .I have come to love his presence and he will always be the manly son who saved me from falling into the ocean . . .but she is my daughter too. I have come to enjoy her company and her wild and tomboyish attitude. I don't want to loose her . . . .can you understand that .?"

The patriarch looked doomed and his serious demeanor showed the anger. With reserved manners he cleaned his glasses and turned to his son. "And you . . .? . .what do you think of that . . ?" He hoped for the boy to side with him, after all, he tried to cure himself from the dreaded curse from the beginning.

"Pops, I . . . . ." That was everything he could say before his father turned around and left the room. The rest of the people stared at the boy's decision and made their respective appearances. "You not lie to me, Shampoo knows you done this before. Airen will come and I love as you are . . ."Nodoka found the girl's accent strange, but she knew her son or daughter wasn't ready for any kind of relationship.

"I'm sorry dear, but there is no change on my daughter's option. She is coming with me and we are leaving soon. If there is one person here who deserves to object it would be you Akane . . ." Finished while looking at the girl. Akane kept staring at the redhead and frowned at the whole thing. "Is up to Ranma auntie, if he wants a time out I think I deserve a time out as well . . .he can leave whenever he wants. . . ."

"Akane . . . ." The girl looked at the brunette expecting she could understand his motives. When the time came he declared his love for the girl and made him believe his love was true, but then why would he let his pride take the better of him and refuse it right there . . . .moments before his wedding. That made him think if what he did was because he felt her die in his arms . . .?

When Ranma stared at his bride, she looked cold just like when she gets mad at him by thinking there's something perverted on his actions. "_I don't know if it's love what I felt, but I like her . . .she is cute . . .sometimes. . . . .is that good enough to marry her .?"_

Akane turned around and walked out of the hall as well. She said no goodbyes or farewells, just ignoring everyone and joining the Saotome father outside. Ranma walked with her mother and began to make their way to the door when the third fiancée spoke. "Where do you think you're going jackass . .?" Nodoka resented the remark and went after the girl, but the redhead stopped her and let her know she was ready to get what was coming her way.

"You may go and try to be a woman for all I care, but there is one thing that no one has resolved. If you think I will be left alone after being promised by your father all those years ago, you are sadly mistaken. Ran-chan . . .why did you accepted Akane's proposal when by right I am your bride . . .? " When she asked that to the new girl, Ukyo turned to her mother looking serious and to the point.

"Mrs. Saotome, I was promised to your son when we were children . . .what do you think of that.?" The matriarch looked annoyed and away at the door, knowing her husband was capable of something like that. "Child, that happened when you two were little. . .I'm sure you can't even remember that . . .can you.?"

The Chef stared at everyone surely believing she had been defeated, but the question still lingered in everyone's mind. "If that is the case, then tell me . . . .why did you still hold my Ran-chan accountable for a pledge "his" father accepted with "you" about his manliness under the penalty of death . . .?"

The woman had no idea how to respond to that, she indeed forced her son to become something that could have caused him his predicament. . . Even fell into a curse for her sake. In that moment she regretted her decision and tears formed in her eyes, fact that everyone saw and made the redheaded girl cringe in pain.

"Ukyo-sama, I did that to my son and I . . . ." was everything she could argue when Ranma intersected on the conversation. "Uchan, what you say is right and I used the Tendous thanks to Pops for the good of the art as well, but there's a powerful reason why I did not choose ya and I did Akane." Everyone waited for the answer. Kasumi, Nabiki, Shampoo and Ukyo stood in front of the girl waiting for the romantic scene where he would declare his feeling for the brunette.

"Uchan . . . .Pops and Mr. Tendou made me . . .they forced my honor into marring her, and I had to accept." Everyone fell to the ground from the most un-romantic reason and when Ukyo recovered from the news, she became angrier at the girl. The spatula Chef tried to argue about his honor towards her, but the small busty girl beat her to it.

"Uchan . . .I like you as a friend . . .just a friend." Ukyo stopped in her tracks, petrified at the word that hurt worse than punches. "_That word . . .why . . .now I see how you felt all this time Ryoga . . ."_ The Chef stood and looked down, letting her bangs cover her eyes. "Mark my words Ran-chan. . . .If it won't be with me, it will be with none of us. . .you hear.?"

After the angry sentence, she left from the house thinking on her own health. "_I need to get away from this place . . .I guess I'll go call Ryoga and set up my invitation to his house. . ."_

Nodoka looked at her daughter with tears still rolling on her sides. "Ranma . . . .thank you . . ." The girl hugged her mother and felt something inside, yet she wasn't able to shed a tear. "Mom, please call me Ranko. . .if I'm a guy call me that, but I want to get to know myself as well." The proud mother smiled at that. "Yes Ranko-chan, it will be my pleasure . . .daughter."

When mother and daughter separated they met a very happy Kasumi, she knew that Ranma had issues since she was the one who took care of the girl even when she hit her head and believed to be a real girl. "Auntie Saotome, I'm happy for you to get to know your daughter. . .I'm sure she'll be thrilled too." Ranma just smiled and bowed to the older brunette. "Thanks Kasumi, I really appreciate your support."

Nabiki nodded away accepting the redhead's decision and walked out while taking a cookie from the kitchen jar. "Fine Saotome, let's see where this is going ." Mr. Tendou kept quiet the whole time, he knew something had to be done . . .but what. He had to let the mother take charge this time.

The time came for the two women to leave that house. Ranma stared at the window he had tried to pry Ryoga in piglet's form away and she saw the brunette looking away. When they met eyes, Ranma smiled hoping for a future reconciliation, but the girl turned away and closed the curtains. The redhead began to feel something . . . .abandoned.

"Mom . . .I know you told me about your reasons for Ranko and I really like the idea, but why. . .really.?" The woman didn't want for this moment to come but it was needed. "Daughter. There is something I haven't told you, you see, while trying to find a way to survive your father's and your absence I traveled all over Japan and I met wonderful friends along the way."

"One of this friends is very dear to me and she gave me a home to call my own, loyalty and protected me from everything, and when I say everything I mean all. She sent a detective after me to keep me safe, there were times where I had no place to stay or to eat and a man would pop up saying he was employed at this woman's service and procured me dearly. I am used to go to her home in Hokkaido as if it was my own and she has welcomed me every time. I'd like to say she is my only friend in this world."

Ranko knew about that, her mother told her about Ryoga and the new Seppuku-wedding contract, yet the description changed. She felt how honored her mother felt by Ryoga's grandmother and that was reason enough for the redhead to feel in debt.

"Mom, you don't mind if I get to know Ryoga in this way.?" The mother tried to understand what was going through her daughter's mind and she spoke her mind. "Dear it doesn't matter about him. . .I will not go on with this promise. . .I will not let you go along with this." The girl looked at her mom and knew the promise was death if forfeited, and by the looks of the woman, she felt it would be the mother's death.

"No mom, if you promised by Seppuku I will go along, besides even if I let myself go along that, is not like Ryoga could take care of me . . .remember I'm not a real girl to begin with. . ." Finished smiling and proud of her strength as a martial artist. Nodoka rested and felt better but she had to see how everything would develop in the coming days.

"Thank you daughter, that helps me a lot, and you'll see Mrs. Hibiki is a nice woman full of friendship." In that second Ranma went limp. She had never met another Hibiki besides the occasional visit when she was little and the boy's parents were home. In retrospect, she thought of the many times she used her curse as a way to explore her hidden side and none other than Ryoga was the one in the middle of all.

From the machinations of the girl, the woman felt something was amiss from her daughter. "Ranko, why are you so pensive all of a sudden. Is this boy something to you?"

A mischievous smile crossed the redheaded girl's face. "Oh nothing mom . . . . . .just thinking about Ryoga Hibiki and his life, but don't worry I'll tell you all about it on the way there."

Days later three people were waiting a train. Two were together while the third one waited for the fourth to arrive in another train. Nodoka and Ranko waited to board on the train taking them to another terminal, while Ukyo met Ryoga on a coming train. The boy carried her luggage and they walked to a restaurant near by. They decided on taking the next in line since the boy was famished. In there they talked about the Hibiki's trademark business among other things.

"Tell me sugar how are things on your end." The boy smiled at the Chef hoping the "date" was going better than he expected. "Fine Ukyo. I h-have managed t-to get b-better on my t-trade. . ." And the boy stopped, flushed from the nervous feelings. Ukyo wondered about that and she began to see where this was going. "Sugar. . .Are you trying to hit on me. . .?

In that moment the boy began to twirl his thumbs, clearly expression the Chef knew when seen the boy near Akane. The girl stood up and angrily, slapped the boy. "Do you really think I could look at you when I have Ran-chan free from that sorry excuse for a woman.?. You may have stopped loving Akane, but my feelings are true . . .it took me all my youth to find him and I have a promise from his father before that Tendou hussy. No I will never give "that" up if I was promised . . . .I will not be ridiculed."

The boy burned not from the slap, but from the blush. He believed everything would work out if he tried hard enough to change, but what about the pledge. He had to work something out. . . .after all this might be another test. . . ."_Aki-chan where are you. . . . ."_ The boy bowed to the infuriated girl and apologized for the dare. "I'm sorry Ukyo. . . .all I wanted was to be friendly, but no. . . .I could never think that way about you. . ."

After the dispute the pair talked and made up. Ukyo accepted the apology and after an hour they left on the next train.

During their travel Ryoga talked about jewel crafting and how was he able to give shape to the gems. Anything came through the chat, but the boy kept thinking on his missing kin and the terrible ordeal he had to endure from the future mission.

Ukyo seemed at peace but stuck in a feeling Ryoga couldn't place. He believed the girl loved Ranma, but after the last fight, he realized she wanted to save face. To live all your youth pinning over a dream is wrong, and when she finally found the boy he decided to share her with others.

That train of thought took him to the boy. In reality his father was the one promising him for food and whatever was best for him, and Ranma fell for it since his pride came from the same source. Another thing was all the different stories Akira told him about the Saotome heir. When Ryoga felt terrible about the other Ranmas, he accepted his fate and knew it was up to him to take care of the one living in his universe. "_My Ranma might be obnoxious, but he is all I got and Damn if I let the other me's abuse him on their worlds."_

From that moment on something changed in the Hibiki's mind. He accepted Ranma as a child and he would be his big brother. He had the ways and the means to do so without even him noticing it. He took matters on his own hands or so he thought until his grandmother passed away and left all the family business to him.

Lost in thought, Ryoga heard something far away but that was getting closer. "Ryoga . . . . .Ryoga . . . .Hey! . .Are you listening to me . . .? The boy snapped from his daydreams and found an angry Ukyo staring back at him. "Sorry Ukyo, I was thinking about family business." That was enough to peak the girl. "What do you mean by that.?"

"Well. . . .my grandmother passed away recently and I am the sole beneficiary of the family's fortune, the problem is I have no idea how to handle a corporation, employees or fortunes. . . ." The girl didn't believe that and she looked more into it. "So sugar, that means you are a high executive . . .what's not to like. You got everything at your reach. . .why wander or even craft those things." finished while pointing at the ring the boy gave her the last time.

Ryoga felt the anger boil to his head, but he stopped and tried to think on her own way. "You may be right, but I don't want that, and jewel crafting is a way for me to release my tensions. Besides Kenta Kuonji promised he would help me with the business." Ukyo couldn't help herself at the name and closed her eyes while rubbing her temples. "Is he here.? . . . .at your side as well.?"

When Ryoga nodded the Chef shook her head and tried to go easy on the boy. "Sugar, be careful, my father is good but he is a businessman. He'll find a way to profit from you before calling you friend. . . .well I guess is good for me to go. . .I need to set him straight if he's going to be around you."

On the other train, mother and daughter talked about the girl's aspirations, right after the redhead punched a man trying to grab her from behind. "So. . .mom, I was wondering about stuff it would be too weird for me to wear as a boy. . . .you see, bras for example. Can you imaging "me" in a bra and suddenly get wet on a furo or a public bathhouse?" The girl giggled at her smart thinking, but the mother shook her head and tried to confront the alternatives. "Dear, do you know what happens if you decide to stay a girl and grew old with no bra. . .?" When the girl shrugged on the idea, Nodoka closed her distance and whispered in her ear while pointing at her breasts. Immediately the girl grabbed them, lift them and let them fall, blushing at the idea. "Besides, in time the extra weight on our chest tends to "hurt" or becomes painful from being "free". The girl didn't think about that and before Nodoka could continue, the redhead talked again. "Well what about those white things women use "down there". Can you imagine my male "me" using that. . .?"

Once again Mother closed the gap and explained to the ever growing redheaded, red-faced girl the point in such clothing. After that, she stopped talking and turned white from the reason. . . .staring at every woman in the train.

A few hours later and lots of laughs shared from the tormenting life of a teenager girl, the both sat quiet, enjoying the passing of the farms and landscapes. Nodoka tried to prod on her daughter's point of view about the boy. "Tell me Ranko. . .what do you think about this Ryoga.?"

The girl took her index finger to her lower lip trying to remember the best of their relationship. "Well mom you see . . .we met when we were together in Junior High. At first it was more as an every day fight since in those days the kitchen would throw the extra food at us during the lunch break. At that time Ryoga was a very reserved kid, and had no other friends. . .he was very fast and was the one grabbing most food, that is until I arrived."

"From there we became more like rivals/friends." The matriarch frowned at the term and her questioning looks gave the girl notion to keep explaining. "We fought a lot, but he has a birth defect. . .not a physical but something about his sense of direction and I was the one taking him to and from school to his house." Nodoka felt the manly attitude on her son and the drive to always do right. Pride kept shining on the boy.

"There was a point where Pops took me to another training mission and I had to leave, and I told him that. He still felt the need to resolve the bred feud honorably and he challenged me at a duel. I waited as long as I could, you know, being an honor bound duel and all. So I waited for three days and then I had to leave . . . .he came at the fourth, and blamed me for it."

In that moment Nodoka shook her head again at the unfairness of the other boy, but Ranma kept on her story. "Mom, don't think bad of him. We met again a few years back and he explained he kept looking for the duel's place, even though it was behind his house, so you can understand how bad his sense was."

This time the Saotome matriarch noted something. Her boy was protecting him in a friendly and loyal way. She kept talking about the other times where the boy fought at her side and the times he even protected her when she was at her lowest weakness.

"There was a time when Happosai weaken me so hard, him and other two tried to beat me up. Well Ryoga came and swoop me out of danger and told me he hated when people took advantage of weak people. Of course that made me angry, but to defeat the master, he even helped me train in the mountains."

"I remember another time when a snow monster was really close to get me with a cold attack and I could do nothing since I was nearly frozen. Ryoga managed to find me and carried me out of harms way and into . . . . ." In that second Ranma looked at her mom and she was smiling with her hand covering her mouth in awe.

"What. . . .what is it mom. . .?" Nodoka smiled at the girl and in between her flushed face and the one in Ranma's she asked her. "Daughter. . . .do you like him. . . . . .like him, like him. . . .?" The redhead traced back her speech and opened her eyes, scared of what she was implying herself.

"No! . . .mom, is not like that. Sure I play with him as his girlfriend and fiancée, but they were just jokes. . .simple. . .harmless jokes! . . ." The grown woman showed her eyes as open as her daughter's. "So you have played as his girlfriend or fiancée before.?" Ranma didn't know how to explain everything. Maybe there was some liking, but not like a girl likes a boy. . .it was more like good friends.

The girl just sat in place and rested her hands straight on her legs, full blush on. "Daughter, I believe is not wrong what you feel. Remember, you were not trying to get to know a boy while you're a boy. You were getting to know a boy while a boy and a girl lived inside of you. . . .that's why we are traveling now."

Ramna stood pensive at that and then smiled at her mom. "_She's right, this is about me and how I feel. . .not how the rest see me. . ."_

_When four people arrived to the same Manor, the surprise was majuscule. There, in the front porch, Nodoka, Ranma, Ukyo and Ryoga looked at each other awe struck. Ryoga wondered what was Ranma doing dressed that way and in female form. Ukyo wondered if this was the place Ranma's mother was taking the future "lady" to reform herself, and Nodoka finally met the young Hibiki._

_The servant welcomed the guests and proceeded to go back to his duties. In the main hall the three girls sat waiting for the host, but she never came. . . .Ryoga bowed to Ranma's mom and presented himself as master of the Hibiki's Manor._

"_But. . . .where is my Dear Kasune.?" Nodoka witnessed the boy's sad expression. Ryoga looked at the chair his grandmother used to sit and cleaned his tears away. "I'm sorry . . . . .mh . . .how may I call you Miss." The woman blushed at the boy and smiled for such gallant efforts. "You may call me Mrs. Saotome. . . .Nodoka Saotome. . . . ." Ryoga stared from mother to daughter. . . .several times, and then he bowed again._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Saotome . . .I . . .I see the resemblance." finished while looking between the woman and the redheaded girl. "This is my friend Ukyo Kuonji. . ." The girl just kept staring at the redhead, but without leaving Ryoga hanging, she bowed to the older woman. "Hello . . . ."_

"_Mrs. Saotome, I am very sorry to inform you of the passing of my grandmother . . .she died a few weeks back." Finished while tears kept threatening to fall, he just inhaled deeply trying to contain them and looked at the now leaky Saotome matriarch. She reclined herself against the couch and began to sniffle away from the group. After a few moments, Ryoga handed her some tissue and waited for the woman to compose her demeanor._

"_I'm so sorry Ryoga-san, she was a very dear friend of mine and well, we came as a request from her. Curious about the request Ryoga kept quiet, waiting for the woman to continue her talk, but she stopped there and instead she took a piece of paper from her kimono and gave it to the boy. Ryoga examined the contract and after some reading he took his own out, comparing them against each other._

_So . . . .you are my grandmother's dear friend who created "my" pledge.?" When Nodoka nodded the boy went right back at the pieces of paper. "Splendid. . .and where is your daughter, I would like to meet her . . ." This time there was no self esteem or being brave, he just blabbered the question hoping the answer wouldn't be looking at him, but he was wrong again._

_Nodoka turned to see Ranko. . . .Ryoga followed and turned to see the girl, and Ukyo stood there exchanging looks between the presents. "OK what is gong on . . . . ."_

_Ranma just looked at Ryoga and she hoped her blush would say. "Hello, sorry about this. . . . ." _


	5. Chapter 5

In the early hours of the morning a small redheaded girl arrived to a dark and damp cave, her goal? An ancient sword who belonged to a friend of hers. Such sword has the ability to traverse through this life to the next, and grant instant healing to the human soul. The precious weapon rested in the deep cold base of the mountain where natural born traps guarded it from robbers and treasure hunters. The weapon . ? . . . .The _**Seteki Ranko**_.

The girl had a previous encounter with the blade and its power. When she began her journey into the infested path, another kept her company.

"I swear Ryo, I don't know why did you have to hide it in here. . . .couldn't you just hid it at the manor or under a rock.?" The undead soul looked at the girl and frowned at the question. "Is not like I had any chance to even move it. . .after the battle with Lord Jusenkyo, he found it irritating and sent it to that cave, filling it with those traps. Be thankful that I visited the place since that sword reminds me of my humanity.

The girl crossed her arms around her chest and she sadden at the comment. When the ghostly boy saw the effect on her, he understood and remembered that the girl was there. . . .when everything happened. "Aki-chan . . .I'm sorry, I know I died, but at least I'm with the one I love, and well . . .I'm a "male" soul . . ."

The redhead smiled in understanding, she at some point never cared for being male or female. Unlike Ranma, she grew in a family . . .as a unique son, but his life required a lot of discipline fed on him since he was five years old. In time, he stopped caring about girls and young loves. All she desired was the means to become a master in the Hibiki's family art.

"Don't worry Ryo, I never grew to like me as I was in the first place, so don't feel bad. The only drawback I ever had on this form are the stupid looks boys gave me during my travels tracking Ryoga . . .but anything else is just the same." After the family moment, the girl encountered her first test.

At first it was just a common greenish film covering the walls of the cave, that film felt soft to the touch, and even Ryota wondered why the Lord set that on the walls. The more the girl walked in the path, the more the film began to release a gas that had no smell or taste. The girl began to feel hot to a point where she had to stop for a second.

"I feel weird . . .hot, like coming with a fever . . ." Ryota realized the green spores where poisonous and they were acting on the girl. "Aki-chan you need to move faster or get out of here. . .this looks like a poison created by my master . . ." The redhead kept feeling dizzy and nauseous, but she decided to keep walking on. "Don't . . . .c-care . . .I can't . .die, so is just the feelings . . .I can keep going."

The pain became too much, and the girl wondered why was she able to live forever, and yet she would "feel" anything that would harm her. When Lady Gaia granted any power, she only received the ability to pass through dimensions but when she ended on one realm, she was just a normal girl with no skills or talent, but her immortality.

After the poisonous path ended, darkness ruled the next extension of the road. Nothing could be seen and when she tried alternate means of light, her lamp and lantern burned out like sucked by the nothingness in the path. Akira began to walk by it . . .barely containing her composure. Suddenly she felt sharp pain in her body. Needles and lacerations slashed through her like blades cutting through flesh. The girl tried her best to keep on going since she didn't feel any physical sword or spears attacking her. She believed it was some kind of mental attack, so she kept on walking as best her strength let her.

At the end of the tunnel a green glow marked the spot where the sword lived. The girl walked by it and when she tried to touch it, yellowish flames sparked from the blade. The second the girl reached it a sharp burning sensation overpowered her pushing her away from the sword. "_No wonder no one ever comes . . .even if they managed to get here, the blade would just try to hurt them . . ."_ The redhead tried to reach again, but the sword kept burning bright and deadly.

When she felt like giving up and drop from the agony, the spirit floated to his sword and it calmed the flames. Sparks stopped flying over the place and the green glow covered the ghost, recognizing its master. "Akira-chan . . .you may take her now . . .she knows my Chi, and has recognized your blood. . .she knows you are my great-grand-Hibiki.

Outside the cave a scared man found a little girl resting by a rock. "So Akira, how have you been.?" The girl looked at the same man than before, a very old Ryoga. "What are you doing here? . . .do you like to travel through time that much.?"

The man laughed at the girl and sat besides her. "Actually, I just came from a mission and decided to see you again. In my time you get lost and I'm still looking for you, so I thought on coming here and enjoy your company for a little bit." After he gave his reason the girl smiled at him and asked. "So, how's Ranma. . . .?" The man smiled again and looking into the empty space in front of him, he prepared for the paradox.

"Really? . . . .you actually married Ranma in this world too.?" The older Ryoga rubbed the girl's back and hugged her tightly. " All thanks to you . . .there was a time where I would have tried to kill him, but after seeing what I did to him and her on other worlds I promised to protect her from any harm, but the twist was that she is the one who protected me first."

Akira hated paradoxes and knew the man would complicate things if the younger Ryoga would know about that. . . .good thing she was used to share secrets. "I grew to love her, but more than love. . .she grew on me through need. . . .I needed her and I still do. I don't know, is hard to explain, but soon you'll see how much she means to me." With that he kissed her on her forehead and vanished in the purple tunnel.

"We'll see about that. . . .I better hurry back home." The girl stood up and began walking on direction to the Hibiki's Manor. . . .carrying a giant sword her size on her back. "This is going to be cumbersome . . . ."

Back at the Manor a woman, two girls and a dumbfounded boy examined each other trying to understand their own perspectives. Ryoga confirmed Mrs. Saotome's pledge was the real deal. His only concern was the omitted name of the bride on his part of the contract, but the writing was the same and the signatures in blood on both pieces of paper matched.

Mrs. Saotmome sniffed away on the couch while Ranma stared between the boy and Ukyo. The Chef got angrier by the minute. When she realized about the pledge something deep made her flush and mad at the boy turned girl. "No . . .Ran-chan, you can't do this to me . . . .I have worked hard to get you to like me and I will get you as my "husband" . . .do you understand jackass . .?" She finished while grabbing at the redhead tightly from one arm.

The situation became unstable, and when Ranma tried to argue of the "forced" pledge on him, the door opened and two more girls entered the main hall. In that second Ryoga blanched at their presence and looked for a way to ease the dangerous atmosphere. Asuka Saginomiya and Kodiachi Kunou arrived in style. One leaving black petals that Mr. Tao picked up while murmuring about crazy aristocratic people. Asuka looked at Ryoga in such a dreamy eyes the boy began to tremble.

"My Ryoga-sama it's an honor to see you once again my love . . .Ho Ho Ho ! ! !" Kodiachi became angry when she found female Ranma sitting on the opposite side of her lover and covering her face with an open palm. Asuka walked on the other side of the boy, and decided to stare at her eternal enemy. "Who do you call love . . .? . . .I have agreed with granny Hibiki to go out with her grandchild. The two kept staring at each other, and one sentence from the girls marked their duel. "It's been past five years. . . .the rematch is on. . ."

Asuka stood up and prepared to throw something from her hand. A white lily. Kodiachi stood as well and she had an explosive black rose of her own ready. When they were about to begin Ukyo brought forth her spatula, calling the attention of the girls. "I don't know what's going on here, but my business is between the redhead and her new groom." Finished as she pointed at the fanged boy.

The desired effect turned the angry rich girls against Ranma. She tried to escape but how.? "So you tried to steal my Ranma-sama and now that I am over him you try to steal "my" rightful lover, I don't think so . . ." Asuka tried to up the fight against the girl, more to keep her out of her "rematch" then to help her arch nemesis. "I met this Ranma, and even when he is beneath me I will not let you try to gain my boyfriend. . ."

This time Ranma was against the wall. Her mother was too distraught to come to her rescue, but Ukyo knew of the situation the boy had back on Nerima. She considered Kodiachi as a danger when upset and had an idea about the other girl since she felt the exploding lily and the stampeding cattle before.

The girls cornered the redhead and their voices became louder and louder. Accusing and calling her a common woman, and easy hussy and a perverted being. When Ranma hit the wall she kept quiet and hoped for the best, maybe she could survive this somehow. In the brink of desperation a loud yell made all the girls stop attacking the redheaded one.

"STOP . . .! . . .QUIET . . ." Ryoga stared at the girls, including Ukyo, and walked close to them. "Asuka, I am flattered about how you feel, but I have no girlfriend . . . ." The statement was direct and the girl felt the seriousness on the boy.

"Kodiachi, you are nice . . . .enough, but I'm not interested at the moment . . .besides . . . ." Finished while looking at Ukyo. "Ranko is my fiancée, her mother and her are my special guests, so . . . .respect them and let them be." In that moment Ryoga extended his hand at Ranko which she accepted and took her into the room with the dinning table, away from the rest.

The other girls were furious and began to argue between them about their personal interests. Ranma and Nodoka stayed by Ryoga and the girl smiled at the boy. "Gee Ryoga, thanks buddy . . .that . .I never expected from you, and I really appre . . . ." But the boy stopped her there.

"Ranma. I don't understand how did this happened, but you are my honored guest in this house so feel free to go about, but I'm very busy right now and I'll be on my own for a while. ." The girl got the point. Always when she was in trouble the boy was there for her, but passed the danger, it was all back to normal. . . .but how normal can a fiancée be ?

Dinner time came and the girls agreed to stop fighting as part of their etiquette. Everyone sat at the table. Kodiachi away from Ranma and Asuka, while Ukyo away from Kodiachi and Ranma. When all the guests were ready something beyond weird made the rich girls wince at the boy.

He pushed the chair for each girl including Ranma's as an etiquette in high society, But then, he stood behind another chair waiting for someone else to use it and everyone was sited. From within the kitchen an old female voice plead the boy to stop his nonsense.

"No master, not in front of your guests." Ryoga frowned and shook his head at the woman. "C'mon Mrs. Tao. . . . .you too Mr. Tao . . ." From the kitchen, the cook and the servant entered the dinning room and the boy helped them ready for their meals at the table. The old couple looked down embarrassed and Kodiachi and Asuka could not believe their eyes. . . .the service dinning with the masters?

Nodoka saw the good intentions on the boy, and understood the simple ways he grew up with. "_Now I know my Ranko truly deserves such young man. . . . .I hope I'm doing right. . ."_ Ranma stared at the distracted boy. She admired the easy going attitude he always had in Nerima, and when she stared a second too long, a sigh escaped her and was loud enough for everyone to hear. That made her blush even more. Yet, the boy ignored the incident. . . .he was gone thinking on someone else.

When the dinner was done, Ryoga hurried and took all the dishes from the table while letting the old couple stay longer. Nodoka tried to help, but Ranma stopped her and the girl began to help the boy with the rest. Everything looked in harmony, that is until Ukyo joined the couple in the kitchen and went to wash with the boy. "Don't worry sugar, I'm used to do this so it won't be a problem." Finished the girl while pushing the redhead out of the way. Minutes later Kodiachi and Asuka bowed and left defeated at their conquest. Ryoga took the luggage into Ukyo's bedroom, and then took Mrs. Saotome in her own room. "Mrs. Saotome. . .My grandmother loved you very much and she always wanted for you to stay, so feel free to live here as long as you want. . . .this is your bedroom. . ." The boy bowed and looked at Ranma, making sure the girl would follow.

"Wow Ryoga, how did you managed to stop getting lost. . . .?" The boy talked about a special training the Hibiki family made him endure, but all the story lost its meaning when the girl noticed the boy away from what he was talking. Finally they got to the girl's bedroom. It was the biggest one and was adorned so beautifully girlie that Ranma threw an angry look at the boy.

Ryoga snapped from his worries when he felt her stares. " . . . . . .what . . . .?" Ranma shook her head in annoyance to the implying room. "Gee Ryo. . . . .did you give me the most girlie room you could find.?" The boy tilted his head not understanding the question and he answered the first thing that came to his mind. "Well, is the "bride to be" suit . . . . . .so this is your room."

This time Ranma opened her eyes in amazement. Ryoga saw her as a fiancée without any trouble, but his sights lost on the wall clearly told her, he wasn't even paying attention. "Good night Ranma . . . . ." Said the boy in a mechanical voice and left the girl's door.

Later that night someone knocked on Ranma's room. The girl opened and Ukyo entered forcefully. "So . . .you are "her" fiancée . . .well . . .we'll see about that . ." Ranma got mad at the girl, but knew of the mess she left behind. "Uchan, please . . .is not what you think. . .it all started like this . . . . . . ."

The girls talked about Ranma's behavior and how the girl curse affected him. He wanted to fully understand his feelings before throwing himself into an arranged marriage, and in the end his own ignorance lead him to this new Seppuku pledge. "So you see Uchan, I need to do this or my mom will die and Ryoga is the nicest guy for me to learn if I "swing" that way."

"Fine Ran-chan, try as best as you can, but this is war and you know what they say. . .so, if you pretend to be her fiancée, I'm sure I can "persuade" him to look my way. Remember, most of the night he has ignored you. . . . .and when we traveled here, he actually tried to hit on me, so let's do this."

Ranma didn't want to fight over Ryoga, but a challenge was a challenge and if she agreed to the boy as his bride, he'd be damn if he would not go for it. "Fine Ukyo. . . .let's do It your way." The Chef left the room and minutes later another knock hit the same door. Angry, Ranma opened it and was going to yell when her mom took her in.

"Tell me dear how do you feel.?" The girl sat on her bed and explained at her mother the empty eyes on the boy. "I don' know mom. Is like he's in pain or somthin' . . .I tried to be nice and chat, but he kept ignoring me." Nodoka aimed at her daughter's personal feelings more than what she thought of the boy. "Ranko dear, what I mean is if your feelings as a girl have any effect . . .on you?"

Ranma kept thinking about that. "Well, when he defended me from all the others I felt nice, like being protected by him wasn't such a bad thing. He keeps calling me his fiancée in a friendly way that even I don't feel bothered by that and when he took me to my room, he called it the "bride to be". That blew me away. So, I don't know If I love him, but I can say I really like him. . . .does that answer your question.?"

"Well not entirely, but it's a start. . . .he seems really upset about something, and I think it must be because the little girl that arrived a few minutes ago. Ranma didn't hear anything about that and she hurried into the set of bedrooms downstairs. In one of them, Ryoga sited besides another girl with red hair while a doctor checked her pulse.

"Hibiki-san . . .I don't know how is this possible, this girl has a 120.2 Fahrenheit degrees. . . . .she should be dead by now, but she is still breathing. At this moment there is not point on taking her to a hospital since it would be too dangerous. Just keep her on ice until we can lower the temperature." With that the doctor made for the door and Ranma could see Ryoga's hands shaking from the tension. Leaving all fears behind, the girl sat besides the Hibiki boy and dared to do something that she might regret later. She took one of his hands and held it tight.

Ryoga jumped at the girl's action, but when he stared into Ranma's eyes, he relaxed and smiled at her. "Thanks Ranma . . .I really needed that." Nodoka smiled at the couple, not because of love or personal feelings, but because she began to understand their relationship. "_They need each other. . .now I see they truly make good friends. . ."_

"Ryoga, who is she.?" The boy never left his eyes from the smaller girl. "She is the one who saved me from myself . . .she is a dear close relative who looks after me, and she is the reason I learned of you." Ranma wanted to understand the last part, but it was too confusing and she was needed now.

All night long the couple stayed up waiting for the girl to come into consciousness and in the early hours of the morning, the redheaded girl woke up from her slumber. The first thing she saw was Ranma and Ryoga holding hands. Ranma's head resting on the boy's chest and both asleep.

"Ahem . . . ." The couple woke up and while Ranma quickly moved away from the boy, Ryoga smiled at her and stared mad at the patient. "Where were you. . . .you got me worried for days and then you come from I don't know where burning in fever. . . .do you know how worried I was.?"

"Sorry Ryo. . .it took me a while to get the sword, but now we are set until the mark appear on you and we have to go. . . ." In that moment Ryoga turned to see Ranma who had listened to the whole story.

"Ryoga. . .what's going on. . .what mark, and what about a sword. . .?"

"Ranma. . .is nothing I promise. When the time comes, I'll let you know about everything , but right now I can't explain . . . .oh . . . .and thank you for sticking with me."

"No problem. . .after all you are my fiancée right.?" That word finally dawned on the clear headed boy. "I'm you're what. . . .?" The girl sweat dropped and closed her eyes fully getting that Ryoga was putting attention. "This is going to be a long day isn't."

"you bet it will. . .now why don't you start from the beginning.?"

An hour later Ryoga looked deeply into the girl's blue eyes. He was amazed at the lengths Ranma went to defend her mother and accept such crazy pledge, but in the end he believed the girl did as her heart dictated. He remembered of all the low and perverse things his other alternates did to the boy when trying to understand his curse and he shed a tear from the pain. Ranma expected the regular tantrum the boy always did when mad at her and closed her eyes, waiting for the scream, but nothing came.

A few seconds later Ryoga lunged at the girl and hugged her in such a way that Ranma blushed at the closeness of their bodies. His head rested on her shoulder and she remembered that other occasions where he did that in the past. "_Ok, officially he hugged me when I hypnotized him with the word pig, and when I dressed as Akane behind the stream_, _but this time is different . . .I can feel he needs me."_

After the show of affection, the Hibiki boy looked once again at the girl, and he made her another weird question. "Ranma . . . .would it be ok if I talked with your "other you" . . ." The girl was confused, but when her mom approached at her and nodded, she understood who he was talking about. "Sure Ryo . . .just gimme a sec." The girl went upstairs to change and splashed herself with hot water. Moments later Ranma Saotome made his appearance.

The two boys went to the Hibiki main dojo and began to fight on their own styles. This time Ryoga was in more control over his techniques and the fight took several hours. At mid afternoon, the pair was done and exhausted. The two rested on the wooden floor and Ryoga was the first talking between breaths. "Ranma, I really like Ranko . . . .what should I do. . .?" The other boy didn't know what to say and Ryoga talked again. "Please . . . .don't tell her that ok. . .? . . .I'm still not ready for this. . . ."

At that point The pigtailed boy got the jest. Ryoga used his male form as his best friend and confidant while leaving his personal feelings for "him" as a "her". "_He doesn't see me as two different people like Kunou. . .no . . . .he wants me as a friend and "her" as a fiancée . . . ." _

"_Ok buddy . . .I promise I won't tell her a thing. . . ."_

"_Thanks Ranma . . .you are the best . . . ." _


	6. Chapter 6

Night came and a very satisfied Ranma walked by his room. On days before the uncertainty of his actions the boy chose to follow a new path trying to discover the true nature of his curse. Friends turned on him and the unlikely of persons turned to be his best allies. His mother recognized him as manly, even in his female form, and now Ryoga saw him as a friend and maybe more. Yet, the reasoning of the fanged boy led him to believe he was trying to separate him into two individuals.

"_OK, he likes me as Ranko, but is afraid of something when I'm in my real form. . .I know, I know . . . .I don't like boys, and I'm still me even when I'm in my girl curse, but . . . . .I like him . . . .man, I hope I'm not making another Kunou . . . ."_

The boy was about to enter his room when he met his mother on the hall. "Hey mom . . .what's up?" Nodoka looked at her son and asked him to join her in her room. Minutes later mother and son sat at Nodoka's bed discussing the past incidents.

"Tell me son, what has happened with Ryoga and you. Are you two getting along better.?" The Saotome matriarch felt ashamed at the lack of support she confided on the girl when was attacked by the other ones. Ranma smiled while looking to the linen on the bed. "I don' know mom . . .Ryoga is tying something' weird. He asked me if I could turn into my male form, we fought in the dojo and then he asked me if it would be ok for "him" to date "Ranko".?"

The woman worried about the other boy. Maybe they strained his relationship with her son by enforcing the Seppuku pledge . . . .maybe Ryoga was loosing it. "What do you propose we do . . . .?" The pigtailed boy kept thinking on the best way to escape that mess without harming Ryoga, but came up empty. Nodoka told him she would talk with the boy to figure it out on the next time they'd met.

When Ranma decided to go into her mom's bathroom to change into a girl, a knock alerted Ranma's mom form another guest. "Yes . . . .who is it.?" At first the silence meant whoever had knocked left in a hurry, but after a few seconds, a timid voice surfaced from the other side of the door.

"Mrs. Saotome . . .It's Ryoga . . .may I come in.?" Promptly, the mom told the redhead to stay in the bathroom hidden, while she went to the door and answered. "Hello dear . . .how can I help you.?" The boy bowed in a polite way and stood looking at his feet, trying to let the words come out by themselves.

"Mrs. Saotome, can we talk? . . . .I kind of need advice." The woman felt the seriousness of the boy and she knew he would behave accordingly so he let him in the room and closed the door after him. "Don't worry Ryoga-san I'm an adult and I trust you, so come, sit with me by the bed. The fanged boy blushed at the implications of staying alone with a woman, in her room, but he would never do anything to jeopardize his relation with her.

"Thank you. Mrs. Saotome . . .I'm very confused and I think I'm confusing Ranma just as much . ." The twirling of his fingers kept him from going insane, but it was driving Nodoka mad. In a fast motion, the woman took his hands and set them apart as gentle as she could. "Ryoga . . . .may I call you Ryoga ?" When the boy nodded the woman continued. "From now on I want you to call me mom . .ok? . .And please explain me why are you so confused."

The boy kept shifting looks between the woman and the linen bed, his nerves were about to betray him and most likely he would run away from the room screaming about his ineptitude. Nodoka noticed this and held the boy by an arm, occasionally tightening and releasing the pressure on his shoulder. "Ryoga, you can tell me anything, remember I'm Ranma's mother and your mother in law . . " That went in the wrong way when Ryoga blanched and turned blue for a second, but the boy came to his senses and nervously smiled back at the woman.

"Thanks . . .mom . . . .you see. . . . ." The nervousness became more profusely, but he went with his thoughts anyway. "I . . .I-I like Ranko. . . .a lot. . .but, I have seen Ranma in male form all my life. He is obnoxious, prideful, has an ego the size of Japan and has ruined my life so many times in the past that all I can see is his annoying self, well I used to see him like that. Now I want to know Ranko more, but I consider Ranma a friend and as a fighter I refuse to stain his honor." Nodoka looked at the boy doubtful at his fears. "So, you think you are going to dishonor my son . . . . . .how.?"

Ryoga began to shake. He didn't know if what he was going to say would disrespect his mother in law as well. " Mom . . . .I think I love Ranko, but I don't want to say that to Ranma. I feel like I'm humiliating his manhood. I like him as a friend. . .I . . .I need him as a guy's friend, and I want to be nice when he is in "her" form. . . .can you understand what I'm trying to say.?"

Nodoka smiled at the boy and nodded at his question. "Like you have no idea son. There was a time when I almost fell into the ocean by accident and Ranma decided to save me while in his male form. He did, but as soon as we hit the water . . .I saw him turn into Ranko. Can you believe the shock of knowing my son was at my side all this time and all I saw was a tomboyish redheaded girl who amazingly looked a lot like me.?"

"Before I met my son, I accepted Ranko in my life and I loved her as my daughter. When he saved me and transformed, I accepted his curse and told him he was manly no matter what form he took. . .not because he or she is my child only, but because he "acts" bravely no matter his gender."

"Son. . .once I told Ranma that if he gets to like a boy is not because " a boy likes a boy" but because "a boy likes a boy with a girl and a boy inside." Ryoga didn't think it that way and a big smile adorned his face. "So mom, is it ok for me to treat Ranko as my fiancée and Ranma as my best friend.?" Nodoka had to make sure it was not a split personality what the boy felt and she asked him.

"Ryoga-kun, do you see him as two "different beings.?" The boy stared at the woman, peace in his mind. "No Mom. . . .I know Ranma is one and the same, but I love her so much that I will protect and respect his male side while trying to adore her female one." Woman and boy agreed to that and a concerned girl heard the whole thing from the semi-closed bathroom door.

"Besides, Ranma wants to know how a girl really lives, but I'm sure he doesn't want to loose his identity, so I'm supporting him and her one hundred percent. . . .there is one more thing though." Nodoka paid attention to the trusting boy while winking at the girl in the bathroom trying to make her stay back.

"Tell me Ryo-kun . . .what's in your mind. . ." The boy pulled the neck of his shirt and prepared for the hardest thing he has ever done. "Mom . . .I want to learn about the feminine stuff too, you know, about the pads women use "down there" and why they use that . . . .to bras and hygiene." This Nodoka wasn't expecting. OK maybe supporting her child was a good idea, but this was proving a big chore for the matriarch.

"Son . . .why would you want to learn that . .?" The boy looked around making sure no one else could hear a thing and proceeded with his story. "Mom, the reason I fell for your daughter is because I heard what I did to her on other worlds . . . ." Finished as he closed one eye expecting a beating coming his way.

Nodoka tried to understand that but fell short. "Mh . . .son . .could you please elaborate a bit more on that. . .?" Ryoga felt at ease when his new mom took the information as a fact. "OK mom. . . .I'm going to tell you a story all the way from what Ranma did to me while wearing a very sexual negligée, to this time, and that should explain many things, even why my cousin downstairs didn't die yesterday."

The boy explained as detailed as he could about Lord Jusenkyo, his ancestors, Akira and his role on the rescuing of his alternate self. And of course he mentioned all the terrible things the other Ryoga's did to Ranma on another worlds.

"So you see mom . . .I feel terrible for Ranma. He has suffered worst then me on his own way and everyone blames him for all. His father got him stuck with more fiancées that he can handle, put him through horrible training grounds where he did not only passed embarrassment and torture, but he was humiliated to a point where he questioned his manliness. . .I felt his pain and I decided to forgive him for whatever he did to me and I swore I would protect "my" Ranma from this world from anyone." Tears fell from the mother's eyes and she grabbed and held the boy close. "Thanks Ryo. . . Thanks for taking care of my boy . . . ." Ryoga felt Nodoka tremble and he began to tear away as well. "Thanks mom . . .you believe me . . . .I don't know how, but you believe me . . ."

"Son. What you told me about Ranma's ancestors is true. I have recollections from the family about a drowned victim from the Saotome clan 1,500 years ago . . .no one knows that, not even Ranma. . ." The fanged boy felt guilty for the last part and he had to ask. "Mom . . .do you hate me for what the others have done to my Ranma . . .?" The woman kept weeping and held him even tighter. "No son . . . .you are good . . .you are good."

Inside the bathroom, Ranma heard everything and from what her other alternates did to what she was doing now something changed on the girl for the first time. That never happened before, not when Akane died or even at his wedding. The girl shed a single tear. She took it from her rolling cheek and sighed at the little drop of water. "_When have I ever cried . . .I don't cry . . . .I've never cried . . ."_

The girl opened the door and the sound made the boy turn. Ryoga turned into a tomato and tried to explain everything. "Ranma . . .I . . . .I-I . . . ." Ranma walked at the boy and signaled him to stop his rant with an open palm. "Don' need to explain Ryoga . . . ." The girl offered her open hand and the boy promptly accepted it. The redhead dared to take it a step further and stood tiptoed ready to touch the boys lips for the first time.

Nodoka grabbed her kimono with effusion trying to contain her happiness. But the boy held the girl back by her shoulders. "Please Ranma . . .not yet. I still see you as my pain in the ass friend when I look at those eyes." The redhead smiled at the boy and pecked him on his cheek.

"Fine, P-chan . . .but from now on you are going to call me Ranko when I'm like this and Ranma if you see me as the other guy, got that.?" Ryoga laughed and nodded away. "So, tell me about my other "me's", am I a great fighter too?" Ryoga looked at the girl and remembered all the bad things Akira talked about him. He just hugged her back and didn't let go. "Ranko . . .I . .I did terrible things and I'm sorry . . .I really am . ."

Ranko saw the true feelings on the boy and knew he meant every word. "Stop it Ryo, don' keep goin' or you'll make me cry . . ." The boy laughed again this time at the absurdity. Ranma never cries . . .ever. That was his thought until he saw a crying girl on his arms . . .that was what broke him.

Past midnight the tired Mom, daughter and son went for a cup of hot chocolate downstairs. To their surprise they found another redheaded girl stuffing her face with the left over dinner. "Aki-chan, you were dead not a day ago . .what are you doing up and eating like a pig . . ." Ryoga's nerves were hitting home by now. "Relax Ryo. I haven't eaten anything since I left for the cave and I'm starving, besides pain is just another old news for me . . .I'm used to it."

The girl kept looking at the swollen face on the other redheaded girl and turned to look at the boy, smiled and went on her business finishing the big piece of turkey on her hand. "Ahem . . Ahem . . ." Akira turned around and stared at an angry Nodoka crossing her arms and waiting for an explanation. "Well . .what do you have to say for yourself little girl. . . ."

Aki-chan smiled at the title and dropped the leg to the plate. "Mrs. Saotome I presume. With all due respect I will obey you since you are technically the oldest person here, but for the record I'm close to a thousand years old myself." The woman grinned at the girl accepting her candor. "Since Ryoga-kun has explained everything to us, I believe you, but since you are stuck at fifteen years old I will always be your elder and you "must" obey me . . . .understood.?"

The girl frowned and bowed to the woman. "Yes Mrs. Saotome . .I will do as you say." Nodoka giggled and hugged the girl. "Call me Mom, Ryoga does too, and I think is time for you and I to go take a shower and I'm going to show you some nice dresses in the morning. . ." Akira blanched all over again. The girl looked at Ryoga, pleading for his intervention but the boy shrugged and waved the girl goodbye while his mom took her upstairs. In the way out and before the younger redhead could vanish from scene, she managed to speak one last time. "So . . .they know everything . . .even when you're going to turn into a girl.?" That peaked the attention of mother and daughter. Nodoka helped the girl change and made sure she was tucked in. Then, she went downstairs to get the rest of the story.

"So Ryoga-kun . . .I believe you have omitted some information." Ranko kept looking at the boy as well waiting for the answer. "Really Ryo . . .are you goin' girlie on me too . . ?" The boy turned purple at the way the girl rephrased the question and winced from the explanation.

"Well you see . . .all the alternates before me transform into the female variation thanks to the girl "me" we are trying to save. I'm not sure of how or when is going to happen, but when it does it means the time for the special rescue mission will commence." Nodoka interceded.

"So, that's why you asked my about female hygiene and personal undergarments.?" The boy nodded sheepishly. When he looked at Ranko, she had questions of her own.

"Ryoga . . .you know I ain't one good with words, if anything that has got me in so many troubles in the past, but you know I'm with ya 100% right. . ?" The fanged boy accepted that and when Nodoka asserted in the same manner, everyone went, drank their hot chocolates and turned for the night. Ranma needed to know more but she let the boy explain everything at his pace. For now, everything seemed like it was going better.

The next day, early in the morning Ukyo had breakfast and waited for her dad. The days prior to the mess in the Hibiki's Manor made her contact him and decided to stay on his present residence for the time being. The father arrived and took a sip of his coffee. "Uky-chan, I'm glad you accepted my invitation here. It will be so nice to be around you. Ever since your mom died I have tried to make a success of your life but things went sour when my friend Genma came into our lives."

"Can it dad. I know you've been pushing your business relationships with the Hibiki's and no one knows you best than I. The reason I'm here is because Ranma Saotome is living at the Manor as we speak." With the news, the proud father sputtered all the coffee over the table. After the accident, they moved to his pool and enjoy the morning breeze. "So the Saotome brat is here.? . .what do you have in mind . . .you know, we could make him pay for the business his father took from our livelihood all those years back."

The girl stopped him from talking and she relented her plan. "No dad. You instructed me to see him as my fiancée and I did that all my early years. In time I saw the boy as a prize to make mine and I'm not going to loose him for other boy." At that moment the father choked like he was eating something big. Air and spit flew all over the place and the man looked at his daughter annoyed.

"HE.? . . .He is with another BOY . . .?" Ukyo hit her forehead with her open palm and told him about Jusenkyo. "No dad. . . .it was like this . . ." After the long explanation about magical pools and martial artists the father pondered about the nonsense and he had to agree. "Well if it was another guy I could have said you're crazy, but Genma had always a knack for those damn incidents. . .OK what's the plan . . .?"

"Dad. They are fighting me with a blood promise, a Seppuku pledge, and they won't take him from me. If anything I was promised to him way before all these contracts and I will not let him go. Don't worry, I have the right tools for the job and I will weaken their relationship to the point where he will run at my arms. When I'm satisfied with the jackass than I'll drop him before his loved ones."

Kenta saw the furious attitude of her wife alive in the daughter. Both were nice and loved with all their strength, but when they were crossed, there was nothing on their path stopping them." Fine daughter, I will assist at your request. . .just tell me what you need."

"That's easy. First I need to keep in "touch" with my old friends and then I'll contact my new ones."

That day, Ukyo called back home to talk with a confidant of hers. "Hello. Mr. Saotome . . .yes I'm glad I found you . . . Yes, he is here in Hokkaido . . . .well, yes he is a she thanks to his mother but there's more to it than that, you see. . . . . " The message was clear and to the point. The angrier voice on the other side of the phone let the girl know the first part of her plan was underway. "Yes, I will mail you your tickets please come as soon as you can . . . .may I talk to Akane please . . ."

The voice felt concerned, like worried from something. "Akane-san . .Hi . .is Ukyo. Hey I have something to tell you and believe me. . . . .this, you need to hear . . . ."

After the personal invitation to Akane and Genma, the girl went to visit the two arch nemesis at the same time. "Well hello. . .Asuka? . . .Kodiachi?" The girls stared at each other ready to start the battle, but held back when Ukyo spoke. "As you know Ranma Saotome lives at the Hibiki Manor right now and he is about to marry your fiancée."

Kodiachi jumped at the comment and argued in her lover's defense, the old one and not the Hibiki. "You mean my Ranma-sama is attracted by other boys.?" Asuka face faulted at this and waited for the girl to continue. "No . . .Ranma has a problem. He turns into the redheaded girl. . ." Kodiachi let a high pitched laugh and proceeded to refuse such lies.

"That is preposterous. My Ranma is as manly as they come and he would never do something like that." The other girl laughed too and kept looking at the Chef. Ukyo understood it would be a pain trying to explain to strangers about magic pools so she went for the easy way.

"Your right. . .what was I thinking. Ranma "IS" the redhead's brother and agrees with their union. She convinced Ranma to marry Akane Tendou back in Nerima and kept telling him of the crazy schemes you pulled against her in places like the martial arts gymnastic competition. She is the one who told Akane about your ineptitude too Asuka."

The girls exploded and ranted about the redhead. "How dare she make fun of someone as high in society as I. . .this will not go unpunished . . . .We demand satisfaction. . ." Happy with the results, Ukyo told them about the union between the Hibiki boy and the redheaded girl. Everything worked according to plan.

Morning came on the Hibiki Manor. Ryoga paced happily between bedrooms until he stopped at Ranma's. Knock . .knock. . "Ranma . . .are you in there. . ?" The boy noticed the door partially open and went in. In the bed the redheaded girl snored with all the curtains closed . . .completely dark inside.

"Ranko . . .wake up, it's almost nine in the morning . . ." The girl snored even louder ignoring the constant pestering of the boy. Ryoga walked by the bed and gently sat on it. He stared at the sleeping girl, lost on the beauty of her hair, the way her small nose looked perfect and the pigtail. That pigtail made him think about his friend. "_I wonder if I could love her entirely? . . . .to love her female side is amazing_ _but I want to rely on him too."_ The boy smiled at the girl. "_Of everything that makes Ranma and Ranko, their pigtail and those beautiful blue eyes makes them one and the same . . . .maybe I should focus on them. . ."_

When they boy kept looking at the girl, she opened her eyes and stared back at him. Ryoga turned white and jumped back, falling to the floor, the girl sat and kept staring at him. "Morning Ryoga . . . ."

"Ranko . . .I was . .. .I was going to ask you for something, but I didn't mean to enter unannounced. . . " The girl giggled at Ryoga and stretched from the short night sleep. "Gee Ryoga . .we are fiancées, I trust you all the way remember.?" The boy stopped shaking and a bit nervously looked at the girl. "Ranko . .would it be ok if you let Ranma practice with me this morning.?"

The girl turned her smile from ear to ear. "You betcha buddy, gimme a sec to wash and I'll be out with you." Nodoka peeked inside her daughter's room and was able to see when the girl jumped from the bed, pulled her night long shirt and walked from the rest of the room to her bathroom wearing nothing but her underwear. Right before she entered the washroom she stopped and made a small turn letting the boy look her breasts from the side. Ryoga turned red and as soon as he saw some part of "them", he turned quickly and hit himself on the wall, cracking it from the impact. "Damn it Ranko . . .don't do that. .!" The girl giggled until she saw her mother staring at her and decided to run inside.

By that time Ryoga saw his Mom and stutter came to town again. "Mom . . .nothing happened . . .I swear . .I . . .I . .was just . . . ." Nodoka smiled at the boy and calmed him down. "Don't worry Ryo-kun, I saw everything and I know who the culprit is. . .which reminds me. . .Are these the kind of "pranks" she did on you back in Nerima.?" The boy scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"He. He. He. . .She doesn't mean any harm, it's just her way to kid around." Ranma came out of the washroom and looked at his mom. "Sorry mom . . .It's just that Ryoga is so gullible . . .is cute . . . " Nodoka saw at her son and found the word "cute" a bit too feminine, but hey he is both, so she let that slide. "Now you two behave . . .specially you, son."

When they left Nodoka noticed something new. Ryoga put his arm around the pigtailed boy, just like when small children who are long time friends do. "_I think they need each other more than what they think."_

_In the Dojo Ryoga, Ranma and Akira practiced their respectful Katas. After that, the fight ensued and Ryoga and Ranma duke it out in an all out war without special moves. The fight was pretty even, Ryoga knew he could never surpass Ranma in agility and speed, but thanks to his new training every time the Saotome heir attacked, a well timed "move and hit" even the score. A few hours later the two were tired from the fight and when Ryoga ran for a special finishing combo, the other boy slipped, making him fall on a knee and leaving himself open._

_In that moment Ryoga ready for the first set of punches, but when he saw Ranma open he stopped. The boy began to tremble and his hands were shaking. He looked at the pigtailed boy who was scared more to how Ryoga looked then the punishment coming his way._

"_I'm sorry. . . .I'm . . .sorry Ranma. . ." The boy closed his eyes and in a panicked state, turned and hit the wall, completely obliterating it. Ranma went near him. "Ryoga . . .you ok. . .?" Ranma did something mechanical. He didn't think on doing it, he just open his palm and waited for the other boy._

_Ryoga saw that and in his shaking state he forgot about the gender Ranma was, he grabbed his hand and hugged him tightly. "There, there . . .Ryo . . .everything will be ok. . . ." After the more than friendly moment. Ryoga stared at Akira. "Why me . . . .why do I have to be the leader in this mission." Ranma didn't know that and surprised, he expected the reason._

_Akira finished her training and opening her eyes, she looked at the confused boy. "Because you cared. You are willing to protect your worst enemy from anything and anyone, and as you just saw. . . .you are willing to protect him from you. . . .no matter what gender he is in. . ."_

"_Ryoga. . .where we're going is going to be the lowest of places, pain and suffering are a daily commodity in there, and you will see things that could break the hardest of heroes. I need the Ryoga capable to forgive and forget all hatred, and that is you . . ."_

_Ranma didn't like the sound of that and he wanted to help anyway he could. "Ryoga. I'll be here for you. . .you know it. For what happened today, I know you're tryin' to give me a space between my forms, an' I really appreciate that . . .truly."_

"_Ranma . . .before I'm done with this . . .you will be my beacon of light. . .I'm really going to need you." Ryoga rested his forehead on Ranma's and closed his eyes hoping he would do everything, everyone expected of him. _


	7. Chapter 7

Training, home schooling and female modesty were the daily basis for Ryoga and the girls everyday. After the events in the Hibiki Manor, the fanged boy sneaked out of the place in company of his little cousin Akira. They almost reached the main gate when another impatient redhead jumped from the roof in front of the pair.

"Hey . . . .Ryoga . . . .honey, why are you sneaking out of the house.?" The boy skipped and looked at the girl, trying to come up with a good enough lie. "Ranko . . .you see, there are some things my sister and I need to work on our own . . .but don't worry, the next trip I promise to take you with us." The nervous chuckle from the boy clearly made Ranko doubt that explanation and she walked as close to the boy as she could. Her hands rubbed the boy's arms and when one arm crossed the other in front of the girl, a noticeable cleavage made Ryoga even more nervous.

The boy stuttered even more and tried to look away from the sensual girl and she just stopped doing that and grabbed him by his nose. "Ryoga . . .where are you going . . . ." She hugged the boy, squeezing her chest to a point where the boy would have squirted blood all over the place. Good thing she stopped that from happening. " . . . . . . .Now, and no lies . . . ."

(with the sound of a tight closed nose cavities) "Ranko-chan . . .we are going to get you a present . . . .just a present that's all . . ." The girl let go of the boy and looked curious at his idea. After a moment she smiled and jumped like a little girl, which made a bouncing effect on other parts of her body.

Ryoga bobbed his head and stopped, ashamed at what he was looking at. "Now now, don't ruin the surprise. I promise it will be amazing." Akira shook her head at the scene. "Wow. . .I can't believe I'm turning my manly cousin into a wimp." The boy bonked her on the head annoyed at her antics. "I swear Ranko acts more as a girl everyday . . .is cute, but what can you do when those deep blue eyes stare back at you."

Suddenly the boy realized he said it out loud and forgot Ranko was still with them. The girl threw at him her signature devilish smile and jumped pecking him on the cheek. "Thanks Ryo, this is for the journey. . ." then she left walking into the house with a feminine swaying he caught the moment the girl turned away.

Her mom smiled at the display. If this had happened before she knew Ranko was her son, she wouldn't have believed it. She tried to teach the girl modesty from the first time she met her at the Tendous. Her blunt and tomboyish attitude reminded her of another redheaded girl she grew to identify . . . .herself. "_No one ever wonders how can a regular housewife "wanders" the land, waiting for her husband and son ."_

With a wave of her hand, she called the girl's attention. "Ranko dear, classes start in five minutes. . .common!" The girl looked to her side and bowed at her mom's intentions. "Coming mom . . ." The girl skipped on the way up.

On the way out of the city, Ryoga talked to the girl about more details for their mission. "Aki-chan . . .how am I going to learn about teleportation?" The girl didn't want to touch that point yet, she thought the boy wasn't ready for it. "Ryo, remember the sword I worked so hard on getting? . .well that is the key for your training. Your ancestor Ryota Hibiki taught me the secret of the blade. It is meant to work with the blood of the family and the effects on the two gems fused in the hilt."

The girl kept serious for a minute trying to make sure Ryoga could understand the next step clearly. "Then, the sword is activated. . . .in the first step the red gem will glow and stay on until the process of the second effect comes into play, and than the green gem will lit, finishing the course."

The boy made sure he understood every step and kept questioning the different steps. "So, I get how the sword works and what was the reason to obtain it, but how do I activate it.?" The girl hit him on his arm. "That's where everything starts, you see is like this . . . . . ."

When done with the explanation, a confused Hibiki evaluated his options. What he needed to do was beyond any request he was asked to do before. The boy regarded the girl a close friend and family, but to go that far he never thought possible. "Fine . . .I understand what I need to do, but . . . .do I need to tell Ranko and her mom about this." The girl considered that and she had to argue. "Ryoga-kun. Would you want to see the one you love worried to death all the time before you start the process?" The boy got that and nodded in agreement. "Ok, but she is going to kill me when she finds out." The pair kept quiet and walked the rest to the way closing to a countryside onsen (hot springs).

On the way back Ryoga focused on the land and stood several times on different places while staring at the horizon. "What do you see Ryo . .?" The boy extended an open hand and tracked his surroundings. At some old ruins the fanged boy pointed at an old broken chimney. "This is the place, I can feel it . . .This place was closed since the seventies when a gold fever made Hokkaido the striving city of gold miners in the 40's I believe. Of course this place was caved in and dried from the metal, but they missed something . . . .I can feel it deep, several miles deep."

The girl knew where this was going. Without warning or a Bakusai Tenketsu! The boy began to hit the ground opening a freshly hole each time. Every hole formed the new cave angling downwards into the earth. As usual the pair got into their strength, endurance and resistance training by avoiding rocks and heavy dirt and selecting the small amounts of precious metals and gems thrown by the human badger.

Endurance became the strong point on the training this time. The hole began to go deeper by the second, the air became stale and thin. Ryoga had a knack for finding packets of air along the way, allowing him to breathe during the excavation. . . .Akira gaped at the training, but when your immortal, lack of air means just the sensation of asphyxiation, but nothing else.

Several miles in the crust of the planet, the darkness died by the shining stone incrusted near an opening of an underground cave. In the cave a small river of magma traveled from side to side. On the other side of the lava stream a beautiful clear rock popped bathing the cave with sparkling red and yellow colors. "What is that.?" The boy rested from the exercise and leaned on the side of the cave.

The boy began with a smug face. "Sis . . Did you know that diamonds are selected not only by color, cuts and carats, but by their small imperfections and cracks barely visible. . .they are called "inclusions" and "blemishes". The ones that can't be seen under 10x magnifications are described as "flawless" and are the most expensive natural diamonds in the world."

The girl marveled at the size of the clear stone hanging from the cave. "So those are flawless diamonds?" Ryoga smiled and nodded at the girl. "Sis . . .Ranma is my inspiration, you could think of her as my flawless diamond and I'm going to get her that in the most beautiful "rings" you've ever laid your eyes on." The girl looked at the boy impressed by such loyalty. "But there is a stream of hot, burning magma directly under the rock . . .how are you going to get it . . .?"

Ryoga pondered the way but every time he tried to get near the precious giant gem, the heat became unbearable. Akira sighed at the boy and grabbed him by the shirt. "I swear, after this you owe me big time!" The girl undressed all the way to her undergarments and jumped into the cave. The fanged boy saw how his sister climbed through the mass of rocks and the sudden heat caught the girl on fire. Crackling of burning flesh and flames from her underwear made the boy cry for the girl.

"Stupid . . .what do you think your doing . . .stop, please . .comeback. .!" The girl ignored him and kept moving until she reached the rock. With a few punches around the base of the giant crystal, she managed to get the whole thing. By the time she went back with her brother, a charred, bald and scorched girl delivered the goods.

"Relax. . . .this hurts like hell, but it looks worse than it feels." The girl collapsed on the boy's arms, unconscious from the pain. "_Damn it Aki-chan. . .damn you . . ."_ Tears fell from the boy while he bagged the crystal and carried his sister to safety.

An hour later brother and sister arrived to the opening of the newly formed cave, and to their amazement the rain caught the now turned piglet and the burned girl for surprise. Ryoga felt guilty for the way Akira was, but the girl stood up, took the bag with her brother's clothes and the gems in it and set the piglet inside her wet shirt. "OK. . . ."these" are mine but I trust you so just ride with me and don't complaint." Ryoga hadn't felt the squishy sensation of a girl's chest since Akane and his little pig's nose exploded from within the shirt. "Oh, c'mon Ryo. . .I'm not even a real girl. . .what a wimp you are. . ."

Back at the Manor Ranko kept transforming between her male and female side. Every time she did that her mother would guide her about the way to walk and move on the different genders. "Good daughter, a bit more of practice and you'll be able to act as feminine in your girl form as any other female and retain your manly self apart when you're male." Ranma desired to keep Ryoga as more than just her future fiancée and since she was a he, she understood the reasoning behind the training.

"Mom . . .thanks for helping me with this stuff. I'm sure Ryoga will appreciate me the way he looks at my two forms." Nodoka kept thinking about that and even though she agreed with her daughter, questions raised by the second. "Ranko, what if . . . . ." The girl caught the concern on her mother's voice.

"What if he "falls" for my male side.? . . Well, I ain't one for complains. I want him to see me as how I am. . .a human being, and you know what, he does. . .he sees me as his partner, but he loves me so much that he is willing to separate me from my male side. .not for "his" convenience, but for my self respect as a man, and that I respect and care even more."

Nodoka had to agree with the girl. Ryoga meant every time how much he cared for the male just as much as for his female form, and in the end don't we all share different treats? She certainly loved her husband, but sometimes he was so thickheaded that staying away was the better solution. "_To love and despise that man is our way of love . . .funny to think on him as two Genmas . . .funny indeed."_

Mr. Tao arrived at the Dojo where mother and daughter/son trained. The man left several boxes by the entrance and the girls asked them about. "Hi Mr. Tao, what's that . . ." Asked the confused redhead. "Mistress, these are special clothes Master Ryoga sent me to get for you." The girl jumped at the news and ran at the heap of boxes.

Some where female dresses in long chest and skirt cuts, and others were male attire made with fine silk, and in the last set of boxes the girl found different designs made in unisex fashion. The last batch could be used by either form. The girl gazed at the servant curious. "Say Mr. Tao, why don' you freak out when you know me as a boy and a girl.?" The old man smiled at the transgender girl and bowed at her. "Mistress, I should be "appalled" if it wasn't because a few months back I chased a small black piglet all over the house with a knife and a giant cooking fork in hand. When I saw the master transform and giving me evil looks, I realized to never judge anything considered "strange" in this house.

Ranma face faulted at poor Ryoga and her fault for cursing him and when her mother frowned at the servant's story, she asked her for help to get the clothes upstairs while explaining the anecdote. After the laughing girls set the garments on the redhead's room, they walked back to the Dojo, but they met Mrs. Tao in a very heavy get-up waiting at the hall near the main entrance.

"Mrs. Tao, is everything all right?" The old woman bowed at the girl and a heavy duty mop and bucket popped on her hands. "Everything is fine Mistress. Ryoga announced us he is on his way back from "work" and he usually comes with half the dirt in Hokkaido on him and the mistress." Ranko shook her head at the report and promptly went up to her room and came back with a towel tied to her head and regular clothes, a mop and a bucket of her own in hand. Mother arrived in the same fashion and Mrs. Tao blushed at the women.

"Mistress, you don't have to do this. . ." The redhead stopped her there. "Don' gimme that, and don' call me mistress. . .to you and Mr. Tao I'm Ranko or Ranma, got it? . . .and if "my" husband is coming dirty, is up to "me" to take care of "him". . . ." Nodoka gaped at the seriousness of her daughter's choice of words. "_Well I guess they becoming more accustomed than before."_

Half an hour later a muddy pair of blobs walked into the main hall. The screams of the Hibiki boy startled the residents of the house. "Mrs. Tao . .do not come and clean . . I will take care of this mess myself . .I promise. ." When the boy guided his sister through the mess left behind, a fuming redhead tapped the floor behind the pair. "What in the hell are you doin' to my floor!" The boy knew the voice and turned immediately. Ranko was on her knees scrubbing the dirt away, and Ryoga blushed at her work. "Ranko-chan wait please, I'll clean I swear."

The girl stood up and walked at the boy. "Ryoga-kun, you are my husband and I'm your wife, but if you dirty my floors like this again I swear I'm beating you to a pulp you hear me!" The boy nodded on command and flushed, he bowed and kissed his wife on the cheek. Ranko made the cutest muddy face she managed and pushed the boy and the girl to the washroom. "Go wash, supper will be ready soon."

Too late the boy realized how the girl called him. "_Husband . . .it has a ring to it . . .I can't believe this works. . .my most annoying enemy, well my only enemy has turned into the one I'd give my life in a heartbeat, and happy to do so."_

After they washed the boy and a burned and bald girl entered the dinning room. Nodoka almost fainted when she saw the small redhead. "Aki-chan what happened to you . . .?" The girl just slumped in a chair and waited for the food. "Oh nothing Mom, just some training gone out of hand."

Ranko looked concerned as well and went near the girl. "Aki you OK. . .you look like hell, and your hair. . . .you have none." Akira giggled at the way the redhead put it and she scuffed in an uncaring manner. "Don't sweat it Ranma, by tomorrow I'll be all fixed up. The good thing of being immortal is that my image never changes and reverts to its real form."

Night began to fall in the happy family. Ranma learned to accept her fate not as a humble wife, but as a real woman in charge of her life and thanks to her fiancée she could keep her male identity present at the same time. Nodoka helped in the kitchen while Mr. and Mrs. Tao sat on the table discussing and laughing about the incidents Ryoga had around while in piglet form. Everything was in place, that is until a knock made the Saotome matriarch answer the door.

On the other side, long faces made their appearance. "Genma dear, Akane? . . . .everyone is here, please come in . . . ." The Tendous, Ranma's father and Ukyo entered the house. Kasumi ran to the kitchen and acquainted herself with fine crafted cooking supplies and utensils. Nabiki jumped to the portraits and expensive paintings while grabbing a calculator from no one knows where. Akane just kept looking at the scene.

Ranko dressed in an unisex red and black attire sited at the table with an old couple and Ryoga on the opposite side. Nodoka went back to the kitchen. "Please everyone make yourselves at home. Dinner is being served now." Mrs. Tao tried to stand and help the matriarch, but Ryoga stopped her and signaled her to stay in place. He stood and help the girls sit at the table, he even went for Kasumi and brought her from the kitchen.

"Kasumi-san, here you are my guest. You don't cook and you don't serve . . .I do. . ." Ranko stood as well and the Hibiki boy smiled at the welcoming help. "An' so do I . . ." Said the girl helping with the dishes. Nodoka sat at the table and began to pass the different dishes around, serving Mr. Tendou and his daughters. "Husband . . .I love surprises you know that, but to what do I owe this honor.?"

"No-chan . . .we need to talk about this nonsense." Looking at the Chef he continued. "It has come to my attention the strange notion that my "son" was engaged in a blood contract with another boy. You know that breaches the Seppuku pledge you and I made a long time ago don't you.?"

Nodoka cleared her throat and even though talking was of bad manners, this had to be discussed. "Husband. There was an incident before I went to Nerima this last time. At that occasion I still did not know Ranma and Ranko were the same person and I must say . . .you knew that and omitted it when we met that time."

"Well, before I knew that my Ranma promised me I could be like a mother for Ranko and thinking for her well being "I" signed a blood pledge of marriage with Ryoga's grandmother. The contract is legit and breach of the pact is paid by Seppuku. Not of the girl, but her parents, which would be either you or me."

In that moment Genma chocked at the information and his face flushed from the implications. "So you mean to tell me my son was "forced" to live as a woman, married to another man or we would suffer death. Isn't that right.?" The girl and mother looked at each other and their sight turned to the table. "Not entirely husband. . .you see . . ." Ranko stopped her and she raised from the table.

"No Pops, is not only that. . .I want to know my curse, in fact I don' think it as my curse but as part of "me" and I intend to learn from it." Genma stood from the table as well, fury clearly shown on his face. "NO! . .this will not do. . .you are my son and I made you. . .I will not let my manly son destroy a pledge I did for his legacy to this world. . . ." The old man bared his teeth and raised his fists ready to assault the girl. Ranko frowned seriously at him and did something no one knew what it meant, no one but him.

The girl raised one hand, open palm and facing back. Ryoga stood by her side and grabbed her opened hand. Genma exploded at the scene. A boy and a girl holding hands in front of him. "Boy, let go of my son or you'll regret it . . ." The rest of the family froze in that moment and Ukyo, who was hidden from the conversation realized how much the couple really cared for each other, and she felt nervous at her exploits.

"Pops . . .I . . .love him, an' there's nothing' you can do to break that. . ." The patriarch dropped the chair aside ready to lunge at the fanged boy when another girl stood with tears in her eyes. "You love him? . . . .Ranma Saotome "loves" him. . . .?" Akane walked around the table and neared the couple. "Ranma we went through everything. We endured dangers and I almost died several times and you could never admit you loved me, well except that time at Jusendo, and here you say you love Ryoga. . . .how?"

Ranko tried to explain. She tried to tell her about the feelings and the open heart the boy showed her that made her warm up to him. "Akane. . .even though we have been on endless adventures together we tried to relate as much as we could. We fought, we argue, but in the end we understood each other or so I thought, but at the wedding I felt "caged" to you."

"Can you remember what you told me before the wedding? . . .you said, you "assumed" I told you I love you. . .well If you assumed that, where was the "I love you too". Why did you forced me into it by saying. "if you cancel it now, you'll regret it".? . . . .You see in the end your pride confused me as much as my own pride did ."

"Ryoga is different. ." The girl looked at the boy and then at her mother. "He came to my Mom and asked her for advice. He told her he has feelings for me, but he "doesn't" want to betray my manliness with his feelings. He asked her if it was ok for him to care for my male and love my female side, but knowing I'm one and the same." The girl giggled for a moment and scrubbed a tear away.

"He even protected me from my own mom when my double jumped on his lap and kissed him while wearing a very sexy negligée. Akane. . .every time you see me acting on my girl side you hit me, call me pervert and accuse me of things that are beyond my reach. . .tell me how can I tell you I love you when you're not even sure yourself.?"

The girl looked down ashamed and sat back at the table, she remained quiet the rest of the night. Genma didn't care for the touchy feeling stuff and began to walk at his son. Ryoga stood in front of the girl, but Ranko hugged him from the back in a tenderly way. "No Ryo. . .this is my fight. . .please, let Ranko and Ranma deal with him."

The boy nodded at the girl. "Ranko I love you and I trust your judgment." He moved out of the way. Daughter and father looked at each other. The flames of hatred surrounded the old man. The Tendous didn't know what to do so they just stood still. . .maybe they wouldn't fight if there were innocents about.

Genma raised his closed fist ready for the punishing punch, there was the effect of a giant Genma looking over a smaller redheaded girl, and everything seemed lost for Ranko. Until the girl pulled a green bottle on each hand. Genma read the description on the bottles. _**Kame no O, Dai Gingo. **_Genma stopped in his tracks and saliva hanged from his mouth. "Boy . . .you have any idea what you got there. . . .?"

"I'm a girl now Pops. . .and yes, I know what I'm holdin'. These are two of the three hundred bottles of premium sake Ryoga has in "our" basement. Each bottle costs around six hundred American dollars, and since "my" fiancée don' care about alcohol and neither do I . . .all these are going to the trash in the morning. . . ."

Genma bared his teeth in fury and took the bottles away from the girl. "Are you insane? . . .these need to be enjoyed by those who know its quality." When the Saotome patriarch turned back to his seat, Ryoga pulled a big marble table with black opals on one side and white pearly stones on the other. The table reflected the image of a very expensive Shogi game table. Both parents looked at the bottles and the table with desire and talked to each other.

"Well Tendou-kun I believe we can take our dinner after I beat you on a friendly game." The Tendou father laughed at the remark and talked back at his friend. "In your dreams Saotome-kun, this is a challenge!" from the other spectators a big face palm was heard and Ranko added. "Don' worry Pops, we'll set the food besides the Shogi table, you two have fun."

The Saotome matriarch could not believe how easy her husband was swindled from a serious situation. In the kitchen, Ryoga began to clear the dishes when Ranko joined him. "Thanks Ryoga . . .I always know I have your back." The boy smiled and went back to business, focusing on something else. Ranko noticed the indifference. "Is something' that matter.?"

Ryoga looked at her again, this time blushing from his feelings. "Ranko. You told your father you love me. . .you even protected me from Akane . . . .why?" The girl tilted her head in doubt, but he was right. He grew to love her and he showed it every time, but what made "her" care for the boy in the first place. Specially when she had a male self.

The rest of the night went uneventful. Ryoga showed the different rooms for the Tendous, he took his "father-in-law" to the bedroom where Nodoka was, and lastly he took Ukyo back to her room. On the way back, the Chef grabbed him and asked him for what happened tonight. "Ryoga. Why my Ranma. . .he is all I've been fighting for my whole life. . .why would you take him from me."

The boy looked down, sad at her situation. "Ukyo. . .I never did that. I promised him I would take care of both sides of his self. . . .I told her that I forgave and understood his pain and the chaos in his life . . . .I told him that he is my friend and someone I can rely all my life with. And I'm still proving it. Tell me, what have you done to gain h"his" friendship.?"


	8. Chapter 8

The next day the Tendou girls, the Saotome girls and the Hibiki's woke up and prepared for a family size breakfast. Ryoga happily accepted recipes from typical Japanese cuisine to more elaborated meals created by Kasumi. The two enjoyed each other's company until the redheaded mistress of the house intervened in their chat.

"So Ryoga-kun, you can use basic flavors like sweet, sour, bitter and salty, but Mom and some of the best Chefs in Japan use the special kind and is known as _**Umami**_ or pleasant savory taste. . . . ." The redhead giggled nervously at the pair. "Mornin' Kasumi-san, could I take Ryoga from your hands for a minute.?" The elder Tendou bowed and moved to check on the rest of the breakfast ingredients.

Taking the boy aside, the girl changed to a more serious stance. "Ryo, what is wrong . . .I. . .I know how I feel about you and I want to stay with you." The boy stared at the girl in return. "But Why. . . .how did you fell in love with me. I know your feelings as my fiancée, the feelings of "my" woman, but I want to be sure."

In previous occasions Ranma declared her feelings for the boy. They shared close moments where, holding hands or a kiss on the cheek marked their relationship. Then, the redhead thought about Akane. "Is it because 'Kane is here . . . .wait, did something' happened before I arrived?" The fanged boy looked away from the girl and he knew she saw through his lies every time, so resigned he confessed.

"Ranma . .Akane saw me last night and accused me of using the situation to my advantage. She told me she knows about the P-chan "problem", and even the slap hurt. . . Not pain from the hit, but for the hatred against me." The redhead frowned mad and tried to make her way to the stairs and fix the girl's deal, but Ryoga stopped her.

"Wait Ranma please. . .she told me something that I need to understand." The girl trembled at the doubt in her fiancée's voice. "What is it Ryoga, tell me . . .tell me what you feel for me ain't real . . .tell me that you don' love me and that all what I feel is fake . . .tell me . . . ." She tried to keep asking him to deny everything, but the boy hastily hugged her and held her close to him.

"Can't you hear me silly? . . .you are in your female form and I'm calling you Ranma. . . .I . . . .I can't see two of you anymore . . .I care too much for only you, but my love forces me to understand what do you feel as a "man". Do you still love Akane when you are a guy.?"

Ryoga's doubts were true. Even when Ranma accepted her role as a Hibiki, she can't deny the chemistry between the Tendou and him . . . . . .before she met Ryoga on a personal level. "Ryoga. I love you and that wasn't in a flash like you think. It took me some time to understand my other self and you were there every step of the way, supporting me and giving me my space. . . .I love you because I grew to feel this way. . ." The boy smiled at the girl and got ready to slowly move to the next step. . . .the closer step to intimacy. The moment left when their lips faintly touched each other.

The kiss was light and more like a reserved old couple would do, but for this couple, it was the closest they ever had from each other. When they separated, Ranma felt something inside. While holding her man and resting her head on his shoulder, the girl looked into her reflection on a big silver dish. What she saw was her male side smiling back at her, but the smile was a sad one.

The boy felt the change and promptly moved her back in front of him. "Ranma, I feel it too. . . .you are sacrificing a lot by doing this and I don't want you to." The girl's smile made the boy feel her pain. "Ryoga either by you or anyone else I have to give something up. That's the way it works." Ryoga's tears threaten to leak. "No . . .I love you and I won't let you sacrifice yourself for me . . .Ranma. . .there is a saying in America . . ."If you love something let it go. If it comes back its yours, if not, it never was . . ."

"I really love you. Not the boy or the girl . . .you . .and from my love I release you. Try once again with Akane for our sake." The girl's tears began to make her eyes tremble in such a beautiful way. She had cried before and she didn't believe she was capable of. But to leave him at that level was impossible now. "I . . .I can't Ryo. . .I care for you too much . . .I would've never accepted this, but I have changed and you are a big part of my transformation. . . ." The boy hugged her again and his eyes leaked. "Ranma I want your male form to care for me as well, but for that I need to know it will be for real that's why I want you to talk with Akane and let her see her point of view." The girl got the point and released the boy. When she turned away from him, she realized the Tendou girl waited for her outside the kitchen.

Ranma took a glass half full and splashed herself turning into her guy side. He went outside and met the girl. "Akane . . . ." The girl looked at the boy tears on her eyes. "Ranma, can we talk please . . .it will be brief I promise." The boy nodded and they left the house while everyone began breakfast.

"Ranma . . .I know we were prideful and I know we hurt each other 'til the end, but I want you to give me another chance . . .I want to "know" how I feel about you. . ." The boy tried to remember all the good times the couple had in the past. "_Yes we had our moments. . .it was amazing bein' able to save the day and show off I was brave, but every single time what she did to me as a jealous fiancée hurt me too . . . .how could I know about her, and what about Ryoga . . . .?"_

"Akane. . .it took me a long time to understand who I am. I am not the airhead who jumps at the sound of "a challenge" anymore, and I am not a girl starved for attention, showing off how cute I can be or how I could trick my enemies with my curse. I am Ranma Saotome. The man willing to help and protect and I am Ranma Saotome. The girl who will provide and support. . .would you accept my true self. . .?"

Akane stared at the seriousness of the boy. He portrayed his true feelings and even though she was happy when he accepted his curse as "part of him" in Jusendo, she didn't think about her involvement in the decision. "Yes Ranma. . .I will learn to live and love you as how you are. . .a man AND a woman . . ." The boy didn't expect that and, closing his hands into fists, he looked down and thought this through as best his vision would let him.

"Fine 'Kane, let's try this for the sake of what we "had" once . . ." When he said that, a dark cloud covered the Mansion as if mother nature knew of the impending hell the Saotome heir was about to unleash. When they came back into the Manor, two things changed. Ranma let the Tendou girl enter in a gentle way, opening the door for her and taking her to the dinning room holding hands, and Kodiachi and Azuka were at the table, cornering the Hibiki boy against the wall.

The Kunou black rose spoke first when she saw Ranma going into the manor. "So, that lowly woman comes and offends me with her husband . . ." The black rose closed to Akane. "You may have gained my Ranma-sama, but I have a fiancée of my own and you two aren't welcome in this house . . ."

Asuka rushed at the boy trying to claim him as hers. "You are mistaken Kodi-chan. He is "my" fiancée and we are about to go out of this crowded place don't we dear.?" Nodoka saw her son holding hands with Akane Tendou and, taking her hand to her closed mouth, her worry for Ranma's feelings grew even more. The pigtailed boy tried to run at his friend side, but the fanged boy shook his head, asking him to stay back. Ranma stood his ground.

Ryoga spoke at his guests. "Mr. Tendou, you and your family are welcome in this house for as long as you desire. If you excuse me I have these two guests to attend "personally". With that he walked out of the room followed by Kodiachi and Azuka. Ranma saw him leave and he trembled in anger. "Akane, would you excuse me for a moment.?" Genma smiled at the kind way his son treated his friend's daughter. "Finally, the boy has come on his senses . . .it was about time . . .come Tendou-kun . . .another game and Sake for the old masters?" The Tendou patriarch agreed, happy that his daughter was once again engaged to his friend's son.

Ranma nodded in his mother's direction, and the matriarch nodded back understanding the signal. Back at the pigtailed boy's bedroom, mother and son talked about the latest facts. "I don' get it mom. . .I love him and he declared his love for me . . .why is he letting me try with Akane now." Then he hit the table near his bed, shattering it from the impact. "And why would he leave with those two hussies.?"

Nodoka laughed at the boy's concern with Ryoga's behavior and calmed him down afterwards. "Son. . .He loves you and has shown that before. . . .in many ways and times, but he wants to be sure you'll love him back with no regrets." The matriarch confided on her son this time. "Ryoga came to me last night, after the argument he had with Akane. He told me she loves you or at least she thinks that, and that Ryo interfered in your relationship with her. She begged him to let her try with you again, for one last time and he felt sad for the girl."

"He asked me if it was OK to jeopardize his happiness for the girl's feelings, and I told him to think about your happiness. Ryoga told me. "I will let Ranma decide and I will let him go for "his" sake, and for Akane's. . . .But if he comes back to me, I will not let him go again . . .ever." The boy hugged himself. There he was. . . his partner sacrificing everything for the boy and he thought Ryoga didn't love him.

"Mom . . .what do I do.?" Nodoka grabbed the boy firmly by his shoulder. "I think you know the answer to that son." Finished his mom while a big smile sneaked in her face again. "What do you mean mom . . .I got 'Kane on one side and Ryoga's on the other . . .how can I choose for either one." Nodoka kept the smile while exiting the boy's room. "Oh you made your decision son. . . .otherwise, why would you be so jealous of the "hussies" your partner leaves with. . . "

There was the answer. Ranma does not just loved the boy, but she claimed her place at his side with pride and hard work. The boy looked into his bedroom's mirror and saw his reflection looking back. "This is all your fault . . ." The reflection seemed like sharing back at him. "_I never told you I lost something by bein' with him. I looked at you, satisfied by our decision . .you are the paranoid one, thinking on what you thought was lost . . .but there never was anything lost . . .wasn't?"_

Ranma smiled at his reflection and nodded, accepting his rushed choices. "Fine, you got me on that one, but what do I do with Akane?" The boy kept thinking when the Tendou girl entered his room. "Ranma . . .can I come in?" The boy smiled and let the girl in. When the two sat at the bed, Akane tried to reach for the boy's hand, but didn't go far when another voice took center stage.

"Oh no Akane . . . I did not go in all this trouble so you could have my Ran-chan you jackass." When the couple turned around, they found Ukyo and Shampoo at the entrance. "violent girl won't take Airen from Shampoo. . .not even spatula girl get in way. . . .obstacles are for killing." Ranma gaped at the intervention and drastically voiced his mind. "What the hell is Shampoo doin' here. . .how did she even got in the house.?"

"I invited her, but she arrived this morning. . . .Ran-chan . . .we all deserve a chance, if anything I am the rightful fiancée according to a legal contract and you know it."

"No spatula girl wrong. . .Airen belongs to me by honor, he took prize, he too took pride. . .he is mine." Akane gaped at the amount of troubles she didn't miss one bit from the pigtailed boy. The couple sitting at the bed looked at each other and when Akane grabbed Ranma's hand she added. "Ranma . .I don't know if I feel as strong as you feel for Ryoga, but if I make you turn back now, I think you will loose him and to what? . . . . To all the troubles that separated us in the first place? . . .No . . . .I consider you more than a friend and I let you go . . .get your man . . ." The girl's tears made the boy cringe, but she was right. If he were to choose her, the same hell would break loose since all were "justified marriages by honor".

Outside the Manor. Ryoga kept walking away while two annoying girls pulled on each of his arms away from the other. "Get your filthy paws from my man . . .he belongs to me." Azuka held her grip even harder and pulled as hard as she could. "Are you crazy woman. . .he is my soul mate . . .stay away from him."

The boy just stood there taking the punishment until a redheaded blur ran into the three teenagers and the two girls noticed their man vanished from their side. Moments later, Ranko jumped onto the roof of a house while carrying Ryoga bride style. The boy blinked several times and instead of trying to get off of the girl, he cuddled closer.

"So . . .what happened. . .?" The girl stopped on a taller house and let the boy down, the couple sat by the edge of the building. "I can't Ryo . . .whether you like it or not, you are stuck with me and if you don' like it I don' care. . .you are my husband and not 'cuse a paper said so. . . .but 'cuse I say so . ." Ryoga smiled while crying lithely, he hugged and kissed his wife. "Thanks Ranma . . . .I need you more than ever."

"Gee Ryo. . .I know I've cried in the past, but you take the cake . . ." The two friends laughed out loud and this time Ryoga took Ranma bride style and skipped between buildings.

At the manor, Akane met the boy and the girl. Shampoo felt cheated at the situation. She wished to demand a challenge for her Airen, but to go against Ryoga who was a superior fighter she knew the outcome of the battle. Ukyo walked to the Hibiki's and bowed at them. "Ryoga. . .Ranma . . .I . .I'm sorry, but you must understand my feelings. . .is just not fair." The redhead knew it wasn't fair but she couldn't think of any fair solution either.

"Uchan what can I do to help you . . . .I wish I could tell you I love you, but not in the way you want me to." The Chef bared her teeth at the boy and her blush raised not from shyness, but from anger. "No . . .that is not enough . . ." The girl opened the door and an old woman entered as if in cue.

"This is the Kuonji matriarch and has some questions for Mrs. Saotome." Nodoka walked and sat by the guest hall while the other old matriarch took a stand, holding herself with a black cane. "I have been informed that a Seppuku pact has being signed for the union of your daughter with the Hibiki boy. . .is this correct . . ?"

Nodoka bowed respectfully and spoke in her turn. "That is correct. . .may I inquire what involvement has the Kuonji house on this endeavor. .?" The woman extended a pact signed by her grandson Kenta Kuonji and a signature in the name of Genma Saotome. "I believe your husband signed a pledge for my daughter's hand and he even took my grandson's business as a dowry for the future wedding."

Nodoka tracked the culprit hiding behind the Shogi board. She shook her head and sighed at the inevitable. "What are the demands from the Kuonji house.?" The woman grasped the details in her family's pledge carefully. "I believe your contract breached my own which was set years before this blood pledge. . . .in accordance with family and hierarchy laws, I declare my pledge broken and I assume the results of your own contract."

Nodoka began to cry at the instructions. Genma understood and raised from his cowardly hidden place. "Old matriarch, I, as the man of the Saotome house will take the duty and accept the terms. Nodoka looked at her man and, crying she ran at him. "No husband. . .don't do this . . . ." They hugged each other and when the moment gave the couple a new chance to rejoin again, a cane hit the floor three times.

"I'm afraid is not that simple. . . .I consider my pledges very carefully and I read yours Mrs. Saotome. . .for our house's honor to be satisfied. . .I ask for the both of you in punishment by Seppuku. . ." Genma tried to vouch for his wife, but the old woman ignored him and kept quiet. Ranma began to tear again and stood firmly against the old woman.

"No I ain't letting my parents die for a stupid pledge I didn' even was old enough to understand. . .I . . . .I want to . . . ." She wanted to take her parents place, but Ryoga beat her to it. "Great Kuonji matriarch. . .you knew my grandmother and you know my honor. I as the master of the Hibiki clan in Hokkaido offer my honor, life, wealth and position in exchange of my fiancée and her parents . . . ." The old woman considered the strong influence of the Hibiki matriarch in Japan and all the business and riches were considerable, so she accepted the exchange.

"Fine young Hibiki. . . .our pledge has been satisfied . . . .choose your judgment. . ." Ranma ran at the boy and grabbed his shirt while pounding on his chest. "What the hell you think you're doin' . . .don' please . . .I need you . .I . . . ."Ryoga grabbed her fists and looked at the girl's beautiful blue eyes. "Ranma . . . . .trust me ok? . . . .I know what I am doing. . . ." The boy smiled and held her, resting his forehead on hers. "_This makes me feel so calm . . . .Thanks Ranma. . .these are the times I need you the most . . ."_

The boy let go of the girl and walked in front of his family and before the woman. "I will give my life by the sword . . .I will choose the kind and way, and I'll let you examine the blade before I go with it. . ." The old woman nodded in acceptance. "Your terms are accepted . . ." She left the house and Ukyo followed. . .scared for what this time she unleashed on her friends all thanks to her pride.

Akane ran at Ryoga and hugged him when the others left. " Ryoga-kun . . .I'm sorry . . .I hated you for what you did with P-chan, but in the end I never had an ill desire for you . . ." The girl cried and the fanged boy held her close while looking at Ranma. "R-Ranma . . .this is a friendly hug . . .we are good right.?" The redhead kept taking deep breaths trying to manage not to cry, but failing miserably.

"Shampoo sorry. . .Ryoga good to Shampoo. . .Shampoo kill for you . . ." The boy shook his head at the idea. "Thanks Shampoo, but I need to do this. . . Not only my honor, but my parents in law are involved."

The boy directed to Nodoka this time. "Mom . . .I . .want to thank you for letting me call you that. My parents lived apart before I even left the house and I never knew them as a couple. Thanks for guiding me all this time." The woman hugged him as well and cried with Akane.

"Oh son. . .you will always be my dear son . . ." Genma tear a bit as well. He walked at him and grabbed his shoulder. "Son . . .I guess I never gave you a chance, and I know this is my fault . . .I am sorry . .please forgive an old man's mistake . . ." Ryoga saw Genma in a different light that day. He might have had his reasons to do what he did, and maybe those were the wrong reasons, but he did them for Ranma.

"Don't worry Pops. . .everything is forgiven." The old man winced at the name. He only accepted his son to call him like that, but the Hibiki boy earned his respect in that moment. Ryoga looked at the smaller redheaded girl who was looking the development of the "pledge wars". Ryoga nodded at her and she smiled back at him. Ranma saw that and questioned Ryoga.

"What are you two planning. . . .?" Ryoga jumped when he was caught winking at the other redhead and tried to lie even though he knew it was useless against Ranko. "Nothing . . .we were just talking with winks, he he he he!" The girl could have dug deeper but this day Ryoga was the hero and she let him have his fun.

In the afternoon, Kasumi helped Ranma, Akane and Ryoga prepare dinner, while Nodoka tried to keep the boy away from chores. "Son please go to the hall, I promise we'll get everything ready for dinner." The boy smiled tenderly at his mom and grabbed Ranko's arm. "Thanks mom, but I'd like to stay as close to my fiancée as often I can." Nodoka understood and Ranma blushed in front of the giggling Tendou girls which made fun of the redhead.

"So Ranko-chan, have you decided on the wedding?" Nabiki knew when to use tact. Before an execution she wouldn't have dared to ask something like that, but her brain was wired to see a plan before the worst. "Nabiki. . .I don't think Ranma would like to talk about that . ." Kasumi has always been the protector of "her" children.

In that minute Ryoga left the room and everyone thought the conversation scared him away. Ranma felt a pang of guilt for what the boy was going to do and tried to walk out of the kitchen and look for him. When she was almost out of it, Ryoga came in all rushing and falling with the furniture. Ranma stared at him confused at his nervousness and the rest of the family looked for the boy's next intentions.

"Ranma . . .Nabiki is right. . .I've thought of the right time to do this, and I hope this is it . . . ." The boy walked close to the girl and while getting a black box from his pocket, he bent on one knee. The scene made everyone skip a heartbeat. The atmosphere filled with tension and when the boy opened the box, a ring shined the whole room.

"Ranma. . .this is an engagement ring. . .not a wedding one, but I considered this the symbol of what I feel for you." The girl was nervous. Inside she was still a he and the picture made her feel self-conscious. Ryoga understood that and promptly stood up. "Sorry . . .I guess I over did it. . .Ranma, the ring is designed as an unisex type and can be wore on either form, please don't take it as "a man giving it to a woman" thing. . .more like a friendly "intimate gift" . .ok?" Ranma smiled happy that the boy understood her feelings and hugged him back. "Thanks Ryo. . .I still can' get used to the marriage thing. . ." The boy whispered in her back. "Still. . .I love you and I want you to be my wife . . .got it . .?" The girl giggled at him. "Fine you jerk."

The dinner was amazing. Genma kept playing but with a look of serious patriarch, The Tendou girls talked about funny anecdotes from school and Ranma made fun of Ryoga when he was P-chan. Akane laughed at the jokes too while Ryoga would get angry at the redhead and then laugh at her antics.

The other smaller redhead peeked through the entrance of the diner hoping to see only Ryoga, but Nodoka caught her first and called her in. "Aki-chan come sit by me, we are having a great feast tonight . . " The girl smiled nervously and shook her hand thanking for the invitation. "Thanks Mom, but I'm not that hungry. . .I just need to talk with Ryo for a second and then I'll hit my room."

Ranma found that suspicious and looked at the girl. "Common sis. . .I want you to meet my family and 'Kane too . . ." Akane shoved the girl in a playing manner. Akira kept her distance and wait for her brother. When Ryoga stood to see her, Ranma stopped him and hastily walked at the girl, gently pulling her into the room. "What's with you . . .why are you always so secretive . . . ."

Ranma stopped in her tracks and silence invaded the room. Everyone stared at the giant sowrd which had two gems, a red and a green one in the hilt. The pigtailed girl asked seriously. "Is that the blade for Ryo. . . ." Tears filling her eyes.

Akira kept walking into the diner when Ryoga decided to hold Ranma. The scratching sound of the sword dragging through the floor made everyone wince. The blade was as big as the girl and Nodoka joined Ranma in tears. Soon all the girls were mourning the still alive boy. "Damn it aki-chan . .why now . . ."

"Ryoga . . . Is now or never . . ." Ranma asked surprised if now was the execution but what the girl meant was something entirely different. "Na . . .the execution is in three days . . I just need to work with my brother for a bit before that time."

All the people stared at the boy when he left. Akira gave him some kind of instructions and Ryoga went into his room and closed it behind him. Later at night, a pigtailed shadow entered the same room and met the fanged boy inside. . . . .things were about to change.


	9. Chapter 9

In the middle of the night a sneaky thief secretively neared her prey. The target was a boy who didn't expect company. When Ranko saw her fiancée she felt the desperation on him. Ryoga remained sitting on his bed with his hands on his hair, pensive about the upcoming event. The girl slowly walked around the bed and sat besides the boy. He didn't even feel her come.

Ranko reflected on her past. The girl learned about her extreme, awkward curse when she met the bandanna boy. At first, feelings of defiance against her "manhood" forced her to struggle for supremacy, and her father was the biggest thorn in her mind. "_Man, Pops has enforced this manly thing in me all my life . . .should I take the closest step to my male destruction?_

Her inner voice came and played the opposite side of the problem. "_But, "we" are manly . . .he loves us for what we are and we demonstrated what we feel before . . .Think Ranma . . . .can we sacrifice our happiness for what Pops taught us. Be a man . . .cheat . . . .consider women weak. Have we find any of those lessons helpful in our lives?"_

The girl smiled not only at the worry her fiancée showed but at the conclusion she gathered from her and his alter ego. "_Well Ranko . . .this is going to be the hardest move we'd ever done . . . .to care for him as a woman does. . .that, I have never done before."_

Ranko held his alters' hands ready for the plunge. "_Is now or never . . . .he is dying for us so we'll give all for him . . . ."_

At first Ranko brushed her hand on his back and carefully laid him down. She went around the other side and rested at his side. The tender touch and the light kisses alerted the boy about his fiancée. They were full of care and felt intimate. The boy sensed Ranko kissing him on areas he never experienced before, his hair, the sides of his head and his nose. The last one tickled and the boy laughed.

"What are you doing here Ranma.?" The girl set her index finger on his mouth, quickly shutting him up. "Relax Ryoga. . .let me take care of your worries." Ryoga let the girl work in a more personal way. She touched him around his chest and stomach, and the tender ministrations lead to a forbidden spot. The boy jumped at the girl's invasion and took her hands back up.

The first reaction on the girl told her she did something wrong. Her flushed face threw away any ideas about her affections and techniques she was going to counter before the boy. "_I don' get it, women make this look so easy . . .I know, think like Shmpoo . . . .she knows the flirting arts."_ Ranko tried once again, determined to make her statement as lover.

This time she went for the cute, innocent look that adorned her when baiting foolish boys like Kunou. The move worked when Ryoga froze at the girl's beautiful eyes. Ranma used that moment to set both open palms on his chest and slowly ran them down his skin.

Ryoga felt the trembling sensation on the girls hands . . .he had to do something about it. "_Ranma is consoling me . . . .but I love her for what she is. If I wanted a sexual encounter only, I wolud have the chance a long time ago . . .No! . . .she's nervous and I will giver her all the time in the world. What I need is moral support, and she is more valuable to me that way."_

The boy stopped her from going lower and raised her hands to where he could kiss them. The second try failed and the redhead felt strange after the effort she put on the risky move.

When the girl questioned him about the sudden move, the boy rested his forehead on hers and grabbed the bangs of hair from her sides. "Ranma . . .I need you, but for who you are and not for what you are trying to do." Ryoga kissed her back on her hair and bangs, then he took her pigtail on his hand and played with it while staring at those beautiful blue eyes. . .the ones that always disarmed him and let him bare all before her.

"Ranma . . .I haven't told you." Ryoga used the back of his right hand to touch and caress her cheek and he tried to look away from the inquisitive looks of the girl. "I waited for the reason of your feelings towards me, and I feel incredible at your answers, but I lied to you and I want to be straight this one time." The girl frowned and kept rubbing his chin. She stood quiet letting the boy go on with his story.

"Remember when I told you how I asked my sister about the other Ranma's? . . .well, she told me of all the different ways my other "me's" "screw" with you. It made me feel like dirt because in this world I had some ideas of my own." The girl tried to interrupt about those ways but the boy shushed her and kept on his confession.

"The last time we met before all this mess your double jumped on my lap and kissed me in such a romantic manner that as soon as I woke from the feeling I beat you up. By the way, now I know I beat the wrong Ranma . . . .sorry. . . .Anyway, in that moment three things happened in my life. I wished with all my heart your death. . . .I saw how Akane really felt about me, killing any loving feeling for her, and third. . . .I met the strange illusion of Akira, my redheaded sister."

"When Akira and I talked about you and what I felt on that moment, she told me about my misplaced upbringing. The missing power I needed in life to fight terrible family curses like my sense of direction among other things. She helped me and presented myself to my grandmother who took me as her own and taught me the Hibiki discipline and knowledge secrets."

"When I mastered my own abilities my sister told me about all the bad stuff I did on other worlds, to you specially. . . ." The boy couldn't contain his tears and he began to cry. "Ranko . . .my dear Ranko. . .I . . .well, they torture you in unspeakable ways. Some used magic artifacts, potions and even one of "me" drugged you, beat you up while you were out and then he raped you . . .I . . .I felt so low, because I felt compelled to think that way when you were humiliating me."

The girl blanched at her other "self's", she knew she was hard on the boy. From all her so called enemies, Ryoga was the one on the receiving end every time. She tried to talk and sooth him but he kept shushing her down.

"Ranma. . .I felt so bad from my thoughts that I swore to protect you in this world. . .Akira told me of all the pain and torture you've gone through and the uncertainty of living on a female body when you were chastised all your life about girls being weak. The mental torture was the worst kind and no one knew about that . . .not even you since you blocked all out with the "man among men" mentality."

"I decided to forgive everything. I may have had my own hell as a piglet, but I prefer to be eaten any day then to be used by others like a dirty rag. That's how I fell for you and I tried to not disrespect your male form. . .the one who in the end just tried to befriend me. . .I . .grew to love you just as well."

The girl tear-jerked at his words and it was her time to speak. "Ryoga. I've done many things since I'm with ya. . .stuff I thought I would've never accepted before. . .Y'know I was trained to never cry, not from pain or from the separation from my own mother. . .to cry is for weaklings Pop said. He told me girls were pathetic and worthless. . .not fit for martial arts. . .then, I get this accident and everything fell on me . .all that nonsense applied "to" me . . .how do you think I felt?"

The girl tried to scrub her tears away, but the fanged boy stopped her. "_Wow she does look adorable with those tears. . .those eyes are just . . . .wow."_ He kept gently rubbing her face and letting the girl continue.

"Ryo. . .you taught me to cry for what I want and to express what was hidden in me. . .I went against my Pops and I embraced my mother . . .and I would never go back again, you hear. . .?" The commanding voice made the boy smile. Defiant to the end.

The bandanna teen locked arms with her. He wanted this to be the decisive moment in their relationship. Ryoga melted in her embrace and he pitched his head to the side, admiring the sparkling lights her tears displayed on her features. Yes! . . . .that was the crucial moment for their union, what they are and what their feelings represent for each other.

"That's what made me realize you are "you" Ranma. You are not a girl stuck in a boy's body . . . .you are a girl "and" a boy. I have meditated about myself and if anything, I'm the one who cries the most and the closest to our feelings. . .I think I deserve to be more a girl than you . ." The both of them laughed at the irony. The laughs died down and the girl looked at her fiancée.

"Ryoga, thanks man. . .I feel I can share my life with you . . .as a girl and . . . . .as a boy." Ryoga smiled at the girl and hugged her one last time before falling asleep. "Thanks Ranko Hibiki . . . ." and smiling, he kissed the girl passionately.

Someone would think the couple went down to business, but not this one. The boy turned around, leaving space enough for the girl to feel better, but Ranko joined her body to his and stretched her arms looking for the teen's. The rest of the night, two souls slept tranquil to what the future wanted to throw at them.

The next day Ranma and Ryoga sneaked out of his room silently. As soon as they turned the corner Nodoka waited for them while tapping her foot on the floor. The girl knew "intimate time" was after one was married and not before. "Mom . . . I'd like to say is not what you think, but . . . ." The Saotome matriarch smiled and admitted. "I know darling and you are almost eighteen so I guess it's ok. Besides you are doing it with the one you love don't you?" the boys looked at each other and nervously nodded at her.

"Good, than why don't we all go to the diner. . .everyone is expecting you two." At the table, the Tendou family, the Tao's, Ukyo and Shampoo waited for the couple while a furious Genma looked at them from the Shogi table.

Ryoga ran in front of the Saotome master and bowed to the man. "Sir . . .I swear . .I . ." Genma stopped him from talking, grabbed him from his neck and lead him outside the Manor. Ranma looked nervous but her mom shushed her and told her to wait in the diner room.

Outside two men discussed their future. "Son. . .I know what you did to my . . . .D-Daughter . . . .and I want to know your intentions . . ." The boy stuttered for some time, he tried to explain that the night passed uneventful on that matter, but then he stopped shaking and stood before the taller man. "I love her . . .I love Ranma Saotome . . .Sir." The bald man stared at the boy, carefully studying him. After the torture technique let the boy wondering of his intentions, the patriarch spoke.

"Son. . .I accept you if she does, but remember, nature has its own order. . .you may love her as much as you want, but if you try to even kiss my "son" I'll kill you on the spot. . . ." Ryoga thought about that in the past and believed it could happen in a distant future but for now there was no intention to go that "way". "Yes Mr. Saotome. . .I abide at your rules. . ." The man smiled and put an arm around the boy. "Good M'boy . . .it's time to celebrate. . ."

Inside Ranma caught a glimpse of the boy and her father talking about secret Saomtome techniques and special moves. The pigtailed girl felt jealous and walked at the pair, focusing completely on Ryoga. "Well, what were you two talked about. . ." Ryoga laughed nervously since he knew when his "girl" was mad for something.

Genma patted the girl on her back and said. "Nothing M'boy. . . .we are discussing the different new moves the Hibikis and the Saotomes are going to create together." The girl scrubbed her Dad's hand from the patting in anger. "Don' give me that . . .just 'cuse you think I'm a girl you think I'm just gonna . . ." The redhead eyes turned small at the title her father used on her. "Wait, did you call me boy.?"

"Yes. . ."Son", I figure since Ryoga is going to treat you as my son and daughter, he is going to make a special case with you, so . . .if you are in your boy form I forbid you to do any heavy petting or kissy kissy stuff . . .ya hear.?" The girl giggled at her pops and looked at the smiling face on her fiancée. "Gee Ryoga, you really worked him up didn't you.? . . ." The bandanna clad shook his head uncontrollably while laughing nervously at the remark. The girl just ignored his frustration. "Anyway . . .what makes you think pops that I would do something' like that anyway . . .?" The father just shook his head and pointed his finger at the girl as in an accusatory form. "You better not . ."

Everyone joined at the laughs and family moment. Ukyo walked by the fanged boy and hugged him tightly. "Sorry sugar . . .I'm really sorry . . . ." She was crying and Ranma walked decided to take the lying harpy from her man, but Ryoga stopped her. "Don't Ranma . .please . ." The boy held the Chef and he hugged her back.

"Don't worry Ukyo, I know why you did it. . .after all remember who was your partner in crime trying to separate Ranma from Akane . . ." The girl smiled at the memories and cleaned her face from the tears. "I tried to fix the problem, but the Kuonji matriarch is just as stubborn. . .I don't know what else to do . ." The boy scrubbed her arms gently as if she was cold. Don't worry. . .everything will work out. . .believe me."

Ranma thought about what Ryoga said. From all the fiancées Ukyo was the honest one, she never fought him or shone away from her curse and always fed him and cared for her. "Uchan . . . .I really know how you feel, but what can I do . . .please tell me and I'll do it in a heartbeat. . ." The girl hugged the redhead and stared at her. "Love him Ranma . . .love him for all the time he has left in this life . . ." That made the girl remember what would happen in the next two days.

From the point of view of the teenagers, all matters related to Ukyo's betrayal and their made up scene were the final chapter so far, but A little brunette caught the indirect bit of information Ryoga told the Chef to cheer her up.

This was the time for Akane to talk. "So, you tried to separate us. . .?" The boy smiled and began to talk when Ranma interfered. 'Kane. . . He was in love with you. He tried to be honest and declare it to you on so many times. At first I tried to keep you two away from each other . . .I was . . .afraid he would succeed, but in the end you did all the job." The girl knew deep down the attentions from the boy were directed at her, but she had her mind set . . .yet, she wondered about her short comings. Akane looked at Ryoga and asked how did she do it.

"You never showed compassion or interest my way. . .in time my heart got tired and gave up . . .to be honest. . .I've been in more romantic "accidents" with Ranma than with you. . .We have hugged, kissed and even got her in love with me with a magical rod. . .and now it's me the one in love with her. . ." Finished while looking at the blushing redhead.

Akane didn't regret her decision. She felt the last wedding a "cage" for her illusions and believed marriage as a future event in her life, maybe when she got older. "Sorry Ryoga-kun. .I guess I never felt the need for a fiancée to begin with, but a friend I can always welcome . . ." The boy smiled and grabbed her by her shoulders. "Than a friend is what you get . . ."

Breakfast went as fast as it came. Everyone enjoyed the food and ready the dishes and pots for supper time. When Ryoga exited the kitchen Akira used a chair to hit him on the head, sending him flying to the main hall. When the boy stood angrily, he yelled at the cause of the assault. . .the rest of the family looked concerned as well and Ranma ready herself to adjust some sense on her little fiancée's sister.

"Akira-chan . . .what the hell is wrong with you. . .?" The girl stopped the redhead from coming any closer and grabbed the boy from the neck. "Ryo . . .we don't have any more time. In two more days you will be dead, so get ready for our special training. . ." The smaller redhead dragged the boy out of the house and into the Dojo. The rest of the family followed behind the girl.

In the Dojo, Ryoga stood in the center of the hall. He was tied from his hands, a big gas mask covered his nose and mouth, he was blindfolded and had earplugs on. . .The only freedom he had, was on his feet which were tied with weights on each one. . .he could barely move at all. "So, what's the principle of this exercise.?" Asked the pigtailed girl to Akira. The smaller redhead talked as low as she could and with whispers she answered. "Ryoga needs to move to a power source, but his drive must not be his eyes, hearing, smell or taste. . .it has to be his feelings."

"Ranma, this is where you come in. My brother will exist in a place where thee is no matter or life, and you know where there is no life, abstracts senses like touch or sight loose their meaning. He needs to focus on what you taught him. . . . .the love he's so willing to die for." The pigtailed girl accepted firmly her goal and she bowed to the girl.

Ramna closed her eyes and walked away from the bound boy, but close inside the Dojo. Ranma focused on how she felt for him and Ryoga suddenly moved to where the pigtailed girl was moving. He didn't feel her, but something else was guiding him. Akira smiled at the reaction the Saotome daughter had on her brother and waved for the girl to continue. Ranma kept on moving making sure her steps where hidden. She went into the Umi-sen ken technique, vanishing any sound or image, yet Ryoga followed every time closer and closer. The synchrony was perfect and the Tendou girls cheered silently at the symmetry on the couple.

At the end of the exercise, Aki-chan freed the boy from his binds and asked him about the practice. " So, Ryo . .. How did you know . . ." The boy stared at Ranma who blushed at the looks. "I am not sure . . .I didn't sense Ranma, but I felt her presence . . .somehow."

"Good, this was just a test. . .next we do the same, but now we start in the center of town and Mr. Tao will drive Ranma all over the city." In the next afternoon Mr. Tao kept moving Ranma as soon as he saw Ryoga pop from the back mirror. Ryoga understood the principle of the discipline when not too long ago his grandmother helped him orient himself around and he stopped getting lost.

The idea was the same, but there was no physical trace of the redhead. He could feel her love and care, so in essence this was a new more elevated use of the same technique. At five in the morning, a tired Mr. Tao, Ranma and Ryoga arrived to the Mansion . . .directly to their respective bedrooms to rest.

Ranma and Ryoga slept together again, but this time they hugged and really slept all night long.

The morning of the third day came and everyone woke up and waited at the young master's bedroom door. On the other side Ryoga felt something strange. . .there was no snoring from the sleeping Ranma, so he thought the girl must've left for her own room. When he opened his eyes, he found the girl staring at him, red swollen eyes and face. That broke his heart and he raised and hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry Ranma . . .everything will be all right . ." The girl returned the hug and kept sobbing on his shoulder. "But how Ryoga . . .today is the day and how can I live without you . . . ." The couple kept together for an hour or so, than they dressed and walked out the door.

The picture was grim. The steps the boy walked felt so heavy when at each side of the corridor the Tendous, the Saotomes ,Ukyo, Shampoo and the Taos patted the couple and hugged them. Breakfast was somber and silent, there were no jokes or laughs heard in the house at that time. Outside there were chairs set in line with a small table in the center. On top of the table, the giant sword was placed for that dreaded time.

Everyone looked sad and beaten, except for Ranma. The girl came out of the Manor in a beautiful white dress. A dress she used when she hit her head and turned into a full time Ranko. The girl excused herself before everyone and asked Ryoga on a date. When the fanged boy saw the ring he made for her, he beamed in happiness and accepted her invitation. The two left the house for the time being.

In the restaurant the couple sat on the center stage, all the guests stared at the beautiful redheaded girl accompanied by the good looking boy. They turned heads and surprised many with their presence. In the distant side of the place, a boy walked to where the couple was eating. At first the teenagers could not recognize the boy but when Ranma saw him, he almost fainted from the impression. "Sanzenin . . .what are you doing here . .?"

The skater bowed to the girl and smiled when he remembered their last encounter. "You . . .you are the one who I taught how to skate aren't you little one.?" Ryoga fumed and wanted to clock him for that time and this intrusion, but the boy bowed to the fanged one. "Forgive me Hibiki-san. . .I know about your predicament and I want to apologize to your date for what I did that time." The boy looked at the girl and bowed as well. "Miss, please forgive me. . .I used to be such a show off those days, but I have learned my lesson and I wish the best on you and your fiancée". The boy walked away and the couple never saw him again that day.

Ranko thought her next move thoroughly. She wanted to make this date an official one so the girl gathered all her courage and looked determined at her fiancee. The boy looked at girl lost in her beauty, and gazing at the fabulous shade of blue her eyes sparked in the night. If there was a time when he was glad to be lost, this was.

"Ryoga, I was thinking . . .maybe we should perform a small wedding after this, you know, just to commemorate our union." The boy nodded at the idea and they had a light lunch. After that the couple walked for several places, shintos and churches, but Ranma felt awkward dressed in a white nuptial gown or a Japanese style wedding dress. Ryoga felt her struggle and they walked a bit ways from the city.

Sapporo is always a chilling city, very cold in winter and never enough hot on the other stations. Ryoga decided to take his bride to a known place near the city. In _**Jozankei Onsen**_ the couple took their time to enjoy the hot springs and visiting _**Iwato Kannondo**_, the temple raised in honor to road workers who died in a tunnel. The temple is adorned with statues of _**Kannon, a Buddhist deity of compassion. **_Outside, the couple had their own wedding with no guests, formal attire or music and dancing . . .just the two of them.

Ranma looked divine in a Japanese style formal dress. There were no indications of femininity or masculine accents, just a plain white long dress. Ryoga found the girl radiant and he might as well saw her wearing clouds and bright lights. If there was one thing the young man cherished was that picture . . . . All white, provocative red lips and those blue eyes. He could die in the second.

Ranma could not believe a wedding would be so incredible for someone who exists as a boy and a girl. She was fortunate enough to choose the one she loves, who understood her problems. . .the only downside was the soon doomed moment that neared the groom.

Cuddling with her husband, the bride stared at the sunset and she began to tremble, something that didn't go unnoticed by her man. "Ryoga . . .how much longer.?" The boy kissed her in the forehead and whispered the fateful time. "At seven dear . . .we still have one hour and a half . . .we'll get there . ." The girl held back her tears and stood strong for his sake.

When they arrived to the Manor the old woman waited outside, sitting on one of the chairs. The Tendous, Saotomes and the rest of his friends waited standing not wanting to see their friend's demise, but unable to leave. Ryoga sat on the floor and waited for his sister to bring the murder weapon. Ranma held tight at her mother while Genma painfully looked at his son in law.

The clock almost chimed the seventh hour and Akira prepared with the sword. The old woman had previously inspected the blade and was certain it was legit and real. The little girl took the giant sword at the third strike from the clock and prepared for the stab. Ranma kept staring at her sister in law while shaking her head negatively.

At the strike of twelve, the tiny girl looked at Ranma, tears free falling on her face. "Forgive me Mrs. Hibiki . . ." The girl swung the heavy sword and aimed at her brother's chest. The sound was hollow, like when an axe rips through a piece of wood ready for the fire. Ryoga gaped at the pain and opened his eyes at the experience of loosing his soul. Blood dripped from his mouth and the boy held one hand from the blade while with the other held in front by the floor.

Ranma thought there was nothing else she needed to learn, she had broken any taboos about her female side, but when she saw her husband fall by a sword and not be able to do a thing about it, she screamed at the skies in pain and anguish. Her new hell was about to start. . . .

The old woman stood and nod at one of her servants to check him. When the servant said the boy was dead, the rest of the girls cried even harder. "Well this was such a pity, but it could not be helped . . .Mrs. Saotome, your honor has been restored, my blood will not look after your kin from now on, but I'm afraid I need to ask you to leave, these premises belong to the Kuonji family now. . . ." The old woman saw the pain on the girls and her heart softened. . . . "At you earliest convenience."

The offended ones left and the only people left were the mourners. When Akira realized everything was done she walked near her mother. "Mom . . .Ranma . . . .I need you to take care of Ryo for me, go to his house in Nerima and above anything else . . .do not take the sword out of him, do you understand.?"

Ranma got that and she personally guarded her husband's body. Doubtful, the rest of the family stared at the little girl's request and kept looking at her until she began to walk backwards. When the smaller redhead took a few steps, a purple wavering light and a dark cloud covered her and swallowed the redhead, vanishing from thin air.

"Daughter . . .what's going on . . .?" Ranma dried her eyes and prepared Ryoga to move him to Nerima. "Mom . . .Ryoga is dead, but he didn' die. . .he is on the other side practicing for his special mission. . .it's hard to explain, but I'll try while we move him and whatever is in a box in his room to Nerima."

Nodoka looked lost but she trusted her daughter and did as told. In the next days, people kept coming to the Manor to take possession of the property. Ramna met Mr. and Mrs. Tao outside the Manor. "Guys. . .Ryoga asked me to give you this . . .is a gift for your services rendered while we lived here. . .thank you and I'll miss y'all." The small box was full with many bills of different denominations and countries, enough to make any person rich. . .on top there was a picture with Mr. Tao holding a small black piglet on one hand and an enormous butcher knife on the other. The old man laughed at the picture and they said their goodbyes.

A few days later Ranma arrived to Nerima again, but this time she entered to her own house. The traps were a bit of a problem but they managed to find them all and deactivate them. The place was simple enough, three bedrooms upstairs, two on the first floor, a kitchen, five bathrooms and a small garden on the back. It wasn't a Manor or as big as the Tendous with a Dojo, but it was hers . . . .hers and his . . . .


	10. Chapter 10

Ryoga felt the place cold and distant. Darkness fell everywhere he looked and he wasn't able to see where he was going since a fog as thick as the foam on the ocean decorated his surroundings. There was one thing he was certain of . . . . . He felt two mounds on his chest and the bulge, males usually have under the waist vanished.

The now girl tried to calm down and to do so, she began to touch the edges of her body, not the intimate ones, but her hair which she felt to be as long as her waist, it felt straight and thicker by the second she ran her hand alongside her head. Her mid section was petite and she wondered how "thin" she could have gotten. "I wonder if I'm as slender as Ranma, wait no . . . she is slender but her breasts make her look full . . . Mine feel about average . . . I think." After speaking to herself, the girl tried to put in practice the relentless training her sister made her go through before now.

"_Ok feel something . . . . Anything . . . . ."_ Ryoga focused on any kind of feeling or sensation that could linger on what it looked like a dark Japan. Faintly in the horizon she was able to feel something . . . . No, someone . . . . Three heartbeats in the distance. From the intensity and palpitation the sounds resembled those of people barely out of the childhood stage . . . Maybe teenagers. In that moment she remembered her sister and began to walk towards the feelings.

She kept walking for an undefined amount of time and distance with the sensation that she wasn't advancing at all. With the urge to meet these people crawling like a snake on her, the girl did the next best thing. "HELLO . . . . .! . . . Anyone over there! ! . . . ." In the distance, faint and muffled sounds were heard . . . She did make contact and instead of going ahead, the girl stood her ground waiting for the lot to come her way.

"RYOGA . . . .!" . . . . . "MOM, WHERE ARE YOU . . . . .!" The girl understood the shouting's and thought the first voice belonged to Akira, but the second sentence was the riddle she wanted answered as soon as possible. After some waiting she heard steps closing on her, the anticipation was eating her alive, and when she saw them she felt the joy of meeting a known face after what she thought was her demise.

"Aki-chan . . . You are here, but . . . . How?" The little redhead arrived at her side accompanied with another two teens and a grown woman. "Oh . . . Hi . . .!" The girl bowed and finally managed to see her surroundings and herself. "Silver . . .? . . . .My hair is silver and long. . . .Why?" The teenagers laughed at the confused girl and Akira talked her through.

"The Hibikis that have this ability are born with the treats of our mothers or female ancestors. Believe it or not my mom was a redhead as I am, and the weird thing about all of your "selves" is the hair treat from grandma. Your hair is not silver, but platinum . . . A variation of the bright blond one our grandmother had."

The conversation wasn't done when the woman interceded. "And still am. . . .Aki-chan, even in limbo manners must prevail." The new girl stared at the blonde carefully and after a few tries trying to recognize her she jumped and ran at her. "Grandma . . . It is you . . ."

"Of course my Dear. . . .You think I would let your sister find you all on her own . . . Besides, I want the privilege to present you to two very special persons." The older blonde woman moved aside and on her back another two teens bowed at the girl.

Ryoga smiled and bowed just in the same polite way. "And who are these well mannered young ones?" The boy walked at the girl and smiled, lost on her face. Ryoga blushed at the intense stare and tried to look to the side nervous by the boy about her same age. "Hello, my name is Yoshiro Hibiki." The boy had red hair and ported a pigtail just like the one the girl recognized from someone else.

The little girl bowed next and after the polite move, she jumped and fell on the bigger girl's arms. "Mom . . . it's me, Aiko . . . Your daughter. . ." The girl had the same platinum styled hair and when Ryoga looked at Akira only one thought was in her mind. "No . . . . It can't be . . . ."

The girl giggled at her mother's response and held her at arms length. "Yup Mom . . . I was born "from" you, while Yoshi came from our pops. . ." The girl tried desperately to faint or hyperventilate, but without a body it was more work than she thought. At the last moment she just fell to the floor in a heap, composed herself and sat on her legs Indian style. "But. . . .But . . . How . . . I mean, I'm a man on the real world . . . This is an illusion from this place isn't.?"

Akira shook her head and patted the girl's back. "Sorry Ryo, but when I stabbed you with the sword I activated the Gaia's mark before time. When you come back to earth, you will be in girl form . . . As of today the piglet curse has been erased."

The girl pondered every detail. She would have to go through the same hell Ranma went. She would be ridiculed by other males; seduced by guys with the wrong intentions and worse of all . . . The manliness in Ranma is even stronger when he is a girl then Ryoga at his full time man side. "Oh no . . . I don't like this. If Ranma acts so manly even in girl form, he is going to torture "me" if I end up being the girl of the marriage."

The silver haired girl approached Ryoga and whispered in her ear. "Mom . . . . You have no idea . . . ." The girl smiled and the long platinum haired girl sweat dropped. "You know? . . . I didn't need to know that . . ." The rest of the presents laughed at the moment.

Ryoga stood once again and looked around trying to make sense of where she was. "So, this is Limbo?" Akira tried to go on with her story, but their grandmother talked next. "Yes dear, this is the place before heaven or hell . . . In this place many facts happen. The people who die are able to come back "IF" they know how. Many demons from hell patrol some areas in hopes to "recruit" more lost souls, and the exchange of higher beings are present here . . . You could say this is a neutral ground for gods and goddesses."

The girl nodded, understanding the situation, but when she did that she kept looking on the kids . . . They were focusing one hundred percent on her and that made her even more nervous. "So . . . Ahem . . . You two are our kids. . ?" The boy stared serious and nodded then he kept looking at her. The other girl nodded giddily and happy, she kept hugging her arm and playing with her fingers. "Yes mom . . . it's an honor to finally meet you . . ." The girl rested her head on Ryoga's shoulder.

The fanged girl gave a glimpse to her grandmother asking for help but the old woman just shook her head. "Dear . . . These two are you unborn children. They decided to come to Limbo and help you train all the way, but I warned them it was dangerous . . . A lost soul from heaven is a treasure for demons here."

Ryoga frowned at the new information and something erupted from within her. "Is this true. .? Did you break out of heaven and into this damn place . . .?" The scolding meant to scare the children, but the two teens were thrilled and smiled at her mom. Yoshiro and Aiko ran even closer to her and smothered her with their hugs.

"We know mom . . . We know, but we had to see you. . . .We've been waiting forever and we are tired of just waiting for when we'll be born . . . ." Their happy faces denoted the urgency to get along with Ryoga and the girl felt a sensation she never did before in her life. "Grandma . . . What is this I feel . . . Is . . . . Strange." The matriarch smiled and rested her hand on the girl's head. "That my darling is motherly love . . . We all have it, but there are some males who develop it faster and greater than others . . . I guess you were born to be a mom after all."

The girl blanched at the news. She always knew about her weakness with compassion and the way she had her feelings so exposed, but from that to be a mother, she considered a big stretch . . . Then again . . .

"Grandma, can I learn to master this feeling . . . Is so . . . Fulfilling." The old woman brushed the long hair on the girl in acknowledgement. "Yes dear . . . That will be one of several lessons in this place." Ryoga sat again on the floor and the two kids sat on her sides. The silver haired mom kept playing with Yoshiro's right ear in a motherly manner. Aiko rested her head on the girl's chest and the new mom stroke the girl's hair in a calming way. When the trio was comfortable enough, their grandmother and Akira began to explain how everything worked in that place.

"Ok first of all, Ryoga-chan." The girl winced at the name but she let it slide. "You need to remember the way for us to travel in here. We don't move or use the other corporeal senses, we use the feelings a soul produces. In here you can recognize a demon by the blinding rage and thirsty desire for death. If you find feelings of fear or dread, it means a lost soul is near by . . . They are afraid in this place since they feel lost. And then there are us. We are the common ground, the feelings that fuses us with our auras; those are the sensations that cannot be duplicated or confused."

"When you felt us and shouted at us, you did because you felt our auras. You weren't sure who we were but you recognized me at some point. In the same way when we travel to Hell and look for your other alternate, you need to focus on your own aura since your alternate will share the same "wavelength". Now this is the disturbing part of the mission and I won't tell it to all the participants . . . Just you."

The smaller redhead moved forward making this part sound as the most important of the lecture. "Ryo-chan. . .There will be many auras in this hell . . . The monster we are confronting imprison them on this realm. Like I said before. . .there are lots of Ryoga's who did many terrible things on their worlds. . .well, many of those who did and died were trapped in one of the nine circles of hell, and you will be the only one capable to help them and journey through the circles without any of us getting stuck in them."

The girl trembled at the weight of the responsibility but her children held her in place. "Don't worry mom . . . don't feel threatened . . . We are coming with you on this mission. . ." The girl shook even harder and her eyes brimmed with tears. "No. There is no way in . . . . Well. .hell . . . That I would take you with me. .I will not endanger my children." Yoshiro smiled in a smug way and Aiko hugged her closer. "Don't worry mom, the mission is too hard to take alone . . . You will lead but there will be other "selves" with you."

Akira continued. "Yes Ryo. . .Yourself from the future is coming and so are these two brats from the future as well. I have another five couples ready to go with you . . . They all will be alternate "selves" from other worlds. I got a couple who already died and is the one who taught me how to survive on this place. A couple who ended up as a happy marriage. The first Hibikis and Saotomes are with me guiding me on a special chamber . . . They are coming too. You and your sons are the fifth group and lastly a Ryoga I haven't worked yet . . . I still need to visit him on his world and work him on the mission."

This time Ryoga felt better, she wasn't alone and knew the reliance of her other alternates fitted a job on the main group. "Aki-chan. . .What's the point on each group?" The little girl closed her eyes ready for the explanation.

"Sis . . . The couple who died needs to pass through this. They were stuck in their own limbo, living as ghosts in the Tendo house. They need to redeem themselves since the Ryoga alternate committed suicide . . ." All the presents kept silent at that.

"The next couple found their happy ending, thanks to a magical artifact Ranma was able to separate himself from the redheaded girl curse and they became two different persons. They accepted willingly to accompany us as that's their duty as martial artists."

"The other couples are the first born 1,500 years ago. The redhead girl is the one who drowned and got stuck on Jusenkyo; the boy . . . Her soul mate is Ryota Hibiki the one who owned the _**Seteki Ranko**_. They and Setsuko and Tetsuo Saotome are the ones helping me with all the good Ryogas first."

"The last one is a Ryoga who drives through sheer conviction, this one is like Ranma but he went hardcore and is a boy with very strong character and attitude. Him, I'm going to recruit last."

"And than it's you and your children. Together with your future self are going to lead the expedition. So as you can see you are not alone after all." The girl stared at all the help and marveled at the manpower coming her way. "Well then, since I'm a girl I guess is time to get started on my training. . ." Everyone accepted the proposition and mom and children stood up and began to explain the way to behave on Limbo. Before the group left, Ryoga asked something to Akira. "Sis . . . Are you able to travel back to my world?" The girl nodded and the platinum girl requested a favor. "Please tell Ranma I'm ok. . . ." The girl bowed at her and began to walk backwards and disappearing in her time tunnel.

On this side of the world everyone arrived to Nerima. The Tendos visited frequently Ranma and her mom and dad. The three lived on Ryoga's parent's house since the terrible incident. Ranma tried to go on with her life but it was hard on the girl, she never went back to her male form after her husband's death . . . She just didn't feel like it.

"Common Honey . . . A bit of fresh air will do you some good. . ." Nodoka tried her best to keep her busy, but the girl kept dosing on and off like a zombie. "Boy . . . you're getting slow and lazy . . . c'mon, we need to practice the art . . ." The bucket of water intended for the girl fell from the father's hands and when Ranma swept him from the floor, the patriarch slid under the path of the falling water. The panda kept scribbling on his signpost but the redhead was gone into the kitchen.

Ranko stared at the dishes, especially at that silver platter with the reflection of her male alter ego. "_Ranma, I miss him . . . What if? . . ." _The reflection tried to jump out of the dish and knock some sense on the girl. "_We've came this far and we ain't giving up yet . . . He promised us he'd be here, and he will deliver . . ."_

The redhead moved to the wall and sled down to the floor. A few months back she learned to express her most intimate feelings through tears, she accepted another guy as her husband and she let him die for the sins of her parents and the promises made on her behalf.

Nodoka grabbed a chair and joined the moping girl. "Daughter cheer up, I promise you he'll be back sooner than you think and that piece of heaven you two forged will come to this house." The Satome parent sighed after the giant steps her son in law did to protect them. The redheaded girl broke down again in tears and her roll as a mother came into play.

"Ranko-chan . . . Why are you so down. You have comeback from worse and from what Akane told me so did he." The girl tried to stop, but her tears ran without her permission. "Mom . . . He made me care for him. I missed you all the time I was away with Pops and he made me care just as much . . ." Mother and daughter comforted each other while a somber shadow circled the girls.

"_Why? . . . .I don' understand I raised my boy to be the best. . . .What made him turn into "that" weak thing . . .?"_ Genma walked away, disappointed by the display and preferred to take a walk outside. When the old man overviewed the neighborhood he saw Akane in the distance.

The girl looked flustered by something. He tried to find out from what, but when the Tendo kept walking the man noticed a young man a few years older than the girl. The talked nonsense about school and books he didn't care to understand, but the closeness on the couple made his skin crawl.

"She is moving on with her life . . . . This ain't good for my boy and our real pledge." The loud comment made Akane turn to see him and she shoved the other boy aside from her. "Mr. Saotome, what are you doing here?" The girl's nervousness was evident and the sneaky man closed the gap, getting closer to the girl.

"Akane-san, how nice for you to study so hard. . . .Say . . . Who is this young man?" The girl looked around and noted the boy getting up. "Oh . . . He is a friend from school. We are trying for the same University in Tokyo and we were comparing notes on it." Genma knew when two people coincide with a daily routine; sparks tend to fly between them.

"Well hello there young man, my name is Genma . . . Genma Saotome." The boy bowed to the elder and smiled at his last name. "Saotome? . . . .Are you Ranma's father?" The man's chest expanded in pride. "Yes indeed, I am Ranma's father, master of the art and mentor." Akane accepted the offer from Ranma's dad to escort her back to the Tendos. When the boy wave goodbye, Akane waved back while closing her eyes from the embarrassment. The boy used this to quickly move in and kiss her on the cheek.

The girl giggled nervously and walked away. "So . . . Do we have a new boyfriend?" The girl slumped from the rain of questions she knew were coming her way. "Yes Mr. Saotome . . . . I may have had feelings for your son, but he went to the other side and left me alone. I am free to pursuit other candidates."

The Saotome patriarch gave hundreds of excuses trying to convince the girl. "Akane-san . . . The boy is confused. He thinks he knows what's in his head, but I know the best and I will prove it." The Tendo girl wanted to know how would he do that, but was afraid to ask. She walked by his side, accepted all the crazy chat and bowed goodbye at her house. The man left her and went back to his family.

It had happened almost three months ago and the atmosphere felt gloom. There was no more drive or wishes for challenges. The girl sat by the kitchen table and sighed at her life, when a loud thud hit the opposite wall and a lot of utensils and pans alerted the family someone was in the backyard. The three Saotomes ran out of the house and they found Akira getting up from the mess.

"Who keeps pans outside . . . Damn it . . . . That hurt!" The girl brushed the dirt from her pants and wobbly walked at the kitchen door. "Mom . . . I'm home!" Everyone cheered for the girl and Ranma took her into the living room. "What happened Aki-chan . . . Where is he . .?" The girl made sure Ryoga's body was safe and well guarded on his original bedroom. When she made sure, she came back to the living room.

"Everything is fine . . . Ryoga is practicing with grandma and the children on Limbo. . . "She" should be able to comeback pretty soon." Ranma tilted her head doubting what she heard. "So . . . . Ryoga is a "she" and what about some children. . ?"

"Did I say "she" . .? . .No! .I meant "HE" is fine and he is practicing the Limbo environment there. When "HE" master his way there, I'll teach him how to comeback here." Ranma skipped from happiness and Nodoka saw life once again in her daughter.

"Why did it take you so long to come . . . .? . .Is almost three months since his death. .I thought I lost him for good." The girl remembered about time and space and hit her open palm with her other closed fist. "Oh I remember there is no time on that place . . . A day or two there is like months in here. . ." Ranma forgave her after such reasoning. But she didn't let go of all the conversation. "And what about the children . . . .?" Akira frowned angry at her detailed memory. "Can't you let it go? I just arrived from Limbo, don't I deserve a good breakfast at least. ."

The girl walked away from the redhead and Nodoka happily went with her to prepare some food, which is until Ranma grabbed her by the hair and gently pulled her back. ". . . . . Well . . . .?" The girl sighed in desperation and looked at her mom expecting some leeway. The Saotome matriarch smiled and went into the kitchen. When the girl looked at the father, he shrugged his shoulders. "Don' look at me girl . . . I learn to stay away from my daughter a long time ago," and returned to the kitchen with his wife.

Ranma wasn't amused and began to tap the floor. "We can stay here all day for all I care, but I want to know who they were . . ." Akira cleared her throat and said it as low as she could muster. "What! . . . .I didn' hear a thing . . . . This time louder please . . ." The redheaded girl closed the gap and set her ear next to the smaller redhead's mouth. "You're . . . . Children . . . . Yoshiro and Aiko . . . . ."

Ranma slowly walked back a few steps and stared firmly at the girl. "My children? . . . You mean Ryo's and "My" children . . . ?" The girl moved her head up and down in a slow motion, confirming the redhead's question. "I tried to avoid this but it has to be always your way . . ." Ranma smiled and ran for her Mom.

"Mom, ya hear . . . I got children with Ryoga! . . . I got child . . . ." Then she stopped on her tracks and reached for her stomach. "Oh no . . . . I got children . . . . How in the hell am I going to have children! . . ." Nodoka laughed at her daughter's antics vividly. "Well daughter you see . . . . When a boy and a girl love too much, they "get" together and. . . ." The girl hyperventilated and stopped her mother right there. "Ok . . . OK I get the jest . . . Please don' keep goin' . . ."

Nodoka grabbed her hands and screamed at her husband. "Hear that Genma Dear, we will be grandparents soon! . . . ." Father and daughter looked at each other and a queasy sensation over took them, rushing into two different bathrooms and emptying their respective breakfasts. Akira and Nodoka stood in the living room and laughed at the panicked pair.

Ranma kneeled besides the toilet with her mind going through it. "_Fine . . .I let that jerk get me with the cryin' stuff, then I let him see my open soul and lastly I tried to touch him tenderly like a woman treats a man . . . .what the hell is wrong with me . . .since when did I become such a girl . . ."_

Still inside Ranma heard the sound of steps going in her direction. The girl tried to open the door but something was on the other side. "Mom . . . . Akira?" The voice turned low and male. "No M'boy . . . it's me."

"Pops . . . What you are doin' . .? . . . Let me out." The man held the door locked from the outside. "Ranma, before you come out of there I want you to think about something." The girl kept silent for the time being. "Son . . . . Is time for you to take your place? Ryoga might be the greatest of guys, but you aren't a girl. You may convince yourself otherwise, but deep down you know you love Akane."

The girl accepted Ryoga fully and there were no doubts in her mind. "Sorry pops your loosin' your time. I told you once an' I'll tell you again. My husband is Ryoga and I belong to him." The father fumed by the declaration. "Listen to yourself . . . Do you accept "defeat"? . . . . . Do you deny you are a "man among men"? . . . If that's the case I don' only lost a son, but my ex-son lost his pride before dying."

That was the terrible weight Ranma forgot to counter when learning to develop Ranko. He let the "girl" in him go and accepted all the rewards that came with the change. Inside him a third voice raised from the ashes. "No . . . like hell I lost . . . . Ranma Saotome never looses!"

The father knew that last personality. "Good m'boy . . . You are my true heir and when the time comes I'm sure you won't disappoint." Like a flash the girl came back to reality and tried again to open the door. "Hey! Who's got the door locked?" Genma made sure his plan worked when he saw the change on the girl. "Sorry daughter I was trying to go in, but you were busy." The man let go and the girl exited like nothing had happened.

The girl came out of the bathroom and held her hand on her stomach, rubbing it while thinking on how pregnancy affects a woman. Nodoka met her and stared at the scared girl. "Dear, is not that hard . . . After all I had you . . ." The redhead looked tense at the situation and when raising one of her fists, she stared at it with determination. "I was a man . . . That jerk weaken me, made me feel for him . . . I opened and let him in my heart." She then began to tremble. "I learned to love him and I cried . . . And . . . And . . ." Her mom slowly walked at her side and hugged her firmly.

"Yes daughter . . . that's what love does to you, but you did all that because you care and not only because "he" made you. . ." The mother kneeled and held her head higher. "Daughter . . . Now we know you have two beautiful children, and I know Ryo-kun would never force you to take that path if you're not ready . . . Think about it . . .hasn't he showed you his love and respect at you in both of your forms?"

The girl smiled at the advice from her mother. She was right. If she would be a mom it was because she chose to be one . . . Ryoga doesn't have the heart to impose on anyone even when it's his right. "Your right mom . . . Maybe I want that . . . . Maybe being a mother is the next step on learning my female side." Her mother patted her on the back of the head and smiled at her thinking.

"Well . . . wouldn't you like to know the details of your children . . . Aki-chan is still with us eating, you know." The redheaded girl nodded and walked decidedly into the kitchen. Another smaller redhead was stuffing her face with pancakes and honey.

"Akira-san . . . ." The smaller girl knew this was a serious matter when called in a serious suffix. She turned and tried to stuff herself with more food but Ranma stopped her before doing so. "Oh no, you don' . . . ." The two redheads fought over the food but Ranma managed to take it away. The younger girl chewed away and looked into the roof as if something was suddenly interesting.

Ranma stared at the childish attitude and smiled on her own tricks. She moved close to the girl's ear and firmly spoke in a commanding voice. "Akira-chan, I know you're very old, but you're stuck at fifteen. . . .I'm seventeen in this world which makes me . . . . .?" The smaller redhead rolled her eyes, turned to look at the commanding redhead and swallowed all the food in her mouth. ". . . . . You are my elder . . . ."

"And what do little girls do when an elder sister asked them something . . . . .?" The girl blushed in rage, she was being forced to respect and obey her because she grew with that mentality. "Please . . . I don't want to say more . . . I could get in trouble . . ." Ranma cared for what Akira thought, after all she was her family too.

"Akira . . . Please I want to know my children . . . ." The big, round and trembling puppy eyes on the older redhead melted any complaint from the younger one. " . . . .Oohhh . . . Fine, but promise me you won't ask me about how they came to be born . . . . . Deal?" The anxious girl nodded and hugged the smaller one enthusiastically.

"Well . . . . Yoshiro has red hair and for some reason he dons your same pigtail . . . Not sure if it's the style or there's a meaning on it. He is very serious, just like Ryoga before all this mess started, you know, quiet and to himself. Aiko is more like you in your old female form . . . Carefree and open to anyone she deems friendly even if it's a stranger. She has platinum hair like a very bright blond variation. . . . And that's pretty much all I can say for now."

"So, I got a girl and a boy . . . . Is the boy the first born?" The smaller redhead shrugged in ignorance and set a foot outside the table ready to run. Unfortunately Ranma read her moves and she ran first in front of the girl. "OK . . . Here we go again . . . . Is my boy the first born . . .?"

Akira stared between what to do next and answering her. The girl took too long and the older redhead shook her head in expectancy. "You better answer . . . . Or we'll be here all night . . . ." Akira rambled exasperated at the interrogation. "Yoshiro is second."

"And is he cursed like me?" The time traveler rubbed her head from the headache. "I don't know. In Limbo they were souls who ran away from heaven with the only excuse to help their mom learn to survive there." If there was something Ranma was good at were the memorization of the smallest details. "Ahem . . . . . ."help their mom" . . . .?"

Akira turned red, purple and lastly white. She tried to run desperately from her sister in law, but the Saotome girl blocked the entrance from the kitchen to the living room. "Wait . . . Don' please . . . I just want to understand . . ." Akira ended up right in front of her elder sister. "Please . . . This is so embarrassing for my brother and I don't want to humiliate him anymore." The pleading blue eyes of the girl tortured Akira without any compassion.

"Aki-chan . . . I miss my husband . . . Please, end my hell." The girl knew this would come and bite her in the future but knew she was cornered. "Ok Ranko-chan . . . you've got to swear here and now that you won't reveal any of this information to anyone. . . .Swear it!"

Ranko did as promised and the girl sighed in defeat. "Yoshiro is born from you, but before that Aiko comes into life from her mother. She has beautiful long platinum hair and transform into the most awkwardly male I have ever met."

Ranma gasped at this. "Well . . . Ryoga in female form . . . . That pretty much evens things out." The smaller redhead reminded her from the oath. She complied and sat on the table snickering at the turn of events. After a while she felt she needed more.

Ranma was full of questions but knew the girl couldn't answer for the sake of future events; anyway she kept daydreaming about it when her mother came in the kitchen alerted by the screams. "Mom . . . What do you think . . . Do we have a platinum haired woman in the family . . .?" Nodoka looked pensive and shook her head negatively. "No daughter we don't have anyone like that on our family, maybe its Ryoga's side . . . . Remember his grandmother was blonde . . . . And platinum is a variation of the blond hair color. . ." Ranma agreed with her and decided to stay close to the other redhead for a moment.

Genma was the most confused of the three. "My boy . . . A mom . . . Inconceivable! Yet. … Children and one of them a boy willing to learn the art and go in training missions with his old grandpa sure sounds great. The Saotome girl stared back at the soon to be panda. "In your dreams pop . . . All this started from your damn exploration y'know . . ?"

The patriarch stared at the girl attentive. "_Dream all you want little girl, but thanks to my Umi-sen ken I was able to sneak from view. . . . . . . So, the boy turns into a girl too? . . . .When the time comes you, M'boy will be my greatest instrument in this doomed relationship."_ The father tried to get closer on Ranma's good grace. The closer to his son the better.

Genma stared at his daughter and the same devilish smile adorned his face. "And you "regret" that now . . . ?" The girl caught the meaning of the question and after thinking on all what she gained, smiled at her father. "Not in your life pop . . . . I told you once and I'll tell you again. .I love him and he is my husband and nothing will change that . . ." Finally she was sure of her feelings and the valor to express them in the open.

The girl left her parents and went upstairs to the sanctity of her bedroom. In there the girl laid on her bed while pulling a hidden photo from inside her pillow. In it Ranko and Ryoga posed for a photographer in Hokkaido . . . After their wedding.

The girl prayed for her family. Her alter ego supported her and in the end, where light never reached, a dark and selfish person chuckled silently knowing of the plans to destroy such happiness.

Ranma: "_Don' worry sis . . . they'll be back soon."_

Ranko: "_Ryo . . . Be safe an' take care of my children Ok . . .?"_

Evil Ranma: _"Soon everyone will grasp the power of Ranma Saotome . . . The undefeated!"_

On the other side of the world, away from life and vivid colors, a tired soul began to look around while shaking her inner ear with a finger. "Do you hear that . . . .? I swear I heard someone calling me. . . .Ah. .ah . . .achoo! . . ." The blonde girl sneezed and wondered about allergies in Limbo but regarded the thought meaningless. "Either I'm getting a cold in this place or someone is talking about me." The children grabbed her mother's hand and pulled her into the darkness.

Aiko kept a strong grip on her while Yoshiro ran away. Ryoga worried about the safety of her children and when the little boy left her sight, her feelings for him sparked a line of sight that she could easily follow. The line vanished and she worried again looking for the boy and making it appear again. The practice made her adapt to the darkness and the navigational skill she was mastering. For a second she felt Ranma and stopped from moving, she kept looking away and into the chasm.

Aiko looked at her fascinated with their identical image. "_She is my mom all right!."_ The girl floated back at her mother and grabbed her from her hand. "C'mon mom the training needs to keep going . . .you almost got it!."

Miles and places away, but near Nerima the girl with the most suitors walked to the library. Akane Tendo left her house cautiously when she received a call from Daisuke. The boy found a personal interest on the girl when rumors hit the school. He heard from reliable contacts about the decision Ranma took to become a girl and accepting her proposed marriage to the Hibiki guy.

"Daisuke . . .hi!." The girl looked nervous at the boy thinking perverts would believe what she was trying to hide." The boy helped her with some books and they went into the building. "Akane-san, I'm so happy that you accepted my invitation here. . . .I badly need a tutoring and since you are trying to enter the University in Tokyo I decided on follow your steps."

Akane received a letter of recommendation from the place. Apparently a teacher who previously visited Furinkan high school as part of a behavioral exercise with the students marked the idea on the Tendo girl about psychology. The boy got interested on social studies and took the chance to get close to the girl.

" Well Daisuke-san I talked with one of the teachers there, and she told me I would be able to study as her intern. I'm very excited about this and am sure the experience will help me further my career." The girl walked ahead of the boy and when he grabbed her by the waist, she smiled in an uncomforting way. The boy let go of her thinking he went too far and apologize.

"Akane-san, I hope I did not make myself a fool for trying that terrible stunt." Daisuke sweated before her. "Good thing Ranma didn't see that or I'd be dead. The girl scoffed at his comment and grabbed him by his hand. "Ranma made his choice and "she" is living with it. I am on my own and I can choose who I am with."

The young man smiled excited at the girl. The study, talked about Ranma's problems from a stranger's standpoint and when the session ended the boy sat closer to her. "Akane . . .would you like to go out with me some time?" The girl felt wrong leading him like that, but she wanted to be free from pledges and arranged marriages.

"Daisuke-kun. I will accept a date with you, but I'm still hurting from what Ranma did. If you are ok with it we can try . . . .yes, we can try. . ." The girl wanted this, but she still loved that fool after all. "_Ranma . . . . ."_

When the boy took Akane back home he met Genma again, staring at the girl, she told him to ignore him, and the boy was invited to enter. Finally Diasuke got to know the Tendo's house from the inside not as a guest but as a possible relative.

Soun stared quietly at him and the boy bowed before the elder. Kasumi brought cookies and tea while he waited for Akane downstairs. The youngest Tendo girl change clothes and the sound of pebbles hitting her window made her look that way.

On the ground Genma kept throwing small rocks at her window. Akane opened it and asked him about his behavior. "Mr. Saotome. What are you doing here?"

"Akane-san . . .Ranma misses you. Like I said, he knows what he did is a mistake and he wants to comeback!." The girl grabbed tightly the window's curtain and confronted the disgruntled man. "And what makes him think he can comeback to me?"

"Because you still love him." The girl stepped back when hearing that. "_Is that true? . . .do I still feel something for him? . . . . .No! I don't want to but I do. . .I think I still love him."_ The girl rubbed her eyes threatening to cry but her indecision from "that" future and the boy downstairs made her quiver with doubt.

"_Daisuke might not be a fearless master in the art, but I want a smart man who can help me create a family. Ranma will, but what about the family sustain. If I share job and family with Dia-kun we could live happy, but what can I expect from a macho like Ranma . . . ." _The girl wrestled with the ropes of her life. Whether she chose Ranma or this boy, everything still rode on their decisions and she knew what Daisuke thought about her.


	11. Chapter 11

This story is based from characters Rumiko Takahashi gave life a long time ago. I would like to thank her for creating two of the most compelling and controversial players in her series.

In addition, I would like to thank Richard Ryley for pointing out a more accurate definition on the relationship between Akane and Ryoga. I hope this chapter will reflect my understanding on his ideas.

**Never say Never**

Time was a term lost on this place. Darkness reined the vast land and the only spec of humanity moved among the restless sounds of pain and misery. "Can't we help them . . . They are lost and we could guide them to some place safe." The platinum girl shone sparks of life with her hair, those sparks attracted lost souls lingering in Limbo, but even when they had the chance to aid them, their stay had to be brief.

"I know what you want and believe me mom I wish I could too, but we've been on this place for a long time and we should be on our way to return home . . . Dad must be worried sick." The girl stopped and turned at her daughter. "Wait, I thought you said I was going to be your mom while Ranma would be Yoshiro's. . . .Why are you two calling me only mom . . . . Where's the "dad" on my side?"

The girl blushed at the question but the boy, while crossing his arms on his chest, gave her an uncaring glimpse and intervened in the chat. "Because in the future when we are born you go full time mom on us." The boy left from the spot they were and floated on the opposite direction.

The girl stared at the boy perturbed from his attitude. She had noted the different manners the boy established contact towards her. "Do_ I do something wrong in the future? . . . Maybe in the end I do something to Ranma that makes him mad at me."_ The silvered hair girl gathered with her daughter to find more details on the boy. "What's with him . . .? Does he hate me.?"

"No mom, he doesn't hate you, but is a bit resented by what happens between him and me." Ryoga tried to make sense of what the little girl said. "_Ok this is a fight between brother and sister . . . Why do I feel like I have to fix this, I don't even know them!" _Ryoga tried a tendered and soothing tone. "What did you do to him?" The girl kicked whatever kind of ground they were standing and scuffed at her brother. "I will be born first and in the "special" way." and he'll be born much later." Ryoga did not like the sound of that and the best bet was to go with Akira to clear any misconceptions

The platinum girl finally managed to slide across the area with more trust and freedom. Every strain of hair traveled on different directions making her look more impressive. Akira stared at the infinite darkness beyond her reach and every time the girl pointed with her open palm, a ring of purple clouds popped into view. Ryoga admired the teleporting talent and the more she saw it the more intrigued she became.

"Akira . . . . What's that Aiko is saying about her birth?" The redheaded girl scowled at the smaller platinum girl and grabbed the bridge of her nose as if she was tired. "Ryo-chan . . . Now is not the time for you to know this . . . . Believe me. It won't be easy."

The mother stared at her daughter and her sister annoyed at the answer. "Is that supposed to make me feel any better? . . . .Well no, it doesn't . . . now tell me all about Aiko's birth." Akira just stared back at Aiko while the girl giggled nervously. " . . . . . .Sorry."

How to explain to someone who has never been pregnant about a pregnancy based on time and space? The girl memorized extensive notes from Gaia, but to explain the sheer pain and suffering she was about to go through was a very different matter, still she had no other way now.

"Well then, this is going to be a stretch and is going to be very hard for me to explain fully. When you and Ranma get together and you will be the female of the two, the process is going to be the same, but if you get pregnant that's where hell breaks loose."

The silver haired girl did not like where this was going, she walked or floated from side to side, desperate at the account of the facts. "_Why . . . Why do I have to pass through all this madness for him? . . .if I'm a guy he makes my life a living hell, and now that I can turn into a girl, he is going to bring more pain to my life . . ."_

Ryoga sat and stood intently focused on the explanation. "When you get pregnant you'll have some unusual symptoms. Besides the regular ones from pregnancy the most characteristic for you is time . . ." The girl paused for effect and waited for her big sister to catch up. "Time is going to be your greatest challenge then. "Your pregnancy is going to take about six weeks instead of thirty-six."

"_Yes! . . . .a month and a half, that doesn't sound so bad . . .I mean, if I get Ranma pregnant she'll be locked in a female body for nine months and her symptoms will last that long. . . . .I was worrying over nothing!."_

Ryoga still did not get the big deal about the time, but when she saw the trepidation on the girls, she knew this was going to be a terrible explanation. "So . . . . A month and a half instead of nine months, which means it will be really fast . . . Right?"

Akira looked concerned with the lack of importance Ryoga had on the time. "Sis . . . . .when you multiply the times your pregnancy will last against the one of a normal person . . . . .do you have any idea the pace and symptoms before, during and at childbirth will be like.?"

This time Ryoga put her mind to work as best her knowledge of female anatomy existed. "_Ok in nine months I'm going to throw up, cramp, have mood swings and other related types of pains. . . .All that through nine months. If I calculate all that pain reduced in six weeks it would give me . . ."_ This time the sum came down like giant rocks on her head. The girl gaped at the implication for her pregnancy.

"You mean I'm going to feel all the pregnancy symptoms during a normal nine month period over a month and a half . . .?" The girl turned white from the realization. "No . . . is going to be hell. Cramps, mood swings, tenderness in places I did not even have grown and a stomach that will grow at the speed of light stretching me every second! . . .?" The platinum mom covered her eyes and shook hear head negatively. "I think that is going to be too much . . . I can't . . . I . . . I can't let Ranma touch me . . . Ever."

The girl's understanding of her predicament made her sister wince for what was to come. She got close to the girl and patted her on her back for support. The desired effect did not reassure the girl all that much. Akira gazed at her daughter for help and Aiko walked at her side.

Her daughter sat and held her close. "Mom, I'm the first born and I will be in your world pretty soon according to heaven's ledger. I won't lie to you . . . It will be a very painful experience, but I love you and I want to meet you over there." Ryoga shook nervously and just kept fluttering her head hoping that would take the pain in her mind away.

Akira sat by the pair hoping she could add more support on the girl. "Sis I know since we met it's been nothing but loosing battles for you. I accept that I tried to mold you into a fine person and in the beginning I hoped I could save you from a worse ending than death . . ." The eyes on the smaller redhead reflected pain and the depression from her failure. "Look at where we are now. But there is a point on all this, believe me . . . I just tried to wait longer to tell you all this . . . I just . . . ."

"I wanted to save you from that moment for as long as I could, but if there is something in common between you and Ranma is your challenging attitude towards danger." Ryoga opened her eyes perplexed wondering at what Akira did on earth. She looked at the girl and asked directly. "Why . . . What did you tell her.?" Akira jerked in place but she new the future mom had to know. "I told her about your children ok? . . . .However, she does not know one is yours. She thinks the both of them were born from her and believe me, she looked worst than you."

Akira closed her eyes, asking for forgiveness in her mind. "_Please Ryo, forgive me . . . She forced me to tell everything. . .Man I hate lying to my own sister."_ The boy floated back and saw his mother trembling in a heap; he launched at her side and grabbed her hand. "Mom . . . Please don't beat yourself up. I will take care of you and we can be a family once and for all!" Ryoga snapped into reality and tear-jerked from the solemn promise. They had not even met yet and the boy was swearing an oath before her.

There was a connection between them. Even when the boy was not born yet, she could feel Ranma's determination and her willingness to sacrifice all in him. "Yoshiro, I . . . I accept your offer and believe me, that has helped me a lot more in what I have to do." Aiko held her arms on her waist, satisfied with the results. "I'm sure Mom will be the best !"

Some time later her grandmother Kasune walked back from his meditative spot. "What I missed . . .?" Akira told her about what Ryoga was going to go through with Aiko and Yoshiro. The older woman scuffed mad at the talk. "For what is worth, I'll be at your side all the time. Dear, pregnancy is a blessing and yes I know You are going to feel it the worst, but when you see that little bundle of hope, all the pain and the suffering on the world will amount to nothing" Ryoga smiled at her grandmother and stood up, joining her.

"I might be in spirit, but I will never leave you alone my dear child." The eldest matriarch grabbed her long hair and ran her fingers gently making sure she made her point clear. "Do you really think these two left the gates of heaven without supervision? . . . .The guardian of the gates charged me with the safety of your boys and when the time comes I will take care of you even if I get stuck as a ghost at your side."

Ryoga felt sad at that but a small hand touched the edge of her shoulder. The boy tugged that small, that insignificant smile her mother used to wear when alone in the wilderness as a lost boy and she recognized it. She passed her arm around the neck of the boy in a friendly manner, but that was not enough for her son who hugged her tightly and did not let go. Ryoga froze at the "grab" for a second, but then she calmed down.

"Mom . . . I am not mad at you . . . I admire you. When everyone takes advantage of you and makes you miserable you turn into Ryoko." The girl frowned at the name and the boy chuckled. "Sorry mom that is going to be your female name when you get used to it. I want to see you every day, share my life with yours and learn your life story . . ." Yoshiro changed stances into a more solemn one. "What I mean to say is. . . .everyone expects me to be like dad 'cuse I will look like him, or a mix of him and his curse, but inside I'm more like you. . . . .and I want it to stay that way."

Ryoga looked at the boy with a new determination, decided to forget all other pain in her life she decided to reassure him would be OK. "Fine . . . So be it Yoshiro. I love you and your sister with all my heart, and I vow before the present company to take anything coming my way. I will fight back for my children and if a girl is what I need to be, then a mother's role is going to be my honor."

The boy and girl trembled in excitement and jumped at the brave girl with passion. "Thanks mom . . . We swear you won't be disappointed." The girl welcomed them in her arms. "No children . . . I can't ever be disappointed by you!"

Akira could not take such tender scene and a tear or two ran down her cheek and she did not care to show it, but Ryoga wondered about her sudden change and their grandmother intercede in her case. "Little Akira-chan . . . . This reminded you of something else didn't?" The girl nodded while brushing her tears away.

"The sister I left behind fought for her blood and for her right to be a woman. I don't know why or how, but some alternate Ryogas embrace womanhood a lot easier than others."

"Now you know my full story grandma. I am not a true girl and I have dealt with so many Ryoga's looking for the ones who would help me save my sister, but this girl reminds me so much to her. Maybe the hair is different, but she sacrificed everything like she is doing now . . . . I think you are the closest alternate to my sister."

Her grandmother hugged the girl and threw her the best advice a mother can give to a lost daughter. "Dear now I know your story and what you are going through for the sake of your brother . . . I couldn't be more proud in someone else." She looked at her "other" daughter and grand children. "Well . . . I can think of other three special people in my life. However, you are acting on your promise and you look out for your loved ones . . . . Your not a girl? . . . Well you may not be a lady like, but you are a true daughter for me and that makes you a real female in my eyes."

The girl accepted the encouragement speech and they all hugged in agreement. The older woman smiled at her family and left them so they could continue practicing. Akira moved back and kept dissecting the process of the teleportation tunnel in the hopes Ryoga can understand it easier.

The training prolonged for another hour or so since time was lost there. When Akira explained the steps on how to create the D.T.S.C. tunnel or Dimensional Time Space Continuum, the girl left on her own, back to Ryoga's world.

"Now remember Ryo, the system is easy. When we got lost on the world there was a tingling sensation telling us where to go. That is our bloodline interacting with the lay lines. In here, there are not magnetic lines to guide us so we need to rely on our feelings. Focus on what you love and what you are willing to protect. When you visualize it in your mind, open your palm in front of you and gently let go of your Chi while mixing that tingling sensation."

The girl focused on her Ranma. In a long path full of darkness, a faint glow made the girl yearn for that special someone. When she make sure of her contact with the redhead's heart Ryoga opened her palm and gently let go of her emotion, let go of her Chi and when the tingling began to run through her body a small purple cloud manifested before her. She smiled at her accomplishment and everyone knew she had it in her.

"Now I know why I got lost so easily . . . . When you focus this talent with what you want you get there." Than that hit a nail in her mind. "_Every time I got lost, for some reason I found the Tendo house . . . . Even before, I turned into a pansy . . . . Was I attracted to Ranma?"_ Goosebumps filled her skin and the portal vanished. "That was a perturbing thought." She ignored that and moved back to practice.

The Platinum mom stood by her sons and grandmother and prepared for the hard goodbyes. "Mom, remember. . . .My pregnancy will hurt but I'll be there every step of the way . . . I promise." Ryoga hugged the girl and felt the heavy pain of leaving her flesh and blood. "Dear . . . I don't care if I go through hell; it's an honor to get to know you and your brother. . . .I will be waiting patiently."

The boy ran at her and hugged her trying not to let go. "Mom. . . .I'm sorry . . . I love you so much and I didn't mean to act cruel." The mother hugged him back and whispered him in a consoling way. "Shush baby . . . I have never felt more proud for you. . . .You could never hurt me in a million years. . . ." After the hug, they separated, and Ryoga took him at arms length by his shoulders. "But just wondering Yoshi . . . Why were you angry when we met.?"

The boy teased a smile and rubbed the tears away. "Mom, Aiko is born and grows from birth to fifteen in a month after, than she will remain at fifteen for fifteen years." Ryoga did not know that and looked at Aiko. "Don't ask me why mom. All I know is that when time and space are involved with a curse like Jusenkyo it screws everything up." The mom turned to Akira and she shrugged as well about the reason, but had a theory.

"Sis . . . My realm's sister passed for the same. When you return to earth, something is going to change besides your physical body. Time in you is going to stop but I do not know how. . . .Aiko will turn fifteen, but when she gets there, her age will stop until time can catch up with her."

Aiko looked at her mother. "So, I'll be fifteen for another fifteen years after I grow, than my age will progress normally." Yoshiro talked next. "And I am born naturally, since I will be born from dad. So you see. . . .I felt jealous from sister . . . She gets to grow older and share everything with you guys and I'll be a baby while all this happens." Tears fell from his face this time.

Ryoga broke apart and hugged him again. "Don't beat yourself down my boy; I will be at your side all the time and you'll have a sister who will take care of you as well. . . .So do not worry. We will be together. . ." Aiko joined the hug and the three saw Akira walk backwards into the tunnel vanishing.

In the last goodbye, the picture Ryoga left in her mind were an Old transparent woman in the back of two young children, at her right Aiko waved with a bright face Ryoga saw before. "_Yes . . . She is more like Ranko's untamable demeanor. Full of defiance and carelessness for the future."_

Next, the boy looked worried and serious and "that" brought memories on the girl as well. "_Look at him so worried and he hasn't even been born. . . .I wonder if I acted that serious before I was born. . . .Yoshiro hang in there. . . .I swear I'll find a way for us to be a family soon."_ The girl giggled and focused her bloodline. When she created the tunnel, she began to walk backwards thanking the heavens she could see her boys as she left that place. "_Someday I got to ask Aki-chan why backwards . . ."_

On the other side. The Saotome family waited for Ranma's husband when the little redhead popped from nowhere and hit the same set of pans outside on the backyard. "Mom! . . . .Why do you keep leaving that stuff out here?" demanded the girl while rubbing her head. Ranma giggled at her sister and crossed her arms smugly.

"I did that. . . .We've been waitin' for a week for you and Ryoga to come back . . . Where is he?" The older redhead tiptoed stretching her neck and looking around for her man. Akira walked at her and patted her on the back. "Sis, this is where you shine. Ryoga cannot crossover until you focus on "her" . . . . I mean "his" signature feelings."

The girl laughed at the change on gender but remembered no one was supposed to know that . . . It was her secret promise. She closed her eyes and tried to remember the strong feelings of desire and happiness she passed with the boy . . . The sensations of dependency and the openness she learned in his care. The more she felt him, the more the wind picked up on the backyard. Everyone waited desperately and when a loud thud alerted them someone fell or crash inside the house, they rushed inside.

In the living room, there were fallen dishes on the floor and the table was upside down. Suddenly Ranma turned when she saw a silhouette and the quick sounds of steps going up. The girl ran behind the intruder, but when she reached Ryoga's old room she found it locked.

"Ryoga . . . it's that you . . .?" Nothing but noises of struggle with clothes came from within. Akira ran into the house still dizzy from the jump but she ran upstairs and excused herself with Ranma, knocking the door. "Ryoga, it's me Akira . . . Open up." The lock jumped open and the little redhead went inside while whispering to Ranma. "Give me a second with him, and I'll be back to tell you what's going on."

The pigtailed girl glued the side of her head to the door and she could hear the muffled noises of two persons. "**I can't let him see me like this . . . . No, he will punish me in ways you do not understand. .I have to go . . . . I'll go somewhere else . . . ."** After the conversation, ended Ranma tried to talk to her husband but a crash through the window told her he was long gone.

Back at the house, in the living room Akira walked from the bedroom and met Nodoka, Genma and Ranma's questioning looks. "Well, where is he . . .?" The girl sat on a chair and rested her elbows on the table. "He's gone for today, but he'll be back tomorrow, about six in the afternoon approximately."

"Why . . . Why did he leave . . .?" The girl rubbed her forehead; she knew Ranma was a "no-nonsense" woman when serious. "He feels self-conscious about the way he looks after the "transition" and prefers not to be seen right now, but he'll be better tomorrow I promise." If anything Ranma learned from her dad was suspicion and as soon as her mother and father walked into their bedroom, satisfied from the reason, the big redhead took the smaller one out into the backyard.

"Ok you ain't fooling me. . . .What is really going on?" Akira tried to slowly move away in enough space to start running into the house and in her mother's side, but Ranma knew that. Every move and step she did, Ranma matched it and when Akira stopped the dance, the pigtailed girl smiled devilishly.

"You know I can stay all night long here don' you . . . Now . . . . Spill." Akira kept quiet and staring at the girl. "I am not going to squeal on my brother . . . You can do anything you want but his secret is my secret." Ranma was never short on ideas for when things didn't go her way. "Is that so . . . ."

Akira had vast knowledge and possessed enough martial arts to take on a regular master efficiently, but Ranma was a formidable opponent and she feared the obvious defeat by her hands. The girl ran without loosing any time and lunged for the smaller redhead. Akira tried to avoid all damage but Ranma didn't give any signs of attacks. The big girl pounced and jumped at her and when a false move made the two of them match in places, Ranma pinned her by the arms.

Struggling to be free was useless. "Let me go . . . what's the big idea?" The pigtailed girl held her tight and when they were at even level, the girl spoke. "Aki-chan, you are not a match for me, and I know you were a guy and are trapped in there forever. . . .I love you like a sister, but my husband comes first. Now, what happened to her and where can I find her.?"

Akira just stared away, but when Ranma laid her bare chest on the girl's chest, Akira began to blush. "What do you think you're doing . . .?" Ranma smiled and forced the girl's sight down . . . To stare at their breasts rubbing together and making them pop even bigger. Akira felt the heat of the scene play in her mind and she began to sweat at the closeness between them. "Please Ranma. . .I may be a girl now, but I'm a fifteen year old boy inside and this is killing me . . . ." The girl closed to the smaller redhead's ear and whispered almost silently. "Don' worry . . . . I'm one too . . . ." When Akira got the meaning, Ranma neared her lips to the smaller girl. There was no way she could resist the temptation of kissing someone so beautiful and close to her, but her brother popped in her mind.

"Fine . . . . Her curse works in a different way. She is ashamed by it, but cannot change like you do. She will get wet and turn into a girl than she'll be stuck in that form for twenty-four hours, after that time, she can "then" splash with hot water and turn back to his guy side. So, right now is almost six in the afternoon . . . She will run away until tomorrow afternoon." Ranma let go of the confused girl convinced she said the truth. "Why would he leave me . . .? Bein' a woman ain't that bad . . . I turned into one full time for him . . .? The girl puzzled about that and then looked at her sister in law. "Does she think been a woman is bad . . . Or wrong."

Akira shook her head trying to leave the memories of a sensual Ranko away. The girl stood and walked into the living room. "Her curse has changed . . . . Evolved. Now she turns into a girl instead of a piglet, she became accustomed with the petting of the small animal and the dangers in the form. When she recognized how much you suffered by it, she thought of all the perverts and men trying to swoop you off your feet. She remembered what happened to you and Mikado . . . . She is scared out of her wits . . . Plus other stuff related to your children."

Ranma followed the instructions carefully. "So, she gets wet, she's stuck in female form a whole day, and than the hot water will work, but not before?" Akira nodded agreeing with her sister and repeated the last part to make sure she understood. "She is afraid of you, but I won't tell why . . . I will let you two solve your problems . . . Agreed?" Ranma agreed as well.

Ryoga ran past houses in the dark trying to device a plan to stall Ranma from finding out her new weakness. The girl hoped her wife could control herself, but how could she lie to her mind. "_This is Ranma . . . I know she promised to love me, but if she gets the chance to become the male I know she'll take it in a heartbeat."_

Finally, from all the strange places in her path a house turned into her salvation. The girl inspected careful for anyone outside and when seeing no one she went in. At the entrance, the only things at her reach were the Dojo and the front door. Ryoga walked carefully across the front yard and then she opened the door.

In the middle of the night, a young seventeen-year-old girl walked quietly into the Tendo house. When the doors that usually are unlocked slid open, Kasumi woke up afraid of thieves. The girl promptly ran into Akane's room and woke her sister up telling her of the noises. When Akane walked stairs down with her wooden kendo sword on hand, the noises stopped and the pair found a shadow weeping in their living room.

When the youngest Tendo turned the light on, they met a scared girl with shiny silver hair kneeling in a hiding position near the couch. "Who are you . . .?" The girl smiled when she saw the Tendos and rushed at their side. Akane swung her sword hitting the girl and knocking her out cold. "Oni-chan who do you think she might be?" Kasumi found a small detail on the girl very disconcerting. She fixed the girl's roughed hair and while doing so the same detail turned her into a familiar face. When they took her upstairs to the guest room Kasumi felt the same detail had finally told her whom she was, gasping in the process.

"Akane-chan, look at that . . . doesn't that showing fang look like the one Ryoga has when smiling." The brown-haired girl saw the resemblance and poked at the canine just to be certain. When Kasumi asked her why she did that, Akane told her about the prank her fiancée played on the Ryoga before. "Well, Ranma was able to get fake ones once and they look just like them."

It was late and the girls decided to leave the platinum haired girl to rest. Morning came and before Ryoga woke up, she felt the looks of several people around her. She woke and stood, staring back at the family. "Guys . . . Why are you looking at me like that?"

Akane did not wait for a polite answer. "We are the ones with the questions. Who are you and why did you brake in last night?" Ryoga looked at herself and saw she still was a girl. "I'm sorry Akane-san . . . I still can't make sense of this sensation." When the family kept staring at her, she scratched her head.

"Akane-san, it's me Ryoga . . . Ryoga Hibiki." The girl opened her eyes and old memories flooded into her mind. "Ryoga, but . . . you're alive, how can that be . . . . I saw you . . . . What, almost five months ago. And why do you look like that?" The girl received the welcoming salutes and patting in the back. The girls acted happy at her appearance on the house but were concerned of the meaning.

All but one. Akane's attitude towards the girl changed from the relief of seeing her friend dead at one time to the living, breathing girl. The rest of the family decided to leave the two girls alone for the time being since they knew the little Tendo had matters to arrange with her.

Ryoga blinked twice when Kasumi and Nabiki left the guest room, she looked back at her "friend" and wondered about her inquiries. "Akane-san, I'd like to ask you a favor for now. You see . . ." Akane stopped her before she could continue.

"Ryoga . . . it's a lie . . . You know deep down that is a lie!" The fleeting girl moved to the back of the bed in fear. "Akane-san, what do you mean . . . what is a lie?"

"You told me before that I never cared for you, that I ignored your feelings and that killed any love you had for me, but you know that's a lie. I have always tried to protect you from Ranma and all his chaos. Maybe not in the way you want me to . . . . However, living with Ranma Saotome is like living inside a tornado, and what I needed was a friend. . . Someone who could understand what I go through and that was supposed to be you."

The silvery haired girl tried to talk and apologize for her past misjudgment but the blue haired girl had more to say. "I miss you for who you are and I miss your friendship who cheered me up from his moral attacks." Ryoga felt the grieving pain in her words.

"I'm sorry Akane-san, I screwed again. Thinking on my depression and the sadness a lonely life carries with it made me drive the wrong conclusions. Is there a way we could start over?" Her host had plenty of questions for her, but those could wait. There was only one thing left for the girls to fix their connection.

"Ryoga, I would love to start new . . . Can we begin our friendship again this time with no secrets?" This was the turning point for the new girl. With all the courage she could summon Ryoga looked at the girl decided to reveal all for both their sakes.

"Ok Akane-san . . . This is going to hurt me unlike anything I have done before, but you deserve to know the truth." The girl moved to the edge of the bed, stared at the other girl and in the last second she closed her eyes while praying in her mind.

"Akane-san. Before I turned into this female body. .I . . ." Akane moved a step closer to the girl knowing this was the kind of secrets that could enforce her connection . . . Or destroy it. " . . . .I used to turn into something else . . ." This time flashes of her ex-fiancée fighting with the boy turned girl for dominance changed from love quarrels to curses. "So . . . You were cursed as well? . . . .What did you turn into?"

Ryoga's heart palpitated fast from the fear to express the next sentence. " . . . . A piglet . . . . Akane . . ." The youngest Tendo felt the roof falling on her head. The times where her pet slept with her, when she carried him on her chest and more importantly, the desperate warnings Ranma begged on the girl trying to keep her away from her P-chan. They all hit her mind in an avalanche of pain and distrust.

Ryoga knew the face and the tears. She felt like dirt and even when she wanted to console her she knew deep down the punishment was on its way. The brown-haired girl frowned mad in rage, her left arm crossed in front of her and Up. With her hand open and extended, the girl on the bed saw the slap coming.

"_I felt her hand across my face once and like than, I know is not going to hurt me, but . . . . Seeing her in pain is crushing my soul."_ Ryoga opened her eyes. Her light green pupils staring back at her executioner and tears of her own beginning to roll on her face. Akane suddenly stopped when seeing the girl crying, she began to tremble trying to hit her goal or hold back. "Akane-san . . . You slapped me once and like in that time I'm sure I won't feel a thing, but just like than, My heart breaks from the disgrace I have caused you . . . .I'm sorry." The girl closed her eyes again and waited for the strike.

The girl had every right to punish her with more than just a slap on the face, but those tears told her Ryoga meant her apology. She grabbed the sitting girl and brought her closer to her face. "Ryoga. This isn't over . . . What you did was despicable and cowardly, but I will find a way for you to pay. In the meantime we have worse problems to attend." The girl left the bedroom fuming, closing the door forcibly.

Hours later Kasumi entered with a plate of soup, a piece of bread and a cup of tea. "Ryoga-chan, I'm sure you must be famished . . . Here, let me serve you some food. The girl set the tray on the side of the bed and sat besides the sad stricken girl looking through the window.

"Ryo-chan, Sis can be a bit blunt sometimes, but she means well. Wait for some time and you'll see she will change her mind." The girl changed views from the outside world to the eldest daughter. "But she is right. I have abused of her trust and all because of my cowardice . . .I think I deserve what happens to me in the end."

Akane came into her bedroom and madly closed it behind her. "The nerve . . .He thinks because he is afraid of his curse is reason enough to save him? . . .He heard every personal secret . . .He saw me change and slept by my side . . .Ugh !" The girl plummeted on her desk. Books and notes filled her sight, all about the psychology of human beings.

In the middle of the pile a blue book seemed to glow, attracting the brunette's attention. The girl took it and without thinking opened it on a specific chapter.

"_**Dependent personality Disorder.**__ Is a pervasive and excessive need to be taken care of that leads to a submissive and clinging behavior."_ The girl kept reading about certain personalities traits are inflexible, maladaptive and cause significant functional impairment when a child is raised improperly.

Akane kept on reading until hitting the last part of the chapter. " _The dependent and submissive behaviors are designed to elicit care giving and arise from a self-perception of being unable to function adequately without the help of others."_

She became very knowledgeable about what she wanted in life and began to see what happens when little boys are taught "in the road" from ignorant fathers . . .or no parents at all. "I hate this, but now I know why these two behave like they do." The girl closed the book, took several deep breaths and prepared herself for her future career.

Akane walked by the guest room without announcing herself first. She stood by the entrance listening at her sister and the new girl. "Ryoga-chan. Akane has matured a lot lately, remember that if she had known before, you would be flying out of the house and into the air." She expected the comment as a joke but the platinum girl sighed and went back to stare at the window.

"And she deserves that and all the beatings I can take . . .Kasumi-san. I never meant to hurt her, but I felt protected with her, and I tried my best to keep her safe." That was the moment when the girl entered. "And I felt protected by my pet, but what you did hurt us both. Ryoga, I want you in my life again, but I want "you" and not a mute companion."

Ryoga felt like crying but the demeanor on the youngest Tendo told her to hold. "After saying that, I believe a punishment is in order and then we can start over, what do you think?" The girl smiled at her and nodded happily. Akane giggled at the girl and after bowing and offering her hand she told her the deal.

"Fine . . We are friends again and as my friend the first order of business is working on that hideous clothing." The girl on the bed revised her wardrobe and shrugged back. "But . . . I don't see anything wrong with what I'm wearing . . .I always wear this."

Kasumi shook her head and smiled when a devilish grin on Akane's face told her of the plan. Ryoga felt a creeping blush and a thought invaded her mind. "_I don't like when women smile like that . . . . I always loose something when they do that . . ."_ After the girls changed, they left the house. On the way to the mall the conversation moved to the objective Ryoga didn't want to touch.

"Why are you here. . .shouldn't you be with . . .you know.?" Ryoga got serious when Akane mentioned "him". The Tendo girl and Ranma left on angry terms all thanks to him. "Akane . . .I'm sorry for what I did to you . . ." The girl smiled and opened to the other girl. "Don't worry Ryoga, I guess it was bound to happen. At first it felt right letting myself go with how our parents forced us, but if you think about it, we were never ready for something like that. . . .Still . . .I don't think I'm ready for a wedding."

"_Why am I lying . . . I thought this was a start over relationship . . .I guess I don't want her to see me falling for him."_

"Well Akane-san, being married to her is the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me, although now I am not so sure." The brunette tilted her head trying to understand her. "You mean, there are troubles in paradise.?" Ryoga laughed at the sentence since it was going to be some of that coming her way. "You could say that. You see. When I am a boy I know I have my feelings out in the open. I don't care for problems as long as I'm with the one I love, and you know who I love."

"But now that I'm the girl of the relationship, I'm afraid Ranma's "machismo" is going to take me for surprise. You know how big his ego gets, and all that nonsense of "weak girls" are like dead weights in his mind. Now, can you imagine what's going to happen when he finds out I can turn into a girl myself.?"

Akane nodded slowly, clearly knowing where the girl was going. "Yes Ryo-san. I'm afraid he'll be a worst pain than with me. You see, my attitude and his are the same. . .we clash and that's why we fought all the time. . .I never gave up from his insults. Nevertheless, I'm afraid you are a bit too "mild" and easy to control and that is like honey for a bee named Ranma. I'm afraid he is going to make a living hell out of your life."

Ryoga walked beside the girls and her silent expression made Akane wonder about her thoughts. "Ryoga . . .Are you OK?" The girl hugged herself and found the valor to talk. "Akane-san, Why . . .Why am I so "mild"? . . . . I know I am shy when talking to women and I wear my feelings on my sleeve so to speak, but why do I do that?"

Akane reflected on the chapter she read on the book and the girl became her first patient. "Ryoga . . . When we are raised with no role models we tend to use the closest parental figures in our lives. I hate to remind you this but I'm afraid you never had a role model in your younger life."

"Surviving from childhood lost and with no one around made you tough I'll give you that, but your social skills and "dependency" towards the ones you consider friends turn you into a submissive person." The girl understood the word submissive as slavery and she believed to be like that up to some point . . .maybe Akane was onto something.

"Well. What can I do to change that . . .I don't want to depend on Ranma no matter how much I love him. I hate to admit it and please don't ever tell him this, but sometimes Ranma intimidates me. Even in her female form she is so commanding." The brunette knew that from the start. If you call someone rival and shout him expressions like to "prepare to die", it would be dumb to be his friend and even fall for "her" afterwards.

"Well Ryoga-chan I can try to help you from what I know and maybe we can regain that self esteem and respect you so much need. . . . But before we can try it there's one more thing "I' deserve." The girl agreed with the young Tendo and when they bowed to their deal Kasumi alerted them about their destination.

"Akane . . .Ryo-chan, we are here." Both girls looked at the name of the store, but only one turned white and began to step away from her "friends". "Please Akane-san . . . . I apologize . . .isn't that enough?" The girl smiled at the silver haired girl and shook her index finger negatively. "Sorry Ryo-chan . . .a punishment is a punishment." The girl surrender was final. Ryoga walked into the female departmental store full of undergarments and frilly dresses. "I'm going to hate this . . . ."

Several hours later the three girls came out with new sets of casual dresses, shoes and purses. Akane was the first walking out of the store. The girl looked everywhere and then signaled the platinum haired girl to come out. The humiliation devastated every bit of self-respect on the girl. Fortunately the skimpy blouse was covered by a stylish jacket, but the red miniskirt made the long legs on the girl stand out the most.

Boys turned to look at her and lined up to see the tall silver-blonde girl in high heels and tiny outfit. Men tried to look away, failing miserably and to make things worse Akane arrived to an Ice cream parlor where her friends from school gathered.

"Akane . . .who is this?" The other girls surrounded the newcomer and bowed respectfully before her. "Hello, my name is Yuka . . .this is Sayuri." The other girl smiled and waved at her than she frowned at some resemblance she found with someone else. "Say . . .I think I have seen you somewhere else. Yes! I know, aren't you related to Ranma's friend . . . . You know, the one who fought him on school the first time they met?"

Akane laughed nervously and Ryoga had no idea if by talking she would let them know she was him. "I . . . ." Akane intervened in the last moment. "Yes, she is Ryoga's sister . . .Ryoko . . .Ryoko Hibiki . . ." The other girls giggled at that and they started to talk so fast, Ryoga could do nothing but to nod or shake her head rapidly.

"Would you like to join us? . . The guys should be here soon." The girl stared at each of Akane's friends and she fluttered from the fear. The only therapy strong enough to keep her sane was the tugging she did on her miniskirt, trying to set it under her knees. Akane felt embarrassed for what she forced on the girl and after apologizing for an early goodbye, she took the dizzy girl and her sister back to the house.

Back on the road, the stares kept making Ryoga blush and she looked to the ground while grabbing Akane's arm. After the ordeal, she heard the sweet words of forgiveness knocking on her door. "Fine Ryoga. I think this was punishment enough for you . . . . I am sorry I had to do it, but seeing you that vulnerable made me feel "avenged". Yet, I really like you and I want to keep our friendship.

Ryoga accepted her payment and told Akane there were no hard feelings. They came back home and the girls fixed the guest room with lots of female decorations, put the clothes away and Ryoga changed into a more modest outfit.

Both girls talked for sometime until the afternoon came. At six, the girl took some of the hot water Akane prepared before hand and doused herself with it. Everyone present saw the transformation back into the old Ryoga. In the excitement the boy didn't think on the gender change and from all the times he ended up naked, this was the worse one. The girls turned red from the embarrassment and the boy ran upstairs to change his modest "blue dress" into his old clothes.

After that, everyone laughed at the funny scene and Ryoga accompanied Kasumi into the kitchen. "Kasumi-san . . .Is there a way for me to learn from your cooking?" The older girl beamed from the question and the pair began the first lesson. Akane joined them later and the trio talked about cooking tips and tricks.

Tired of waiting, Ranma walked to the Tendos. Akira told her where the girl left to, but decided to give her space until the time expired. After six, a knock made Kasumi answer the door. "Why Hello Ranma-chan, what brings you here. . . .Would you like me to call Akane.?" The girl smiled at the always-cheerful demeanor of the oldest Tendo.

"No, thanks . . .I came to see Ryoga . . .is "she" here.?" Kasumi conceded her into the house and the two girls walked inside. "Ryoga-chan . . .you have visitors." This time Ranma was able to see only Akane and Nabiki standing in front of her, and on their back, sitting away from the redhead was someone else, but all she could see was a long silver colored hair, falling through the back of the chair and a girl trembling in anger.

As soon as the knock hit the door Ryoga knew who it was. The container with the hot water had residues of cold water on the side and when she jumped from the sound, she bathed herself again. The transformation was instant. "_Damn it . . .why do I get skittish in a moment like this . . ."_

Ranma could not believe the transformation. There were subtle similarities but the redhead wanted to be sure. "Ryoga . . .is that. . . you.?" The platinum girl stood up and slowly turned around. Her hair was a shiny gray and white, almost like bright silver, and her eyes turned from the clear brown to a light green. Her factions resembled a lot like the male Ryoga but in a very feminine way and her chest was ample but even to her height. "Ryoga . . .you look beautiful."

The girl blushed and tried to walk at Ranma, but Akane interfered in between. "Hey . .What's the big idea . .!" The brunette confronted the redhead and stood side by side with her famous angry look. "Ranma, if you try to hurt her I swear that's going to be the last thing you ever do . . ." Ranma kept blinking at the girl and frowned at the comment.

"What do you mean, "hurt her"? I would never hurt my hus . . .wife?" This time the pigtailed girl stopped and the devilish smile sneaked into her. The redhead took the now warm rest of water from the one Ryoga used to transform and doused it on her, changing her into the male Ranma. "Yes! . . .that was hot enough."

Ranma stared at Ryoga and waited for Akane and Nabiki to move but they didn't budge. Tired, the boy rested on the side of the wall. "Ryoga . . .why did ya run from me. . .you know we can fix this right?" The girl was afraid to answer. Good thing Akane was on the tag team position. "She can't go with you right now, but she will go in time. . . Give her that for now Ranma and later on I'll let her go." When the pigtailed boy outstretched for her, the girl stepped back and he understood her feelings.

"I know how you feel . . . hell I went through that, but I'll be waiting." The boy turned around and left. Akane took the girl to the kitchen where the other girls tried to use hot water to change her back with no successful results. "Ok Ryoga, what's going on . . .no matter how hot we try, you won't change."

"Akane-san, my curse is different. I get locked in this form for twenty-four hours and only until than I can be doused back to normal. . .that's why I ran from Ranma. I didn't want him to see me stuck like this." Ryoga felt the need to cry and cramps began to make her feel woozy. "What's wrong with me . . .I've been feeling like this since I came back from Limbo."

Suddenly the girl had to go and she ran to the bathroom, after sometime, an even more scared platinum blond girl walked slowly out of the door. "Kasumi . . .can you come please . . .Akane, I might need your expertise right about now too." The eldest girl walked with the blonde and she told her something in her ear. Usually the "Oh my . ." could've been heard now, but the girl just patted Ryoga on the back and told her something that made Akane very nervous. "Oh don't worry Ryo-chan that only means that you're fertile." The girl stared back at the other three young ladies. "Fertile for what.?"

Akane took her to the bedroom and they talked about that time of the month, but even when Ryoga knew that, all the information ran away from her mind. "You mean I'm getting ready for that kind of stuff? . . .but how . . .I'm not even a normal girl."

"Well apparently your body thinks so and in the next weeks you better not let your brand new husband touch you intimately, or you might end up pregnant." The girl turned white and she had to tell to the Tendos everything she was told by her sister. After the fast forward conversation, Akane looked at her quietly while Kasumi shook her head and patted the girl. Nabiki was busy writing something on a piece of paper.

"Nabiki . . . sis, what are you doing . . .?" The girl took away her writings and making sure no one was around she showed them her "project". "It's my new bet system. I am going to bet on how long Ranma stays put without knocking Ryoga up. . .what . . .hey it's a living! . . ." The other girls and Ryoga scoffed and went back to business.

Akane felt a smidge of jealousness from her newfound friend. To become a significant part of the Saotome heir's life and be in danger to be taken by the boy made her think about the chance she could have with him slipping away.

"We need to find a way to keep Ranma away from you. What if you come and live with us for a time?" The girl didn't know what to answer. . .after all Ranma was officially her husband now and she had to obey him. "But I opened myself to her when she needed me. Now that she is the man I think I must show him he can be a good husband too."

There she was again. Akane knew the insecurities on the girl played a strong role of submissive and dependant feelings towards Ranma just like she did as her pet, but this time the faithful role of a wife could cost her dearly. "Ryo-chan you need to snap out of it. Remember that's how all started with you and Me. You felt like a protecting pet and I didn't ask questions, I just accepted you."

"This time it could be dangerous, especially if Ranma is involved and he manages to become intimate with you. Tell me what will happen then?" The girl measured both decisions carefully. On one side she knew Ranma could "go all the way" blaming his "man among men" ideology. On the other, She let the pigtailed boy turn into a passionate wife and made her open at her feelings. . .she had to be loyal after going through something like that.

"Akane . . . I know what you're saying, but Ranko trusted me when everything was against her. . . .I must honor her effort." The brunette grabbed her hair desperately from the passive dependency on the girl, her nerves were about to explode. "Fine. You may go, but not until I talk to Ranma's mother. She must know all this before anything goes out of line."

Ryoga accepted Akane's condition and the girl went to the guestroom to wait patiently on the Tendo's Endeavour. "Wait for me Ranma . . .I'll be there soon."

The girl hurried to the Hibiki residence. As soon as she got there, her knocking displayed urgency. When the Saotome matriarch opened the door, she didn't expect to see Soun's little girl.

"Hi aunty. Listen, I know what's going on so far and I even know some other things you need to be aware of. . .is there a place where we can talk.?"

"Sure dear . . .I have a few things I need to pick up tomorrow morning. Meet me at the market and we can talk, let's say about nine in the morning.?" The girl nodded and bowed, waving good night to the matriarch.

"_Yes. If Ryoga stays the night it should be easier for me to convince her of her misplaced devotion on Ranma."_ The girl arrived back home and relied the last request on the obedient girl.

Ryoga accepted and went back to her room. In the middle of the night Akane needed to go to the bathroom. When she passed by Ryoga's bedroom she noted the girl talking to someone else. At first she thought it would be Ranma and she readied to assault the room, but the conversation changed into a different type.

"_**Yes dear . . .I don't know how were you able to come all the way here from Limbo, but I want you to head back with your sister and grandma. . . No . . .I don't want you "floating" alone here . . .Yoshiro . . .Yoshi! . . .I'm giving you an or. . . ." **_Akane went in and the girl woke up sweating and with an accelerated palpitation.

"Ryoga . . .who is Yoshiro?" The girl gasped at the name and wondered about the way Akane knew about it. The platinum haired girl tried to place where she was and when everything made sense in her mind she asked the girl. "How did you know that name?" The girl told Ryo-chan what happened before she woke up and the girl shook afraid. "Yoshiro is my son . . . . I dreamt he followed me here and He wanted to stay at my side even when He wasn't born yet." That was too much for Akane and shushed her back to sleep assuring her they would talk later.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day in the morning Akane arrived to the general market in Nerima. Kasumi had something to buy for the pantry and the girl had the meeting with Nodoka. Deep thoughts about the incident the night anterior filled the girl's head. "_To know your son before being born must be incredible . . . I suppose a woman's motherly intuition will always be present . . . I wish I could experience that."_

The girl battled for her future as a successful doctor in psychology or a faithful mother and housewife. Both had their recognitions but one gave more personal satisfaction than the other. Ranma was her greatest example of manliness and her lowest point of self-sufficiency and incapable to support a family.

"_Ranma is lucky Ryoga developed the skill to work with fine metals. She told me of the intricate designs her "depression" helped create. That kind of repressed feelings turned into the best way to sustain a family, and what's best, the girl is so devoted to her "man" that she would keep him happy and away from work all his life."_

Akane loved the praise from fellow students about her desire to progress into a career at such young age and with the help of the schools director and Daisuke she had every chance to become a renowned professional. "_Daisuke respects me helps me with my personal goals and the best part is he is not suffocating me with marriage proposals or dates . . . . He likes to take it slow, just like I want."_

Both plans were as good, but only one offered the happiness she wanted in life. "_I don't want to be a submissive wife and as a professional I'm sure dai-kun will help on the house chores even better than a macho like Ranma Saotome . . . . And yet, I want that hardheaded boy in my mind . . . . Why?"_

The look of tasty dishes served outside in the market and the aromas of fragrant vegetables and condiments snapped the girl into reality. On the other end of the different stands a woman dressed in a traditional kimono called her attention. From the distance the girl saw a much older Ranko coming her way, but with a serious look on her face.

"Auntie, good morning . . ." The woman always felt close to the brunette. There were moments where she even went along the father's twisted games trying to unite her son to her, that she joined them in the effort. "Akane-chan, let's go to an ice cream parlor I know and we can talk."

The Tendo heir swayed her own basket with aromatic plants and herbs. The bows from merchants when looking at such beautiful women told them of the respect a true man shows for a lady. "_No matter how much Ranma wants to be a girl, she could never understand this silent communication between civilized people."_ The girl sighed at the crude intents on the redhead to take "advantage" of the situations by acting more girlie that a regular woman.

Nodoka grinned at the younger girl thinking on the "what ifs" in her life. "_I wonder if there was anything to begin with. Akane-chan always showed a sisterly love for Ranko and she demonstrated the devotion for Ranma in a very peculiar way. Everyone told me of the fake fights between them, and well . . . . . What couple doesn't have fights. It's just our nature."_

The older and wiser woman knew all the fights never meant to be out of hate, but she understood the reason for her son to find a new love. "_My Ranma was forced to change thanks to that curse. In the end a mild wife becomes more suitable for a strong character man then a strong willed. I hate to think it, but Ryoga feels like the perfect "girl" and vice versa from my daughter's standpoint. A tomboyish Ranko can soar thanks to an understanding "husband" . . ."_

The guests arrived and the waiter led them to a table. The girl offered a menu and left them alone. Akane felt the commanding solemnity on the Saotome matriarch and the woman set her things at her side, fixed her kimono accordingly and prepared for any misfortune conversation from her guest. Moments later the waiter set two lemon teas on the table and left again.

When they made themselves at home, Akane sat straight and looked at her ex-relative with urgency. "Auntie . . . Is very important for Ranma to stay away from Ryoga for now." The older woman felt strange at the wishes of the girl. "_Is she jealous of my son . . . .? Or is it from Ryoga-chan. . . ."_ The woman took a sip of her tea and thought the brunette's next move carefully. "Tell me dear, why would you interfere on their relationship? . . . . Is there something "else" between you and my son?"

Akane felt uncomfortable not by the comment but from the feelings playing in her mind. "_Is she reading my mind . . . .? Do I look like love stricken for her son? . . . I don't know . . . . No! . . . Calm down. This isn't about you . . . Remember, this is about Ryoga."_

The girl understood the reasoning the matriarch had and her intent flared with determination. "No! . . . Auntie, this is not about me. Ryoga is passing through a series of terrible symptoms." The older woman changed in her inquisitive look. "What is it Akane-san . . . Is She Ok?" The brunette calmed down from the frantic attitude on her ex-mother. "Yesterday when she stayed with us, cramps and abdominal pain surged through her body in terrible spasms . . . She is in terrible danger if Ranma decides to go "full husband" on her."

At this point Nodoka worried about the girl. She knew Ryoga was unstable when in guy form, and even though he acted like a gentleman with her daughter the effects of a female curse on him would be disastrous. "Tell me Akane, What is the physical state of my daughter in law?"

Akane played with her tea while trying to find the right words. "Auntie Nodoka. . . .Ryoga has changed in a tremendous way. While in girl form she developed her period instantly and the pains we, regular women have, she gets them all at once. The bloated belly, fevers and bathroom breaks knocked her out cold and we had to help her back to bed from the exertion." The girl tapped the table with her spoon, nervous at the last scene she left from the house. "Auntie, Kasumi nee-san tried every home remedy but she cried like nothing I've seen before. She warned us about what happened with her body when crossing over to this side from death and it scares me." Nodoka stopped the clanking of the spoon hitting the table with her hand and looked at the nervous girl. "Where is she now . . . Please." Akane felt like slapped back into reality and told her what they did next. ". .She is not at the house now. . . .Dr. Tofu is checking on her."

"Tell me everything you know about her. . ." Akane explained everything, from what Ryoga said about her hurried menstruation cycles to what would happen if the girl would get pregnant. Nodoka gaped at the consequences and probable death of her daughter. "That's terrible . . . I must stop them before my son do something foolish."

Akane breathed relieved by her decision and told her Ranma wouldn't do a thing while Ryoga was with Ono. After their chat, the older woman felt the need to ask her about her insight. "Akane-chan, how do you know all this and why are you helping her.?"

The girl tried to feel insulted but her suspicion was well placed. "Auntie . . . I've been studying Psychology with a sensei at Furinkan. As you can tell I'm almost eighteen and the school principal gave me the chance to learn from an undergrad that came from Tokyo University. I have learned a lot and I'm planning to take that as a career of my own. In time I would like to understand all that has happened in my life."

The Tendo girl shivered from the tension. The next conversation aimed at the failed teachings and character flaws on Ranma's father. Either this would be a terrible topic to touch with her or the explanation for all the mess they threw at her son.

The girl set the sugar aside after adding some in her tea. "I'm afraid you are going to dislike the next comment but I need you to listen to me very carefully." Nodoka felt her approach as the answer for Ranma's life long behavior, so she kept quiet, paying attention on the girl.

"Mrs. Saotome. Your husband destroyed a boy who was supposed to become a great man. He used his tricks to make him see women weak and worthless. . .when time came and he got cursed, all those teachings attacked him internally and he fought them all as best he could. . .that's the reason why he became unstable from his girl side."

"Ryoga is the fortunate half he needed to balance himself from the curse. He taught Ranma being a girl was as powerful if not more than a man and worthy of praise. Ranma accepted and slowly opened to him, together became the most reliable couple I have met in my life. Not even I was ready to heal him."

In her mind though another battle ensued. The practical Akane refused to give her happiness up. "_No! . . . . What are you doing? Telling her about how well those two complement each other won't help our case_." The other side of Akane, her human side, decided to vouch for the fair couple. "But_ they do complement. Even if I accept Ranma for whom he is, Ranko would demand her share of affections . . . . Are you willing to "turn" to the dark side?"_

The struggle stopped when the practical Akane firmly set her foot on the imaginary floor. "_Never! . . . I could never go "that way". Who do you think I am . . . A pervert?"_ The brunette girl shook her head pushing her thoughts away and went back to her discussion.

"The problem is Ranma is out of balance when he is male all thanks to his father. Thanks to the "man among men" bravado, Ranma always triumphed on a battle and a challenge, but he is not ready to lead a marriage as the man of the house, at least not yet. Now think about Ryoga."

The girl stopped for a moment making sure Nodoka followed her reasoning. "Ryoga went from the "I hate you that I will kill you" attitude to "I forgive you and I'll protect you from everything" ideal. After his change, he gave Ranma the chance and the time to heal his girl side to a point where Ranko was happy."

"Ryoga now turns into a girl, and you know her demeanor is simple and gentle. She is like Kasumi except my sister has a lot of patience and understanding to everyone. Ryoga-chan is afraid to the point where she "looks" for the right thing to do, regardless of being right or wrong."

Nodoka kept nodding understanding the train of thought on the girl. "So, if my son turns all macho against her, he even might hurt her without thinking it." Akane asserted at her last thought and added. "I'm sorry to say this, but leaving Ranma has saved me of a lot of troubles. . . .I would have killed him or he would have tried to dominate me."

Later during the day Dr. Tofu examined the platinum haired girl with extreme caution. The man kept checking on her, writing notes and shaking his head while smiling at the girl. For Ryoga, being in front of another man while her legs were open and adjusted to a weird mechanical device made her very uncomfortable. "Doc, if at least you loose the smile I swear I won't beat you up. . ." Finished the girl, angry at the medical expert.

"Forgive me Ryoga-chan, but your system is incredibly active . . . I've never seen anything like this. . ." The girl blushed and turned away when asking questions. "Well . . . what's wrong with me . . . Why did I bleed so much, even Kasumi said it looked very dangerous."

The medical practitioner fixed his glasses and after writing more on his notebook he added. "Ryo-chan, not all periods are the same and in some cases, depending on age and other factors like stress, can contribute to excessive bleeding flow, or meme. Now, the special case on you is another matter."

The young man let the girl sit in a normal position and explain her feminine system. "In a normal woman's case after the eggs are fertile, they die and the body "disposes" them and a thicker wall known as uterine lining. . .That is the excess of blood fluid in you, but the incredible part is, as soon as that is "disposed", a new set of eggs and lining is created instantly."

The girl was lost and her tilted head showed him so. "In other words . . . You are always fertile. There is no beginning cycle, fertile radio and menstrual fluid loss or period . . . In your case your body is constantly reproducing everything needed to keep you fertile all the time."

The girl face palmed her and shook her head in disappointment. "Than I don't have a chance, as soon as Ranma sees me I'm done. . ." The Dr. smiled at the girl. "The best option I can give you is to transform back into your male form as soon as you can and prolong the time like that, until your hormonal cycles can balance it out."

Ryoga did as told and at six in the afternoon the girl splashed herself and changed into his guy form. The painful symptoms ceased, but the body heat still lingered and the girl felt her condition reverse. "Thanks Dr. Tofu . . . From now on I'm staying like this."

The fanged boy walked out of the clinic thinking about all the promises he swore during his voyage to womanhood. "_Great. I turn into a girl and what's the first thing I do? I swear a new friendship for Akane and I reveal my other curse. I promised my son that I would act like a girl for his sake and finally I pledged to Ranma that I would love him and respect him as a faithful wife. . . . What is wrong with me?"_ The boy thought the best way to explain everything to Ranma and to make a plan of action.

As soon as he got home the fanged boy looked everywhere in the lookout for the pigtailed boy. Ryoga walked in and the first thing he did was to run into Akira's bedroom. The girl was asleep for some reason since it was the middle of the day. He bonked her in the head and the redhead jumped from the assault.

They talked about the future mission and a way to keep Ranma away from his female side until Ryoga could be prepared for that dreaded day. "Ryo . . . Good to see you, how do you feel?" The boy smiled back at the girl and nudged her on the head playfully.

At this time Ryoga had a question hanging in her mind. "How is it that you're not passing for the same hell I go through in female form?" The girl laughed at the question and quietly moved close to him to answer it. "Ryo. . .this is not a regular body . . . This vessel was created to contain my soul, but it has no natural or sexual purpose. I don't have periods or the symptoms that come with it, and I can't pro-create either . . . I have the plumbing but is broken."

The boy and the red haired girl laughed at the comment, but inside the girl felt the nagging sensation from Akira. Ryoga held her by the shoulder and a look of sadness filled her face. "I'm sorry Sis. I know you deny being a girl and all, but you must admit that sometimes our body claims its nature." Akira did feel that sensation every now and then but every time she went to a different earth, the girl concentrated on her mission first. "Ryo, I know I'm a boy inside and this body doesn't work like yours or Ranma's. My hormones don't control me and I don't act girlie either. Although . . . ."

The boy felt the last part was the girl's weakness and decided to find out. "Although? . . . ." Akira blushed at the reason she wanted to confess on him. "Ryoga. I have saved so many of your alternates that sometimes I feel attracted . . . ." The girl stared away and avoids any visual contact with the boy. Ryoga got the idea on the girl's flushed face. "You mean you like me . . . Like me?"

The girl tried to excuse herself with stories of the different faces she found about Ryoga Hibiki, and the boy felt the blush creeping on him as well. "Well thanks . . . Ahem . . . Aki-chan. I really appreciate that." Akira face-palmed and walked out of the room embarrassed. "Let's just get Mom and plan a better strategy. The two walked to meet their Mom, but Nodoka was still out.

Outside the Hibiki residence a fuming boy tried to explain the reason on the fearful girl. "Why would she run? I lost my manhood to that damn curse but here I am." The boy walked back and forth grunting on every pass like an angry animal.

"He made me open my feelings . . . I accepted bein' a girl and I told him how much I loved him. Not even 'kane made me say it . . ." Walking to one side and returning back. "I said yes on the altar . . . I let him lure me in bed! . . ." The boy jerked in fury and his flared Chi turned into a flaming column of injustice. Ryoga peeked from the window when he felt the immense amount of energy. The boy say the angry look on his "partner" and decided to slowly, without any sound close the window, muting all sound coming from outside and avoiding any from inside to leak out.

Downstairs, the boy stopped swinging from side to side and tried to focus on the good things he gained from those moments. "_Ok . . . Think about the good times. He gave me time to understand my female side. He allowed me to develop a better feeling for him as a man and a friend. I changed because I wanted to and not because he made me . . . You know. I think the good stuff outweighs the bad ones."_

Even when the pigtailed boy convinced himself of the positive side effects in his relationship, the hidden pride from his pride as a man surfaced little by little. Ranma smiled at the end of his rant and stopped his ego in time, or at least he tried to.

From the bushes in the back, another voice kept feeding his pride and ego. "No boy. You are the man of the house. The "real" king of this castle." Ranma turned to where the voice came from and his father rested by those precise bushes. "What's that Pops?"

"Boy. You are Ranma Saotome . . . Heir to the most powerful martial art style in the world. I trained you to become a master and you know the capacity in you. . . I believe is time for you to tell the world where your rightful place is."

The pigtailed boy sneered at his father from the weak threat. "Pops, you know my decision. I accepted Ryoga and "he" is my husband." The man snickered at the term and his master plan went underway. "Yes son I know how you feel about "her". Think about it. You are the true master here . . . Accept your "wife" for who she is." The bald man walked near his son and grabbed him from behind by his shoulders, describing him a picture of his future.

"Ryoga has accepted her role as a woman and the girl "is" weak. You know that and I know that. You are the "man" of the house. The one whom "deserves" all the praise and honor. The "one" whom takes charge and takes what "He" wants . . .!"

The emphasis Genma did on certain words burned in the boy's brain. Ranma began to repeat those words like if they were true. "Yes. . . She "is" my "wife" . . . . And I must admit she is "weak". She has been all this time I know that for a long time. I am a "man" who "deserves" everytin' . . . I'm the "one" who takes whatever he "wants". . !"

The Saotome patriarch walked backwards, satisfied from his work and speaking at the boy every time quieter until the voice vanished. His work was done. Ranma was brainwashed to obey his father's wishes against his will.

The gentle Ranko sunk in the darkness that spread in the boy's mind. "_Ranma . . . .! Snap out of it . . . Pops is lying . . . Wake up damn it."_ The boy suddenly closed his eyes and his pride overtook his body, opening them after. "Yes! . . . .The real Ranma Saotome has awakened_." _The egotistical new boy walked back to the living room and waited patiently for his "deserved" wife.

When the Hibiki boy went downstairs he hoped to find Ranma willing to discuss his private problems as a couple, but a serious Ranma waited for the boy to arrive. Ranma stared at Ryoga in a way that the fanged boy felt emasculated. This made the pigtailed boy extremely proud and when he spoke the reaction was sweeter. "Well . . . Was 'bout time." Ryoga giggled in a nervous manner and waved at the pigtailed boy. "Hey Ranma, how is it going?" The Saotome brat walked at her and, grabbing him by the arm, led him into their bedroom.

The sudden move from his friend made Ryoga loose all thought or argument the fanged boy prepared for Ranma. The Hibiki boy became really afraid of his attitude and in the middle of the struggle, Ryoga stopped before entering the room and pulled his arm back.

"Let go . . . What the hell is your problem?" Ranma stared back at him and the questions began to flow. "Why Ryoga . . . Why would you leave runnin' from Me.?" The fanged boy stuttered trying to explain his behavior. "Ranma is not like that . . .you see, I was afraid to be seen on the other form, but now we can talk this over and clear everything up."

Ranma scoffed at the boy and pulled him from the entrance of the room, closing the door once inside. Ryoga began to panic again. He still felt the heat from the long exposure on his girl side and the mental scar left by the symptoms through his "female period". The fear was too big and when he saw the evil smile on the other boy, his fears increased. "Ranma? . . . .Let me just explain . . ." The boy grabbed him and pushed him on the bed with such force that Ryoga froze unable to move. "Explain what . . . That you don' trust me . . . That you prefer to run behind Akane and let them see I'm some kind of monster? . . . .Or did you forget?"

The scared boy knew instantly of all the steps he forced in the redheaded girl to help her destroy the taboos about weakness and unworthiness. Ranma nodded when those memories drowned the lost boy from any will to resist, and when the panic buried him alive, the boy chuckled at Ryoga's own weakness.

Ryoga didn't know what to do, so he just stood there taking the punishment and listening to his partner. "I changed for you. I became a woman and I cried and opened myself so that you would be happy. . .at first it was for the safety of my Mom, but then I learned to like you . . .even love you, but I lost other things . . . .like Pop's respect and "my" self respect, and all for you . . .and how do you repay me?"

The fear crept to his eyes and the trembling made Ranma savor every second of his humiliation. To defeat a worthy adversary is satisfying. To stare at his flaws and make fun of his defects while the boy turned into a scared child made him bask on his glory as a man.

"Ranma . . . Listen, my body is different from yours when we turn. Mine does terrible things on me and I had to transform into my male side so I can balance the other side, but I know I owe you big and as soon as I get this right, I'll help you make all this right."

The frenzy from his feeding ego made the boy act selfish and despondent. "Help me? . . . .How could you help me . . . Look at you . . . Begging me like a weak girl . . . Tell me Ryoga . . . Are you a weak girl?" The boy tried to discern his friend's anger but something clouded his mind. There was no love or trust in him. Just emptiness and hurt.

"Ranma . . . I . . . I can try, if you let me." The pigtailed boy sat besides him and Ryoga saw his fist close as if ready to punch him. The boy didn't know what to do and his confusion angered Ranma even more. "I became "your" woman and now how can you return the favor?"

Outside the smaller redhead kept yelling for Ranma to stop harassing her sister, but the boy just locked the door and shouted about personal matters from the discussion. When Ryoga didn't ask for her help, she believed them and went downstairs to find some food in the fridge.

"Ranma . . .I was stuck for forty-eight hours straight as female and my system was accelerating. . .let me rest for a few days and then we can try to work a deal between us." The boy looked down and when he moved next to the other one, his hand reached Ryoga's cheek. "_He wouldn't do that when in the same gender . . . No, He wouldn't." _Panic flew sky high, beyond the limits Ryoga cold endure."Ranma . . . What are you doing . . .?"

Ranma kept touching him and began to close the gap between her faces. Ryoga saw the path of his lips and couldn't believe he would try to do something like that while the both of them were male. "Ranma . . . I think you are going a bit too fa . . ." A second before they kissed, the girl felt the dripping water on her head. When she tried to find out why the pigtailed boy did it, her lover kissed her passionately and the silver haired girl froze completely. No words exchanged and unable to fight back. The boy found new ways to chain his "woman" with the ease of efforts. Her naiveté.

"Ryoga . . . .I did everything for you . . .please . . .let me feel like a man again . . .please . . .I want to feel my old self." Ryoga tried to stop the intimate ministrations from his touch, but every time she tried to stop, the boy reclaimed his manhood with heated passion and his suffocating cuddling became closer and closer to "that" special area.

Ryoga opened her eyes, scared at the way Ranma was squeezing her breasts and his hands turned into violent invaders taking her clothes off and caressing her in places she didn't even found on her own yet. "Wait . . . Ranm . . . .a . . .please . . ." But the boy threw caution to the wind. His senses went beyond rational thought. He kept grabbing, pulling and touching those areas which in turn made the girl difficult to stop him.

Something broke inside Ryoga. She felt the desperate demands of a beast in heat over her, and not the care and patience she applied on the redhead when it was her turn. "_I don't understand. I gave her space and time. I respect her for what I saw, a vulnerable woman looking for affection. . . .Why is he treating me like this."_ In the confines of her mind, that voice woke up from her slumber. The voice that told her about weakness and the miserable, pathetic being she really was.

"_You deserve this. . .Don't you see? . . . The strong always dominates the weak. It's nature's law. . . You are weak . . .you've always been and You know it . . .so, let him . . .In the end You know he loves you . . .Don't you?"_

The girl's tears of sadness fell and mingled with sweat and tears of pain and humiliation. In the time Ranma ravaged the girl, the boy missed the moment when Ryoga's eyes turned from the light green color to the steel-gray one of defeat. She felt like dying all over again and there was no one to help her this time.

Ranma satisfied his carnal appetite and happy with his conquest, the boy felt sleepy. In his mind, the dark clouds soaked his inner walls and Ranko could be free from "pride". The female mentality rushed in Ranma's head and tried to wake him up, but his strength left him and her mind slowly returned to the field of dreams. Before consciousness left , Ranko saw the dead color on Ryoga's eyes and she screamed in pain while crying her name. "_Ryoga . . . . Please forgive him ! . . ."_ Ranma fell asleep shortly after.

It was early in the night, not even the other family members readied for bed. When Nodoka got home, her instinct of mother told her she was late to warn her son. When the matriarch almost reached Ryoga's and her son's bedroom, noises made her cringe in guilty pain. "Ranma . .Dear . .you mustn't . . ." The woman tried to open the door but Genma interfered, crossing her path and standing in front of the bedroom.

"Sorry No-chan, but in there "MY" son is fulfilling his destiny." Nodoka tried to persuade him to move but he stood firm. "We created a man among men, and that's what he is demonstrating in there . . .can't you understand dear. . . .he is no longer the "weak girl" he thought before thanks to that boy . . .Now he is a "man" with a stupid girly side effect, and that won't change." Finished the proud father, crossing his arms on his chest and not moving an inch from "his" post. Nodoka went for Akira, but the girl was on the floor unconscious from a blow. "Sorry Dear, but she wanted to interfere as well . . .don't worry though, she'll be fine by tomorrow . . . . .when everything has being consumed."

Nodoka grabbed a chair and set it in front of her reckless husband and sat on it. "If you don't move. I won't either. . .we will be here all night if necessary."

In the middle of the night Ryoga woke up sore from the intimate punishment. The red light of the alarm clock kept staring back at her, and in her delusional state, another voice bred from within her mind.

Ryoga-kun : _He did it . . .didn't he . . .he took you by force and not once, but what . . . .four, five times in a row?"_

Ryoga-chan : _He cares . . . .he cares for me and he just showed me how much . . .why would you not see it that way.?"_ The red bright numbers kept shining on the girl's mind.

Ryoga-chan : _Funny, people think three and thirty-three in the morning is a sign of evil reborn . . .I wonder why I woke up at that time."_

Ryoga-kun : _Because you know what he did was wrong . . . .you know even with the purest of intentions forcing someone against her will is wrong . . . .you might have been his wife by law, but you know he raped you . . . .you know it."_

The girl grabbed her head trying to shake the damn voice in her mind, but it was gone, yet what "he" said kept ringing in her head and the victim of such action stood up quietly, opened the door and left her sleeping husband.

Outside the bedroom a sleepy Nodoka caught the girl in her arms and stared at Ryoga. She was crying and shaking from the assault. "Dear . . . .what has my son done to you . . .?" The girl looked at her mother in law and pained sobbing sounds broke before she spoke. "Mom . . . .I wasn't ready . . . .I tried to stop him but . . . .I wasn't ready . . ." The girl slowly stood up and began to walk downstairs and outside the house.

"Ryoga-chan . . .where are you going?" The girl turned one last time and then she kept walking away while talking between sighs. "To . . .Akane's . . . ."

The girl knew of struggles in the past. Battles to prove he was worthy as a man, as a warrior and even as a friend. But what can you prove when everything has been taken away. "_Is this how my son is conceived? . . ." _The girl tried to stop her tears, but she deduced our body simply cries without our consent. "_Nothing . . .I am nothing but weak . . . If it wasn't because I want my children I would have killed myself now."_

Ryoga-chan felt her strength leaving her. She tried to use the walls of the houses to hold her and when she stopped under a light post, a red stain began to damp her pants. "_No ! . . . not now."_ The girl felt the cramps surround her being and the walking distance to the Tendo Dojo turned into a race.

Kasumi was the type of person who had a light sleep time. The smallest of noises alerted the girl of her surroundings. When a knock came from the main door, she rushed in after knocking on Akane's bedroom. Akane arrived at the door when a traumatized Ryoga-chan entered, held by Kasumi.

"Ryoga what happened to you . . . ." The brunette took her hand to her gaping mouth when the girl walked by the light and she noticed her pants bleeding between her legs. "Ryo-chan . .I tried to get to youwhen you were at Dr. Tofu's, but he told me you found a way to stop the menstrual symptoms . . ."

The girl sobbed every time louder and her trembling turned into a violent shaking. "I did . . .I changed to my guy side and everything fixed itself, but "he" splashed me again when I tried to explain everything. . . .he didn't stop touching me . . . .I tried to stop him, but he kept reminding me of what "she" did for me first . . .made me feel guilty and I let him . . ." Her silence turned to crying, painful sobs. Akane . . .I've never been touched "there" in my life . . .I wasn't ready . . . .I really wasn't . . .!"

The next humiliating part could not be controlled by the girl. Ryoga felt her last endurance leave and she fainted, falling on her knees than to the floor. Akane ran in time and she caught her before the girl hit the floor. "Onee-chan . . . Help!." Kasumi trembled at the sight of her friend used by someone she loved and considered a part of her family. Nabiki cringed when seeing her and scoffed in anger in her mind.

The girls took her in, gave her a bath and Ryoga laid down on Akane's bedroom the rest of the night. When the sobs stopped, the platinum haired girl looked straight into the brunette's eyes. The girl saw something that made her cry. Ryoga's eyes were grayed out, like if they were . . . Dead. Ryo-chan took a deep breath and spoke for the first time clearly. "Akane-san . . . .can a husband force and rape his wife . . . .can that be possible.?"

The other girl ran her fingers through the long silver colored hair, calming the girl down on each stroke. " Yes Ryoga, it's called marital rape and unfortunately, Japan is one of the few countries that do nothing about it. I'm sorry . . .really I am, I tried to keep you safe, but is just so much of what I can do for you." The girl looked away, tears forming in her eyes and making a fist from the impotence. "From now on you will stay here and I will call my sensei. . .she knows more about this than me."

This did not appease the girl since she felt close to Ranma as her husband and partner. "I don't know, what if all this turns against Ranma. He might be a jackass but he is my jackass. I don't want to get him in trouble . . .besides . . .I think this was more his father's fault than his . . ."

Akane's angered focused on the old man. She knew Mr. Saotome "trained" his son to emulate him, but to push him to these lengths was uncalled for. A tear ran on her cheek and the Tendo youngest hugged the sleepy girl gently.

"I won't argue there sis, but if we don't do anything against him than at least stay here until I can talk to him." The girl agreed and they fell soundly asleep. That night Ryoga opened her eyes and gazed on the picture of true friendship.

Kasumi laid near the bed, tucked in a chair while Nabiki walked from one side to the other of the room. She looked perturbed by what happened to the girl. Akane was the closest friend in that moment. Ryoga slept besides her not as a pet or as a submissive companion starved for attention, but as a friend worried for her well being.

"_Is this what a family feels like? . . . When I lived with grandma and Akira I felt protected and experienced a sense of belonging. When I lived with Ranko I felt loved and respected . . . Now I feel the love given when you are down . . . Defeated by the world."_

Ryoga looked to the right and from all the familiar faces sleeping at her side, the masculine face of her son popped from no where and the boy cried for her. "_**Mom? . . . Now you know why I don't want to be like Dad. I think this hatred for what he did to you is going to follow me even after I am born. . ."**_ The spirit cried in silence and that was the last straw in the silvered haired girl. Her tears gushed out and her cry joined the boy.

"Yoshiro . . .go back dear . . .I don't want you to see this . . .please go back . . .!" Her petitions felt more like a whisper, but loud enough for Akane to hear and the girl hugged Ryoga, crying from her desperate implores. "Sis. . . Tell your son you are in good hands. I will protect you from anything. Even from Ranma."

In the morning a dizzy, almost drunk little redhead raised from her bed. "Why does everything hurts . . .I feel like I slept on the floor." Nodoka made her turn over and she began to massage her back. "You did dear. . .my husband hit you while you were distracted and left you unconscious on the living room. . .I was the one who brought you here afterwards and tuck you in."

The girl remembered and tried to rush out of bed, but Nodoka held her back. "Mom . . .please let me get up . . .I need to warn Ryoga . . ." The woman sniffed sadly at her news. "Daughter . . .don't worry, is too late now . . .I tried, but my husband held me back as well . . . .I'm sorry." And the woman broke down, crying for her lack of decisiveness.

"Where is Ryoga mom?" The girl felt like hell, but she had to go to her sister no matter what. "She is with Akane now . . .I think she won't be back here any longer . ." Akira readied herself and before she walked out of the house she met "him" going out of his room. "Akira . . .where is Ryo-chan . . .have you seen . . ." But she left angry before the boy could finish the question.

Sobs attracted the attention of Ranma and he walked into his mother's room. "Mom . . .may I . . .?" The Saotome matriarch cleared her throat, cleaned her face and nodded letting the boy in. Ranma looked lost as if he couldn't remember the last hours of his life and yet, he had a faint sensation or dream about him and Ryoga. "Mom . . .I think I did something to Ryo-chan . . .It felt like it was the greatest day of our lives . . ." The woman smiled as best she could and accepted her son despite what he did.

"Than . . .why do I feel so lousy. I feel like I betrayed her, but all I wanted was to share my love with her . . ." Nodoka tried to fix Ranma's hair while massaging his scalp. "Son. . .It wasn't a dream." The boy held his head and opened his eyes at all the scenes on his dream. They were real. "How . . . How did I do that . . . I swear I don' remember why!" Nodoka tried to give him an idea of the implication by doing what he did. "Do you remember when we talk about your feelings for Ryoga and you were a girl?" The boy nodded.

"Well. Imagine yourself transformed into Ranko and a furious Ryoga coming your way decided to "use" you and calling it "love" . . . .how would you feel.?" The boy blanched at what he had done. He forced himself on the girl demanding sexual favors while using his devotion as a flag.

"I . . . .I forced myself on her . . . .I raped her . . ." His body shut down instantly and the boy fell to the floor. Nodoka yelled at Genma for help. When the man arrived a pale Ranma laid on the living room. "No-chan, what happened?" The wife tried to hold her tears back but she walked by her husband and slapped him harshly. "You happened . . .You just killed my son!"

Genma carried the boy upstairs to his bedroom and after contemplating the error of his pride, the old man turned around and started to walk out of the room. "I did what I had to wife. He is a master in the art and a master's path is full of peril." The man left the house and walked away while containing his tears of pain.

In the boy's mind a gathering of sorts entered in session. Ranko stood on the right side of Ranma Saotome while Ranma-san stood on his left.

Ranma: "_I don' remember what I did, but I know I did it . . ."_

Ranko: "_You didn' do it . . . That bastard did . . . He took our precious friend and destroyed her before us."_

Ranma-san: "_I did not . . . I simply gained back what was taken from us."_ Pride stared at the other two sides and smiled at his accomplishments. "_I turned Ranma Saotome into its rightful place. We are the best of the best. . . A man among the best men. What else do we need?"_

Ranko: "_Ryoga is our soul mate. He taught us to be human, to co-exist as male and female on the same body. When her turn came we betrayed that trust . . . We broke our word."_

Ranma: _"We broke our commitment and the promise we did to him on the altar. Do you call that a man? . . . Is that "our" pride?"_

Ranma-san: "_I . . . I just tried to regain our place, to become what we lost."_

_Ranko: "You were fooled by Pops. He plays you and inflates your ego . . . That is all." _

The three images fused into one and the remaining self, a redheaded boy screamed at the outrage. Ranma woke up and stood up, running out of the house. When the boy felt his father's presence, he saw the ladle lady about to water the street. The boy jumped in the middle of her throw and splashed herself turning into Ranko.

Nodoka ran behind the now girl and hoped for her self control. "Ranko, dear. Remember he is still your father." The girl ran even faster and she reached the bald man on the outskirts of the city. "Pops! . . ."

"You've played me for the last time. You took the only person I love in this world and turned me against her . . . Why? . . . Why would ya do that?" The man stopped and said nothing but staring on the road ahead while listening to his son.

"Pops . . . I love Ryoga and it has taken me a long time to gain this. You want me to turn into an old prideful man like you? Well . . . Forget it." The girl turned to look at her mother and even though she was in her female form Ranma had some of the water left in the ladle and she splashed it on her again.

Her mother saw this and agreed with her. "Mom today Ranma dies and full time Ranko is born . . . If I don't fix this honorably I will stay a girl forever . . ." Finished with tears on her face. From his spot an even more furious father entered the discussion.

"No! . . . You are a man . . . I made you that way and last night you "made" it your title. I order you to change back "boy"." Ranko stared angry at him and tried to reach for his throat, but the sobbing pleads from her mother made her stop. "Pops . . . This is all your fault . . . I hate you bitterly an' I'm not talkin' to you ever." The girl went back to the house, went into her room and changed her clothes. The girl got out of the house wearing that white dress, The same that was very special on Ryoga's eyes and rushed for the Tendo's Residence..

An hour later Ranko finally reached Akira who was walking slowly on the street. The girl looked groggy from the assault the Saotome patriarch did on her. "Aki-chan . . . Please waits." When the girl saw her, she began to speed up, but the older redhead caught her sooner. She held the smaller redhead back and hugged her while sobbing between words.

"Akira-chan . . . Please forgive me . . . I didn't realize what I was doin' . . . please let me go with you . . ." The younger redheaded girl felt bad for Ranko which made her think about the change, when she frowned uncertain of the meaning Ranko told her of the new pledge she did for the sake of "her" wife. Akira asserted the pact and believed it to be enough for now. "Sis is not at the Tendos, I just came from there . . . She was taken to Dr. Tofu's from complications."

Ranko and Akira rushed to Tofu's clinic. When they arrived there was no chance to enter. Akane and Ukyo stood side by side at the door waiting for the pigtailed boy, or girl in this case to show up. "You! . . . .You took advantage of Ryoga and you have the face to come here and brag?"

The fire on the girl's eyes filled the place with indignation and hurt. Ukyo succeeded on killing her friend for the sake of misplaced feelings and stupid honor. She cried because always Ryoga ended up with the shorter stick. "Jackass . . . I cried after I could not find a way to save him from death and I felt like the lowest kind of dirt, but she gave me a second chance and I will protect her . . . Even from you."

Ranma tried to avoid any more confrontations but the girl kept him away from the door. "You have betrayed her in more occasions and humiliated so many time it isn't funny anymore . . . . I should know."

"No! . . . Is not like that I swear . . . I want to talk to her . . . Please let me in." Ukyo prepared to attack with her spatula while Akane stood back, guarding the door. "Sorry Jackass but this time you went too far. . . .Tell me Ran-chan . . . If it was one of us, would you have forced us to do "that" as well?"

The girl trembled before the justified anger of the girls. She knew there was nothing she could say to let her go ahead, but when she felt like giving up a loud and heartbreaking shriek made the young people stare beyond the door. The redheaded girl felt the agony her partner yelled from far away, she had to do something . . . Anything. Ranko screamed as well and fell to her knees. "Please Akane . . . You know when I'm desperate . . . Please let me in."

The position of the redhead kneeled down and begging made Akane realize the desolation the girl felt in her chest… "Ranko. I don't know if I should let you in . . . You damaged her internally and her mind has been taken apart . . .I should stay here." Ranma sighed by her own pain that the next "move" convinced Akane that she truly accepted her fault. The pigtailed girl stayed on her knees and, bowing her head, the girl rested her hands on the floor risking humiliating herself with the begging position in front of the girls and any other people who walked by. The Tendo girl never saw the boy do that. She moved aside and signaled him the green light. "Fine Ranko. . .go in, but if you try something funny it will be hell to pay!"

The girl ran through the door and found Ryoga tied at the bed from the wrists and feet. "Doc what are you doin' to her.?" Dr. Tofu came in with syringes on one hand and small bottles on the other. "Ranma . . . I need to sedate Ryoga . . . Now!" The girl kept screaming in agonizing pain and cursing everything she found in sight. "Doc . . . Why does this hurt so much . . . I can't stand the pain . . . ."

Ranko rushed at her side and held her forehead. In that moment Ryoga turned to look at her and she began to whimper in fear. "Ran . . . Ma? . . . I'm sorry . . . I . . . I." The girl openly cried when she saw the panic on her eyes and after grabbing one of her wrists, the redhead hugged her by the neck. "No no . . . . Please Ryo . . . Don' be afraid . . . I beg you don' run from me." The girl promptly set her forehead on hers like they used to do a long time ago. "I'm here for you babe, only for you . . . Please trust me . . ."

Ryoga recognized the tears filling the redhead's eyes and she remembered the vulnerability the girl found with his male side. "Ranko . . . Are you really here?" Her trembling blue eyes found forgiveness on the girl. At first Ranko contemplated the fanged girl's dead eyes but when they met again, those beautiful light green eyes turned on from happiness. Both girls cried in agony to all the mistakes they had to go through.

"Yes Ryo-chan . . . I'm . . . . I-I'm sorry for what I did . . . I swear I don' know what came over me . . . I swear I ain't goin' male until you forgive me . . . K?" Ryoga saw the girl meant business and she smiled between contractions and abdominal pains. "I'm holding your word to it."

The girl smiled as well and held Ryoga, hand on hand. "You betcha my girl . . . . You betcha". Ranma stared at the lower torso on the girl. A red stained on her medical gown gushed from between her legs and the doctor tried to stop the bleeding. "Please Ryo be OK . . . . Please I need you . . ." After successfully stopping the bleeding Ranma stopped shaking and looked at the platinum haired girl dozing off. "Dr. Tofu. Is she ok? . . . .Is she . . .?" Dr. Ono calmed the girl down. "Ranma I'm applying some sedatives now. She is finally relaxing."

The doctor applied the sedatives on Ryoga and the girl finally rested for the time being. "What's goin' on Doc . . .? Why is she like that?" Tofu fixed his glasses and stared at the girl. "I guess you weren't told . . ."

The girl shook her head accepting fault. "Well you see Ryoga-chan is in labor. Her metabolism is far too quick for any advanced medicine, there is no way to control her symptoms and she is feeling everything a pregnant woman does but times ten . . . So, she is in a terrible state of mind, and I don't know how to stop it or even slow it down . . . . Well, tranquilizers seem to do the trick, but I applied enough for ten pregnant women . . . I don't know if there might be any side effects to them."

The redhead stared back and the rest of the girls entered the room. Everyone stood aside of the now sleeping pregnant girl. Ryoga managed to open her eyes one last time. Ranko looked terrible. "_I can't believe the toughest girl in the world looks that scared . . . But she cares . . . She really does care for me."_

The girl smiled at the rest of her family and when she decided to let her mind slip into oblivion another small face kept crying at her side. Ryoga fought the tranquilizers long enough to speak to him one last time. Everyone was attentive at the girl's next words which were more like tiny whispers coming out of the girl.

"Yoshiro . . . Yosh . . . You see? . . . Your Dad came to us . . . He does love us and wants to protect us . . . Please . . . Go back to Limbo . . . . Look for Aiko and . . . . Grandma . . . ." Ranma could not contain her tears and tried to understand what the girl was saying. The girl moved to the wall and began to hit her forehead against it.

The display of torture and guilt made Akane reached her and stop her from the punishment. "Ranma. Ryoga contacted your children on the other side. She told me your little girl's name is Aiko . . . Aiko Saotome, and your little boy's name is Yoshiro Hibiki."

Ranko hugged herself and closed her eyes tightly forcing unsuccessfully her tears back. "Kane . . . I . . . I'm sorry . . . . Pops did something' to me and I change . . . I don' know how but my pride took the better of me and I hurt her . . . . I hurt the one I love."

Akane knew this and a tiny part in her soul broke away when she heard the redhead expressing her feelings. "_Why? . . . This is their moment . . . Why does this hurt me too?"_ The brunette hugged and held Ranko firmly and took her back to the now sleeping girl.

"Ranko, stay at her side. Now is when she needs you . . . . Now is when you repair whatever happened in the past." Ranko silently thanked her and moved a chair closer to the bed decided to endure as long as her strength let her.

Past midnight Ukyo bowed before the girls and excused herself for the time being. "Akane . . . Ran-chan. I'm going back to rest for a bit and I'll bring us some breakfast on my way back ok?" The girls nodded and they stayed awake for the rest of the night.

"Ranko. What exactly happened with your dad?" The girl frowned angry at the mention of the old man. She looked to the side and tried to hold her desire to kill him. "He talked strange to me. Like in code . . . Sometimes making some of the words sound louder or more important than other. It's strange, the more he talked the cloudier it got in my head until I felt like other me. Another Ranma taking over and in my mind I heard a female voice trying to wake me up . . . I don' know I must be goin' crazy."

Akane heard about this and she believed it was a good time to speculate on the redhead's behavior. "Ranko, I don't mean to sound a "know it all" but there is a term used in psychology for that. Is called _**Dissociate Identity Disorder**_ or _**DID**_ and is a mental disorder characterized by the existence of two or more identities in the same person's mind. The studies mention that in extreme occasions such conditions are created by hypnosis and disagreement of two positions within the brain attributed by an intense debate."

The girl reviewed the explanation in the best of her abilities. "Yes, I remember havin' a conversation in my brain. One voice told me my pride as a man was taken away by actin' all girlie. The female voice I guess is Ranko's and she supported Ryoga as my friend and companion and I was in the center of the debate." The girl calmed down after a while and her mind cleared from the stress.

"We agreed that Pops used some code words like "son" or "man" to entice me into force Ryo-chan in bed. I feel like a thug who takes what he wants against the will of the innocent. . . If that's a man among men, I prefer to be a girl the rest of my life."

Akane laughed at her way of thinking but the situation required her to pledge honorably in the best of her knowledge. When Ranko saw Akane smile she felt a nagging feeling in the back of her head. "What is it 'kane?" The girl looked down disappointed and said her peace.

"This is my sister's time and I will be by her side so don't get me wrong Ranma, but I find funny how easy you said how much you "love her" when it took you almost two years to tell me that at Jusendo." The redhead didn't think about that. She needed something to help her say it, something that Ryoga managed with care and understanding . . . But how to tell her that with tact was an impossible task for the girl.

She just kept quiet and Akane got the hint. The rest of the night passed strangely. Ranma noted the preoccupation on the girl for the dormant patient. Ranma knew the girl was concerned by her family and admitted her desire for a career when she spoke all the time about books and shrink's ideas.

"_I don' know if this would have worked. In the end She is so mature and knows what she wants in life, an' I'm still stuck in mine . . . I don' doubt my feelings for Ryoga . . .I just . . ." But she couldn't finish the sentence. _


	13. Chapter 13

The next week proved a challenge not only for the often weak girl, but for all the family and friends. Akane came to the conclusion that coaching Ryoga about the behavior on her husband was the safest course of action. She didn't trust him even when he turned into a woman and had the chance to understand what his wife was going through.

The life's lesson Akane avoided gave her the chance to measure Ranma's capabilities as part of a family. She learned about his upbringing and the self-destructive relation the boy had with his father. Genma managed once again to surprise everyone with his sleek personality and conniving methods to manipulate people.

"_Gosh, I'm glad I left the human trap. I wonder if he would have been a thorn in our lives as a couple. Everything indicates that he is the cornerstone on Ranma's behavioral symptoms."_ The sound of a click let the girl reflect on her words. For some time now she began using a tape recorder as a piece of advice for future problems. Akane set the tape to back and forth every time she needed to understand what was happening on the house.

Nabiki knocked on her door and after being invited in, the browned haired girl tried to make sense of it all as well. "Akane-san. Ah that sound brings pleasant memories." The girl was an expert on extortion and blackmail and the recorder was always the perfect tool.

"Be weary sister, such device could be the decisive instrument that could turn the tide on anything. From an argument to the best business of your life." The girl smiled deviously and made sure her hand was the point she tried to make. "We could make a killing with these two new love birds."

"Nabiki. I want to learn my profession and my Sensei informed me about this device for therapy purposes and nothing more." The middle sister left the room shrugging and letting the girl know that if she got something good recorded Nabiki would be there for the money.

Still, from all the lingering feelings of dread the platinum haired girl was unable to control, Akane tried to understand why Ranma and her had that splitting set of identities talking in their heads. "_Multiple personalities are extreme disorders manifested in extreme cases. Could it be that a male and a female mind cannot co-exist in the same body? If that's the problem I wonder what other problems will derive from their alter egos."_

Nodoka meditated about the kind of teachings she forced on her son. To train a way of life into a human being from childhood sure damaged him by turning his best wishes into a reckless and careless attitude. In the end she saw the price for such old traditions.

"_I only wanted what was best for my child and my family . . . Where did I go wrong? Time and again Genma managed to become strong in the past. All thanks to his pride and the ways of his master, but how can I take in consideration the absolute change from that darn curse? My son can't fight what he feels . . . And I love his interpretation of his female change."_

The woman smiled warmly at all those memories the redheaded girl brought to her life. The times when she looked like having fun with Mr. Panda in the Koi pond or the tomboyish ways she used to fight with Akane and brag against her rivals.

She heard her tell stories of heroism and the challenge someone could get from simple things like cooking. "_Ranko became my dear, dear child. The one girl I accepted as my son's substitute and when everything revealed itself my love grew even more."_ A tear told the woman of the value of not her son but of "her" new born daughter.

"_I can't see them as one. Even when technically they are one and the same My Ranma "acts" one way and My Ranko behaves completely different . . . I guess that's what Ryoga saw on my children . . .I wonder why Akane couldn't differentiate them though?"_

An adjustment on her husband's reckless teachings was in order but the problem was who would give that adjustment. "_When Ranma meets her father again there is going to be a big mess."_ The woman stopped thinking and moved to the edge of her seat when Ryoga came from the private room.

The girl walked in small steps, every motion more difficult than the next. The Saotome matriarch and the girls saw the weakness the pregnancy marked on the platinum haired girl. She moved holding her belly like if she was digesting razor blades and yet the only proof of her torture came from the sweat and wincing on every swing of her legs.

Akane felt the crushing reality of what Ranma did on her. Every time the girl moaned in pain, the brunette changed her sight to the redhead and wished her a beating for her life. Ranma felt the disgust from the Tendo girl, but the product of her abhorrent behavior kept her mind occupied with the worst kind of punishment. Her own guilt.

"_Ryoga . . . What have I done. He gave it all an' I . . . I did that." _The girl swore right then about her dark side and the seal she did on her damned original gender for the sake of her husband. "_I swore it . . . I did."_ Akane read the redhead's body language carefully. The girl tried to look away when the silvery haired girl entered the room, maybe in shame or guilt, but when Ranma grabbed her pants and turned her eyes back at what she did, the brunette recognized the guilt. "_Yes Ranma . . . Witness what you did . . . Don't look away and face your work."_

Ranko knew Akane got the idea of her struggle and her blue eyes begged for forgiveness. When the Tendo girl shook her head in slow motion, Ranko gulped in desperation and looked back at her victim. Ryoga sat on the raised bed and when her back shielded her face from her friends and family, she began to cry from the extreme discomfort in her body. She thought no one noticed her agony but when a tiny whimper escaped her throat the girl turned afraid of the effects.

Akane took her hands to her lips and tears threatened to show in anguish. Ranko slowly walked backwards until hitting the wall with her back. Her denial kept her shaking her head and muttering small heartfelt apologies, and Nodoka stood there firm like a proud, motionless mother. Her tears were the only testament of her pain.

The girl tried to run and hug all of them, but the intensity was too great. She turned to see the doctor and nodded, accepting the next procedure. Dr. Tofu looked around the girls and bowed in respect then he set several plastic bags filled with a clear substance. The girls gave questioning looks and Ono told them about the need for them. "Ranma . . . Akane-chan." The young man set his sights on the older woman.

"Mrs. Saotome. Ryoga is passing through the regular morning sickness women experience, but when we tried to feed her something, she threw up and convulsed from the exertion." Nodoka closed her eyes at the relentless torment on her daughter. Ranko felt the weight of the doctor's words and flinched, closing her eyes. "Oh no! . . . Don't you dare."

The accusatory finger pointing at the redhead forced her to go back at her mental punishment. "Akane . . .I." The brunette took a step forward and her voice trembled from her anger. "Don't Akane me! . . . Be a "man among men" and see what you did!" All three inner voices in the redheaded girl fought in her head from the abuse.

Ranma-san: "_Why do we have to . . . We did it for our pride . . . To prove who we really are!"_

Ranko: _"Shut the hell up . . . Is because of you that we "hurt" her. She loves us . . .All of us and thanks to you Ranma is paying it dearly!"_ The inner girl denied him compassion. She knew Ryoga as a clumsy but tender man and accepted his female side as her inner brother's partner.

Ono connected the girl into bags of fluids and plasma. At first the new mom felt a bit of a rush of nausea, but the discomfort left later on. The girl lies down on the bed and let the fluids nourish her. Noiseless grunts made her aware that other symptoms were lining up and will soon manifest in her. "Dr. Tofu . . .My . . .My leg . . .I can't move it"

The practitioner grabbed the affected leg and began to massage it, from the upper leg and slowly down. Ranko saw this and she rushed to take the doctor's place. Ono instructed her on the ways of massage therapy. That was the strongest cheer the platinum haired girl enjoyed at the moment. Ryoga extended her hand and caressed the redhead's face.

"Wow . . . Any pain I might feel goes away when I see those beautiful blue eyes and that untamable red mane." Both girls giggled at the tender description on her partner. "Ryoga . . .I wanted to . . ." Ryoga cupped her chin and closed her pleading lips with her thumb. "Not now Ranko . . .let me bask on the most beautiful girl I have laid my eyes in all my life."

The girl kept massaging her and the fanged girl tilted her head, getting lost in those serene blue orbs. "No! . . . . Ryoga, please no!" The picture would have been perfect but Ranko saw what the girl was going through and she asked for Akane's help.

The Tendo girl moved besides the redhead and opposite of Ryoga's. The silver haired girl's eyes changed back from the light green to the steel gray dye in her pupils. "What's goin' on 'kane?" The girl hated that look. The look of defeat and death.

"Ranma. It is said that our eyes are the windows of our souls. When they are full of color we show to the world what we are deep down . . . When they turn like that . . . We accept defeat or we simply loose all hope in life." Akane grabbed the redhead's shoulder reassuring her patient would be Ok.

Ranma felt the emptiness on her closest friend and she closed her own eyes admitting respect for her. "Ranma . . . She needs some rest. It would be OK if you let her alone for some time." Dr. Tofu let the visitors leave the girl alone, but the pigtailed girl stayed back. She dared even the devil to try to pry her away from the room.

The next day The Saotomes and the Tendos arrived at the clinic when Ranko came out pushing a sedated Ryoga on a wheelchair. "Doctor Tofu told me we can take her home and he taught me how to treat her." The girls cheered and everyone enjoyed the way back.

On the back of the group, the brunette talked to a piece of metal in her hand. "Ranma is learning to be more caring and the patience to control her impulses . . .Too bad this had to happen for her ultimate transformation."

When they arrived Akira helped Ranma carry Ryoga to her bedroom. Kasumi prepare the supper for the day while Ukyo sat with the others in the Hibiki living room. Everyone finally felt the comfort of a good meal and good company . . .well, almost everyone was a good company.

"Boy. What is nonsense?" The girl stared daggers at her father and when she stood up a sheer killing instinct alerted the old man of her impulse. "Ranma . . . Understand! . . .You are a man, you are this family's patriarch and the leader of your family. I won't regret what I did and you shouldn't either."

The man stood by his word, no running away this time or begs for forgiveness. Genma stood his ground right in front of her furious daughter. "Boy . . .Ryoga is a good boy, but a man he is not. He's just a weak g . . ." The redhead closed her mind and a torrent of cold wind ran between father and daughter.

"Don' you dare . . . Don' call her that . . .Ever!" The girl walked back to where her scared mother sat and turning once again to face her father the next words were the hardest for her. "Pops. I am a man, but I am a girl too. I thought you would understand this a long time ago, but there is no time for you left. As of this moment "I" dishonor "you" from this family . . . Go with the Tendos or on another foolish training mission alone, but my children will never know who their grandfather was . . ."

Genma closed his fists in indignity. "How dare you! . . . I am the true spirit of the anything goes art and you will not throw me like a useless dog." The girl looked away ignoring his rant in the process. "I don' care . . . Leave My family alone . . .forever."

The old man stared at his wife who, like her daughter turned away from the man. "Fine have it your way . . . Weak girl." The bald man left cursing the heavens and swearing his own kind of revenge on his ungrateful son."

Dr. Tofu arrived a few days later with a giant box on his back and knocked on the Hibiki house. "Dr. Tofu, it's so nice to see you again. . . .Is everything ok?" Nodoka became Ryoga's caregiver and managed all the details of the pregnancy.

"Yes Mrs. Saotome, thank you. I have brought the rest of the packs with fluid solution for Ryoga-chan's diet." The woman was dazzled by the sheer amount of bags filled with the liquid. "My . .Dr. Why so many. I didn't think Ryo-chan needed these many."

"Well usually a normal pregnancy can be solved with a good diet and exercise, but I have discovered something amazing." The man couldn't contain his enthusiasm. "Ryoga's metabolic system let's her "use" all the intake material and transform it into vitamins and minerals needed for both hers and her child."

Nodoka of course knew this since all women's system worked in the same principle but she was fuzzy on the fascination with Ono. The Doctor happily explained it in a more detailed description. "Normally our body uses some part and the rest is "wasted" but this girl uses one hundred percent of all the material. . . . . . Fascinating . . ."

Nodoka understood how the girl was able to feed her child with nothing but the fluids administrated intravenously and manage to produce her daily living material. "That explains a lot. . .well thank you Dr. I'll make sure everything will be refrigerated. . . . .Ranko?"

The redhead skipped several steps going down and reaching for the door. "Yes mom . . .what's up?" Ono handed the box and the girl barely held it in place while slowly walking into the kitchen. "Remember Mrs. Saotome, you need to supervise Ryoga's health as often as you can. ." The man turned to see the daughter.

"Ranma. Ryoga-chan is going to change dramatically . . .there will be several symptoms at the same time before her body can get used to the production of sustainable food. In the meanwhile check on her as much as possible."

"You don' have to tell me twice Doc. . ." The girl waved the Dr. Goodbye and after setting all the content in the fridge, went into her bedroom. Inside, Ryoga stared at the enormous size on her breasts and a comment escaped her mouth making the redhead laugh. "I can't believe it . . .they're even bigger than Ranko's." When the silver haired girl turns to see the giggling girl, she rushed to cover herself.

"Oh Ryoga. You cover yourself like I've never seen a female breast in my life." The girl sat on the bed and Ryoga's face turned a shade of pink when she slowly opened her blouse. "Well . . .They do look bigger then mine, but remember that's normal in your state . . . Mine are always going to be like this." The girl opened her own shirt and the fanged girl's face change to a full red shade while slightly bleeding from the closeness.

As usual Ranko laughed at the naiveté of her friend and moved closer to cuddle with her. When they touched bodies Ranko noticed the shame on the girl. She had her blouse buttoned up in a hurry, but from her bust line and down was covered by the blankets.

The redhead frowned disconcerted at what the girl had hidden. Ranko moved the blankets against the girl's will but did it in a careful way. "I just want to know what your hiddin' OK?" Ryoga looked away and let go of the blankets.

The redheaded girl opened her eyes on every inch the bed linings raced away from the girl's body. The size of Ryoga's belly was twice as big as a few days ago. Ranko covered the girl again and with a nervous chuckle, apologized herself and called her mom back. When Nodoka entered she saw the two girls in a state of panic.

"What is it dear?" Ranko kept changing stares between her mother and the bulge covered by the bed sheets. "Mom, I am wondering about some . . . .one." The girl winked when putting emphasis on the last word. Nodoka walked by the bed and after checking on the girl, she tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead in a motherly way.

"Well . . .It's been two weeks since her pregnancy started dear. Remember what Ryoga-chan said. Her pregnancy develops in six weeks and not thirty-sex like a regular mom . . . That would mean that today would be her first trimester."

"Wow . . . So that means that in another month I'll be a dad?" Ryoga closed her eyes and bending her eyebrows angrily, the girl managed to reach the Ranma's head and she hit it with her closed fist. "Hey!. . . What did you do that for . . .It hurt." After seeing her angry look, the girl giggled nervously.

"Right . . .right, I will be a "mom" . . ." Ryoga smiled and nodded conceding reason. Nodoka laughed at their silly fights and decided to go back and help Kasumi with dinner. Ranko asked Ryoga permission to lay the side of her head on top of the mom's belly and Ryoga accepted delighted.

The girl felt the motion of the baby and the life of the "soon to be born child" filled her with tears. "Ryoga . . .this bundle is ours . . .this . . ." The girl stared at the silver haired girl waiting for her intervention. "Girl Ranko . . .your first born will be a girl." Ranko grabbed her belly and talked to the girl.

Little girl . . . Hi, it's me your Mom . . . Soon you'll be with us and you'll see the great times we'll have together. I wish I could see you now . . . . .Eh . . ." Ryoga laughed at her wife's lack of information. "Aiko . . . Her name is Aiko." The redhead smiled and then she kissed that big bulge. "See ya soon Aiko-chan." The girl rested on her baby a bit longer.

Ryoga listened carefully on Ranko's heartbeat and her memory took her to the time when they met in Junior high. "Ranko . . . . .What?" The redhead strokes her long hair and frowned at the change of subject. "Excuse me . . .?"

"When we met all those years ago, in Junior high, what made you be my friend?" Ranko moved back and pondered on the occasion. "I always wanted a friend. Uchan was one, but I never got why Pops took me away when I found someone I cared for. When I met you at first I thought we were going to be enemies, but after the bread incident I found out you were as lonely and reserved . . . .like me."

Ranma moved her open hand to the fanged girl. She traveled through the edges of her face and stopped by moving it back to her ear. "_I feel so . . . Empowered. Like this feels right."_ The silver haired girl held her hand and kissed it tenderly waiting for her personal reason.

"Ryoga, I liked you, maybe not like how I feel now, but I identified myself with you since then. Time and again we met and instead of clashing like opponents, I saw you as an ally and I know you've tried to act tough but you liked me too . . .didn't ya?"

The girl smiled at her memories and quietly passed to the next part. "Ranma . . .Akane and I talked about many things your father forced you to do as special trainings." The girl threads lightly hoping she wouldn't upset the redhead. "I know of the mentality about being a manly son and fearless warrior. I even know about that nasty exercise involving animals of the feline family." The girl shook from the mention of cats but understood the point Ryoga referred to.

"It is true what you just said. I liked you since we were in Junior High. I considered you my friend and the only connection to another human being. Why do you think I clanged from you on our last challenge. I refused to leave you behind and I proved my loyalty every single time." Ranko asserted and stared at the flushed girl.

"I . . . I love you and I want this to work out between us, and like I said, I know your father trained you to act in the way you did "that" night." The next declaration would be the hardest ever for the pregnant girl because it was "partially" true. "Ranma . . . .I forgive you for what you did to me, but there's more than just that."

The girl blinked several times trying to piece that. "So you see what type of moron I was raised to, and yet you forgive me? . . . I thought you would hate me or even try to kill me . . . . ." The silver haired girl returned the smile and grabbed the other girl's hands around her. "I do . . . .I still hate you and still want to kill you, but you did something so brave I have to recognize it. . . . . .You admitted you were wrong and tried to fix it . . . .too late, but you tried."

Ryoga felt when her partner slouched from the sadness, she turned and hugged her back. "I'm sorry Ranko, I really am . . .I could say I love you, because I do, but I'm afraid of your "manliness". What's not to say the next time you turn into Ranma the same thing won't happen?"

Ranma tried desperately to assure the girl about that incident and that it would never happen again, but what the girl lost is not their shared love, but the trust from the redhead.

"Ryoga . . .I swear . . . .I told ya . . . . I love you and until you trust me completely I won't change back." The redhead moved from the bed and let the girl rest. After going out of the bedroom an old figure stood before her.

"Boy . . .she is playing you. You are Ranma Saotome and is your right to demand love from your wife, which is your right as a "husband". . . . .stupid weak girl." The redhead walked close to him and grabbed him by his Gi. "I'm glad you haven't left yet. Seems I need to make sure what you're doin' to me." The girl took her father by the arm and they walked away from Ryoga's bedroom and to the far side of the house. As soon as they were alone, the girl let go of him and pointed her finger in a threatening way. "You . . . .you are the cause of all this . . .tell me Pops . . .what would have happen if instead of Ryoga, it would have been Akane or Ukyo?"

The old father scoffed at the idea ignoring any importance on the matter. "It's the same. . .once a girl . .Weakness is all they have." This would be the last try from Ranma to knock some sense on her father. "Women ain't weak . . .I am part a woman and I'm as good as before. If anything I'm learning to be more aware of my defects."

Genma had been warned about his banishment but the man grew believing on the nature between men and women. "Don' make me dishonor you as a Saotome. You are my son and you were born a man. I regret that stupid training at Jusenkyo, but what's done is done. Now pay attention. . . ."

The last lesson in life from the master of deception came not from the teacher to the student, but from the man who learned it a long time ago to his "son" who needed to understand his purpose.

"Listen to me. Women are born to serve us, they are weak in the art, they have so many weird physical problems, they cry for everything. . . .In the end a man is all that stands between greatness and conformity." This time among the shadows a furious Nodoka intervened in the discussion.

"Is that so Husband? . . .if I remember correct you were the one stuttering on our dates. You were afraid of paying when we went out and guess what? I was the one paying the bills . . . .every time." Nodoka smiled and Ranko joined her. "Pops . . .to let a weak woman support you like that . . . .must be so dishonorable."

This time his lies caught up to the man. In a desperate move for cleaning his manliness, the bald man roared in rage at the intervention of the older woman.

"No . . . .no, what do you know of dishonor foolish boy. Do you think sacrificing all for the art left you with money or ways to survive in the world? . . . .No, you have to think ahead and use everyone for your benefit. . . Especially weak girls." That was the break Ranko waited when she saw a furious Nodoka Saotome reaching for her husband and slapping him harshly.

"Don't you dare . . .I gave you my son . . .my only son, and all for the sake to turn him into a master of the arts and a column of virtue to all. Instead I gave my child to the monster who turned him into a selfish bastard like you or so it seemed, but he showed you . . . .he became a great man in my eyes, and now "she" is teaching me how horrid of a husband I have. . ."

The woman ran crying to her room and Genma followed her. He stopped, turned and scowled at the girl for a second. "A weak child you were and a weak girl you've become. . ." Ranko tear up and her fists shook from anger. When she readied to go after him, a hand reached and grabbed her by the shoulder. "Ranko . . .please . . . .don't follow him." Ranko looked at Ryoga, the girl was barely able to walk and she was standing there holding the side of the wall.

"Ryo-chan, whatcha doin' here . . .go back." The pigtailed girl helped her back to the bed and sat at her side. "It's not true Ranko . . .you are a strong man and a brave woman . . .don't listen to him." The redheaded girl held her tears and hugged the girl by the neck.

"Thanks Ryoga . . .I really needed that . . .specially coming from you." Ranma tried to stand up and go back to her father but when she moved away from the bed, a hand attached to her wrist. The redheaded girl stared at the crying girl who tried desperately to cling on her.

"Ranko . . . Please tell Ranma revenge doesn't help anyone. Please let "him" know that as a woman I love him and I consider him the greatest "man among men" that has walked in my life." Ranko gazed upon the begging girl amazed at the lesson she tried to teach her.

"_She don' want to hurt my feelings. She calls me Ranko to differentiate my "prideful" impulses from which I really am . . ."_ The redhead smiled and sat on the bed again. The girl held Ryoga close by and spoke to her on her ear.

"Thanks Ryoga, thanks for remind me who I really am." By the time Ranma looked at the girl, her wife was sound asleep. She just chuckled and slowly moved away and failing doing so. The pregnant girl was still grabbing her tightly. They stayed the night together.

In the coming days Genma avoided the family and decided to stay in a small room outside the kitchen. Nodoka attended the girl what care and making sure her blood pressure and other signs were relatively normal for someone of her pregnancy speed.

Ukyo visited often and talked with the girls about showers and baby parties. Ryoga just blinked at the confusing talk women do when agreeing on something. The girl ended up dizzy from shoe shopping to dresses code to baby toys, and so on.

"Do I have to learn all that?" The Saotome mother smiled at her and told her of the nature of motherhood. "Ryo-chan, you may be going for a fast crash course on pregnancy but there are more on the case than cramps and discomfort. You need to learn about feeding the baby, changing diapers and an assorted group of instructions about the baby's behavior."

The girl giggled silently about that and when the rest of the family wanted to get in the joke, the girl explained it with the best of her knowledge. "Mom. My pregnancy is far more complicated than that. According to what my children told me my baby is going to change as soon as she is born."

Nodoka, Akane and her sisters sat around the girl, leaving their own chat aside. Ukyo was specially concerned with Ryoga's child and Ranko ran and slid setting through the floor ending up in the middle of the conversation.

"When the time comes Aiko will be born and there is something that is going to happen. I don't know what or how, but Akira told me that as soon as it happens she and I will be "fused" and we are going to share all. I believe Aiko is going to grow from one day old to fifteen years old in about fifteen days in length."

The girls gasped at the speedy transformation on the baby and wondered about Ryoga's well being. "Well. I believe I'll be fine during this change. The problem is that as soon as Aiko fully matures at fifteen she is going to stop aging until another fifteen years have passed. Sort of like letting her body "catch up" to this change."

Dumbfounded was an understatement for the way everyone stared at the pregnant girl. "Daughter . . . Will you really be ok when all this come to pass?" The girl nodded making Nodoka feel better. "So as you can see I "could" learn about babied and diapers, but I don't think I'll be using that until Ranma gets pregnant."

The redhead crawled out of the center of the group when the girls change their line of sight towards her. "HE hE . . .she's jokin' . . .right Ryo . . .Tell 'em your jokin' . . ." Ryoga grabbed her belly and for the first time in all her life she tugged a deviously smile of her own.

"I don' like that smile . . . I just don' . . ." The rest laughed and walked to the dinner table where Kasumi set the food for the family. Everyone began to share and eat and Ukyo gave the honors to the girl. When Ryoga grabbed the piece of bread she smelled it and after a try, the girl devoured the whole thing.

"Well it seems Ryoga is ready for solid foods now." Kasumi rushed a plate to the girl and Ryoga ate like she hadn't in years. "Ryo-chan . . . Calm down, remember your tummy might cramp from the strain. The girl nodded and bowed to her mother and took small sips at a time.

All of a sudden she held her belly and the face she made wasn't of pain but of surprise. When Ranko sat at her side Ryoga took her hand and lead it to her bulging stomach. Ranko jumped when the baby girl kicked her on the hand. "Wow, She's gotta be stronger by now!"

After dinner the girls kept talking about Ranko's child, making the girl more nervous by the minute. "Tell me dear, how will my son's baby is?" Ryoga made sure everyone was comfortable and they looked anxious about that. Specially Ranko.

"Well He is going to be a fine young man. His hair will be red like Ranko and he has a ponytail like hers as well. He is about my height and is very reserved . . .like the way I was before knowing Ranko this personally."

Ranko almost dreamt with the boy and her mouth stayed open from her daydreaming. Akane asked her about the previous experiences she had with the boy and Ranko saw her wife curious about that. "He and I met in Limbo. He loves me a lot and we got along great, but He risked himself and his sister by going there."

"The escaped heaven and came to see me good thing my grandmother followed them to that place too. After that I met Yoshiro another three times. One when "something . . . .happened to me" . . ." The girl cleared her throat and when Ranko opened her eyes in fear, Akane nodded letting her know Ryoga talked about that night.

"Anyway . . . The other two I cannot remember since they were between dreams. I can only make up some memories." Ranko felt awful but when Ryoga asked for her hand, the girl pulled her towards her and kissed her in the cheek. "Don't feel bad Ranko-chan . . .What's past is in the past."

Weeks turned into a hell for the silver haired woman. Cramps invaded her body and she quitted the pain suppressants, thinking they would ruin her pregnancy. When the month came Ryoga was scared of the full size belly on her.

Some days later in the morning Ryoga stared at her image on the bathroom's mirror. When she stared at the size of her body, Ranko entered too. "Oh c'mon Ryo it don' look that bad . ." The girl looked at her girlfriend and scowled at her mad. "Easy for you to say . . .wait for me to get in shape and when I turn back is going to be hell to pay for you." Ranko turned white and giggled nervously at the girl. "Ryo-chan . . .you know I love you . . . .a lot, don'cha . . .you ain't serious right?"

The pregnant girl just laughed out loud and signaled with her index finger. When Ranko got close enough, Ryoga planted a kiss on her lips. When they separated, the redhead stared back at the girl in fear. "I thought you didn' want anything when we were in the same gender. . ."

"Well . . .I guess is pretty hot when two women kiss, don't you think? . . . .I think so." Finished giggling at her partner. "Yeah . . .I guess your right."

At first Ranma saw the union between she and Ryoga as a way to understand her female side, then she learned to open as a person, she valued the worthiness on women and accepted herself as a lover and wife. She abolished years of gender confusion and adapted to a life with a man. When the time came and she played the part of the male counterpart, he screwed it, but thanks at his "worthy woman" he learned what forgiveness really means.

At night the family got used to each other. Genma stayed in the house not because of his honor or self respect, but because the Tendos didn't allow him back and Ryoga still had pieces of jewelry ready to sell, so life as a freeloader was still a blessing on his eyes.

Nodoka treated the girls more like daughters than a couple and took a long time teaching Ryoga about female reproduction and the time when she would be in labor. Later that day Akira entered Ryoga's room to talk alone with her.

"Aki-chan, I haven't seen you in some time." The girl walked at her and sat near the bed. Ryoga asked her to join her closer at her side and the girl obeyed her. When the two sit close by, Ranko and Nodoka joined them too. "Aki-chan . .What's in your mind?" The girl began to sob and her tears flowed from droplets to a tiny stream on her face. Everyone looked surprised at her.

"Sis . . .I'm sorry . . . I think all this is my fault. . ." Ranko waited for the reason on that while Nodoka took the child and rocked her in her arms. Ryoga was confused about that. "Your fault . . .how?"

"Ryo-chan . . .in my pursuit to save the Ryoga-chan from my world I think I exposed you to things that made you "vulnerable". You were suppose to be nice and friendly towards those you hated, even Ranma, but strong against any problem coming your way." The girl grabbed Nodoka tightly hoping the next comment wouldn't hurt Ryoga or Ranma more than she wanted.

"I told you what your alternates did to Ranma, but here, he was the one who did it to you . . . .I swear, I didn't think it would turn out this way." The girl looked at the other redhead apologetic and Ranko understood that. " . . . .Well, never say never."

Ryoga looked at Ranma this time. Her sister was right about that and that was one of the fears she experienced from that time. Ranko felt a terrible pang in her chest and she grabbed it, clearly noting her hatred for what she did. Ranko was about to say something but Ryoga beat her to it first.

"Akira-chan, don't feel like that. In a way I feel great I get to know Ranma how he is. . . .you see, when you are trapped in places like a pit full of starving cats and you have sardine smeared all over you . . .or, when all your life you think women are worthless and suddenly you turn into one. Your life changes dramatically."

"I change into a piglet and my sense was the worst kind of punishment, but he didn't care. He might have been a jerk, but when he knew I got lost, he decided to take me to school and home, and get this . . .he used to hold my hand while doing so. When we met again he remembered the bread feud and what was the first thing he did? . . .buy me a lot of different breads."

"When he found out about my curse, he swore keeping the secret from Akane, even when I played dirty sometimes. Sleeping with her." Ryoga looked at Ranko and smiled at her. "Ranma . . .I did wrong in your life . . .I know you took the cake, but you were never alone with the fault."

The girl nodded, reaching for the other smaller redhead and rubbing her hair. "Little sis, you're right I did terrible things to Ryoga, and believe me I feel like the worse scum in the universe. . .I don' know what the other Ryoga's did to my other alternates, but I almost destroy the one I love. I'm fortunate she loves me so that forgiveness came into my life."

When all the girls stopped crying and hugging the atmosphere changed and everyone felt a lot better. At first they thought it was something related to what they talked, but Ryoga's belly began to move, the girl grabbed Ranko's shirt desperately trying to avoid looking at the jumping bulge.

"Ranma . . . .she is moving . . .Aki is . . . .happy!" Ranko carefully touched her belly and the baby skipped a bit, kicking the hand rested on her. "Wow . .She kicked me . . .yes! . . .she does gonna be a master like me. . . .No, better than me" Finished Ranko while raising a fist to the air. The rest of the girls laughed.

Immediately Genma knocked and after being invited, entered the room. "Husband . . .your grand-daughter is playing . . .come." At first the patriarch felt nervous after what he said about Ryoga, but when the silver haired girl reached for his hand and set it on her belly, the jumping baby made him smile and tears showed on his eyes.

"My grandchild . . . .I got a grandchild . . . ." The old man trembled in dismay. "_How can I do everything wrong and be blessed like this in the end. . ."_ He looked at the pregnant girl and tried to look for the right words . . . . .they never came. "Ryoga-san. . . .I . . .I am a liar and a cheat. . .I don' know much else but this . . .I . . . ." The girl let him go easy.

"Please Mr. Saotome. Just call it even and we can forget all the past." The master of trickery lowered his head and turned up acknowledging her, than he stood up and left. . . .Tears falling down.

When they were alone again Ranma contemplated what had happened. "He . . .cried . . . .not like before, I mean he always had, but this time they look . . . . .real?" Nodoka patted her daughter and agreed with her. "Yes daughter, there was a time when only I was his true love in life and he cared to show it, than Master Happosai came once I believe and he changed forever. . .I guess we all have our own demons to battle."

Ryoga couldn't agree more. When she was a he, lack of direction and his curse turned him into a bitter boy looking nothing but revenge and fights. Now, he has learned to forgive and to value love where there was none. The girl went back to the initial talk.

"So as you can see Aki-chan . . .what you did was open my eyes to those I hated or I thought I did, and now I can find virtue on places I couldn't before. . ." Ranko smiled, satisfied by the progress she did over Ryoga's trust on her. "_Soon Ryoga . . . .soon you will see me as a changed person and I'll treat you how you deserve . . ."_

Everyone went to bed and Ranma decided to sleep on a bedroll aside their bed and leave the girl comfy. Morning came and when Ranko raised herself to declare the new day, something changed everything. "Good morn . . . ." Ranko found the desperate and silent pleads from Ryoga. The girl seemed fine last night and what the redhead noted the struggles her inner vices came into play.

Ranko: "_Ranma snap out of it . . . She needs us!"_ The girl unfroze and ran at her side. "Ryoga . . .what's wrong!" The pregnant girl held her belly while silently crying and biting her lips. "S-Sorry . . .Ranma . . .I didn't want to wake you . . .up." The last set of pains made her scream in anguish. All the family rushed in and they saw the bed wet from sweat.

"Sis . . .were you holding the pain all night long?" The pregnant girl nodded, acting bravely. Nodoka shook her head and helped the girl up and to stay on a semi-sitting position at the back of the bed. "No child, you were supposed to tell us how you felt. . .according with Dr. Tofu's research, the baby is recognizing her surroundings and is moving or "quickening". Your body is changing rapidly as well."

The woman took a measuring tape and checked on the girl, writing the results after. "Your breasts have enlarged twice as big and your belly is turning downward so . . . .you are passing into the third trimester." Nodoka asked Ranma for some cooked rice she prepared during the night. When Ranma arrived with the food everyone expected Ryoga would throw up at the sight of it, but it wasn't like that.

"Give me . . .here fast." The girl began eating like a starved indigent. The girls couldn't believe the speed on the girl eating. "Easy Ryo . . .and I thought I was fast . . ." The girl frowned, angry at the remark and when done, she rested back on the bed. Moment's later pain surged in her stomach.

"Ryo-chan. Dr. Tofu told me about the end of the first trimester. When that happens you stop with the "morning sickness" and at that time all pregnant women start to gain weight, but he told me to let you eat at your speed while making sure the amount wasn't so much that the unused muscles in the stomach could cramp. . . . That's why I let you eat the first time, but I was afraid that you may get sick afterwards."

Ryoga's pain was unbearable. Nodoka told her of the pregnancy time where the baby "rolls" in position. "Ryoga . . .the baby is going to set in _**head engagement**_ or the position ready for childbirth, that's why you are in so much pain." The Saotome matriarch left Ranma in charge and called Dr. Tofu, which was close by sensing the girl status.

"Dr. Good to see you again . . .please, this way." The Dr. examined the girl and made several tests with acupuncture and pressure points. "Ryoga . . . .I'm sorry but after all the different symptoms you mentioned I believe you're passing for a set of different complications."

The girl feared for the baby but Ono assured her the problem was in her health and not the baby. "This is more for you . . .see, you are suffering of _**Braxton Hicks Contractions**_, they aren't the final type but most women gets them during pregnancy." The young doctor felt around her waist and the back. He thought for a moment and came with the closest explanation for the baby's position. " The other complication is called _**Round ligament pain**_ caused by the really . . . .really fast growth of the fetus." Ryoga knocked him on the head mildly and yelled at him out of the discomfort. "Baby! . . .no fetus . . .she is my baby! . . ."

Dr. Tofu rubbed his head and cackled at the girl. "Yes sorry . . . .the baby." He went back to his manuscripts and kept comparing her pains and symptoms. "Anyway, the last one is called _**PUPPP**_ is a rash caused by the "growing baby" stretching the skin around your belly and spreading all over you except the inside of your hands and face."

The girl expected the weird looks of her family but as soon as the doctor finished, Ranma came back with a backscratcher and asked her where she itched, than she proceeded to relieve her. Akira kept bringing Miso soup and she helped her eat it at a slower pace and Nodoka rubbed her back from the pain of the moving baby. She wanted to cry and everyone understood. . .they just kept quiet and helped her for the time being.

Dr. Tofu stopped writing and while Ranma and Ryoga talked about what the girl went through in Limbo and how she got to know her children, he stood up and tried to make himself noticed. "Ryoga-chan . . .Ranma!"

The couple turned full attention on the practitioner and he told them the next part. "Guys. I don't know how childbirth is going to work at her speed. I have several ideas according to her symptoms but I want you to stay alert for any discomfort." Said while looking at Ryoga. "And any variation on the way she looks." Said to Ranma.

"Ryoga, one more thing. . .when the baby is born, remember that she is going to grow a year every two days, and I calculate her intelligence will be unmatched so. . . .When she turns one year old, or at the second day after her birth you are going to teach her the language and how to write. . .she should be smart enough to learn it in the fly. . .remember she needs to learn in hours, she has the capacity for it."

The girls felt excited about the news and Ranma tempted her luck with Ryoga. "Ryo . . .can I teach her martial arts when she get at one year old?" The girl instead of getting mad at the redhead, smiled and agreed with the condition that she would teach Ryoga's art as well. Ranko agreed happily.

Ranko turned to see her father who looked at the young mother in awe. "Pops! . . .I get to teach my daughter "our" art from year one. . . That sure beats you from teaching me at five." Her smirk peeked Genma's pride but this time that side was his good one. The one from the father.

"Well my boy. You might teach her the art, but I taught my grandchild's Sensei everythin' she knows." The man's voice broke and his face contorted in pain. "I . . . I l-love my daughter with all my soul a-and I love my grand-daughter and no one, not even myself, will take that privilege away!"

Ranko couldn't resist and she fought her tears back. When her father walked in front of her and bowed in respect, the girl wanted to jump and hug him like a small, crying child but they were made from mettle. She just bowed back and when turning around her hand cleared a tear falling off.

Ryoga smiled at her lover and Ranko threw a silent "thank you" her way. Inside, her three alter egos cheered for the girl.

Ranko: "_See Ranma-san . . . Ryo-chan helped Ranma a lot more by holding her back from a fight that all the "pride" you can come up with."_

Ranma-san: _"I can see that and I agree."_

Nodoka sighed thanking the kami for letting her family together at last. The Saotome matriarch could have rejected her husband but she wanted a family from the beginning and not hatred among loved ones.

The rest of the pregnancy went easy when the couple together with Nodoka and Akira learned the pattern of the pains and how to counteract them. Akane saw the true intentions on the redhead and admitted she was changing from the macho complex she learned from Genma.

The Saotome's helped with the house and Genma was the one taking charge of the errands. Ukyo felt compelled to help and Ryoga loved Okonomiyaki served early in the morning mostly seafood with ice cream.

Kasumi and Nabiki helped with the shower and in that day hell almost broke loose for Ranma . . . .mostly. "Oh no! . . . . .there is no way in hell I'm wearing that "thing" . . . ." Ranma held on her hands a maternity dress. "Oh c'mon Ryo. . .your goin' to look amazing . . .and everyone can see your pretty belly . . ." The girl giggled while avoiding punches thrown at her by Ryoga, obviously Ranma tried to keep her from hurting herself, and while trying to jump away, the redhead hit the wall, crashing with all the pans and kitchen utensils.

"Who in the hell leaves pans on the living room.?" Yelled the redheaded girl, rubbing her bruised face. Far on the back, coming from the backyard Akira answered the question. "I did . . . Why . . .we're even!" Ranko stared angry at her but remembered what she did before and laughed. Ryoga grabbed her from behind and turned around. "Laugh all you want but I am not wearing this. . ."

From the receiving room a shadowy figure came into play. Ranma looked at her and saw the mischievous look on Nabiki. The girl looked like she had won a big bet, bit when Ranma smiled back, a new twist on the ice queen made the deal more interesting.

Ranko smiled devilishly and whispered something at the pregnant girl, Ryoga smiled back and agreed. When the party arrived, on the second floor, right in front of the Hibiki's bathroom a silver haired girl lamented about being exploited. "Why Do I get in these predicaments every time . . .?" For the first time since the day Akane forced her to weak a miniskirt in public, the girl changed into the maternity dress, wore a mid-high heel shoes and against all her judgment, use make up in the way Kasumi taught her . . .just lightly.

The Shower came and a shy Ryoga-chan entered the party. Everyone stared marveled at her pink maternity dress and when they congratulate her for the valiant effort, someone else made her own appearance. Ranko Saotome entered with a white dress, her face painted and in high heels. She looked stunning but felt so silly. Nabiki took pictures of both girls and they tried to hide, but in the end they were photographed.

The ice queen passed by Ranko and handed her a check for sixty thousand yens. The girl accepted them and Ryoga shook her head while smiling. "So this is why you asked to dress like that?" The redhead looked to the floor and felt the heat of her cheeks melt the make up.

The silver haired girl giggled and ran at her side, hugging her and cheering her up. "C'mon Ran-chan, this party is for the "moms" of the baby." Ranko smiled back and sat be the rest and she began to open the presents. Later on The redhead whispered to the pregnant girl.

"Well, like I promised, sexy Ranko for Sexy Ryoga . . . " Both smiled and went for the cake. . . .It lasted for ten seconds when the two girls ate it all. In the end of the night, a picture of all the girls was taken . .with Ranma and Ryoga in the center.

Among the happy feelings, good wishes and fluffy moments another shadow lurked in the house. No one could sense it or feel its presence but what the pass of the time it began to grow bigger and bigger. This sneaky new enemy to all that is fair in this world took form in the same way Ranma's inner demon did.

At first "Pride" was just a satisfying feeling of accomplishment. The boy defeated obstacles and surpassed challengers and that helped him to master his art, but that sensation that hides with his goal to be the greatest martial artist of the world became his downfall.

In the unleashed force of that millenary sin, Ranma Saotome destroy everything he built from the beginning by using his closest loved one.

In the same way this other feeling began humbly from the desire to be more in life. It is said that "misery loves company." Well, pride attracted something else and that was born in the bowels of her mind.

Akane definitely cheered for the happiness of her soul sister. At first she found Ryoga as more than a friend . . . A confidant. Time allowed the girl to forgive the girl for all the mistakes she did as a foolish and shy boy. It took time and patience, lots and lots of patience. But in the end they became a family.

Now. In the girl's mind something gave birth to what she diagnosed on the Hibiki couple. In her mind another voice, small and insignificant whispered in her inner ear about the new scene unraveling before her.

Akane-sama: _"Why are you so happy for her . . . She has taken what belongs to us!"_

Akane-san: "_But, I am happy for her . . .Haven't you seen all the pain and torture Ranma made her go through?"_

Akane-sama: "_That's her problem . . .Think about it. You are a strong woman. You "can" control Ranma and most of all . . . You "are" the head of the family and not a freeloader like him."_

Akane-san: "_What are you doing to me? . . . Who are you?"_

Akane-sama: "_Well . . . I am called by many names on other beings, but in your case is different. I'm the one who thinks you deserve all this. The shower had to be yours. A normal "human" pregnancy belongs to you and that daughter . . .Is suppose to be your daughter."_

"_Why do you refuse to see that? . . . I may be called many things, but I always tell the truth. If you want to name me you may call me "Envy". . ."_

The girl hid from the rest of the girls screaming at the pregnant girl and cheering her up. Her thoughts aimed not for her, but for Akane's original prize. Ranma is "hers". He is the other part of the Saotome dynasty given to the Tendos by the oldest master.

She "does" deserve him at her side and she should "take" what's hers but how? . . .

Later on during the day Ranko saw a changed attitude on the brunette. The redhead wondered about her new demeanor and the only way to solve it is by taking her into consideration. The girl left the rest of the women on the party and went outside where Akane left for a moment.

"Hey 'kane . . . Whatcha doin' out here?" The girl looked away keeping a deaf ear on the other girl. When Ranko walked closer to the brunette, Akane turned and stood a few inches away from the redhead's face. "Ranma . . . Have you ever thought about the past? . . .About . . . Us?"

The pigtailed girl didn't expect this and when she tried to move back, Akane grabbed her by the neck and held her where she was. "I do . . . I often think about how everything would have turned out between us as a couple. Remember how many times this close to me would make you nervous?" When she said that the girl rested her face on her neck and sniffed her neck in a sensual way.

Ranma froze in an instant and didn't know what to do. Akane chuckled at her reaction and than she let go of the redheaded girl. "I always knew that you liked me, if not loved, at least I like you as a woman." The girl moved back and left Ranma stiff like a statue outside the house.

Of course Akane knew Ryoga was looking at them from a window upstairs and so she went after her. "_Let's see how much of a woman she really is or . . . ."_ There was no more thoughts in her mind. The brunette girl grabbed her head and ran for the bathroom downstairs. Nodoka saw her rushing and she worried for the girl.

"Akane-san . . .Are you ok dear?" The Tendo girl waved back and nodded letting her know everything was all right. In the bathroom she stared at herself in the mirror. "_What was that! . . . I flirted with Ranma and in front of Ryoga!"_

Akane-sama: _"That my child, is the power of envy. Like I said before I may be undesirable, but I always tell the truth and . . . You "like" Ranma. There is stil something else hiding somewhere."_

The girl tried to smash the mirror but she held back and spoke out loud at her image. "I like him, but she is happy and I am not going to put my back on Ryoga, not after all that went through." The girl felt in command of her actions and decided, left the bathroom.

"_I must do something about it . . . Now. Before it's too late." The girl walked upstairs but saw Ryoga coming down. When Akane tried to explain, the silver haired girl patted her on the back._

"_Don't worry Akane-san, I know I don't hold a candle against you and well . . .I am not keeping Ranko by force. If she loves you, I'll move aside . . ." The girl didn't want to show her tears, but as soon as she joined the party, Ryoga excused herself from pains and left to her room._


	14. Chapter 14

At ten in the morning Akane agreed to meet Dr. Miyuki Tanaka for her course on basic physiology. The undergraduate from Tokyo University met the girl a few months back when visiting her school, and researching strange behavioral patterns in some students. Principal Kuno reported the case of a boy who transformed himself between genders by a simple touch of water.

"Akane-san, it's so good to see you . . .how are things going with your "special" friends?" The brunette girl shook her head negatively by the ignorance on the teacher. "Tanaka-san, how many times I need to tell you what Ranma goes through is real . . ."

When they met, the Dr. interviewed her since her "fiancée" was the subject for her studies. In time they became close and the girl requested her assistance on the matter. Akane learned to some degree the understanding on complex patterns, specially from the ones around her.

"Dear Akane, there is no such thing as "magic pools" or gender transformations. . .do you have any idea what a human being goes through when exchanging genders? . . .no only the physical ones with surgeries and hormone treatments, but the physiological scars where they need to accept themselves as women or men, depending on the gender transition, take years to control."

"And you tell me a young man is capable to "transform" to either gender at will with the help of cold or warm water . . . .is just preposterous." Akane rubbed the bridge on her nose and decided to walk with her from school grounds to her home. "Tana-san . . .there is something I want you to see, but remember this is a private research for the good of my family, do you agree with that?"

The woman shrugged defeated and started walking besides the girl. "Tell me Sensei, when we talk about the abuse a child receives since he as little, from the old traditions fathers force on things like martial arts, and the idea of women being the weaker sex. . . .what would be the repercussions on the boy's physique if he were to "transform" like I described?"

"Akane . . .I'll humor you. If by any chance of that happening, the boy would be devastated. In most of the scientific studies, harmful environments with physiological abuse, beatings and sexual depravation or misconception rend the subjects as "inadaptable" grown men and even depraved on their treatment to women and themselves."

Akane promptly wrote everything she could and kept deciphering it thanks to previous studies on her own. "Sensei . . .could sexuality be "compromised" under such conditions?" The teacher tried to verify where all this was going, she knew the girl tried to "self-medicate" therapies for someone but who . . . .

"Indeed, sexuality would be destroyed on a subject like that, "If" he existed, the boy would experience hormonal changes on his and her body. Can you imagine a male with excessive female hormonal activity? Or a female with the opposite type? . . . .No. There is no way a human being could survive with that . . . ."disease"."

After some silence Akane expelled a simple phrase. "Oh . . .that explains a lot." Some time later the woman and the girl arrived to the Tendou Dojo. In there Akane presented the Doctor to her father, and sisters. They acquainted themselves and asked her to stay for supper.

"And Ms. Tanaka . . .what do you think so far about our friend?" Kasumi was always the polite girl but even she wanted to know a professional review. "Ms. Tendo, this young Ranma Saotome must be a figment in my protégé's mind. . .I insist there is no way for a person to survive the hormonal changes from two genders simultaneously." Kasumi nodded asserting her opinion. "Than this will be very interesting . . . ."

The middle sister moved close to the girl, inspecting her while frowning in doubt. "So . . .Dr. Tanaka . . I assume there will be some kind of "compensation" for the troubles my friends will go through on this research of yours.?"

"Nabiki! . . . Sensei has offered herself to study this case. There is on need to involve money or a business proposition in the matter." The bobbed haired girl shrugged in discontent and walked out of sight. "Fine sis, but if I find her "publishing" her exploits, there will be legal suits right behind them . . . ." The youngest sister bowed to her teacher and smiled nervously at her.

"Don't mind her . . .please Sensei, I will take care of my sister, just help me solve this dilemma." Ms. Tanaka measured the three girls and came to the conclusion of their separate attitude's on their age. "Don't worry, as a physiologist, our work demands a rigorous discipline. . .we are like a good reporter. . . .we can get in troubles finding the truth, but when we do, everything becomes better."

While The Tendo family got acquainted with all the success the dr. had on the field of psychology, a furtive purple blur skipped from roof to roof on direction of the Hibiki Home. The previous night Ryoga not only found her pregnancy symptoms back to a relative "normal standards." But the sudden change on Akane's behavior towards Ranma made the girl question more than her friendship to the girl.

Ryo-chan: _I don't understand. I thought she was on my side and the intimate abuse from Ranma gave her the right to be mad at him."_

Ryoga: "_That might be the case, but remember . . . They liked each other way before you intervened with Ranko. Ranma and Akane were meant to marry regardless of how they treated each other. . .Who knows, maybe they would have succeeded with their fights and all."_

Ryo-chan: _"But . . . But our feelings? . . . What happens with what "we" feel for each other?. I love Ranma as a "he" when I'm like this, and She loves "me" when I turn into you."_

Ryoga: _"Face it girl. There might still be "something" between them and even when you let them try once, their love could be your deal breaker."_

Ryo-chan: _"No! . . . I cannot accept that. How can I go back after all I've been through?"_

Ryoga: _"That! Dear girl is what we are going to fix once and for all. We'll let them play their cards and when they "slip" we take our leave. Remember Ryo-chan . . . We were confused by our compassion but we can change that."_

The female voice on the girl stopped arguing with her male side. Ryoga-chan agreed to stay be her "man's" side but if he were to change his mind . . . The girl promised to leave off for their sakes. The pregnant girl moved away from the window where she meditated and the second she left, that purple blur arrived on it.

"_Lost boy is girl in heat . . . Tamed girl is Airen woman . . . Tamed girl is obstacle . . ."_ Shampoo let time run its course. There would be enough of it to kill her "obstacles"and claim what was hers. In the same fashion Ukyo wondered what the Chinese bimbo was doing on the Hibiki house when she passed for a quick visit to Ryoga.

"_I wonder what is Shampoo staring so intently and why? . . . I thought her grandmother told her not to come near Ran-chan any more."_ The girl took her time to verify everything was in order and before knocking on the door, she hid behind a bush.

On the afternoon Akane took another walk. Her Sensei accompanied her to the Hibiki house where they would meet with Ranma. Upon arriving there, screams of struggling and sounds kitchen pans flew through the place.

"Sorry Ryo. . .I didn' mean to . . . .can't you just use the miniskirt when we go out? . . .c'mon . . .you look sexy! . . ." When the redhead opened the door from the second ringing, a flying metallic plate hit her on the back of the head. "I told you I am not wearing those skimpy outfits . . . .if you think I'll even let you dress like tha . . . . ." Ms. Tanaka and Akane stared at a dizzy redheaded girl sitting on the floor, rubbing her head and a very pregnant girl with platinum hair and a fry pan held high in the air.

"Akane-san . . .hi, please come in . . ." The silver haired girl quickly let her weapon down and fixed her dress trying to keep it lower than it really was meant to be. Ranko stood up and after the pair went in, the girl sneaked cautiously, entering after.

"So. . .this is the girl who turns into a boy?" The tall woman with brown hair looked at the redhead, inspecting her from top to bottom. Ranko glared back at the woman, rubbing her thumb by her nose. "What . . .haven' you seen someone like me before?" Ryoga grabbed her by the shoulder and whispered something at the girl. Ranko calmed down, bowed apologetic and walked to the kitchen.

Minutes later the Dr. and Akane sat at the table while Ranko brought lemonade from the kitchen, the girl offered the glasses and readied to serve the drink. "Tell me Ranma Saotome about your story with this "Jusenkyo curse". The girl blinked at the change of subject, looked at Ryoga and, closing her eyes, recounted her tale.

Time and again the woman gasped, amazed on the kind of fantastic dreamland type of imagination the girl displayed and gaped at how acceptable the rest of the girls saw the redhead's delusional state. When Ranko finished her story, the older woman smiled and set the notebook she planed to write on aside by the table.

"Yes . . .I can see all the psychological profiles in your mind dear." The Dr. took her notebook and began to scribble away. "Delusion of grandeur . . . .multiple personalities . . . .physical and neurological abuse. . . .poor child . . . .you must be very disturbed. . ."

Ranko just blinked away trying to solve the bunch of strange words coming out of the woman. "Wha . . . .grandeur, multi . . .neuro . . .disturbed? . . . .me?" Ryoga giggled at her partner and patted her on the back trying to calm her down.

"She doesn't believe you Ranma. She thinks your making all that up." The redhead stared at her girlfriend, astonished that she did understood the blabber nonsense of the woman. "But . . .but is the truth . . .why would I make somethin' like that up." Ryo-chan shook her head and interfered on Ranko's behalf.

"Ranma. . . .just this once . . . .go and bring a glass of hot water . .ok?" The silver haired girl winked at the redhead and the girl nodded, leaving the living room and coming back with a glass of water. The Dr. waited patiently for the girl's experiment knowing full well the lie would be revealed.

To her surprise, Ranko poured the glass and the older woman opened her eyes, amazed at the reaction. Before her eyes, the redhead vanished while a taller boy with black jet hair appeared in her place. "See. . . .I told ya I wasn' lyin' . . ."

"But . . .but, that's impossible. Just the ramifications on the physical structure between male and female are staggering. Bone density . . .muscles, even mammary glands!." Finished the woman astounded while pinching the flat surface on his chest. The Dr. suddenly look down, below his waist and a hand was going in that direction.

"Don' even think 'bout it . . . ." Ranma stopped her before she could grope him there. "Sorry Doc, but that is just for my wife . . ." The pigtailed boy looked back at his woman and noticed something he never had before. The pregnant girl was looking down and away from him, her face was bright red and when he tried to reach at her, the girl moved away without thinking it.

The pigtailed boy frowned disconcerted. The dr. saw the pregnant girl wondering why the sudden change and Akane guessed the reason. The Tendo girl moved away from the group and Ryoga ran at her side while staring away from her husband. This troubled Ranma extremely but he couldn't find why was she doing it.

"Ryoga? . . . Are you OK?" When the pigtailed boy talked, Ryoga went limp and when she fell on a chair Akane held her in place avoiding a complete fall against the floor. " . . . 'kane . . .What's goin' on?" Akane called him with the nodding of her head and when the dr. and the boy joined the girl in front of Ryoga, they saw the blind look on her eyes. The same dead gray color than before.

"No . . . It can't be, I swore I changed an' she forgave me! . . ." The dr. studied the body language on her protégé and the gender changing boy. "Well . . . I believe I'm missing something here, am I?" The boy looked at the brunette girl and plummeted on another chair. "You don' know the half of it."

As if for a magic trick, Ryoga snapped back into reality and when the girl saw Ranma sitting next to her, the girl began to shake uncontrollably. Ryoga bowed before everyone and excused herself, leaving into her bedroom.

Akane grabbed Ranma by the shoulder and she decided to leave the boy alone with the professional. When the girl was almost out of the living room, Ranma waved at her urgently. "No 'kane . . . I think is better if you stay. I don' feel too comfy with her alone." The girl smiled and sat on the opposite side of the table. Ms. Tanaka sat as well and, crossing her leg, the woman stared at the pigtailed boy.

"It was my fault . . . .I don' know why I did it, but I . . .kind of . . ."forced" myself on her . . .y'know. . .in bed." The boy looked ashamed for what he did and knowing the woman was a certified mind Doctor, he hoped for a professional advice.

"Well, if everything your friend has told me is true and your story checks. I believe you abused your wife as a repercussion from the treatment through your upbringing." Ranma stared lost on the words. "She means you did that to her because how you were raised. Ranma you did something terrible but it wasn't entirely your fault."

The boy slumped on his chair and tried to cry, but something held him back. This, Akane noticed right away. "See. . .like just now. When you are in male form, your brain has been hard wired to not feel a thing. . .not even cry. But when I have seen you in female mode, you cried before."

Ranma got angry at himself, he needed an escape from this hell. "Than how . . . .how can I stop this . . .I'm afraid . . . .I'm afraid to hurt her again!" The woman patted him on his shoulder and tried to cheer him up. "Don't worry Ranma. . .let me treat you . .I would like to know you better and I promise this will be between us, now . . .is there something else I must know?"

Akane and Ranma stared at each other and the boy scratched his head. "Well . . .yes . . . .Ryoga was born a boy, but he turns into a girl and . . . . . .well I kinda "knocked her up" . . . ." Finished while closing his eyes from the news. After a second he opened one eye and look at a frozen brown haired woman, staring at him.

"You mean . . . .Ryoga-san is a boy turned female and is "pregnant" . . . . .?" The pair nodded and looked down like if the Dr. was scolding them. Ms. Tanaka considered all the natural laws broken by something so simple like splashing themselves with water.

"I . . . I-I am not sure how can all these changes even exist. Is the end of logic as we know it . . ." Akane sighed satisfied at her puzzlement. It was about time for the incredulous woman to believe her. This did nothing for the boy and the woman knew this. She cleared her throat from her illogical rant.

"Ahem . . . This certainly complicates things. Ranma-san, Are you aware of the effects of a girl's mind do to a boy's way of thinking? You should since you passed for the same experiences. And if I tend to believe that, I would like to wonder why would you force the same punishment on another boy?"

Ranma tried to explain his "pride" overtook him and "he" was the one abusing the girl. The dr. wrote that and concluded with the idea of multiple personalities was a side effect on his hormonal changes. "Ranma-san. You are passing for a time of mental depravation. A lapse in your mind where a different part of you dominated your persona."

" That in on itself is the most dangerous process for a human being. Most serial killers admit some kind of "alternate personality" took over their bodies and committed the crimes. Of course that's a psychological problem difficult to discover, even with the medical advancement on his day and age."

Ranma lost his train of thought and his sanity with all the strange words coming from the woman. The boy stared at Akane and the girl explained the damage his identity separation can cause in the long run. "Ranma, please be careful when dealing with Ryoga in your male form."

She decided to stay, with the permission of Nodoka and Ranma as the head of the family. Ms. Tanaka fixed one of the extra rooms while Akane joined her as roommates. The Dr. wanted to research the family closely and Akane found the special case necessary for her studies. At dinner everyone sat around the big table, unlike the old style on the Tendo, The hibikis opted for chairs.

"So Ms. Tanaka . . .I'm very proud to see women studying careers and opening opportunities out there." Said Nodoka who always behaved like the honorable wife. "Yes, now days Japanese women have become less stuck on traditions and have developed better ways in the world of today." The woman looked in her high twenties and her face resembled one of long tired nights in the library or studying on the weekends.

After everyone was half way through the food, a shy Ryoga-chan walked downstairs. Ranma stood right away and tried to aid her to the table but the girl kept her distance and when she felt secure, besides Akira, she bowed to her husband. "Ranma . . .I'm sorry . . ." The boy smiled sadly at the feeling. "Don' worry Ryo, I know what I did and believe me . . .I deserve worse." Dr. Tanaka raised from the table and walked by the couple.

"Ryoga-san. . .I've been told about your "case" and I would like to know you better. . . .would that be ok with you?" The girl nodded and asked the woman to join her when done with her dinner. The Doctor rushed, finished what she could and, thanking for the food, she walked out of the diner table and into the living room.

"Akane . . .what do you think they're gonna talk?" The brunette saw the worry on Ranma, and she felt appalled by his demeanor. "Ranma, I'm sure Ryoga wants to understand the different feelings between you in male form and on your female. . . Haven't you noticed she loves your company when you change into a girl?" The boy didn't get that with the preoccupation.

"I think she sees "Ranma" like her assailant and "Ranko" as her husband." After hearing this, Ranma saw his glass of tea, cold from the time he was talking to the girl, and poured it on him. The redhead appeared and the tears popped like magic. Akane shook her head verifying the need Ranma had for his "weaker" side.

"If what my wife wants is Ranko . . . .than Ranko will adore her forever." The redheaded girl stood up and after thanking for the food, cautiously walked into the living room. Low whispers reached her ears before she got there and she stopped by the entrance.

"But I love him . . .I love Ranma and maybe I started all this!" The woman fixed her glasses and put her notebook aside. "Why do you think you were the cause of the assault?' The girl kept looking at her and with trembling hands, gave her theory.

"I used to scream how much I hated him, I wished to kill him and I wanted revenge, but even if he was a pain I always considered him my friend. The first time he failed his wedding with Akane, he thought it was because he wasn't manly enough . . .you know, because of the curse."

The girl was shaking from the confession and looked everywhere hoping Ranma wouldn't jump in. "He doubted himself as a man, and when he decided to try his female side, I came in her life. . .I began to love "her", but not "him". I separate him into two beings and I excuse myself on doing so for his sake, but I was afraid. . . .how can I love someone who I'm not suppose to love because of gender?"

The girl released the tension when seeing no one, feeling secure she continued. "Than I accepted "him", maybe not on a "man to man" relationship, but when I turned into a girl I understood everything he went through and when he "attacked" me I felt that to be "my" fault. . . .maybe I was the cause. . . .maybe I "pushed" him to force me. ."

Ryoga took her hand to her mouth when she saw the crying redhead at the entrance. The girl tried to refuse what she said, but it was too late. "Ranma . . . .please let me explain . . ." Ranko stood her ground and didn't run away, she waited for what she had to say next.

"Ranma. . .I love you . . .I felt great ever since we met, but I am trying to accept you as a guy when I'm a guy . . .I can't work that out of my mind . . . .would you forgive me?" The silver haired girl hoped for the Dr to not intervene which she didn't.

"Ryoga . . .I must admit I love you too, but when I tried my girl form I thought I could live with you as a wife. . .right now I don' know anymore . . . .what can I do . . . ." The couple always found a way to solve their differences together, but this time someone else talked in their decisions.

"Ranma . . .Ryoga, what you are going through is unprecedented. Even so, the best course of action is for you two to separate temporarily and give each other a much needed space."

Ranma looked at the girl and Ryoga looked down, she tried to make sense of it all, and while doing so, the redhead understood Ryoga's avoidance like agreeing with the Dr. so the redhead rubbed her face and went to her room to fix her things.

"Ranma . . .wait." The pigtailed girl stopped, Ryoga walked by her and held her by the arm. "Please, stay . . . .I'm going for a few days with Akane. Remember, this is a breather . . . .not a separation. Clear your head and think about our future and we'll meet at the childbirth in six days . . . .is this ok?"

The redhead smiled at her and bowed. "Yes Ryo. . .thanks. I promise I'll do better next time we see. . ." Ryoga hugged her and kissed her in the lips. The pigtailed girl still found that arousing but she just laughed and kissed her back on her forehead. "Take care Ryo, and remember, anything' wrong . . .you let me know."

The next day Akane walked into the Tendous Living room with the Dr. and Ryoga-chan. The three girls met Akira there and the other two Tendous. "So Ryoga-san, explain me how does it feel to be the first male-female pregnant subject?"

Ryoga blushed at the question and gazing at her sister, she talked about it. "Well, it feels weird. Since this pregnancy goes like the wind there are many things I don't understand about women. Certainly they are not weak. The amount of pain a pregnant woman must go through, plus the morning sickness, cramps and unusual bathroom breaks makes this the worst kind of hell I've been through . . . .hands down."

The girls blanched at the sound of the girl, all except Kasumi, when Ryoga noticed the elder still smiling she wondered abut that. "Kasumi-san, you don't seem so shook up by what I said. . ." The girl nodded at the silver haired girl. "That's right Ryo-chan, I was able to help mom on delivering Akane. . .I saw all the suffering and anguish from my mom and Dad."

Kasumi always had a way with words. The wisdom she shared was hidden between lines, but if you were smart enough, you could understand that hidden meaning. Ryoga thought about her pregnancy. "_I'm going through hell all right, but I'm not going alone. . .Ranma is here with me on every step of the way. He has learned to give me my space and tries to cheer me up. I guess male or female aside. . .Ranma Saotome is someone reliable in my life."_

The girl smiled at Kasumi and thanked her for her response.

In the Hibiki home, things turned for the worse. Ranma decided to take a walk, who knows maybe see his wife without being caught by anyone. The boy took a shower and walked downstairs on his male form. "Son . . .I expected to see you as my daughter for the time being." Nodoka kept tabs on her children all the time.

"I was mom, but since Ryoga gave me permission to "meditate" on my situation, I decided to live as a boy for now, you know . . . .try and understand my male side once I understood my female one." Nodoka found the Idea appealing and agreed with the boy.

"Fine but please don't let your father in on the plan or he'll try to poison you again with the manliness line." The boy agreed and when he opened the main door to see the sunset, a girl showed at his house. "Ran-chan, how are things going with Ryoga?"

"Uchan . . . .what are you doin' here?" The girl walked by the boy and took him from one arm. "Why I was wondering if you would like to take a walk to the park . . .you know as friends, being alone is harsh and since you separated yourself from Ryo-chan for the time being, maybe a walk would do us good."

The boy glowered at the Chef in doubt. "How . . . .how did you know Ryoga left the house?"

"Well, your father mentioned something a while ago, and not only that, he's been calling Shampoo and Kodiachi, telling them about it too." Ranma shook in anger and tried to contain his repressed feelings. He ran out the door and found his father on a public telephone, calling someone in a rush.

"Yes Miss Kunou, Ranma is available and he is waiting at "this" address quick come and get him!" The boy bonked him on the head and the irritated bald man turned, mad at the hit.

"Who dares bonking at the master of anything goes style.?" The old man looked at the infuriated boy and, splashing himself, turned into the signpost scribbling panda.

"Pops . . . .what the hell!" The panda raised his post with great skill. "**Is for your own good boy"** he than turned the sign around. "**Ryoga lost it, you can start fresh!**"

The boy tried to kick his father's butt but he had more pressing matters to attend. He rushed back to the house and explained everything to his mom.

"What am I goin' to do . . . .when Ryoga finds out what pops did I'm history . . . .She won't ever forgive me and I will loose my family!." Nodoka felt horrible for the way her husband acted. The matriarch held her son and told him not to do anything to her father. She would be the one fixing the problem.

Later on, at the Tendous, Ukyo entered the house and explained what Genma was proposing to all the girls Ranma pretended. Akane screamed in rage at the old man, and her sisters tried to hold her back. This made Ryoga stop for a moment, reflecting on what was going on.

"Akane-san, why . . . .is only fair for you to try and claim he who belonged to you in the first place." The brunette looked at the pregnant girl and her eyes trembled from the comment. She felt the impulse to reassure her about her dead feelings and excuse herself from loving Ranma because his faulty behavior, but her look gave her up.

Ryoga stood up and walked at the main entrance. When Akane saw her leave, she felt the need to go after the girl and stopped her but once again that sensation overpowered her.

Envy: _"No . . . Let her go. She is the most dangerous opponent against your love. Let her go and claim "him" . . ."_

Akane held back and when the pregnant girl decided to walk back home, the brunette jumped the wall and rushed to the Hibiki home before her.

Ryoga: _"What are you doing? . . . Our house is not that way. Why are you giving her more time than the one she needs?"_

Ryo-chan: _"because I can feel Ranko's struggles. I need to walk a bit longer until her mind gets mixed up. I think we must separate for a longer period of time for "my" sake."_

At first Ryoga didn't want to accept her weakness. Akira was right, she let her compassion for the pigtailed girl cloud her judgment and became a useless human being, dependent of others.

In unison both, her male and female inner voices spoke finally in agreement. "_Not any longer . . . I am tired of being the weak girl. From now on Ryoga Hibiki is reborn once again."_

The girl focused her mind on Akira and the smaller redhead heard the plea. Akane arrived to the Hibikis when Aki-chan left, but the most surprising thing were the other visitors. After searching for the feeling induced call the smaller redhead met Ryoga on the park near Furinkan. The girl looked depressed and quiet so the girl stopped by her side and waited for Ryoga to talk.

"Aki-chan. I am tired. At first I saw your point and when I changed from what I was to the tenderly and loving fool I am now, people saw me as a weak and gutless girl. I tried to show compassion and to protect those who were punished unfairly and I gave the other part of me . . . My dignity."

The redhead looked at the pregnant girl ashamed thinking that what happened to her was Akira's doing but Ryoga declared otherwise. "Don't get me wrong I love the way I turned out. Now I feel what Ranma went through and I can understand her better."

" I know too that most of the crazy things she did before all this mess was thanks to her father and the way "A true martial artist lives." So I think I can do better in a relationship with Ranko, but not until she fixes her loose ends."

Akira nodded and grabbed her hand. "So that's why you ran away and are staying here? Are you giving him a chance to "fix his fiancées problems?" The girl agreed and stared at the starry sky. "Yes . . . Ranma still feels something for Akane and she can deny it all she wants but I see the jealousy in her. Maybe I should try to find the drowned girl of this world like the others did."

Akira thought about that and it was a valid option after all. "You know. When you learn to travel with the portal, maybe we can try and find her while she is alive." Ryoga wondered about that and the girl was about to ask her when a voice cut their chat, guessing the answer.

"Yes . . . You may look for the drowned girl here, but Ranko has demonstrated her love as a girl and his loyalty as a man." The girls turned and looked at the male Ryoga who helped them before, the one from the future."

"You knew . . . You knew Ryo-chan had to go through all this didn't you?" The accusatory questioning from the redhead made the older Ryoga smile amused. "Well yes . . . After all she is me. But more importantly . . . Would you have gone with it if I had told you anything?"

The pregnant girl grinned at the man's comment. "Ryoga, why are you old? I thought the moment I died and traveled back to earth with Ryota's sword I would be immortal." The man sat at their side and touched his past self's hand. "Ryo-chan. Aiko grows in a special way and you know that. What you don't know is how Yoshiro is born and I won't spoil the surprise."

"What I can tell you is that we are immortal but we age like every other person. The problem is, when our time comes we "reset" our bodies all the way to seventeen." The man caressed her face entertained with the paradox. "From seventeen to who knows when and then back . . ."

Ryoga-chan felt the pang of uncertainty about her partner. "What will happen to Ranma? IS he going to die and I'll go alone with my daughter?" Future Ryoga snickered at that and reply enthusiastically. "No. All those who live as our spouses and children adapt to the new curse, but you will see that in time." The man walked away and vanished in his portal.

"Well Aki-chan, this is enough time for Ranma. Let's get back and set all this in motion."

On the house, Shampoo and Ukyo waited for the boy who was hidden in his room. The boy tried to keep the girls at bay, but the closer they got between each other that harder it got to stay inside his bedroom. "Go away! . . . I ain't loosin' my family . . .I don' need any of you."

"Airen need to talk. Grandmother say I live alone but you are mine I will fight for you." The Chinese girl brought the door down and moved to the center of the room. Ukyo walked between them and her spatula made her statement. "Don't even think about it you jackass? . . .I may have let Ryoga alone for what I did in the past, but if you claim him . . . I'm in on it as well."

Akane arrived upstairs and when the girl looked at Ukyo and Shampoo, an old feeling resurfaced again. "_Yes! . . .I can feel you. Envy "has" company at last."_ The girl recognized the fight for Ranma. Not for the boy, but for what he represented on their lives.

"You must be kidding if you think I'll leave you alone with him." Ranma didn't know what to do or think about the girls. It was like before when Ryoga wasn't in the equation. "Are any of you insane? . . .Didin' we got this conversation before?" The girls shoved the boy back and fixed their respective weapons for battle.

"Airen stay back, this is obstacles . . . This is for killing."

"Sugar this doesn't concern you as much as you think. This has been halted for a long time." Akane readied her fists for the battle. Before anyone made a move, The Tendo girl closed her eyes and made her move on a different way.

The brunette moved quickly to Ranma and, grabbing him by the neck, she planted a very passionate kiss. The boy froze and did nothing to fight it back. The other girls were fuming but something made them stop from acting.

A whimper of satisfaction escaped their throats while the kiss was on. Both boy and girl enjoyed the moment and they tried to hold on to that kiss like it would be the last one. Akane felt her cheeks burn and Ranma blushed but smiled at the girl's declaration.

The boy frowned puzzled when he turned to see Ukyo and Shampoo staring at something else in a nervous manner. "Uchan . . . Shampoo, What's goin' on?" Shampoo didn't care for the next visitor and the purple haired girl raised her bomboi weapons.

Ukyo blushed and looked down admitting guilt. When Ranma turned around to see why the girls stopped their banter, Ryoga stood by the bedroom's entrance. Staring at the romantic display. " I guess we know who loves who. . ."

The silver haired girl nodded to the smaller redhead and both girls disappeared when entering a purple tunnel Akira created. Ranma completely forgot about Ryoga and he looked perplexed at Akane who began to sob from her betrayal.

Akira and Ryoga popped on Ono's office a minute later. Fortunately the Dr. was in and attended the girls. Ryoga went straight to the point and asked for his assistance. "Doc I need to stay away from Ranma and the rest of the Tendos for now. I know that there is a rule between patient and doctor about privacy isn't?

Dr. Tofu accepted the girl's request and he took them in without questioning. On the back of the clinic both girls made their new home and Akira helped the pregnant girl with her symptoms. "Sis. I hope you had a good reason for leaving Ranma thinking it was all his fault."

The girl smiled while running her hands on her belly. "Aki-chan, you were right. I am tired of people seeing me like a weak girl who accepts everything unconditionally. I want to be "me" again, and I know I let my love for Ranma cloud my behavior."

"Well not anymore. From now on I am going to learn my female side in a more sensate way and not like a "mother hen" . . ." Akira smiled at the future mom and realized what the girl wanted was balance in her life. "Fine Ryo. Let's reset your life."

In the Hibikis home the girls tried to understand what happened. Shampoo didn't leave her battle stance not sure on the other ones, but Ukyo fell to a chair and grabbed the sides of her head. "Why did I do that. After all this time accepting Ryoga as Ran-chan's soul mate."

Akane tried to tell her point of view but the girl's tears stopped her from talking. "_Why did I do that . . . I do love him, but what about Daisuke? . . . Am I that conceded that I believe I deserve all?" The girl stopped crying and direct her attention to the boy, but referring to the girls._

"_We fell on our old quarrel again. Shampoo made me think in the old me when I considered Ranma as "my" fiancé and when you Ukyo challenged us for him something broke inside. I desperately needed to prove what I felt for him."_

_Ranma stared at the girls and wanted to tell them how sorry he was for what happened, but his feelings ceased to exist. The boy did something that made Akane and Ukyo wince in pain. The boy let a tear roll on his face. "I lost her . . . I lost her forever." He turned around and sat on the corner of his bedroom._

_Shampoo didn't get that but she shrugged uncaringly and left the house. "If grandmother finds I disobeyed is no good. I will get Airen's woman later." The girl left and Ukyo did the same from her shame. Akane sat besides de pigtailed boy and rubbed his back._

"_Ranma . . . I'm sorry. I guess I have my own demons to fight against too." The boy bared his teeth in anger, but she knew it wasn't at her, but at himself for letting the girl kiss him and because he showed the remaining feelings for her._

_Nodoka hoped her tactic of sending her husband out to call the other fiancées would improve her son's chance with the girl after the last fight. She didn't think the problem would worsen by it. "Ranma, dear . . . I don't know what to say. I sent Genma to get the girls thinking on your marriage. I never believed there would be still feelings between you and Akane."_

_The pigtailed boy looked up, shook his head from the hate on how everything played out and went back to staring at the wall on the corner. Nodoka left the troubled boy knowing there was nothing she could do to fix the problem._

_At the Tendos, the Dr. Tanaka finished writing all the details on her research. "Ok so far. . .Akane was going to marry Ranma, but the wedding was ruined. The boy decided to investigate his female side, thinking that was his downfall. His mother "recruited" him by a pledge of honor as Ryoga's wife, and The Hibiki boy changed, allowing himself to be "treated" by the Saotome child and got pregnant."_

_Kasumi nodded and asserted on the summary. "Yes, that would be all in a nutshell." The woman wrote everything but she wondered about their interaction before getting to know each other as a couple. "Tell me. How were they before they accepted each other as fiancées?"_

_Kasumi cleared her throat and began with her own interpretation. "Well. They always fought but I knew they were more friends than enemies. They met a long time ago in Junior High and became close in that time too and . . . ." The girl moved in place ready to express what she believed was the boys true feelings._

"_Well, I . . . .I think Ryoga found Ranma attractive when he was a she, and since he knew it was really a guy, Ryoga tried to never think that way for him." The woman wondered how would she know something like that, but it looked like the girl took care of them as a temporary mother._

"_I see. So there was a close friendship between them for a longer time than the one he had for Akane-san?"_

"_Yes. As a matter of fact we all believed Akane didn't like boys. She always hated them and when Ranma came in her life they fought almost daily." The girl stopped to think for a moment and then added. "These three boys have a strong tie that unite them."_

_When the interview tried to keep going a disturbed Akane walked in. Kasumi asked about Ryoga-chan and the girl told her of what happened. Dr. Tanaka closed her notebook and she preferred to listen at the whole story. At the end the woman sat with Akane alone._

_Akane-san. There is an ulterior motive in Ryoga-chan's behavior." The girl tried to see the reason but accepted her lack of experience on that matter. When shown confused, the teacher proceeded to explain. "According to all the data, Ryoga-chan walked right in the middle of the fight and exactly when Ranma kissed you."_

_The girl nodded and her sensei continued. "Think about it. Ryoga is a boy, with a heart of gold, but made of glass too isn't? . . . Now imagine the boy falling for Ranma who is a boy too but riddled with a female side. Ryoga is attracted initially by that and with the pledge in marriage he accepts him in his life."_

"_Ranma decides to prove his female side and finds Ryoga the perfect candidate and they live happily ever after. That is until Ryoga whose never been a girl changes. She has been pushed to the extreme lows of a disrespected gender, and when you get to the bottom where is it left to go?"_

_Akane agreed with the teacher when they said in unison "Up". Ms. Tanaka went back to her notebook for references. "I think Ryoga wants to break her old habits and start new." In that moment Ranma entered unannounced in the house._

"_An' she decided to let me drown on guilt?" The surprised woman adjusted her glasses and looked at the boy decisively. "Dear boy. You accepted her love unconditionally and yet you raped her, treated her like a rag to be disposed and after she forgive you, you have the weak mind to let yourself be involved with your ex-fiancé?"_

_The boy gulped at his sins. He wished desperately to be forgiven but he kept messing in every single turn. "Why! . . . .Why am I that stupid?" The woman calmed him down and ran her hand on his back. "Ranma-san. It is not entirely your fault. Remember that you were "mind controlled" since childhood to act just like you did. If you want my opinion, let Ryo-san alone until "he" can find his identity again. If he loves you, he'll be back in your life."_

"_But after what I did. I think I killed everything between us." The woman considered that an option, but for the short time she met the pregnant girl she believed otherwise. _

_The professor adjusted her glasses one last time. "Ranma, he loves you I can see that, but you need to trust him. I must confess something to you. . . .I see your male side even when you are a girl, and I see him as a girl even if everyone tells me he was born a boy. I don't believe it . . .I can't."_

_The pigtailed boy saw her point of view. "The story of his life. . . .when I met him as a boy, I was too effusive with my feelings. . . And he used to cry from sadness. And I know he's more suitable to be a woman than a man. He must feel insulted."_

"_Because "he" is going through a pregnancy changes all even more. That shouldn't happen to a male, their brains aren't wired for that, but he was forced to "work" that way and the boy is adapting very easily."_

"_So Doc. Is it ok for me to love Ryoga as a guy?" The woman chuckled at the boy and patted his head. "Silly . . .you already love him, your just denying it, but your already there." The pigtailed boy knew that, but one thing is to accept and other to embrace it._

_Ranma stayed at the Tendos until the appointed time. She hoped Ryoga would arrive and they would patch things up, but days kept walking ahead. Tired of waiting the boy urged Akane for a place where the pregnant girl would go._

_Ms. Tanaka told them of the only viable place where a "woman of her condition could be" and both teens agreed to see doctor Tofu the next day. Ranma sat in the living room staring at a glass with water on his left and the boiling kettle on his right. Akane saw him and asked him about his experiment._

"_So. You have no idea if to meet her as a man or a girl?" The pigtailed boy assented with the girl and tried he accepted defeat. "The best I can do I to go as Ranko . . . She loves me as a girl, but I want to show her my real "me" is sorry." He kept staring at the objects until the psychologist intervened._

"_Ranma-san. It does not matter how you look but what are you going to tell her. Tell me, what would you say if she demands a reason for kissing Akane?" The brunette girl blushed and tried to walk away from the conversation but Ms. Tanaka stopped her and explain the hardships of the career she chose._

"_Hold it Akane. As a therapist we are called not as judges or executioners, but as counselors of our patients. You need to see everything "objectively" and with an "unbiased" point of view." Akane changed on her look and the girl sat again, waiting for the boy's response._

"_I will tell her that 'kane was the one kissin' me. That I had nothing' to do with it." The professional grabbed her chin and reconstructed his answer. "So. You meant to tell me that "You", the stronger martial artist were overpowered by Akane Tendo and that She kissed you against your will?"_

_The boy stuttered trying to rephrase his initial repsone but he stopped defeated and excused himself. "I know . . . I know, but what else can I do? If I tell her I did it from what I felt a long time ago, she won't talk to me again . . .ever."_

"_So, Ranma-san. Do you still love Akane?" The pigtailed boy wanted to say no, that his feelings were for Ryoga but deep down he enjoyed the girls company at least a bit. "I . . . I don' know. I mean there was something' but she is so stubborn and hardheaded . . ."_

"_Why Ranm-san? Is it because she doesn't let you "push" her around? Maybe because she doesn't declare how much she loves you and is willing to die for you?. I think your father was a big part of your terrible behavior for Ryo-chan, but I believe your "pride" turned you into the boy possessing her too."_

_Ranma didn't know what to do. The truth finally cornered him and there was no other escape but facing why he really did that to Ryoga. "I did . . . I felt so proud to be the man among men in the relationship and I forced her in bed thinking it was what she wanted because a man deserves that from his wife."_

_The boy fell to the floor by the table and rested his elbows on it while holding his bowed head. "I am to blame . . . Ryoga went through at all because of me." Akane tried to console him but the doctor told her not to meddle._

"_Ranma. I told you before, Ryoga loves you and he will be back, but you forced him away and think about this. What respect can a faithful wife get from her husband if she is not his equal? Think about it. Before you two came all this way competition was your thing. The reason of your feelings and friendship."_

"_Now imagine Ryoga falling from your grace by being weak and easily abused. No. I believe Ryoga wants to find her lost self not only for her sake but for you."_

_Ranma never saw it that way. When He defeated Saffron Ryoga might never done it or measure up to him, but He didn't need to. He fought at his side and backed off when He tried to save Akane in the end. "That's right. He has giving me chances to patch things up with 'kane, maybe he wants us to be a good marriage for good."_

_The doctor smiled and nodded. "From what I can gather, for good and for your children." That was the last move Ranma needed to hope for Ryoga's acceptance. "I have to see her now!" All the presents left for Doctor's Tofu office and when they got there the door was locked from the inside._

_Ranma knocked on it and Ono came to the door. "Why Hello Ranma. Is there something I can do for you?" The boy bowed to the man and his anxiety told the doctor he had something urgent to say. "Please Doc. Tell Ryoga I need to see her. . ." _

"_Ryoga? . . . But he is not . . ." The boy closed his gap to the man and his urgency turned desperate. "Please Dr. I have to talk to her . . .I beg you!" Ono tried to avoid conflicts, not because he couldn't take care of the boy but for the good of a lone pregnant girl. The Dr. let him pass and the boy went alone into the next room._

_Inside, Ryoga stayed on the bed while meditating in silence. When the smaller redhead saw the pigtailed boy she did nothing waiting for her sister. Ryoga told her what to do next. "Let him pass Aki-chan. I can feel his heart." The little girl moved and let the boy pass. She close the door behind them and the girl guarded it from anyone else._

"_Ryoga . . .Would you let me talk?" The girl stared at the boy, this time not letting him bother her mind. "Ranma I know what really happened. Do you think I would let Akane trample me like that if I didn't know how you feel?" The boy got that and he wanted to explain everything, specially from what Ms. Tanaka told him about himself._

"_Ryo. It was me . . . I forced you to do all those things an' I blame another "me" in my mind, but it was really me!" The girl could feel his grief, but she didn't dare to let him go easy like the last times. "I know Ranma. I guess we have made a mess of this we had."_

"_I let my "alternates" corrupt my faith in you for what they did in other worlds and I began to accept injury after injury for the good of my children." The boy tilted his head about that and Ryoga reaffirmed her stance. "Yes Ranma. I do love you, but if I let you "run" over me all those times. Even to the point of accepting what you did to me in bed wasn't for you alone, but for something I swore to my children in Limbo."_

"_I promised them that I would look out for them and that I would protect them from anything and anyone . . . That I would be a "mother" the rest of my life for their sake. But I can love them and protect them in my own way and I don't have to be the "weak girl" in the family."_

_Finally things made sense to Ranma. Even when Ryoga turned into a human rag to be stepped on by everyone, He would never fall that low. "Our children . . . They made you change everythin' for them. I see."_

"_Ranma . . . I got to know you and see how you behave as a family member. Most people think you are a dead weight as a father, even Akane thinks you fail as a husband because of what your father made you do and you are believing it too."_

"_Well I don't think so. You may have been raised as a macho egotistical jerk, but I have seen beyond your flaws. You are caring, responsible, protector of the innocent and weak and you have proved me that you can accept fault and try to fix your mistakes. That's why I want this break . . . I will let you stay during Aiko's pregnancy and her growth . . .I remember your favor to teach her your art and I agreed so that is my word, but after that, I'm taking her away form a while."_

_The boy tried to feel sad but he understood the kind of change the girl needed to do for the best. "Fine Ryoga. I'll leave you alone for a time after Aiko's childbirth and then I'm coming for you." The agreed and stayed together for the rest of her pregnancy days._

_Outside the office Ms. Tanaka marveled at the little redheaded girl and her storied about alternate universes and magic pools. The girl promised to tell her experiences and the woman promised not to laugh at her. _


	15. Chapter 15

If the Doctor acted surprised by a pregnant girl who was a boy in the first place, she gaped at the example the smaller redhead gave her when she explained about the "curse" as an immortal. At first Akira avoided questions about her life and the probable alterations she would cause in time/space when telling the doctor about other universes, but if the professor was going to visit them often, the truth was the best bet.

Akira never contemplated the idea of an external source of help. When the girl had ageless years stuck in a place, she had the opportunity to learn every conceivable studies that could aid her cousin against the different kinds of situations he or she would go through.

The redheaded, smaller girl saw the perpetual interest from a person who "thirsted" for knowledge. That was another crucial part of her "vow of silence" . . .Who to share an important revelation about different beings struggling and fighting back their own decisions. The eternally transformed girl accepted her verdict and went in life with the firm resolve to hide all this from everyone.

"So, if what you tell me is true, it means that there is other "me's" floating somewhere isn't?" The girl told her not to ask questions since terms like paradox only hurt her head. The doctor was fascinated by the type of knowledge from this girl, and all the research ended as a personal matter.

The extent of the information filled notebook after notebook and the resulting product archived in her personal safe. The grown woman fixed her glasses and took the pen holding in her hand to her lips. "_Even if no one would believe this, I could get the greatest of awards. I have proof, test subjects and even procedures about the inner workings in the matter . . .Yet ,something compels me to keep it hidden from the world. They are not prepared and since I'm a woman, I would be tossed aside and left in the gutter. . . I can't believe men still rule this planet."_ She preferred forgetting her train of thought and walk away and close to Ono.

Dr. Tanaka joined forces with Dr. Tofu and they treated Ryoga with her pregnancy. There were two days left and a different set of cramps alerted the family of the impending event. "AAAHH! . . ." Ryoga yelled from the pain in her belly. She felt like the baby was exploding. Dr. Tofu examined her and made sure everything was going according to plans.

"_Think . . .Think what you did wrong!. I let me guard down and fell for "his" charm . . .I accepted my destiny as a "weak wife" and let him run all over, check . . .I'm living a new hell not only because of him, but because I let me guard down again and vowed my loyalty as mother to my children, check . . .I guess everything falls on my because I'm the culprit of my own demise."_ She could've kept ranting in her mind, but that sharp, intense pain reminded her of the present.

"Ryoga please try to calm down." The girl had signs of fear and kept screaming more from the nervous stage than the pain itself. "Ryo-Chan, calm down . . . . I know it hurts but these are just regular contractions. Everything seems normal even though you still have two days left it appears your body is changing again."

The silver haired girl took several deep breathing exercises and the pain began to subside. It remained low but the pain was still there and the girl could feel the baby moving lower into her abdomen. "Dr. Tofu . . . Why is the baby moving so much?"

"Ryo. . .you are entering into the first stage. . . .Your cervix is dilating and is incorporating in the lower segment of the uterus." Everything Ryoga heard scared her even more, but she kept calming down. "How can I be in labor if I'm not ready for childbirth?"

"I'm sorry to say this but, in a normal pregnancy, the regular time for labor might vary, but normally lasts for eight hours for first time moms . . . . .I'm afraid yours are forty-eight hours long. I am not sure, but that's the way it looks."

"What? . . . .Two days laboring. .?" Ryoga resisted and controlled the cramps from the first stage and when she thought the pain lessened, the girl talked to Ono. "Doc. I need Ranma here . . . . Now!" Ono accepted and Dr. Tanaka left the room.

"_There's got to be something he can do . . .I know, I know he was the cause of all this, but there is a reason why this happened. . .Man . . .I hate him, yet I need him badly now . . .When things are getting out of hand. I hope he never realizes that."_

Akane ran to the Hibiki house and found it locked; she kept knocking harder and louder. At the last moment Ranma peeked from the upper window. "Kane . . . . Go away . . . I don' want to date you or anyone else." The girl fumed at the comment and yelled back at the boy. "Who cares on dating you . . . .Bakka, your wife is in labor. . . .Right now!"

"_Yes . . .Make me think Ryoga is ready for it . . .I can't hardly see that happening now, but what if she is? . . .I . . .I'm gonna be a dad? . . .I'm gonna be a DAD!"_

Ranma jumped from the window and held the girl by her shoulders. "What . . . .?" Akane closed her eyes mad, and her signature mallet popped in hand. For the first time, the girl managed to aim in the right direction when hitting the boy.

"_Figures . . .The time when I need to be ready for anything and the tomboy assaults me into orbit. I should stop talking to her all together an' . . .Wait . . .What was I suppose to do? . . .Oh yeah . . .I was suppose to . . ."_ Crash!

Ranma flew and arrived on top of the clinic. He got down from the roof and forgetting the pain on his head, he entered the office. "Ryoga . . .Ryo . .?" The girl was falling asleep but heard his call. "Ran. . . .Ranma . . .!"

Dr. Tofu stopped the boy and prepared him with white scrubs and gloves. When Ranma was clean, he joined Ryoga by her bed. "Ryo-Chan . . .why so soon . . .?" The girl looked at Ranma and smiled at the change. "You're here. . . . Good, I need Ranma . . . .Ranko can wait outside for now."

Ranma smiled back and held her hand. "Thanks Ryo. . .I'm here and I ain't movin' . . . ." The proud husband noted something different, a glow all over the pregnant girl. This time he didn't see his pain in the back friend or all the "prepare to die" catch phrases. He lost his sight in the poor creature. . . abated . . .Tired . . .Weak. At first, that word made him remember his father, but when he witnessed the miracle and new hell a Hibiki pregnancy was, he scoffed internally and wished for a time alone with him so the boy could explain him what weakness is.

Dr. Tofu stayed in the room in case of complications, but the next twenty-four hours were the longest ones for a woman in labor. At twelve hours left for childbirth, Ryoga felt a new type of sensations. "Doc. something inside is . . . . . .is burning . .. .is stretching me and burns like hell . . ." Cried the girl trying to reach her lower abdomen.

Ranma looked at Ono and the Dr. talked them through. "Ryoga, this is the second stage. . .Your cervix is fully dilated, and the baby's head is engaged, descending into the pelvis. . . . .ok . . . .push . . . ." The girl did as told but the feeling was painful and felt a lot of pressure. Suddenly she felt something else.

"Doctor, why the stinging sensation. . . .AAHH! . . .it stings and burns "down there" . . ." The Dr. inspected the girl and smiled at her. "Yes Ryo-chan . . .you're crowning . . .keep going . . ." Pushing a watermelon felt a lot easier than what she was doing now. The poor girl and part boy had the honor to experiment the most horrible of pains . . . The part where a tiny bundle of love destroys your body in mind in her way out. The complete expulsion of the baby signaled the completion of the second stage of labor. The baby cried after the slap and Ryoga held the baby girl in her arms.

From everything that happened in his life, Ranma Saotome found this as his final change. Ryoga looked at the baby and when she turned to see her husband, she gazed at the red and stricken face full of tears on the boy. Ryoga smiled and repeated something to Ranma. " . . . . .Never say Never . . . ." Closed her eyes, and lay down, tired from the exertion.

The now Saotome father reached out and the doctor gently carried to his hands the most important thing in this world . . .A new life. The "man" trembled at first and his shaking sent waves at the mother who while still closing her eyes threatened him with further instruction. "I have heard of your control and ability . . .Let go of her and I . . .Will . . .Kill you." The boy chuckled and told her it was just excitement, nothing else.

Father and mother lay down together with the baby resting along the boy's arm. "Ryo . . .I don' know what to say . . .This is like a dream for me, even though . . ." The girl tried to help him when remembering the atrocities he did before that miracle happened, but after everything going downhill on the girl, a little punishment never did bad to anyone.

Something lurked among his feelings as a father and a man . . .Something he hadn't tamed yet and soon that monster was going to tear apart his life and the one close to him.

The rest of the day passed like a dream. Ryoga was too tired to move and was taken on a rolling bed to her house. There, the treatment continued. The girl managed to barely open her eyes from a strange sensation. "Ryoga? . . . . How D'you feel?" Ryoga smiled at Ranma like if she was still under the influence of drugs. "Ran . . .ma, I .. . .feel . .Strange . . .like Aiko is doing . . .something . .to me." Ranma looked at Dr. Tofu worried on her state.

"Ranma, remember all the rest of fluids I left last time? . . .I'm going to attach a bag right now and I'll teach you how to do it. I believe the baby is using physical contact with Ryoga to feed and absorb more materials than what she is breast feeding." Ono set the IV and left to get more, knowing Ranma would take care of the rest. The pigtailed boy gasped in amazement when he saw the baby trying to move her head, strengthening her neck and looking around every time the boy played with his fingers in front of her.

Immediately the girl managed to raise herself using her arms and turn around, falling on her chest. "Maybe there's a pattern or somethin' when a baby grows, but my child is flying like the wind" Admitted the proud father.

Her hair was growing as well and from the few strains of silver, an even coat of beautiful platinum hair decorated her head. Ranma smiled at her and the girl giggled back. Just as the little girl was growing Ranma noticed Ryoga weaker and weaker. Every hour meant small changes on the woman, there were slow breathing, her eyelids stayed close for longer periods of time, and her movements aimed to try and keep the baby safe. "Don' worry Ryo . . .I got her."

When the Dad tried to reach for the little girl, something kept him away. An invisible field adhering the girl to her mother and helping her consume all the energy and nutrients accelerating her fast growth. Ryoga smiled at her and let the baby use her in any way. "Don't worry Ranma . . .I won't die since this link keeps us alive, but she is absorbing most of my food intake and energy . . . .I can even feel my Ki leaving me."

"_Go on girl . . .Go and make me proud. I wish I could be the father staring from the other side . . .Seeing you grow and perform your little dance of life, but I tired mother is just as good. . .Aiko-Chan . . .I . . .I miss your brother somehow. I know he is safe with your grandma, but for some reason I got the nagging sensation of dread . . .I hope he's Ok."_

The pigtailed boy worried a lot more on the next hours, he didn't even noticed when the morning of the next day came. Red eyes from straining himself during the night made the boy almost fall asleep on the chair, but something else woke him up, a sound indistinguishably cute and hypnotizing. "Ah . . . .goo . . . ." The girl began to speak that rare language babies do on their first try.

Ranma felt like a child as well and he played with the babbling and cooing. The girl looked intently at the boy and tilted her head from side to side strangely attracted by his movements. "L .a. . . n . . .m . .A . . .!" The boy kept repeating his name in what he believed was baby dialect, and the baby emulated the constant motion of his mouth. Hours went by so fast that when Ranma stared at the girl intently, she skipped to the next "phase" so easily.

"Da . . .da? . . . ." The baby turned around and stared at the exhausted mother. "Ma . . . .ma?" Ryoga smiled as best as she could and Ranma draped his arm around them both, successfully this time. "Gee, Ryoga . . .she's flyin' so fast, I'm getting' nervous about teaching her anythin' . . . . ."

Ryoga saw the happiness in her man. . .Her man, that hurt somewhere inside. "_Damn it . . .When did you turn so womanly? . . .Do I need to break loose and beat the stuffing out of Saotome? . . .Remember what happened on other worlds. He used you . . .Abused and cleaned his paws with your skin. And you see him like your man?"_

The girl blushed a light shade of pink when the other voice told her of the assault. It was true what it said, but this was an especial moment . . .For the victim and for the guilty. "_Away with you! . . .I will deal with that later. . .I love him, but the next slip, "if" any, will be his last . . .In the mean time let us enjoy this moment."_

"Wait a bit longer and you can start teaching her . . . .oh, and bring Akira here . . .I want Aiko to learn the Hibiki discipline and what she has to offer about alternate travel." The boy doubted the little girl could understand anything that hard, but did as he was told.

When Akira entered the room, everyone gazed on the child. After rolling over her stomach and back, the girl slowly raised herself up and, using her mom as a giant human cane, the girl stood up just for a second and falling on her butt. The little girl waited for the round of applauses and than she clapped too. Ranma was thrilled by this, but when the girl said "Mama . . . .Papa . . .!" His pride hit new heights. Akira had never seen the developing of a baby in such speed and she sat by the bed, close to the girl.

"A. . .u. . . n. . .t.. . . .Aunt . . .Auntie. . .?" The girl memorized the movement of her mouth instinctively and then she repeated. "A-ant . . .tie . .!" and clapped satisfied on her efforts. A few hours later Dr. Tofu entered the house and knocked on the door. "Ranma? . . . .May I come in?" The proud Dad rushed for the door and after opening it, he was about to tell him about his daughter's progress, but something alerted him sooner.

The little girl stood up and began to "walk" slowly from Ryoga's head to feet and back. "Well. .Well . .well. . .She's the little adventurer isn't she? . . .a baby is able to move that way when they are about eleven months or almost a year old . . . .she is growing incredibly fast." After Ono entered to check on the fanged mom, the rest of the aunties arrived, cooing and clapping at the shoulder long haired girl.

On the floor, pack after pack of empty solution told the doctor about the state of the girl. Any intake of food or nutrient was completely absorbed, transformed and transferred from mother to daughter and all that through the few breast feeds, but mostly through skin contact.

Dr. Tanaka lead the special research on every step, from pregnancy to childhood of the little subject zero . . .oddly enough she was accepted by the family as part of it and when little Aiko looked at her and called her "Auntie Tana" the browned haired woman felt the need to cry.

Ranma smiled proudly . . .The aunts cheered the little girl . . .Ryoga nodded at the now crying doctor and from all the presents something stirred inside one of the noble participants. Akane Tendo felt a pang . . .What could that mean? . . .She wondered when grabbing her chest from the thumping.

"I never had a chance to see my family, and now I have a niece . . ." The woman's tears began to flow and when the little girl saw the grown woman sobbing, her face contorted in sadness. Her cries were heavenly for Ranma, he held the girl on his arms and noticed the little girl hiccupping and duplicating small sobs of her own while still holding her mom with a closed fist.

Everyone laughed and awed at the scene and Akane saw something she swore in her mind it would never had happened before. Ranma was happy, and he showed it with pride. The older Tendo smiled at her mentor and the older woman nodded after seeing the good things a stable marriage can do to even the most psychological damaged persons.

The thought still lingered in her mind but this was Ranma's time. It may not be a moment . . .Ever, but Akane felt something was about to burst inside. The girl rubbed her chest and looked away after congratulating father and mother. "_Not now damn it . . .Not now."_

Kasumi went near and held her, Nabiki stared at her while frowning and the little girl emulated her just in the same demeanor. The ice queen melted from the face and admitted defeat. "Ok . . .you win girl . . .you are a cute little bundle . . ." Finished while grabbing Aiko and blowing air in her belly, making the girl giggle uncontrollably.

The Tendo father looked at the little girl and patted her grandpa on the shoulder. "I must admit Saotome-kun. . . .She should be a Saotome-Tendo, but a Saotome-Hibiki is just as good." and laughed at the comment. Genma indeed was proud of his son's offspring, but he kept staring at Ryoga, a stare that not only felt the mom, but Ranma as well. The young father began to flush in anger. He stood up, grabbed his dad from his sleeve and pulled him out of sight, outside the house.

"Pops. . . .What's your problem . . . ." The old man looked away, to the sky and faking fixing his glasses, he started to blabber on the situation. "Boy . . .I must admit she is a very nice little heir to our art, but you must remember. . . .Ryoga is a shame of a "man" turned and disgraced by you! . . . .I have tolerated this for far too long, and you have fallen into a disgraceful state. Tell me, have you practiced the art? . . . .Have you kept your original status of "man amongst men"? . . .no! . . . . .Ryoga "deserves" her "womanhood" because she "is" a weak girl, but you broke the chain . . .you turned a disgraceful curse into a great secret weapon and you kept your dignity."

The boy exploded at all the remarks from his father, and remembering what he did about calling the other ex-fiancées while he was on break, the young man lunged at him. "She is not weak, believe me I've seen her go through hell . . . .she is a "he" and I know that . . .I love her and I love him just the same . . . .I promised my loyalty and as soon as Ryoga decides to change back . . .I'm changing into Ranko and believe me, if he wants to get me pregnant, I'm ready for it as well."

The boy kept launching punch after punch every time he paused on his speech. The combination forced his dad to corner himself on a wall adjacent to the house and after the next set of hits, on the other side, the only thing that could be seen were the spider cracks the bald man's back created from the force of the boy's impacts. . . .Finally breaking the wall and falling unconscious.

Nodoka stared at her son and bowed at him, afraid from his Ire. "Son . . . .about the calling of your other fiancées when you were on your break . . .well you see . . . ." Ranma stopped her before going on and he looked at his mom with glassy eyes. "Don' worry mom, I know it was all fake and I'm not mad with you . . .I know deep down he wanted that and has been tryin' to separate us. . . .But I ain't letting him. . .this is "my" family and I'm just too happy to destroy what my wife and I built so far." The boy hugged his mom and returned to his family.

Nodoka went after her husband and helped him up. Mother saw true love in his son and the reality of things. "Husband let's leave them be . . .The little Hibiki has proved a woman and a loyal for my son. Why are we fighting over his happiness?" The old man spat some blood to the side and babbled his rebuttal ". . .'Cuse that ain't happiness . . .That's living a lie . . ."

When the new dad entered the room, the rest of the family left to set up the other bedrooms for a big family sleepover. The boy silently walked towards Ryoga and the girl woke up feeling him. "Ranma . . .thank you, but maybe he's right . . . ." The boy shushed her and played with her hair. "Don' you worry . . .when this gets better I'll be your Ranko and we can try to enhance Ryoga-kun every day." The girl smiled at the sound of that and, turning her head, she went back to sleep. Ranma left the room but not before the little girl waved goodbye at him and said. "Papa . . . .th-thank you. . . ."

Ranma closed the door quietly and walked downstairs. Most of the Tendos and the Saotomes were fast asleep as well, but the kitchen light was on, and a sobbing Akane contemplated the ice cream on her cup. "Kane? . . . .You ok?" The girl looked rapidly away, cleaning her face from the tears, but it was too late. She invited Ranma to some of her dessert and the boy sat besides the girl.

"Ranma . . . .did I do the right thing? . . . . .I . . . .I had feelings for you . . . .well, I . . .still . . .have them." Ranma felt bad about that. There might be times when the boy hated her guts from being a bit violent, but he found her cute and likeable when they were together.

"Kane . . . .I . . .I-I tried to feel something' that day, when I saw you in white . . .I tried to say "I love you" but, since you never said anything but fighting remarks back at me . . . .I thought you were "forced" into the deal . . .I never imagined that you could love me. . .an' my curse didn' help one bit, so I assumed the wedding was destined to fail before it went underway . . .and it didn' hurt like I thought it would . .You know?"

The girl rested her head on his shoulder looking for comfort and trying to avoid his stares. "Ranma when you never said those three words I felt dishonored. . .like you preferred to date one of the other girls and my pride took the better of me. . . .now I see my mistake, and I see that little bundle and my chest hurts . . . .she could've been mine . . .my daughter . . . . . . "Our" daughter!" The girl felt that pain again and tears fell, hitting the melted ice cream and mixing with the remains.

Two images formed in the boy's mind. One? The real . . .living Ranma, the other? . . .That nagging feeling keeping him from true happiness . . .Pride. "_Look at her . . .Look at that face. Do you remember those rescue times? . . .The helpless state this girl was in? . . .You were there for her and proclaimed to your enemies to leave her alone, because she "is" your fiancé. Do you remember that face?"_

The boy did see her short hair reminding him of how she cut it off. The moments she went for his rescue and the times when she stood at his side in the hard battles. Ranma Saotome could not forget when asking her hand to hold after the Orochi incident.

Ranma felt terrible, he reached for her face, erasing the tears and when the girl turned from the touch, their staring eyes met, they moved closer and closer and nothing could stop what came next, the action that could have sealed their lives forever . . .They kissed. A kiss accentuating something from ancient feelings they shared once upon a time.

If there is such a thing as good and bad timing this was it. Genma walked within the spaces of the corridor upstairs. He had good timing for what was going to happen. Ryoga? . . .Not so much.

In the shadows of the higher steps, a battered silver haired girl held her baby when she met the lovable scene. She could have forgiven him from even this, she knew of their history and understood the emptiness on the Tendo girl, but something held her back, actually . . . . .someone.

Behind the shadows, another silhouette popped. Ryoga turned and she met the Saotome patriarch with his face darkened by the same shadows. "You see child . . .you are a man, and you let yourself be disgraced by another . . . .you let him use you and even with promises of love and loyalty "my" son took the best of you, and showed you what you are." The man walked closer to the trembling girl and whispered on her ear.

"Tell me "boy", how does it feel to be turned into a "weak girl" . . . .he . . .my son always knew you were weak . . .from when you were a so called "man" to what you are now . . . . . . .you deserve what comes your way . . . . .all "easy" women deserve that."

Now was too late but small, fast steps alerted the man of another behind him, but he was too late to react. The grab was flawless and the excruciating pain on his arm told him of the little girl's strength, he knew lights out were in the horizon.

Akira grabbed the old man from behind and threw him against the end of the wall. The loud thud made Ranma separate immediately from Akane and the both of them blushed. A second later, an exhausted Ryoga Hibiki carried her baby between maternity blankets. The girl looked at the couple with hardened eyes and began to walk to the front door.

Ranma gaped in pain and he saw all his life flash through his eyes. "Ryoga .. . . . . ." The boy lower his voice to a barely audible tone. "No . . . . . . ." He rushed at the girl, but Akira stopped him on his tracks and stood in defensive mode, while the girl opened and closed the door.

"I know I don't hold a candle to you, but I'll die before I let you pass through me!." The Saotome heir plead her with sadden eyes. "Please Aki . . . .I got to right this before it gets out of hand!" The smaller redhead scoffed at him dejectedly. "Oh, this has gone out of hand . . . . .and you had help on that." Finished the redhead while staring at Akane.

Ryoga walked aimlessly but she knew the borders of Nerima, she made sure her daughter was safe enough and than, she began to move faster. "_You knew you weren't suitable for that life. . . .What made you think that sixteen years of manly behavior would erase that easily . . . .everyone saw you for what you are . . . .you're a pervert who likes men. . . .You are attracted to Ranma the second he turned into that redhead freak, but you knew what he was from the start . . . ."_

The girl held her aching head with a hand while holding Aiko with the other. She scrambled all over the place and after stepping on a rock, the girl rolled downhill almost hitting a cliff.

Ranma went outside and closed his eyes concentrating on the girls feelings, but this time it didn't work. He hit a wall and walked in circles trying to figure out another way to contact her. "_Think you moron . . . .she loves me, but now is hurt and why shouldn't she be . . . .ggrrr . . . Why do I keep messing with my happiness. . . . .OK . . . .ok . . . .focus . .Not on her love . . . . .think on her confusion and depression . . . . ."_

The boy felt the anguish and the disorientation of his wife. She was going in and out of consciousness, and he felt her pain from the back and legs. "_She's hurt . . . . . .she fell and while protectin' Aiko she left herself open to the fall . . . .I can feel her . . . . .Yes!"_ The pigtailed boy ran as fast as he could on the direction his friend's agony. Akira may have had let him pass after her sister left, and she knew the boy would have trouble finding her first, but that didn't stopped her from trying to get to her before he would.

"_Ok . . .Focus on your training . . .You can summon the portal by command now and you can do it faster. Concentrate on Ryo's signature . . .Pop in and out. Doesn't sound too hard now does it? . . .Ok here we go."_

After some time Ranma arrived to the site of the cliff, he tracked her in the middle of the night by looking at broken branches or disturbed bushes. When he finally found them, another obstacle laid before him. Not ten meters away from his wife and child, Akira managed to get there faster and the girl pulled the mom and daughter through a purple tunnel with sparks coming out of the edges.

By the time he reach them, the portal faded and he stood there, near a cliff . . . .alone.. . . . .

"_Damn it! . . .I can't believe everything is falling before me . . .Why did I do that?"_ Same voice, different personality. "_Because you love someone else . . .Admit it and move on . . .She is long gone now."_

Hours later Ranma got back home and he found a crying Akane held by Nodoka. The other girls looked to the floor, sad for the sudden news, Soun and Genma stared questionably at the boy. "Son . . .I'm sorry, I woke up after all the commotion . . .I . . . ." The boy passed the woman and avoided Akane's looks. "Ranma . . .I . . . .I caused this, I should leave this place for good . . ." The girl sobbed some more and fell in a heap to the floor thinking on the incredible, selfish thing she did. "Kane . . .is not just your fault . . . .is mine too . .I let my old feelings through, thinking about me and forgetting my promises to my wife."

Kasumi frowned at this and Nabiki reported back to the eldest Tendou girl the facts. "Sorry sis. . . . .Apparently Ryoga caught sis and Ranma kissing down here on the kitchen . . . ." Kasumi closed her open mouth and when she gasped, Ranma felt that terrible pain in his chest. He fell on one knee and grabbed himself from completely falling.

"What have I done . . . .I love her . . .and I adore him . . . .why did I let myself open like this?" In the shadows, the hunter rounds his prey ready for the pouncing attack. "Because you are a man . . . . A true man who deserves a true woman." The boy moved back and stared at the owner of the voice. "Son. . .your rightful place is at the side of the one you truly love . . . .Akane-san may have been confused, but she loves you and as I can see today . . . .you love her back . . . . .leave all this nonsense behind and take what's yours."

He could have screamed and jumped at the man, but the loss of his family left him numb. There was nothing inside but grief and when that happens, everything around you fades from reality. You turn into a puppet pulled by others and unfortunately that's what happened next.

The Tendo girl looked ashamed but she did love him and, risking everything, she stood up and joined Ranma where he kneeled. The heavy weight on the boy's shoulders made him cringe in pain, and the confusion of his years as a "man amongst men" forced him to stand up and embrace his new fiancée. The Tendo girls knew this was wrong, Nodoka knew what was happening was wrong. . . . .and Ranma knew what he was doing was wrong.

"_You know deep down you are betraying her . . . . .she is your soul mate, the bearer of your child . . .she is a he, but she and he never cared on that. . . .At first he doubted but he saw you for who you are and he loved you the same . . . . .why are you turning your back now?" _This time the voice come from the redheaded girl in his head. Ranko free herself from pride and begged him as a lost resort.

When Ranma grabbed Akane and walked outside the Hibiki's house, the boy turned to see the place one last time. When staring at the house, a pigtailed, redheaded girl waved goodbye while crying and walking inside, closing the door behind.

"_I could say my twin betrays me, but really . . .Who betrayed who? . . .I should find a way to . . ."_ The second manly voice in his mind told him otherwise though. "_Remember your promises. You swore to become a man amongst men for the sake of your mother's honor . . .You agreed to uphold the Tendo name as part of a marriage you accepted in the end . . .You dared to believe and confuse your purpose by accepting a friend."_

The shadow of his pride resurfaced in his mind again. "_He is your friend I'll give you that, but look at the consequences. Keep going on this path and there will be nothing but ridicule and humiliation from people . . .Your own father doubts your dignity . . .What are the rewards by following that road?"_

Ranma felt the ever growing sensation of numbing pain. A blanket of shame and good intentions gone wrong enveloping him, the longer his pride talked to him, the more convincing it sounded. "_Be objective . . .Find the flaws in your situation. Ryoga is hurting, but "he" will move on eventually and learn that a boy will always be a boy. Time heals everything . . .And he has taken his choice. Remember . . .He didn't stay and confront the problem . . ."He" ran away from you!"_

On the zone where there is no time but a giant clear bubble, the silver haired girl met with the strangest of people. "Sorry Ryo . . . .I didn't know where else to take her . . .she is my sister and the little one is my niece . . . .I had to." The new platinum haired girl stared at the hosts. The boy looked exactly like her in male form except his fangs were more pronounced. The other looked a lot like Ranma.

On the back a dead image to Ranko stared marveled at the girl and the baby, while on the other side an Akane look alike smiled and bowed to the girl. "Hi . . .my name is Ryoga . . . .Ryoga Hibiki." The others bowed as well and presented themselves.

"Hey . . . I'm Ryota Hibiki and this stubborn mule besides me is Tetsuo Saotome. . . . ." The girls giggled at their antics and waved at the girl. "Hi . . .my name is Toshiko Saotome, and this is my friend Setsuko Tendou." The new girl wondered at their last names and she was about to ask, when another couple popped into view.

The girl bowed before the transparent ghosts and they spoke. "Hey . . .I'm Ryoga Hibiki as well, but I am dead already, and this is "my" Toshiko Saotome. . . .The one who belongs to my realm and my wife." The platinum girl tilted her head and had to ask. "So, am I married to Ranma Saotome or his female version in other realities? . . .now that's odd . . . . .or sad?"

The Hibiki mom heard the stories from Akira about the other alternates and their fate to unite with the Saotome's siblings in some of the other worlds, but she never thought possible to meet several couples with the same fate intertwined.

"I assume Akira-chan explained the whole mess about us and what Lord Jusenkyo did with his tricks and magic pools? . . . .Well since you are here, we are going to train your daughter into the fine art of the "Saotome-Hibiki secret style" or "Time/space continuum techniques".

When Ryoga-chan asked about the importance of her daughter Toshiko followed with the explanation. "Ryo-chan . . . .our alternates are based on elements. Where the Saotomes fall in the line of water or air. The hibikis fall on the earth and/or life elements."

Ryota added. "But when two powerful elemental masters join their power" the transparent being pointed at the little girl for effect. "They create a human being capable of the greatest of powers."

Tetsuo intervened next. "Right now we have a superior elemental fire master, and your little one is a superior elemental earth. . . . .soon the superior elemental air will be born and it could be a he or a she, depending on what you interacted when learning to travel."

Akira finished the explanation. "And the last superior elemental master will be water, she still isn't born since I've yet to meet that Ryoga. . . .This last recruit is hard to pinpoint and convince. . . .But we'll cross that bridge when we get there."

Ryoga-chan took all that and then asked about the first master. "Where is the fire master . . .is she here now?" Akira looked sad and this time Setsuko talked. "No . . .the little fire master is trapped in hell and her mother is the only protection she has as an ally in there. In time we'll be ready to start the mission to rescue them. . . Until the last Ryoga Hibiki is ready to travel here though."

Ryoga finally understood the importance of her daughter and the other girls and decided to follow every step showed to her. "Ryo-chan . . .you will stay here for the time being, just remember, in here days will be months and months will be years, unless your daughter can get her mastery in check. If she can master her element than she can completely stop time in here."

The girl nodded and looked at her daughter, the little girl smiled back and asserted the plan. "Yes . . .mama. . .I will be . . . .ready in no . . . .time" Finished the proud one year old.

Within the space holding them another presence lurked close by. The male form kept his distance knowing those close by had the ability to feel him. The boy contemplated his idol. The silver haired mom rubbed her arms while staring at the darkness in the time capsule.

Yoshiro saw the sadness in her eyes and his non existent heart ached from the vision. The semi-invisible child frowned enraged at the abuse given not only to the one he believed his mother, but at the living example she represented in his mind.

"_I . . .Hate him . . ."_ The boy felt his grip loosen and knew Ryoga managed to sense him. Yoshiro flew away but he didn't vanish into Limbo. The place looked a lot more vivid . . .A place he recognized before. The humming of a tender voice made him follow the tone until arriving to the source.

The girl was well in her high teens, and she wore an apron on top of the clothes. The future Hibiki floated around the girl and studied her face. She looked like Akane in some aspects but in others she seemed more mature. The girl had brown hair too and her devotion to what was cooking told him she had great skill on it.

Yoshiro closed his eyes and concentrated in one thought. "_Why am I here . . .Why am I here . . .Why . . ." A hollowed noise told the boy the brown haired girl dropped the spoon she held and made him stare back at the now wondering young girl._

"_Why Hello! . . . How can I help you?" The redheaded boy skipped a bit from the surprise to know she was looking straight at him. "C-can you see me?" Kasumi smiled and nodded gently at the boy. "Well of course . . .You are not the first ghost child visiting my home." The girl blinked twice when noticing the pigtail in the child._

"_You look very familiar to me . . .Have we met before? . . .Maybe one of Ranma's relatives?" The tiny redhead bared his teeth angrily and responded impolitely at the girl. "Don't compare me to that monster! . . .That . . .That man destroyed my mother's happiness . . .I swear . . .I will make him pay dearly!" kasumi did something amazing. _

_The oldest Tendo brought the boy to herself and embraced him like if he had a physical body. "Now . . .Why would you wish something like that to him and more importantly . . .Who is your mom?" The boy stood in her arms but the stuttered tone in his voice told Kasumi he was crying inside._

"_He is punishing my mom . . .I hate him for that. I'm not sure how you call her . . .I always call her mom, but I've heard my auntie calling her Ryoga . . ." The browned hair girl gasped and embraced the boy tighter. "I see . . .Little one . . .Ranma is drowning in his shame and fault. He knows he did wrong, but he is trying very hard to fix the problem. Please . . .Give him some time and you'll see your dad will come up victorious."_

_The little ghost boy scoffed and looked aside. "I . . .I don't care for him. While he enjoys of a family, my sister and I are stuck seeing her in pain. I don't think I can forgive him that easily." The apparition floated away from the girl and began to vanish from the kitchen. The only proof of his existence came from his last words._

"_Thanks lady . . .And my name is Yoshiro . . .Yoshiro Hibiki . . ." Nabiki walked by the kitchen and saw her sister kneeling and talking to someone, directly at the wall. The bobbed haired girl grabbed a cookie from a jar up on the fridge and proceeded to add her witty remarks._

"_Sis . . .I know things get weird in this house, but talking to imaginary friends won't make you look good. The young girl went back to the stove after picking up the fallen spoon, washing it and continued with the stew. "Oh . . .There is no such thing. I was talking with little Yoshiro."_

_The girl peeked in front of the cook and repeated her question in a more subtle approach. "Come again?" Kasumi smiled and winked at her side when the boy hid from the new invited. "Yoshiro . . .Yoshiro Hibiki is here and is lost. I wanted to ask him about his family but his dad Ranma seems lost and Yoshi-kun is upset for his dad's punishment on his mom."_

_Nabiki repeated everything to a point where the last statement turned into her second question. "And he is upset . . .Because his dad . . .Ranma . . .Punished? . . ." Kasumi bowed in agreement at the on going explanation and added the obvious part. "Ryoga . . .His mom is Ryoga, but Yoshiro hasn't been born yet."_

_The middle Tendo tried to see her sister as a reaction from the situation with Akane and Ranma, but when the girl turned around to leave the Eldest sister alone, A small redheaded boy peeked from behind the fridge and vanished like scared to be found. Nabiki walked around the appliance and, when finding nothing, turned to see her sister and walked out of the kitchen for good._

"_This family get weirder and weirder by the hour." The fast pacing of a scared spirit took the boy back to the time capsule where his mother rested from her last ordeal. The boy tried to run and hug her mother and explain that he would avenge her from the tyranny his father condemned them with, but he stayed back and let time run its course._

_Another heart sunk in the sludge of culpability. Nodoka Saotome meditated her reason for not protect her daughter in law and mother to her grand child. Mistake after mistake plagued the land of the Saotomes. When she accepted Genma's proposal was to make a real man out of their son . . .Like if a little boy would know of honor debts and pledges._

_When she had the chance to reunite immediately after meeting her son, she decides to go on her Ronin state, traveling and preparing to be a better mother and wife. In the end nothing beats happiness but pride. The woman stared firmly at the edge on her sword and reflected on the double edge blade telling her Discipline is nothing without love._

_Ryoga passed for many afflictions like she did. The experiences might have had different, but every stepping stone . . .Every obstacle, forged the unstoppable will they built with time and sacrifice . . .Oh she had to do something, but in the end nothing seemed like the best move._

_In the confines of the planet its representing image walked among stalactites and caves. The glowing green haired goddess pondered about changes in her master plan. In her presence, an ancient masked female shadow commented on their plans._

"_Gaia . . .Everything is going according to our objectives . . .Soon the cleansing of this world and the purification of all others will mark the end of men and their misguided judgment. In time . . .We . . .Women will rule like it was our right and men will go back to their right places . . .Among the pigs and slaves to our reign . . ."_

_The world's protector nodded and her eyes kept changing colors thanks to the strong poison administrated by the other female. "In time you will show them the true power of womanhood . .. From the pompous mighty fools like Zeus, Thor and other so called divinities . . .To the lowly human males proclaiming absolute power everywhere. Soon our time will come."_

_Myth has to come from somewhere. Legends are born from facts. History shows us what we did and what we become and in the future a subjugated Gaia will began the destruction of men . . . Against her will._


	16. Chapter 16

Deep down Akane knew what she did was wrong. The feelings on the boy previously selected by her parents still existed, and the boy let her choose him after leaving his rightful home at the Hibiki's house. On the next weeks the girl grew attached at the idea of a family and when she saw Ryoga's baby, her maternal instinct kicked in.

The parents were happy at the news, Soun accepted the boy once again and Genma felt everything was going back to normal, Everyone adapted to the old style in their lives. The only difference was the boy. Ranma had lingering feelings from his wife and child trapped in his mind. In the afternoon of that day the Saotome heir sat by the koi pond, staring at the tranquil water.

"Son, why so sad?" The boy stared back and a tear threatened to fall. "Mom . . .I miss her . . .I let her go an' I destroyed her happiness . . .I . . .I" The moved mother reached him up and held him close to her. "I know son . . . I know you just "went along" with what Akane felt, but even knowing it was wrong I did nothing to stop you . . .I am to blame as well."

The boy accepted her warm and welcoming arms and he cried for the first time since the birth of his daughter. In the distance Akane looked at him and her feelings of betrayal increased in her mind. "Ranma . . .maybe we should look for her. We could find her and explain what happened was just an unfortunate misunderstanding."

"No 'Kane . . .she is not here. . . .Akira took her to the other dimension, outside this plane and believe me, the last time she was outside this world it took her months to comeback . . . . .it's been six months already and it could be another year from seeing them. . . .there is nothin' else for us to do now."

Half a year passed since the terrible incident. Ranma's grief took over his life and the light from his blue eyes dimmed down to a flicker. The boy knew the exchange of time between this world and the next and his greatest regret was the painful reminder that he wouldn't see his little girl grow into a fine young lady.

Ranma fell to the floor and after feeling abandoned, the boy rose his fist and made a hole on the floor. Blood spread through the cracks and his knuckles filled with splinters. Akane felt the heavy burden increase, but when seeing the desperate clamoring plead in his demeanor, her punishment took higher levels.

Kasumi felt wrong since that time. The eldest girl hated when, for the sake of justice, her family ended up being the bad guys. She silently went on her kitchen business and readied herself for dinner. From all the Tendo family, the one with the strongest heart contemplated Ranma's penance. The girl moved her attention to the side of the fridge where the tiny boy emerged months back.

"Little one . . .Where are you? . . .Are you lost? . . .Is my family the cause of your problems? . . ." Going into the kitchen Ranma saw the girl talking to an imaginary friend, he chuckled and never thought it possible. Politely, he walked to the sink and ignored her chat.

As if called from her emotions, Yoshiro fell from his place in the capsule and landed besides the fridge . . .The girl stood in front of the boy smiling and waving her hand. "There you are little one . . .How is everything on the other side?"

Ranma blinked and stared at the girl and her conversation. "Yes . . .Don't worry he can't see you if you don't let him . . .That's right, now tell me about your day . . .Is everything Ok on the other side?" The pigtailed boy kept looking intently at Kasumi. He sat by the table and followed the funny scene while bandaging his fist.

"Really? . . .And your sister is growing that fast? Wow . . .I can't believe I just saw her six months ago and she was the cutest baby ever!" This time Ranma added the facts up and realized she was talking to someone . . .Someone who knew her baby.

"Kasumi-Chan . . .Who are you talkin' to?" The girl stared between her guest and Ranma. She nodded as if she was getting instructed on what to say, then she walked at his side and sat next to the boy.

The girl pointed at the side of the fridge and made the gesture to her brother in law. "Ranma . . .This is Yoshiro . . .Yoshiro Hibiki . . .He is Ryoga's unborn son and well . . .Yours." The boy opened his eyes to the size of plates and gasped at the comment. He hurriedly turned at the fridge and even when he felt like a fool, he bowed before the appliance.

"Yo-Yoshiro? . . .Nice to meet you!" The girl grabbed Ranma's wrist and asked for his attention. "Sorry Ranma-kun, but he doesn't want to talk to you . . .He knows what you did to his mom and he is . . .Well . . .Angry at the moment."

Ranma looked everywhere like trying to find a good reason to explain his behavior, but after finding a simpler answer, he felt the whooshing sensation of someone leaving the place. "He left . . .Didn't he?" Kasumi nodded and patted his arm.

"Don't worry Ranma-kun . . .He told me Aiko is a strong and powerful little girl. She is training on the other side with other alternates . . .I believe your ancestors, and other Ranmas and Ryogas who ended up, well . . .You know." The boy felt worse by the information but accepted it happily.

"Well at least I know they're Ok . . .Please Kasumi . . .If he comes back let me know OK?" The girl agreed and went back to the daily chores.

On the other side of the realm, in that bubble with no time or space a silver haired girl worked arduously trying to master her element. With the usual Saotome-Hibiki determination Aiko developed the techniques best suited for her nature.

"Oh c'mon Ryo-Senpai, just because you are able to start the bloodline it doesn't mean you are greater than any of the Hibiki's?" The Hibiki Samurai decided to practice his line of teachings with the girl. Aiko's natural affinity with the earth elements made her the prime subject for his lessons.

"Aiko-no kimi (your highness), I am the first in the Hibiki's line to understand earth, life and spirit elements. . . .I am the best of my kin and believe me, before we are through, you will master your talents."

The girl smiled at him and shook her head, than she posed in her favorite stance and with her index finger up and the rest into a fist, the girl focused her mind and a simple word came out. " . . . . .Release!." When she said that, everyone on the chamber looked at the ancient clock with different times set on top of the main console and the counter stopped on six thirty. The girl looked at her Sensei and laughed at his incredulous face.

"Well . . .you managed to stop time in this dimension before I taught you that . . .I'm impressed little one." Answered the Samurai. The rest looked at the girl and congratulated her for such accomplishment.

The girl found the ovation refreshing, but something was missing. On the back, another silver haired girl looked away from her exploits. . . .staring at one of the secondary screens. The girl walked by her and realized her mother was watching the recordings of the alternate Ranma's and what her alternates did to the boy. "Aiko . . .my others are mean. They beat Ranma up and even abused her when transformed. . . . .maybe I deserve what happened to me as a way Karma behaves."

The girl took her mother's chin and turned it her way. "No mom . . .if what you see is true than "those" Ryoga's should be punished and not the ones who accepted him and loved him like you do . . ." Ryoga smiled at the wise words of her near identical daughter. "You know . . .I still can't get used to see you at fifteen. Just a few days ago you were my baby." The girl hugged her and whispered in her ear. "I'm still your baby, but don't tell anyone OK?" Ryoga giggled at her and went back at the screen as a form of self punishment.

Ryota looked annoyed and even when Toshiko tried to change his mind, the transparent samurai walked by her great-grand-child and turned her around from her chair. "Ryoga-chan, there is no point in moping about that now . . . .this is all Jusenkyo's fault!" Finished while hitting the console forcefully. The rest of the people looked at him and he continued with his rant.

"Remember, he fused Tetsuo to Toshi-chan. . . .you think I would have loved "him" if that were the case in my time?" The Ranma ancestor turned purple and stared back at his friend, they crossed sights and Tetsuo spoke. "So . . .you mean to tell me that if my sister was stuck in the same body as mine . . . .you wouldn't love her because of that?" The samurai thought that carefully and, blushing from the implication he lowered his sight.

"I . . . . . .I guess I would." The ancient boy looked at Toshiko and smiled at her. "Yes . . .I guess I would fall for her again, even if I had to deal with a mule-face half the time." The boy tried to look mad, but he smiled and added. "That's right . . . And If Setsuko were stuck with your worthless body . . . .I think I'd find you attractive myself." The samurai warriors stared each other and after a few seconds they laughed out loud.

Ryota went back to his speech and held the silver haired girl by her shoulders. "Fine . .you may love him and her, but before you do . . . .there is something you need to see." Tetsuo shook his hands on his front, trying to stop him but the other samurai pressed a series of buttons and the main screen filled with images of Ranma and Royga from another dimensins.

"Ryo-chan . . .you have lived the terrible deeds your alternates did to Ranma's copies. . . .now is time for "you" to learn of the Ranma's attacks against your alternates. "Ryoga-chan stared at all the recriminating evidence against the Saotome fighter. He deceived him, lied to him and beat him up just as bad. In other cases The alternate Ryogas fell in love with Ranma when he went female and some even accepted him as a boy.

"So you see, Ranmas are as bad as Ryogas and there are some of your alternates who scarified everything for the Saotome brat. . . .think about it before trying to run at yours . . . .remember, he played dirty on you. Your Ranma did what many Ryogas forced on their alternates and that stings me badly."

The girl stared at the Ranmas humiliating her alternates, and a pang hurt in her chest. "_Have I been mistaken? . . . . I love him, and I love her . . .but what he did broke what was left of my dignity and self esteem. . . . .even if he is like "them" I think is all about me and I want to spend the rest of my life with him . . . . .and her."_

The girl smiled, concerned with her daughter. She rose up and turned to see her great ancestor. "You may be right, but I came to a point where my feelings for Ranma are stronger than my hatred. . .I want to live with him and I'm willing to forgive . . . .whether the others did or they didn't. . ."

A voice joined them from the back. "Well that might be just dandy for ya . . . .but I beg to differ." Everyone gazed at the new addition when the dark haired girl entered the group. "And who are you to discuss personal matters?" The girl walked among the presents and stopped right in front of Ryoga-chan.

"Well . . .I'm "you" of course . . . .but I'm "not" just you . . . .I'm the one who made the difference. Just call me Agent Black . . ." Finished triumphal, staring at the crowd. On the back a disheveled Akira came into view, puffing and huffing. "Ladies and gentlemen . . . . .the last Ryoga."

Ryota looked at the girl determined to find the reason for her claim. "And you say you are the exception?" The dark colored haired girl looked at the other Ryogas and scoffed at them. "I'm sorry to say this but all of you took the wrong turns in your lives. . . .some kill themselves and others fell in "love" with our rival."

The girl pointed at Ryoga-chan. "In my world Ranma still beats me as he does on yours, but the difference is that I let him . . . .I stopped caring for the fool and I go to Nerima every now and then to play bad boy, loose and go back to my business."

"Akira-chan proved she was my kin and she told me about all of you, but I refuse to take part on a group where scary cats exist. I took my life back and no one of the "gang" are the wiser." Ryoga-chan stared at her jet black and short hair. "Wait . . .why aren't you in the variety of the blond hair color?" The girl chuckled back and gave her take on the hair.

"I assume the color belongs to the strongest influence on the present Hibiki family. I knew grandma Hibiki was one heck of a stubborn lady . . . .but I am worst . . . .you could say I'm my own "strongest influence" so I retained my own color and form from my male side." Akira nodded in agreement, even her disposition for violence was trampled by the courage of her mother who, in her time was a powerful fighter.

The girl asked Ryoga-chan to move aside and when she did. The new addition asked Ryota to leave on screen the silver haired girl's life. "Wait . . .why are you looking into my life?" The brunette looked back and told her. " 'cuse I want to know what the bastard of Saotome did to you that has you all worked up."

Tetsuo and Toshiko looked at the girl angry when she called Ranma a bastard and decided to intervene. "Who are you calling bastard?" The brunette massaged the bridge of her nose and ignored them while answering back. "I don't mean anything by it . . . .I just want to know what the boy did, and how is my "sister" handling him."

The recording rolled and, from the time when they met and Ryoga accepted her in a blood pledge to the last kiss the pigtailed boy gave to Akane, the blood on the girl boiled and she exploded at her sister. "Why in the hell would you forgive him so many times . . . .he used you . . . .Raped you . . . .and when you gave him the chance, he kisses another woman . . .IN YOUR HOUSE! ! !"

Ryoga-chan began to sniff and sob, the brunette felt bad for what she said and rubbed the girl's back. "Sorry Ryo-chan . . .I really am. Please . . .is just that it took me humiliation after humiliation from "my" Ranma to finally let go of them and made my life apart." The girl felt so weak, even her other alternate was stronger than her.

"I'm sorry . . .Blackie? . . .I wish I could brake my binds and give him what he deserves, but he is the father of my child and I got to know him . . . .I love . . . ." She couldn't finish her sentence when the brunette stopped her. "OK I get the point, please stop saying that for the guy." After the family reunion ended, everyone left the main chamber and rejoined outside on the field.

Agent Black stood behind and after looking at her sister and what the other Ryogas went through when uniting with the Saotome boy, her blood boiled up again. "No . . . .I'm not leaving this that way . . .he deserves justice for what he did. . ." The girl memorized the set of pressed buttons Ryota manipulated and after some guessing, she managed to open a portal to Ryoga-chan's world, jumping into it.

Akira noted the missing girl and when going back she noticed the last screenshot. The redhead saw Agent Black jumping into Ryo-chan's world and she erased the jump afterwards. "Ryo forgive me . . . . Ranma deserves some kind of punishment." The girl's eyes filled with tears. "He took advantage of you when you finally changed . . . .it's just not fair." The redheaded girl left the room and back with the others.

Someone else saw that and the ghost gaped at the possible result from the unstable girl. Yoshiro leapt from the capsule in search of Kasumi. This time it wasn't as easy though. The boy hit a wall when the capsule teleported someone else before him.

The boy pushed forward and the gelatinous barrier gave way slowly. With all his effort, the little spirit managed to pass through it and fall near the kitchen again. By then, it was late and all the family seemed asleep. Yoshiro floated away and into the strongest spiritual energy . . .the same kind as his own.

A whooshing sound marked the moment when the now male Ryoga popped in his house. The boy touched himself noting the change without any water and then he walked stairs down. "Ok . . .for some reason we are able to "cruise" the other side in female form . . .k . .check. Now let's go pay a visit to the Tendous.

The sensation was the same. People looked at the boy like if he was a strange thing. The boy just ignored them back and decided to walk over his old favorite spots. When he arrived to the Neko-hanten the first thing he saw was Shampoo leaving the restaurant in her bicycle, Ryoga smiled at the girl but Shampoo ignored him and kept driving away. The boy smiled at her and someone talked from behind. "I'm amazed that you show your face around here Hibiki . . ." The fanged boy turned and saw Mousse staring back at him, but the Chinese boy didn't look angry. . .at least not in the way he expected him to be.

"Mousse, why wouldn't I . . .?" The guy with glasses walked by the boy and grabbed him by his shirt. "Isn't enough that you took Ranma for you, but you disgraced Shampoo when you let him "use" you for "that"?" The fanged boy changed to an angry attitude and grabbed Mousse's hand away, twisting it and breaking it while doing so. Ryoga grabbed the blind boy's shirt this time and prepared to punch him. "Don't you ever say that . . . .you hear me! ! ! . . . .no one "uses" me!"

The fist would've hit it's target, but a cane deflected the punch, giving Mousse the chance to jump away from Ryoga. "Listen me careful child. . . .I may have backed off from your conquest with my ex son-in-law, but that was on his request since the blood pledge he showed me was legit, so I honored it. Leave my own and go back to your husband and don't ever come back here." The old woman began to power up, making her statement more pressing.

The boy laughed at her and without loosing a beat, he moved in stance and readied for battle. "I am not going anywhere . . . .I am "me" and not the "weak girl" everyone expects." Cologne jerked in place and prepared to launch her attack. "Have it your way sonny. . ."

Her assault came fierce and lethal. The boy made calculated moves and read her techniques carefully. After the attack, Ryoga managed to disarm Cologne pulling the cane on the last moment before she could react for a counter attack and the woman fell to the ground unceremoniously. She stood up and when she tried to go at it again, something hit her on the back of the head at an enormous speed.

Moments later the old lady raised herself, took her cane and left the scene without any recollection of what happened. Mousse saw that and he could barely believe it. "How did you do that . . . .I couldn't even try to use the **Hissatsu Shiatsuken** against Ranma . . .and the old ghoul is way faster than him!."

The boy ignored the boy and kept walking away. "I'm not "her" . . . . ." The boy kept walking until meeting Ukyo's shop. The girl was inside serving her clientele when Ryoga entered and sat across the restaurant on the last table. Ukyo saw him and while trying to keep the costumers satisfied, she walked at her phone. Moments later a call was placed on the Tendos Dojo. Kasumi answered the call.

"Hello . . .oh hi Ukyo-chan, how nice for you to call . . .yes . . . .oh, well yes he's here. Should I pass the phone to him? . . . .no? . . . .OK . . .oh . . . .oh, really? . . . .fine, I will let him know . .thank you for calling us . . .yes . . .goodbye." Akane was in her room as the rest of the family prepared for the feast. Ranma practiced on the Dojo and when Kasumi went in, the boy stopped training and reached for a towel.

"Hey Kasumi-san . . .supper ready?" The girl walked at him and tried to keep the message as quiet as she could. "Ranma-kun . . .I just received a phone call from Miss. Ukyo-san." The boy was intrigued by the call and while drying himself, he sat on the entrance of the Dojo. "Ranma . . . .Ukyo told me that Ryoga is at the restaurant. . . .apparently he is in his male form and is eating some of her food, but she didn't see Aiko anywhere."

The boy jumped on his feet and ran at her mother's room. "Mom . . . .mom! . . ." The noise made the youngest Tendo look outside her door and was able to see Ranma running towards the guest room. Nodoka opened her door and let the boy in. Akane went out of the room and waited for Ranma to get out of the guest room. When he did, she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him to her.

"What's going on Ranma.?" The boy looked ecstatic and grabbed Akane's hand with the both of him. "Ukyo found her . . . . .Ukyo found Ryoga!." The girl demeanor changed and she wanted to cheer for her renewed fiancée, but the guilt made her stop back and she smiled at him calming down any worries the boy might had over her.

"Don't worry Ranma . . .go to her, explain everything OK?" The boy ran like the wind and Akane looked at Nodoka. "Auntie . . .am I doing wrong all over again?" The Saotome matriarch stared at her, understanding the question. "Dear . . .they have met in more ways than one and they have a little bundle in common . . .yet, if you love something . . .I doubt I would let it go."

Akane agreed and wearing her valor back in place, the girl went behind her man. At the restaurant Ukyo decided to meet Ryoga. She tried to stall him until Ranma would get there in time. "Ryo-chan . .what are you doing here sugar?" The boy rolled his eyes at the name and eyed the girl.

"Ukyo . . . .so nice to see you, and . . . .not angry at me . . .he he he!. Say why don't you are a doll and join me for supper?" The girl felt shivers down the spine when the boy talked but, trying to be polite, she sat at his side, sharing the okonomiyaki with him. "So sugar . . . .where is Aiko-chan?" The boy again ignored the question and while moving the plate closer to the girl, he used his position to get near her as well.

"Well you see . . .she's practicing some martial art at the moment, but she might join us momentarily." The atmosphere changed suddenly and one of his hands reached for the girl's cheek. "My . .Ukyo, has anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are?" The girl blushed and looked to the side.

In that precise time Ranma entered and Ryoga pulled the back of the chef's neck towards him while still holding her cheek. The kiss lasted several seconds and all the costumers cheered at the couple. Ranma gaped at the display and once again he reached for his chest, grabbing it from the pain.

Ukyo was lost in the kiss and didn't noticed the pigtailed boy staring back at her with disdain. The boy walked at the pair and pulled the boy from the chef. "Ryoga . . . .what the hell . . . .?" The fanged boy looked lost and feigned shame. Ukyo snapped out of the romantic scene and stood up, stuttering at the boy.

"Ranma . .I . . .I'm sorry sugar, I don't know what happened . . ." Ranma looked at her and when he did that, Ryoga smiled, enjoying the ruse. The fanged boy moved like if he was dizzy and than he grabbed Ranma. "Ranma . . .don't be angry, it wasn't her fault . . .I . . . .I lost it for a moment." The boy shook and was about to fall when Ranma caught him and helped him up. "Don' worry Ryo . . .I know you're disoriented . . . .hey, wait . . .where is Aiko?" The Hibiki boy laughed internally at his rival and his quick thinking became his talent. "She is at my house . . . .right now she is all grown up and I left her there in case we wouldn't meet."

Akane arrived a few minutes later and saw as the two boys left in a hurry. She walked up to Ukyo and asked her about the boy. "Hey Ukyo . . .what did I miss.?" The girl stared back at the Tendo girl and while touching her lips said. "He . . .kissed me . . . . .Ryoga kissed me"

Ryoga screamed in his mind when Ranma decided to run at their house, holding his hand. The boy noticed all the looks from people when staring at two boys holding hands and tried to pull his away, but stopped and let the other boy go on.

When they arrived no one was inside. Ranma kept shouting and looking for the girl everywhere. While he looked, Ryoga sneaked from behind and poured a vase with cold water he had ready for a while. "Why did you do that for . . .?" The redheaded girl looked annoyed at the boy and waited at his explanation. Ryoga swallowed and walked at her side.

"Ranma . .I . . .you know I love you . . .don't you?" The girl was surprised at the question and stared at him examining his factions and slowly walking backwards. "Ryo-chan . . .you know I love you . . ." The boy walked at her and held her cheek at his level. "Than why? . . . .why did you betrayed me with Akane after all we've been through?" The redhead didn't know what to say. She kept pacing back and trying to find a reasonable explanation.

"Ryoga . . .I . .I-I'm sorry . . .it was all so fast . .I swear I don' know how even happened." The boy touched her neck with the other hand and while rubbing it up and down, he used his finger, caressing her cheek, chin, and back to her ear. "Ranma . . . .you betrayed me even before . . . .remember?" Said the brunette boy when he squeezed her left breast, first with care and slowly, than pinching certain parts of her anatomy. "Hey . . .what the hell . .?" Ryoga moved one hand lower, reaching her waist and around her back. The redhead never expected him grabbing her on the butt and jumped from the daring move.

"Ryo . . .sorry . . .I don' feel comfortable doin' this . . . ." The boy simply ignored her and kept touching away, until he ravaged her with a deep kiss. The sensation on the girl at that point was to panic and she struggled to free herself, but the boy grabbed her hands and kept kissing and rubbing all over the place. Ranma was getting lost on the sensations a female body reclaims after being fondled in that way.

"Ryo . . .ga . . .please . . .I'm sorry . . .for what I did . . . .please . . .don' . .do it . ." But her body moved on her own and she accepted her punishment. Time flew by and the boy didn't stop with his attacks. In between kisses and her moaning Ryoga managed to mutter something that made the redhead cringe in pain. "How many times were you on top of me? . . . Oh yea . . .four? . . .five?" The girl accepted his attentions and she just closed her eyes expecting the last judgment.

When the boy was about to start on the second run, a hand grabbed him and threw him out of the room with force. Because of the trance Ryoga was in, he couldn't do a thing about it and he lay down, resting from the assault.

"Ranma! . . . .Ranma! . . .are you ok?" The redheaded girl turned to see who it was, determined to ask him to leave her alone . . .she felt Karma finally catching up with her, but something changed her mind. The person holding her was another Ryoga look alike, but this one was a girl and her hair was silver.

"Ryo-chan?" The girl cried and hugged her wife. "Yes it's me . . . .sorry I couldn't come in time." The silver haired girl helped Ranma rest on the bed and then she walked out of the door and against her new adversary.

"You! . . . . .why would you interfere with my life . . .?" The boy stood up and dusted his clothes. "Because he deserved it. . . .he used you, force you sexually and after all the damage . . .that miserable rat kissed the Tendo bitch . . . ." The Hibikis stared at each other and when Ryo-chan tried to lunge at the boy, Genma jumped first, catching him and breaking the floor . . .falling downstairs.

"I don't know who you are, but you just disgraced my boy and for that, you die!" The Saotome patriarch had plenty of secret techniques and knowledge from hidden arts. This time the old man vanished and there was no trace of him.

Agent Black chuckled at the intent and welcomed it with passion. "C'mon old man! . . .I hope you're a better match than your son . . ." An invisible attack impacted on the boy's back and he rolled against the wall. Ryoga raised from the floor and laughed loudly at the man. "Good . . .one for you! . . ." He kept quiet and waited for the next punch. Right before he was hit, Ryoga avoided the incoming blow and moving into the bald man's stance, grabbed him and smashed him against the same wall.

"Now . . .one for me! . . ." The boy hit Genma at full force several times. The master of the anything goes rubbed his chest and examined the boy's movement. "How did you guess? . . .There is nothing that can rival my technique!" The boy smiled evilly and offered his open palm as a sign to continue. Genma vanished again and tried to follow up this time with its opposite technique. If one was strong, the combination of both made the move unstoppable. The Saotome patriarch slid noiselessly through the floor. There were no signs or sounds alerting the boy of his presence and at the last moment the punch turned into a full blown attack with a heavy Chi. The high impact hit could decimate Ryoga upon contact, but the boy managed to avoid it again and jump in the right moment when Genma destroyed part of the house.

"This is impossible . . .There is no way you could have found me in time!" Ryoga turned to see and enjoy the amazed looks from the weak Ranko. The boy kneeled down, touched the floor and used it to impulse himself like a cannon. His speed was too much for the old man who flew away from the impact and landed on the rubble from the fallen wall. "It was simple Mr. Master of anything goes . . .I used lotion on my self and when you hit me the first time it impregnated you, after that, everything was a piece of cake."

Genma tried to get up but the agent grabbed him and tossed him at the opposite wall, cracking it from the force. "Now stay down boy . . .I got more pressing matters to attend . . ."

When Nodoka arrived, she found a bloodied man plastered in the indentation on the wall. . .his face deformed, glasses broken and bruised from the blows. Akane gasped at the condition the old man was and when Ranma and Ryo-chan walked stairs down, they look horrified at the almost dead man.

Ranma flared with anger and the other Ryoga showed his smug defiance face. "Good . . .I was beginning to believe the Saotome's are a bunch of weak girls." Ranma still tried to gather her wits, but a challenge, he never refused not even after what he did. "You are goin' to pay . . .you hear! . . ?"

The boy cackled at the redhead and moved his hand, taunting the girl. The pigtailed girl threw everything on the fight. Her fury was as strong as when she fought Saffron and the pain of what the boy did kept her from passing out from the strain. The boy acted cool and calculated. He used strenght, agility and speed to counter every attack from the girl. There was only one technique Ranma didn't count from him. The other Ryoga started to use small hits with his surroundings. Every punch she threw, the boy avoided and spilled dry dirt from the broken wall at her eyes. She just clean them and went back to the fight, but the damage began to take its toll.

Every time the boy blinded the girl, she became slower and riddled with openings. The boy exploited every weak point and at the end, he managed to grab her by the neck and "plant" her against a wall. "Ranma Saotome . . .how does it feel." He closed his grip even more. "How does it feel being used like a rag. . .abused by the one you love . . . .how do you feel when someone makes you feel like a woman, when your not ready . . .?" The redhead didn't want to hear anymore, but he was right . . .about everything.

Ryoga-Chan fell to her knees and did the only thing available for her. The silver haired girl begged for the redheaded girl's life. Her tears covering her face. Agent Black bared his teeth and screamed at his alternate. "Snap out of it! . . .I'm doing this for you! . . .Look at their faces. They stare at me because I'm a threat . . .But if I act like you then they are free to judge? . . .Do "we" need to show weakness for them to respect us? . . .I think not! . . .This ends today, you hear me? . . .Today!"

Something primal snap in the girl . . .Something that told her, he was right. Ryoga-Chan grabbed both her ears and closed her eyes from the truth and her look alike.

"Stop it . . . .that is not your concern . . .she is my wife and he is my husband and I will not allow this!." Ryoga-chan ran at him aiming at his heart. The boy let go of the girl and grabbed his "alternate". "No . . .he deserves this and you deserve worse if you still protect him . . . ." The boy got angrier and threw Ryo-chan forcefully against the same wall. The impact made the girl spit blood and fall noisily.

"I can't believe a Ryoga Hibiki could be this pathetic . . ." The boy looked at the redhead and hit the wall mad at his own situation. "Damn it . . .I can't believe I got to do that with the Ranma in "my" world all over again . . . . .disgusting! . . ." The Ryoga Hibiki turned around and stared at the rest of the family. Genma opened his eyes and looked at the boy. He smiled at the bloodied man and gazed upon his wife. "You know Mrs. Saotome . . . .I was this close to make you mine in my world . . . .I guess I have a thing for older women. . . .Ha ha ha ! !. . ." Nodoka trembled in Ire and from within her robs she brought forth a small tanto.

The boy waved and the blade barely missed him when he vanished in thin air. Ryoga-chan saw the redhead and tried to help her up, but the shame on the others specially Genma made her retreat from the house. Ranma tried to ask her to stay, but her voice left her and she kept crying reminiscing the passed degradation.

Nodoka helped her daughter and Akane ran after Genma. The family limped their way home and the only thing Ranma could do was to stare at Ryoga, running in the distance.

Visions of degradation and personal abuse made the little angel fly into Kasumi's bedroom. The little boy managed to cross paths with his other mom . . .The one turned boy and witnessed the way he treated his real mom. When Ryo-Chan flew against the wall Yoshiro screamed at Agent Black.

The boy floated away while crying for a mother unable to touch or talk. At first he couldn't understand why not just go and meet her, but the barrier he passed on his way here must have done to him. Moments later, Yoshiro stared at a sleeping Kasumi.

Her chest raised and lowered but the sensation of being observed made the girl wake up. "Why Hello little one . . .Is everything Ok?" The boy ran at the young woman and embraced her unafraid. "Onee-Chan . . .That boy hit my mom! . . .Her look alike hit her badly and . . .And she ran away from dad again . . ."

Kasumi listened to every detail and promptly got up from bed. The girl alerted her family and prepared herbs, bandages and warm water. A few minutes later the family arrived all bruised and hurt. The eldest Tendo ran at Genma who was the most injured.

After bandaging properly and helping him into the guest room, the girl walked close to Ranma and offered her a kettle with warm water. The redhead refused it and ignored everyone for the rest of the night. Yoshiro walked slowly at his father turned girl and passed his incorporeal fingers through her neck and chin.

Ranko felt the sensation and looked at Kasumi. The girl nodded and Ranma tilted her head. "Yoshiro? . . .Listen to me carefully . . .Go to your mom and tell her everything is Ok . . .Please Yoshi-kun . . .Right now you are the man of the house."

The boy beamed at Kasumi and closed his eyes trying to make an effort. The slight shape of the ghost boy appeared before the redheaded girl and Ranma smiled at him. "Good boy Yoshiro . . .Youshiro!" The little boy opened his eyes and blinked rapidly from the ethereal tears.

"S-sorry Dad . . .I never wanted this to happen to you . . ." The boy vanished from the exertion and from that plane. Ranma lower her voice to an almost silent whisper and thanked him for his wishes. "Thanks Yoshi-kun . . .I really need that now."

Darkness befall her life. Ryoga-Chan walked by the same streets, she refused to go back to the time capsule and see the other alternate. "_I know he deserved it, but I saw what others did to her . . .Why did I let him go with it?"_

Voices plagued her mind . . .Voices from the past and from memories dear to her. "_Because you know deep down the decisions we make transform us into what we become. Some of your selves died after forcing themselves on Ranma . . .Others paid the price on a similar way, but you . . .You're letting him do the dead and not the punishment . . .Do you consider that a fair deal?"_

Ryoga-Chan looked at her hands and answered her own thoughts. "_Isn't love a fair deal? . . .You love and forgive others faults . . .If you love every time, then . . .You must forgive every sin . . ."_

The answer for that question she knew it even before the other voice told it. "_Then a sad and humiliating life sets before you. Remember . . .Now you have two children looking up to you. Don't give them the wrong teaching."_

_Ryo-Chan agreed on the last statement and before facing her daughter and eventually her son, she stayed back in the desolate emptiness that is this world._

_That night several people meditated for the next set of events. Ryoga walked aimlessly into the night. Ranma contemplated all what she did from a different perspective . . .her own skin. Akane valued her life as a friend . . .A lover and as a human being. And Kasumi Tendo found her link to her self awareness._

_In an inhospitable land full with ice and frozen waste, a city emerged from within desolation. In it, Lady Gaia met a fearless warrior . . .A man of loyalty towards her cause. Their meeting was set ages before the warrior was born._

"_Mother earth . . .It is an honor to finally meet you." The old man was a towering mass of animal skins and muscles. The rugged fighter kneeled before her and waited for his mission. "Dear Bor . . .Descendant of the great creator of the frozen lands of Nord . . .Ancient patron of the mighty Thor . . .I have come to request a favor for one of my disciples."_

"_Her name is Ryoga . . .Ryoga Hibiki and my servant saw the light of this world as a boy. My deals required him as a girl . . .She is a purified woman now and works at my service, yet there is another boy who fell for her and they conceived a little girl of great power."_

"_I need you to claim Ryoga as yours for the time being . . .She is dear to me and I wish to save her from evil." The giant considered the favor and understood his place. "I am well aware of such powers like Lord Jusenkyo's pools and my scouts have reported me of these Saotomes and Hibikis."_

"_My people has used the magical waters as part of special rites and yes . . .many men have turned for the sake of my people. I will take this woman with the condition to keep her as a female forever. I know of ways to cleanse her from her male side permanently . . .Is this agreeable for you?"_

_The green haired woman agreed and left the place. Bor went back to his house and prepared for the long journey into civilization. His elder bowed at his disposition and the man hit his chest with his closed fist. "The Nord will live again!"_

_From within his clothes, a sword with runes embedded in the blade kept him away of his promises. The city's leader proclaimed his departure and the giant went on his way. A blonde woman held him back at the entrance and stared defiantly at him._

"_Bor . . .You don't need this. I am a woman born from a woman . . .You are our strongest warrior and protector . . .Let me serve you as your wife." The man grabbed her shoulder and smiled at the woman. Vanessa . . .You are very kind and I'm flattered for your choice. I will return and It will be my honor taking you as my wife . . .This other human can be my concubine."_

_Both giants kissed and the enormous man left after the doors closed. The road was dangerous but Thor's favorite son was master of the land and protector of its borders . . .In time he would capture and enslave the little Hibiki woman as his marriage trophy. _


	17. Chapter 17

Have you ever wondered how the same day changes in the eyes of different people? Akane took Ranma in and prayed for his sanity. While the pigtailed girl lay at her bedroll afraid to change back into a guy, a more daunting matter ate her alive . . . .she was afraid to stay a girl.

The rest of such day passed with decisions forced in them. Another soul "chose" her punishment. Ryoga walked aimlessly into dark valleys and somber forests. The silver haired girl stared at the nothing her life was . . . . . She fell on her knees and lay to rest on the first tree she found near.

Feelings of nostalgia called from her mind. The once boy, contemplated the ancient idea of depression being a better answer to all her problems then to deal with them head on. When his daily challenges included from beatings to humiliations and from angry discussions up to rape or childbirth, Suicide felt like a blessing. Ryoga looked for that sharp piece of wood or the edge of another cliff . . . After all; everything would be solved for her.

But no . . . She had a girl depending on her guidance, and a little boy lost from heaven. . No! . . . This wasn't the time to take her life . . . At least not yet.

In the middle of the night the whispering of a voice peered in her mind, she recognized the voice . . . It was hers, but it wasn't "her." That brought back the memory of what another usurper did with her life. Abandonment issues left the building and anger entered the scene. "What are you doing here, haven't you done enough damage already?" Agent black walked by the girl from behind another tree.

Ryo-Chan . . . I'm not evil, I swear!" The girl ignored the boy and she just went back to sleep. Decided to make her see his point, Agent Black walked at her side and grabbed her arm, twisting the girl gently around. Ryoga-Chan faced the male image of her own old self, but something came into play . . . Something she never thought possible. That image hugged her and rested his forehead to hers. Noses touched and lips were too close for comfort. It could have been contact if they so wanted it, but they knew better. Agent Black opened his eyes an inch away from the girl and his sincerity made her tremble.

"Tell me what to do . . . I'll do anything I promise . . . I . . . I just tried to "avenge" you . . . I let my personal feelings for him cloud my judgment . . . I-I love him too, but He will never hear me say that . . ." The tired girl opened her own eyes and she regarded her companion worthy of council.

"You want to do something? . . . .Go to Ranma and explain her why you raped her . . ." Ended the girl, twisting back to her sleep. The alternate boy felt the reprimand and he bowed to the girl. "Ryo-Chan. I lied . . .I said I felt repugnancy when I got near the girl. . .That I hated him in my world, and getting close to his female side was just too much . . . .But in reality . . .I groped her and touched her intimately, but I didn't go "All the way" . . .I just made her think that."

Ryoga-Chan moved from the floor to sitting at his side. "How . . . . How can you trick a girl from "going down there?" The boy giggled and he tried to be funny. "I just rubbed her closer and closer to "that" spot. When I said "How many times he did on you . . . Four or five . . . The girl felt my fingers, but that is all."

Ryoga stood up and slapped the boy hard. "She is my wife . . . Am I supposed to laugh with you because you tortured her like that? . . . Am I supposed to go back and excuse myself saying: "My other me did it?" . . . ." The boy knew what he did wasn't as bad, but bad enough anyway.

"Than what should I do?" Ryo-Chan scoffed away showing indifference. "Go and apologize, but know this . . .you destroyed my life, Her family hates me and Akane loves him even more . . . .I'm tired . . .I don't want to deal with any of this any longer, so if you see him, tell him I'm sorry and that he won't see me ever again . . . .tell him he can be happy with Akane-san."

The boy slumped his shoulders and vanished from her view. Moments later the agent stood by the Tendo Dojo's door . . . Knock. .Knock! This time Akane answered and when she saw Ryoga she flew at him. The boy avoided her attack easily and when the girl materialized her mallet, a world of hurt aimed for the boy . . . Or at least that's what she thought.

Agent Black grabbed the mallet at the same time of the impact and, closing his hand, the force smashed the weapon, sending splinters all over the place. "I came to talk to your husband. . . .I'll address him and then I'll leave." The youngest Tendo let him pass.

In the living room something told Ranma her rapist waited outside and she entered the place cautiously. "You! . . . ." The girl balled her fists and walked faster and faster at him. "I don' know why you're here, but alive you ain't leaving." Agent Black enjoyed chaos in his life and the boy set his stance for the fight.

Ranma hit and moved with more speed than before, this time her actions were fueled by anger and pride. The more she moved, the house shook making portraits and furniture jump and fall down. The boy kept serious, not showing any change on his face, and all he did was avoid and move back from the attacks.

"What the hell are you doin' . . . .come! . . .fight me! . . ." The boy sighed when pinpointing all the holes the girl's stance offered him and in a fast motion, he grabbed both of her arms while turning her around against the wall, but he stopped there, there was no touching between them.

"Now listen carefully Ranma . . .I'm going to let you go . . .explain what I did and kneel before you. . . .so, I'm releasing you now." The Hibiki alternate let go of the girl and backed off slowly. Ranma turned around and stared at the boy intently trying to understand his motives.

The foreign Agent kneeled down and bowed at her. "Ranma Saotome . . .I did terrible things to you and I deserve the worse kind of punishment, but before that, you need to know I never touched you in an inappropriately way, I just made you believe it from the start." The girl frowned uncertain at his words and the boy nodded.

"Yes . . .I touched you disrespectfully on your chest and lower waist, but I never used my "personal item" in you . . .there were no sexual intercourse or rape. Just the fondling and the psychological attack." Ranma observed the boy slowly trying to piece every bit of the information. When she finally understood her virginity wasn't compromised she questioned him even more.

"Than why? . . . . .why would you fake doin' that to me." The boy stared at her but ignored her completely. He looked farther away and his thoughts betrayed him. "Ranma . . .I want to say I hate you . . .I really do, but you are not the bastard from my world . . .and I'm not this world's Ryoga. . .Maybe I don't even hate my own Ranma. It could in fact be the opposite." He blushed when admitting his feelings and looked to the side. He raised himself up and continued. "Yet, I could not let my alternate live at your side . . .you betrayed her one too many times and thanks to me she won't see you ever again . . .that is as good end as any, except . . .I can't "abuse" you here . . .I'm not that "reckless" . . ."The girl wanted to cry perturbed at his plans.

Ranma felt the pain in his words and walked slowly at him. Ryoga saw that and, when feeling his heart thump faster, the boy walked back, scared of what could happen next. "Please . . .Don't make me hurt you . . . You don't intimidate me . . .You don't . . .I swear . . ." Repeated while looking away from those beautiful blue eyes adorned by a flaming red hair. Ranma felt the panic in the boy and her steps found resolution, but her intent was for someone else.

"Where is she . . . .!" The redhead ran at him and grabbed him furiously. "Answer me! . . . .where is my wife! . . ." The boy felt her pain and closed his eyes savoring the moment and the touch. "Ranma . . .Ryo-Chan sent you a message . . . .don't look for her any longer . . .live life with Akane because she won't interfere anymore." The fake Ryoga pulled away from her grip and prepared to vanish away again. "you won't hurt her again . . .ever!" And left from her sight.

The girl ran in panic at the bathroom and splashed quickly noticing the change. "I'm me . . . . . I'm still me." Than he remembered everything else. "_What's the point on bein' me. . . I know now how Ryoga felt, I forced him and now I experienced her hell through my flesh . . . .I deserve what I got."_ The boy fell to his knees and began to sob . . . .finally understanding his actions. Akane felt the reality of what she did too.

"Ranma . . .I told you once that I let you go for the love you have for Ryoga . . .I'm sorry . . . .I am selfish and took you from him even when I saw true love in the face." The boy laughed and stared back at the girl. "Well . . .is too late now ain't it . . .?" Both hugged each other and the scene became grayed like an old picture.

In the dimensional chamber Ryo-sama incorporated to the rest of the group. Akira knew she had been uncovered when erasing the boy's escape and everyone got angry at her. She apologized and felt the responsibility to fix everything on her own. The boy passed through them and talked directly to the redhead.

"Don't worry Aki-san . . .what you did was the right thing." Than he looked around the rest of alternates and ancestors. "We "all" thought that, but as always . . .I'm the one with the guts to do what we never approved in the first place. . . .If you need me, I'll be on my own world fixing my own problems."

The boy inputted his location on the computer and stepped into the teleport. All the presents agreed with Agent Black and they cheered Akira up. The little girl draped her arm around her aunt and decided to make her own plans.

"Auntie . . .how long do we have for our main mission?" The redhead looked at Aiko aloof. "There is no pressing time. . . .her daughter is with my sister and she is a master, so time stopped the moment they were trapped in hell. We can go rescue them now or in forty years and they will sense us at the same lapse."

"So . . .can we go to our world and find mom? . . .maybe we can help her find herself again." Both girls agreed and they waved goodbye at the others. "Ok everyone, we'll be gone for a while, but the main plan stays in route." The others nodded and wished them luck on their efforts.

As soon as the two girls popped into Aiko's world, the same man who showed to them before, appeared before again. This time Aiko recognized him. "Mom! . . . .what are you doing away from your own time?" The man ran at his daughter and sister and hugged them tight. "This is the second paradox I'm allowed to create." The man looked at the angry redhead.

"Why! . . . .why didn't you tell us all this mess before it happened." The girl kicked the sand under her feet and she changed the subject. "Wrong . . .that is not the right question isn't it?" The redheaded girl concurred at her answer when she saw him smile. "The question I'm supposed to ask is . . . . .Are you still living in your time with Ranma?" The man acknowledges her and explained.

"Yes! . . .that was the question you had to ask me, but still I would have lied to you . . .remember the first law of paradoxes . . . .that's for me to know and for you to find out." The girl scoffed angrily and directed her question more intimately. "What about me . . .I revealed this Ryoga things he shouldn't needed to know."

"And look where I am so far. Because of my contact with Ranma's alternates I felt pity for him, than thanks to your intervention I was forced by engagement with Ranma. We joined and I learned to love her . . .than him. And after that I lost all self esteem and dignity as a male."

The man looked at his story as if it was lived by someone else. "I ran away, got into more troubles . . .I became worst than dirt and enslaved away against my will. . . .I guess death would've been better, but . . ." The bandanna man smiled triumphant at the last pieces of his past life.

"I was saved in the end, and I accepted both of my forms, but I earned that with every bit of pain and sweat from my head." Akira felt anguish at his story and the silvery haired girl knew the reason. "So mom . . .are you going to suffer even more than what you have so far.?" The man looked at his child dearly.

"Yes my beautiful Aiko . . . .I will loose everything before I earn all back, and would I do it like that again? . . .I guess I would." The man bowed to the girls, turned around and vanished from their present time. "Aiko let's track you mother and see how bad things have gone until now." The other girl asserted her urgency and they left.

Close to the girls, a transparent boy walked as part of the team. Aiko suddenly stopped and turned smiling at her brother. "Yoshi! . . .Stop hiding from me . . .You know you can't hide from mom either." The boy appeared before the pair and Akira walked by him, touched him on the forehead with a finger and focused her Ki.

The boy slowly began to take physical form and fell to the ground astonished at the feeling. Akira fell too, and her labored breathing told them of her extreme effort for that ability. "Now little nephew, this should last you for twenty four hours since your not dead is harder to keep up your own energy."

The little boy jumped happy and hugged his aunt. "Oh thank you, thank you . . .Thank you!" They got up and re-initiate their journey.

Two weeks passed before the trio found Ryoga in his male form. The boy changed his demeanor. He went back to Hokkaido, but to the northern part where most of the resorts were. "Mom! . . . ." The boy jumped at the title and looked around, apologizing to his costumers. "Maybe she refers to you . . .or you!" told to some ladies who passed by the boy. When the girls met Ryoga they were glad and the boy took them to his small restaurant's kitchen.

"Aiko . . .I prayed everyday for your safety, but I knew Aki-Chan would take care of you." The redhead had misty eyes and grabbed the boy's shirt desperately. "Ryo . . .your not mad at me . .are you?" The boy ruffled his fingers on her hair. "Nah . . .what's past stays in the past, besides I decided to start a new life and I said goodbye to my annoying alter ego." Aiko became serious at that and she contemplated her mother as a lost person.

Ryoga stared at another face he thought familiar. "You! . . ." The boy ran and slid at his side, grabbing him and trying to choke him from the effusiveness. "Yoshiro! . . .Oh my little boy, but . . .How?" The fanged boy immediately looked at Akira who smiled back and he thanked her for the great favor. "Aki . . .If you felt bad for what happened, believe me, this pays for any mistake from your part and then some."

Yoshiro didn't let go and his voice was the only link in the conversation. "Mom . . .I saw the other you shoving you against the wall and I got so angry . . .I wanted to kill him. Then I saw him hurt dad and that made me cry for him too . . .Mom . . .I hated dad for what he did to you, but now . . ."

The lost boy smiled and kissed his son on the hair. "I know baby . . .Ranma is still your father, or at least he will be . . .Love him and respect him, because he makes mistakes as bad as the ones I do and everyone else does. But for now I will be your father."

"You mean . . ."my" mother doesn't exist anymore?" The girl tried to contain her tears but crying was what she had left. Ryoga hugged her close too. "No my child . . .you are my daughter and I'm your mother . . .nothing will change that, but honey . . .I've lost my manhood in the trade and without that, my self esteem and my dignity as a human being were destroyed. I want to try again. I'll be Ryoga Hibiki the man . . .but you can call me Mom whenever you want."

The girl stopped crying and stared at her "new and improved" dad. "Ok, than as a Hibiki family member, what we can do in "our" restaurant?" The boy took them to the table besides the stoves and showed them all the different dishes he learned with Kasumi while playing wife. The oldest Tendo felt the boy would be a great chef and so he decided to try his luck.

"So now I'm a renowned chef in the tourist infested Hokkaido. Here, our small business might not look like much, but I have a surprise of my own." The boy said with an air of pride. When the girls asked his secret he told them about his old Jewelry habits. Ryoga served exotic food while gathering precious gems on the side. The boy opened a small coffer filled with rubies, emeralds and pearls.

The new family didn't even became acquainted when another familiar face entered the establishment. Ryoga panicked when Kasumi Tendo walked at their side and knelt, hugging her little angel. "Yoshiro . . .My little friend, so here is where you hide from me . . .And look at how handsome you are."

The fanged boy frowned at the girl and Yoshiro intervened in her behalf. "Mom . . .Kasumi-san helped me when I got lost in the world. Somehow she managed to see me and even touch me when no one else could." Ryoga saw the smiling girl and bowed at her in respect.

"Thanks so much Kasumi-san . . .I . .I don't know how to thank you." The girl got up and extended her hand, grabbing the boy's black hair. "Then let me stay Ryoga-kun . . .I feel is my duty to be part of this family. Don't worry, No one knows I'm here. I left a note to my dad that I would leave them since there was a strong marriage in the Dojo now."

Ryoga accepted her and "Hibi-Kasumi's exotic restaurant" opened its new doors. Ryoga forced Kasumi out of the kitchen and into the hall. Her kindness brought many suitors and important people who fell for the girl's attentions. The fanged boy managed the kitchen and the dishes with the help of Aiko by steering him in the right direction.

Yoshiro dressed as a Chef. He became the marvel of the restaurant when customers peeked through the wide windowless frame connecting the kitchen with the main hall. Some laughed at the tiny Chef's hat as the only moving object within tables and stoves.

At night, The rooms upstairs depicted their way of life. Kasumi filled hers with pictures of friends and men begging for taking those pictures at her side. Aiko went for the J-pop bands of the moment and an obscure set of albums from an old time. The girl loved those songs for some reason and the covers adorned her wall. The only description on the albums were the girls and their name . . .DoCo.

Akira swore on living with them, but she had so many paradoxes to resolve. The eternal girl hugged her family and teleported back to try and fix other conundrums on another realities. Ryoga's room filled with gems of exquisite form. The boy shaped them slowly in his hands while concentrating his thoughts in him, and her. Gemstones took intricate shapes and the only photos were a new one taken with his children and Kasumi . . .And an old one with the redheaded, pigtailed girl.

The only other guest in his room was little Yoshiro. The boy begged to stay at his side and his "Mother's instincts" kicked in, accepting him happily. With the help of Akira's Ki, Ryoga created the most perfectly designed gem.

A gem so pure it could retain a massive amount of energy within. Ryoga and Akira used their own energy to infuse the glowing, green stone. After done, the same power nourishing Yoshiro's physical body regenerated in the jewel.

"Son . . .Akira and I created this for you . . .Wear it around your neck always and your body will stay on without the need for Akira to come and generate it again. The boy did as told and he grabbed the tiny redhead by her waist. "Thanks Auntie . . .I really love it." The girl smiled back and after her brave demeanor faded, fell to the floor unconscious. Ryoga and his boy laughed at the stubborn girl.

Before leaving, Akira agreed with Aiko to let Ryoga live this way until he felt comfortable enough to try his female side again. In time they became a famous restaurant in the city. Ryoga kept tabs on all the news from Nerima. It didn't matter the importance or the occasion, all he wanted to know is that celebration he feared to his core.

Aiko rested at his side and watched the painful habit he had to look for the dreaded piece of news. Everyday, Yoshiro kneeled on the floor of his bedroom and prayed for the safety of his dad. The green glow on his chest told him of his love and dedication to his children and the need to stay away from his mate for the moment.

That moment came, and the trembling hands of a restaurant owner held a newspaper clip sent by Nabiki anonymously. The ice queen knew of his location but after swearing allegiance to the Hibiki boy, she omitted every bit of information from the new Saotomes.

Kasumi felt the pain in the boy and hugged him by the neck, letting him rest his head on top of her shoulder and neck. Ryoga found the perfect consoling partner and the girl accepted him as a close friend. They felt so comfortable together that decided to sign a local agreement of partnership.

Kasumi underwent her transformation as Mrs. Hibiki and mother of two sweet children. They handled the growing restaurant with care and the income from the lesser gems made them even richer, but money wasn't something in the boy's mind.

His new wife knew of his true love for Ranma and she respected him. In time she would move aside and let the boy be with the redhead, but if that wouldn't be the case, she accepted her fate as his wife. Felt wrong on his eyes but Ryoga tried to make her feel appreciated every day.

The hibiki owner represented his business from his wife standpoint. All profits passed by several filters. Kasumi directed some of it to local charity organizations while making sure the place was up to date with the law. Mondays and Fridays, the family fixed the place during the day to welcome poor people and street children.

Ryoga never imagined the kind of good Kasumi was capable to unleash when money was no objection. The girl smiled and served those in need . . .Old men and women . . .divorced young girls attracted by the neon lights of the city and the kids with no parents.

The Hibii family turned into a recognized restaurant for the citizens of Hokkaido and the ward's minister gave a medal to the shy boy. Ryoga moved aside and asked Kasumi for her help . . .The girl was thrilled and bowed at the presents.

Time came when the oldest Tendo confronted her greatest challenge. "Ryoga-kun . . .I think is time for you to try "that" form, don't you agree?" The boy swallowed dryly and looked to the sides, trying to find a good excuse. "Kasumi-Chan . . .I-I don't know . . .I think is still too soon."

The girl patted his back and rubbed it gently. "Don't worry . . .I'll be here . . .By your side . . ." The boy stared at the glass of water his wife held. He took it and slowly poured it on his head. At a slow paced effect, the family gazed upon the white, silvery hair changing and growing to waist low. His features turned graceful and feminine and the two obvious bulges on his chest alerted everyone of her complete change.

"I . . .I feel strange . . ." Kasumi kept rubbing her back and winked at the second battalion, signaling them for their intervention. "Mom! . . ." The girl and her son ran at the dizzy mother and hugged her for dear life. The girl wanted to change back, but that long . . .Almost undeniable feeling made her retract from doing so.

Ryoga-Chan stared back at the brown haired girl and shook her head from the trick. "You used them against me . . .Very smart Kasumi-Chan . . ." The older girl chuckled and clapped at the family picture. "Now you make the perfect family . . ." Ryoga blushed for a moment and from his heart, a hand reach for the girl and kissed her.

Both opened their eyes surprised and the blush on the girl told Ryoga she accepted the move with respect. "Sorry Ka-Chan . . .But we are a family now . . .You included."

Time passed from the pain and loss, turned the pigtailed boy into a dull young man. The wedding went ahead and Akane beamed with happiness. Shampoo swore revenge against the Tendo girl and Ukyo learned from her past experiences so she moved on with her life. The girl closed Ucchan's and moved away, to another city, and with some other friends.

Genma received the honorary title of grandmaster after Ranma and Akane united. Happosai went away and Soun stood by his friend as a now freeloader. With the pass of the time Tatewaki Kuno "bought" Nabiki's heart. The same Tendo house remained. Same friends and enemies. Shampoo hitched Mousee just to save face against the Amazon council and after all what happened in Nerima, the saddest of news were when some construction company announced the termination of a house to be demolished near by.

Ranma walked by the new park extension. Before that, his old house, or the Hibiki's residence stood as a testament of old loves. Today on his twenty five years of age, the man contemplated his life. "_I can't believe eight years have passed . . .'kane has received herself as a professional psychologist and to make things worst I ended up being the mother . . ."_ Ranma walked back into the old parkpushing a two passenger stroller while carrying a third child on his chest.

Times definitely changed. The new Saotome-Tendou family counted with three blessed children. Ichiro Hajime and Jun. The oldest one Ichiro was two years old. The next, Hajime one and the little Jun was only six months old. The sad part in Ranma's life was the idea of never seen his first daughter and son again. Five years passed before the couple tried to procreate, and after that time they barely made it alive with exclusive sessions from the now Dr. Tendo who developed special techniques for her husband.

The grown man had to stay at home doing chores, taking care of the children and preparing meals for the family. The bitter truth was that even when Genma won in the end, the stubborn old man still berate his son as unmanly because of the female chores he had to do.

"How many times do I got to tell ya Pops . . . .Akane is busy at work and since you didn' teach me a thing but to fight, there's nothin' else I can do! . . . . ." The patriarch huffed and walked back outside, lay down on the grass and began to scratch his back. The pigtailed man threw him a brush his way, hitting him on the head. "C'mon . . .help me with the floors!"

The old man ignored the young man and turned over. Nodoka came in from the second floor, scrubbing the corridors with her own brush. When Ranma saw her, he felt ashamed and muttered inaudible curses at the heavens.

"Now . .now . .Ranma . .that is not right! . . .would you like our children to learn bad words so soon?" Akane kept yapping at him but her voice faded away the more Ranma thought about someone else . . . .the girl he loved and the boy she accepted in her life. He became a slave to an annoying family, lazy father and trapped as the lowly woman with no rights in his own house made him scream loudly.

After the noise of his own voice faded, he heard laughs and someone horse playing outside. When the young man walked to the patio, Ranko was running while Ryoga chased after her. The two fell on the grass, hugged and kissed and when the romantic scene flashed before the Saotome master, the greatest of changes happened. Ryoga transformed into his female side while Ranko turned into him.

The couple did just as the first time and the only difference was when they turned to look at the slaving man with children, nagging wife and nosy parents back and asked him silently. . . . . " _**is too late**_ . . . ._**is too late**_ . . ._**is too late!**_."

The third time he heard that, the boy woke up, falling from the bed. "Wha . . . .?" Ranma looked around and a light covered her fiancée while she studied for a very hard test the next morning. "Ranma . . .is too late! . . .is almost four in the morning and I'm not even half way through! . . ." The boy tried to place himself on the present. "_Ok . .'kane wants me to feel better from what happened before I was invited to her bed. Our parents agreed and she is studying for that annoying career of hers . . .wait what am I? . . . .oh yeah almost nineteen . . . .good"_ The boy felt relieved when the nightmare ended. Ranma went up to his bed and tried to cuddle with the busy girl. Akane pushed him away from her.

"Ranma! . . .what's wrong with you . . .I'm in the middle of an important test and you try to "get it on"? . . . .sorry but there are more important things in life than marriage, like what are we going to eat, or dress . . . .or who is going to support this household.?"

The girl's thoughts took her to several colleagues. Smart, interested in her, good looking and above all with other careers giving them an excellent chance for an income. "_I wonder if I took the right choice. . . .Ranma showed care for me, but in life there's more than being brave and manly. . .A family needs economic support and he's never had one . . .I mean, a freeloader munching on Dad's all this time? . . . .maybe I should re-think all this before is too late."_

The pigtailed boy started to see a pattern for his future. "Well 'kane, let's say I can't find a job, and you succeed at yours . . .what would be out roles in the house.?" The girl shook her head disappointed and went back at her studies. "Well of course if I'm the one working . . .you'd be the mother and the wife of the house . . .you know, now that I think about it your female form is going to come really handy . . . .how lucky can "I" get.?"

Ranma felt thrown aside from her plans, and saw once again his rushed moves betrayed not only his real happiness, but the one he learned to love. The boy turned around, and quietly sobbed away his pain.

Almost a year and a half and "The Hibi-Kasumi's exotic restaurant" was an even bigger success. The tiny commercial eatery turned into a major place where people marveled at the ingenuity of its chefs, the strange and exotic dishes and at the several shaped gems incrusted on the column, back of the main bar. The dazzle of lights and bright glow of the rocks attracted the right kind of costumers. Rich people with nothing to loose but money and doing so satisfied.

When the fanged boy accepted the alluring interest from his customers, the boy saw his talents in action. He was praised again for what he created. Kasumi and the kids helped him take a step at a time and when the moment came, A very nervous female Ryoga Hibiki took her first steps out of the bedroom.

That moment symbolized the freedom the still youthful girl experienced from all the punishment in her life. Men tripped over when a beautiful girl dressed in a light blue long gown decorated with some of the diamonds the "girl" gathered during her travels walked into the main hall.

Gentlemen of high stature and good looking young men alike rushed at her side and offered their hands as a gesture of respect and dignity. When patrons showed their undivided attention one little detail threatened to destroy the dream.

"Excuse me young lady . . .What is your name?" Ryoga panicked but Kasumi walked right behind the girl and bowed to the questioning boy. "Her name is Yoiko . . .Yoiko Hibiki . . ." The young man's eyes sparkled at the sweet tone of her name and bowed, asking her to join him.

Of course Kasumi "Pushed her" and she joined them as well. The browned haired girl looked just as stunning with her white long dress and the co-owner announced to her public of the part time owner and sister of her husband.

Moments later, two children appeared from the kitchen. The patrons knew of them but never imagined the little fifteen year old twins were Yoiko's little brother and sister. The whole family dinned in and everyone made that day a party.

"Kasumi-Chan . . .I can't believe you made me dress like this and show my face to our customers." The girl grabbed the platinum haired girl's arm and laughed at her red shaded face. "Yoiko-Chan . . .I'm tired of living as a saint. I may not be as rambunctious as Ranma or Akane, but I can let loose sometimes . . ." Yoiko blinked at the sudden change from the peaceful girl she met at the Tendos.

Ryoga not only learned to grow in business, but he let his daughter teach him about self respect and dignity as a female hostess. When the day was busy, Ryoga Hibiki shared stories and jokes between his close friends, but in the light of the night sky, Yoiko Hibiki adorned her presence with slender and curvy long dresses, welcoming couples and friends alike.

At night, most men arrived only to wait for the long platinum haired young woman enter the big luxurious restaurant, the girl apologized at the patrons and bowed respectfully to her guests when they invited her to a personal table or when they sent expensive gifts her way. Yoiko was a polite woman from society and her demeanor of a reserved and selfless human being was her best sex appeal.

After the regular ceremonial dance, the girl let her guests on the chef's hands and retired to her room. Inside, a pair of giggling girls laughed at the precarious situation she had every day. "I can't believe I let you guys dress me like that! . . . .the opening on the back was too low . . .everyone stared at me." Yoshiro laughed at her mom's blushing face, while Aiko laughed the hardest. "Mom . . .you finally accepted yourself as a woman and you consider your male side "manly" . . .so why not just enjoy yourself and play it cool . . .besides look at all these gifts." The girls sorted several expensive jewelry, coats and even keys that belonged to near by hotels in the area. Yoiko flushed even more and took the keys, throwing them away.

Success runs like rumors when living in a big city. Men shared the prestigious comment of a beautiful hostess in the middle of sinful Hokkaido. A girl who helped the needy and protected the poor. Such rumors reached ears far and wide.

Nabiki became a powerhouse of intelligence and information trafficking. The new twenty year old woman dabbed in the big leagues of the "Information highway" Thanks to the Internet and her connections, the ice queen became quite rich and moved out of the simplistic life in Nerima.

Occasionally, the girl traveled to her origins were the mighty and powerful fell from their pedestal. When we talk about mighty we refer ourselves to powerful martial artists self proclaimed as the best hope for humanity.

Mousse stayed back, but his art suffered a terrible loss when wife and children became "The new Neko-hanten" owners. They turned their pride from fighters to cooks and servers. Ukyo learned her signature special sauces technique which rivaled Ranma's art at some point, but she as well let the business turn her into just another vendor.

The most damaged by his glory was the mighty Ranma Saotome. He defeated powerful kings and even a god was said to fall before his might. The young man kneeled down before the absolute power of marriage. His wife became the source of income and sustain, while the might of the Anything goes martial style stayed behind, cleaning and dusting the house.

Nabiki walked in the front porch when Akane waved at her from the entrance. "Nabiki! . . .How good to see you. Tell me, how are things doing out there?" The young lady sat at her side and stretched her back from the journey.

"You have no idea sis. . .Trafficking information is a daunting chore, but the rewards are still very acceptable . . ." The business woman tilted her head when a redheaded young girl entered the living room dusty and tired. "Kane, the roof is done an' I'm about to start with the laundry . . .Do you . . ." The girl stopped and "eeped" when crossing paths with Nabiki.

"Well, well . . .Well. How's my mighty brother in law doing? . . .Cleaning I suspect?" The redhead pouted and scoffed at her in return. "I ain't got time to waste with you . . .I got things to do so if you don' mind . . ."

"Oh, but I do mind . . ." The bobbed haired Miss signaled at her in law to sit at her side. "Ranma . . .Under personal request from Akane, I have found information about certain someone . . ." The pigtailed girl grabbed the sides of the chair angrily and bared her teeth at the girl. "Well? . . .Do you have somethin' or not?" The girl scoffed back and looked away while dropping a picture on the table.

The photo showed Ryoga's female form in a very intricate light blue dress, Aiko was there and even little Yoshiro. Kasumi was the surprising part too and when Nabiki set another piece of paper on the same table, everything went dark on the redhead.

"A . . .Marriage proposal? . . .from who?" The middle Tendo pointed at the names and Ranma gaped when she saw Kasumi Hibiki in the agreement. "She forgot me . . .She forgot me and moved on?" Nabiki smiled and nudged the girl on the hair.

"No . . .Well, I don't know, but when I asked the minister he told me there was a clause in the ending part. . . Kasumi agreed to receive the full possession of a big property and its value . . .And the support needed for her two children in case of something happened to Ryoga."

"And the husband was able to dissolve the agreement if his rightful partner would accept him in the union." The girl beamed from her intelligence and waited for her family's reaction. "On one hand, you could find him and restore what you lost . . .If he still accepts you. . .Or you could forget all this nonsense and live with Akane happily ever after. . ."

Of course Ranma stared at his wife to assure her of his decision, but the girl trembled in ire from her sister's information. "Ranma . . .I asked Nabiki to look after Ryoga, because my selfish needs drowned me. I am tired of feeling the weight of destroying your life and besides . . ." The girl dared not to say a thing, but Ranma's eyes screamed for the truth.

"Ranma . . .I . . .I-I don't think we were really made for each other . . " The boy blinked at her and she hurriedly prepared her reasons. "Believe me. . .I love you, but I am not that little girl impressed by manly heroics, when a family needs support and fundaments. I wanted to build something with you, but you are like your father. You accepted your role . . .Just like Kasumi when she had the chance to leave us."

"Don't get me wrong, I thank my sister for raising me but at what price? . . .I'm so happy that she found the courage to move on and re-build her life and knowing she shares Ryoga to that extent makes me feel Ok about her protection. Said that . . .I think I want to aim for higher goals in my life."

There were no heavier rocks than the ones falling on the pigtailed girl's head. Ranma knew something would give when accepting something so wrong from the start. The girl stared at the lazy father who walked in front the porch. She kept quiet and walked out of the living room and to the Dojo.

Nabiki relied the news to the rest of the family and Genma found the possible move on his son. He tried to reason with him but her fist crossed his face. "I did as you instructed me Pops! . . .I accepted her "who was my rightful fiancé!" . . .What do you have to say now? . . .To look for Shampoo? . . .Maybe Ucchan?" The old man had no words to answer back and his silence spoke volumes.

Ranma went back inside and asked Nabiki the next part of the favor. "Nabiki . . .I need to find her . . .I need to know where Ryoga is!" The girl told him the pictures came from a friend in Hokkaido and that would be as good place as any. "Then, Hokkaido is where I'm goin' . . ." Akane could have felt sad, but for some reason she felt relieved.

The ice empress excused herself from the now transformed pigtailed boy and took her phone. "Yes . . Hello! . . .Ukyo Kuonji? . . .This is Nabiki Tendo . . .Yes . . .I have the package and we are on our way now . . .You found her? Good . . .Great . . .We will meet you there . . .Akane? . . .You sure?, Fine . . .I'll see what I can do . . ."

Ranma wondered about the call and Nabiki instructed of their plan. "Ranma . . .things have changed. Ukyo has found Ryoga. She owns a very expensive restaurant, not even Ucchan's can compete with hers. There is no absolute way to enter without invitation and if we specify our names she'll recognize us immediately. Ukyo was accepted since she has no more relation to you, and that's our ticket in . . ." Ranma felt that old pang in his heart and the boy decided to follow Nabiki's idea.

"Ok . . .Ukyo is going to take two friends. They supposedly won a cooking contest and will have an honorary seat near the hostess. Miss Kuonji requested me to ask Akane into the ruse since she is recognized as a celebrity among some of the customers going there . . .You know, doctors and psychologists."

"We are doing this as soon as we arrive to Hokkaido so prepare yourself while I convince my sister."

A knock called for the beautiful host and the silver haired girl answered back. "Yes?" The busboy bowed at the owner and replied his message. "Miss Yoiko . . . .there are special guests waiting for your company." The girl rolled her eyes expecting the ogling old men and perverts eyeing her at their tables, but the boy added more. "Miss. . .these are people who requested your expertise on the cooking business and the other two are a couple who won a cooking contest." The girl sighed and walked with the boy outside.

On the main hall, guests and cooks played with throwing pieces of food from the sharp dancing blades to their plates, creating a symphony of skill and enjoyment. The girl became a high chef in the ranks of well known restaurant owners in Hokkaido, and the couple admired the well timed acrobatic moves from the master chefs.

Ranma Saotome accepted an invitation from her old friend Ukyo, they hadn't seen each other in almost two years, and when the girl announced her progress as an owner of an Okonomiyaki chain of restaurants in several places of Hokkaido the first thing she did was to invite Akane and her friend.

"Uchan . . .wow , you haven't changed a bit! . . ." The girl blushed at the married man and bowed in appreciation. 'Thank you sugar . . .is so nice to see you too . . .Akane, I was told you two are happily married . . .How is your career going?" The girl knew Ukyo was beyond fighting Ranma. She didn't want to make her husband look bad by telling her the truth, so she went for a different one. "Well Ukyo . . .I have been very involved on my career and I'm almost ready to get my PhD." The chef smiled at the girl and asserted on her train of thought.

"I understand you sugar. At first I thought in nothing but our old scandals, but then I remembered my oldest and closest friend . . .cooking, from there, I decided to dedicate my life entirely to my art. . . .there will be other times for love." Akane felt the same way even though she had won what she desired in the first place.

"I know what you're saying . . .I agree completely . ." The three friends drank at their success and shared a majestic dinner. Ukyo requested the presence of the owner, thanks to the exquisite food and waves of whistling men announced her presence. Yoiko walked while shaking hands from other tables. "Thank you . . . .oh dear, thanks so much! . . . .you are too kind . ." The appreciations towards her guests kept her from turning back in time and stare at the amazed pigtailed boy.

"Ryoga . . . .?" The girl stood, giving her back at that voice. . . .Her heart thumped at high speed and the pink color across her face made her look even cuter. She slowly turned around while closing her eyes. When she was right in front of the boy, the girl frowned and opened one eye, expecting not to see who she thought it would be. " . . . . . .Oh, Damn it . . . . .!" Yoiko walked away slowly and left the gaped trio. Akane wasn't amused.

"Ukyo! . . .you knew she was here the whole time?" The chef stuttered and tried to give coherent answers. "No . . .this place is famous and my father has tried to buy it from its owner. I was the one who requested her presence at our table so I could try to buy it from her. . . .I never thought it was Ryoga . . ." Akane looked at Ranma and knew this was now or never.

"Ranma . . .once I begged Ryoga to give me a chance to try and gain your love . . .I don't want to let you go, but is only fair for her to let you this time and to make things right. . . ." The boy was more perplexed at the sight of his beautiful "ex" than what Akane was saying, he nodded and left the table, chasing this "Yoiko" back to her room.

A nervous Ryoga entered her room and quickly changed into her male clothes. The girl splashed and turned back into Ryoga. His Children were amused at the sudden transformation, but when the boy tried to lock the door with imaginary locks they had to ask.

"Mom . . . What happened out there . . .did you meet those special guests of yours?" Ryoga shook from fear when he was caught dressed like that and tried to calm down. "Aiko . . .I don't now how it happened, but Ranma is outside . . .he found me and saw me in female form acting all cutesy and girlie! . . ." Yoshiro tried to block the door too, expecting Ranma would bust it open, but someone else knocked first. The family froze at the loud knocking and gave any hope up. Aiko walked at the door and opened it.

"Yes . . .may I help you?" The man was bigger than the door and ported a big black suit. He went into the room, crouching low enough to pass through the door. Ryoga stared confused at the enormous man and he demanded an explanation. "Hey! . . .Who the hell are you?" Yoshiro sensed something ancient from the man and moved in front of his father and Aiko. "You better stay back!"

The giant stared at the little redhead and tried to pinpoint where he had seen him. "Have we met . . . .before?" The little boy bared his fangs in a challenging pose, Ryoga patted him but panicked when confronted against the towering man and forgetting he was in male form.

Kasumi ran in between when hearing the commotion but was shoved aside by the brute. The Tendo girl looked at Ryoga who signaled her to look for help. She left the room in search for Ranma right away.

The enormous man walked at the fanged boy and, taking a flower vase from the table, he dropped it on Ryoga, transforming him into Yoiko. "I've been told of your "curse" and you have been promised to me in marriage . . .so, from now on you will be my mate . . .do you understand woman?"

Yoiko didn't know what to say and when Ranma went into the room, he witnessed the giant pouring another pot of water over the platinum girl. "This is sacred water from the Musk. . . .from now on you are Bor's wife and your male form is no more. . ."

Yoiko panicked and stared back at the pigtailed boy, begging for help. Ranma got that and he didn't move from the entrance. "Sorry buddy, but she is "my" wife and I ain't letting you take her . . . . ." The veteran warrior smiled at his opponent and scoffed him lightly.

"Be gone human . . .Lady Gaia herself appointed me Ryoga Hibiki's man and owner. She will give me strong children and by the looks of her beauty I will use her often." His eyes made Yoiko tremble when lust filled his obsession.

Again, fear overpowered the girl and petrified her in place. Ranma ran at him while summoning all his Ki on his fists. The punches did all the damage possible and pushed the man back against the wall. Bor didn't expect a worthy adversary in a human and the fighter assumed his stance.

"Amazing! . . .A good practice dummy before I leave . . .I thought this trip would be boring, guess I was wrong." The man ran back at the pigtailed boy and he realized the size of the warrior didn't match his speed. By the time Ranma covered himself with his arms, the man rained his own version of the Moko-Takabashi against him. The force was considerable and Ryoga's husband flew past the wall and into the alleyway, unconscious.

Bor grabbed Ryoga bride style and took her out of the place. She tried to fight back, but as soon as the man kissed her forcibly, the girl stopped struggling and looked away while blood ran from her lip. "Damn it! . . .You bit my tongue you bastard!" The man smiled and held her even tighter.

"I just branded you as my woman, Now be quiet and respect your master!" Ryoga kept struggling but his strength suffocated her chest in return. The girl looked at her children ashamed at the humiliating way he took her.

Kasumi held Yoshiro back and stared at Aiko. "Kids . . .I know you are more powerful than Ryoga-kun . . .Why didn't you try to fight for her?" The little white haired girl sobbed and hiccupped from the panic and ran at the Tendo girl.

"I couldn't . . .I tried but something held me back . . .It's as if a force told me not to fight him. I'm sorry!" The boy nodded as well with the same reason. Ranma rubbed his head and got up from the hole in the wall. "Ouch! . . .Where is he?" The girl and the children pointed to the door and the pigtailed boy gained his pace, trying to rescue his wife.

By the time he was at the entrance Bor had left the place. He asked Nabiki for any information but for the first time, the girl came up empty. "Sorry Ranma . . .I didn't even know that monster existed." Ranma went back for his children and talked to Kasumi for any clue.

"Kasumi-Chan . . .Who was he?" The girl had no idea but something told her the kids knew. Yoshiro looked at his dad and frowned at his pressing feelings. "Dad . . .That big man feels like the lady who released us in heaven . . .She has green hair and told us she was the mother of all humanity and things."

"He doesn't feel bad or evil to me and I felt no threat even when he took mom and pushed you away." Ranma told Kasumi of the clause found on the marriage agreement and he agreed to let her keep the establishment. He begged to keep the children with him and Kasumi invited him to stay in Hokkaido for the time being.

"Thanks Kasumi-Chan . . .I'll stay with you for now, but as soon as I'm ready and find something that can lead me to that guy, I'll go get him and my wife, Ok?" The eldest Tendo accepted and cleared Ryoga's room to accommodate Ranma.

Hours later, a caravan lead its way through foreign lands and deserts. The semi-transparent dress made the girl blush before all the other concubines. Ryoga focused her mind trying to contact anyone, but the surprise of her life came when someone else answered her plead.

"_Hello? . . .Who is this?"_ The girl recognized the voice. It was almost identical to hers but she knew those subtle differences. "_Agent Black? . . .How am I able to contact you? . . .You're not even in my reality."_

"_Well you should thank that to my daughter . . .See, Nodoka-Chan has the ability to link me and all my alter egos to other close relatives . . .It should be a great strategic move, but my brat has me in so many troubles with my Ranma that I count it as a curse now!"_

"_C'mon mom. . .your going to scare auntie Yoiko away, besides . . .She is in trouble!"_ The captive frowned at the other voice and asked her about her talent. "_Wait . . .How do you know my name?"_ The tiny girl giggled and told her of her specialty. "_Sorry auntie . . .I've been peeking on your mind for some time now . . ."_

The girl didn't care anymore. She begged her niece for any kind of help anyway. "_Never mind that. Please Nodoka-Chan . . .Can you contact me to "my" Ranma?"_

"_I'll try auntie . . .Give me some time Ok?"_ Nabiki rushed her contacts and any informant willing to sell his knowledge for the right price. When a lead took her to the stranger, other circumstances got the lead lost in the process. The middle Tendo shook her head and Ranma cursed his bad luck.

"_Hello? . . .Uncle? . . .Are you there?"_ Ranma blinked and looked around. Aiko and Yoshiro smiled and they nodded at their father. "_Dad . . .That's another sister of ours . . ."_ The pigtailed boy closed his eyes and shout in his mind.

"_Hello? . . .Who's this? . . ."_ Aiko rubbed her head and Yoshiro shook his head from the dizziness. "_Dad! . . .Not so loud, we can hear you."_

"_Sorry . . .This is new to me . . .Anyway. How can I be of assistance little one?"_

"_Uncle . . .I contacted Yoiko . . .My aunt and your wife . . .She told me they are traveling in a foreign caravan through the deserts of the Sahara. . .Apparently they are going to the South pole." _Ranma could not believe his luck and the young man shared the information with Nabiki. The girl found the traveling group and bought reservations to Iceland. Ranma kissed his children and left them in the care of Kasumi.

"_No-Chan . . .Please . . .Stay in contact. I will try to track my wife and I'm goin' to need you every step of the way."_

"_Ok uncle . . .Let me know when you need to talk to her . . ."_

"_Wait . . .Can I talk to Ryoga too? . . ."_

"_Well, yes . . .I can link to her mind if it's Ok with her and you . . ."_

"_Oh . . .Well, great . . .Can you do that now?. . ."_

"_Ok . . ."_

In Ranma's mind a timid voice asked for assistance in a weak and broken tone. "_Hello? . . .Ranma?"_ The boy felt the distant girl just a few steps away and his heart melted from his past companion. "_Ryo-Chan . . .I'm here. . .Are you Ok . . .Listen, about what I did . . .I . . ."_ The pleading girl changed into a desperate and demanding woman.

"_Forget about that! . . .This guy looks at me like he's going to eat me and he made me wear a stupid transparent dress . . .Everyone stares at my "you know what" when I walked by and they talk nonsense. I swear I would kill them, but the guy . . .scares me . . ."_

"_Don' worry . . .I'm on my way . . .We'll meet soon"_ The girl broke the link after Bor entered her carriage and waited for the inevitable.


	18. Chapter 18

Lights and sounds changed form and definition. The boy stared like wondering what happened in the confines of his soul. His sister stared in gasped fear when the little boy became transparent and then vanished, leaving the green emanating glow in the necklace on the floor.

Aiko feared for her little brother, but something told her he was Ok. "_He is going home little one . . . Your brother is about to be born . . ."_ The girl felt the warming voice of her mom's teacher. By now, Aiko knew Lady Gaia told her of Yoshiro's new development. For now, the girl focused on trying to contact her mother and teleport to her location.

If there was one thing, Yoiko hated the most was long painful memories. One of those sharp pieces incrusted her mind when the giant walked into her compartment with hungry eyes for the lowest of treatments. She knew a boy existed inside of her, but thanks to that Musk special water, that boy vanished from her life.

Feelings of oppression and abuse stabbed her mind when his touch reached the top side of her blouse and that part of her life when she assured Ranma she was not prepared, dread to repeat again. The man ran his fingers by the edge of the dress, up to the first button, and then pulled forcibly tearing it apart.

The girl could not do a thing but to cover her chest while the man's eyes sparkled with lust. Yoiko sensed her depression rise and in the recess of her mind, a flutter thought escaped into another head. "_Hello? . . . Why do I feel this freezing wind in my mind . . . That is doing this?"_

"_Hello? . . . I do not know who you are, but please help me! . . ."_ The foreign head felt the same panic of being raped and her mindset changed. "_Listen to me . . . My daughter can exchange minds from other bodies . . . Actually I'm stuck at the moment on another body . . . One that is pregnant. Would you accept an exchange?"_

The girl in trouble agreed but Nodoka-Chan was never consulted about her ability. In sheer panic, Yoiko tapped the power of No-Chan, daughter of another Ryoga in another dimension, and the exchange went underway without her knowledge.

The big man grabbed Yoiko from the neck and pinned her against the wooden wall in the carriage. The girl's eyes changed and Bor saw when the mystic light green hue moved to a flat gray, then into red flaming ones. Those eyes stared back at the man and smiled devilishly at him.

"Come on big boy . . . Want to play rough? . . . I'll play rough . . ." The man laughed heartedly and closed the gap between their faces. The girl hugged the man and Bor felt his body's temperature rise beyond his control.

"Witch! . . . What have you done to me?" The fanged girl smiled and scoffed at the giant. "Nothing much . . . I just transmuted the Ph levels in your blood. In essence, I lowered your level to just above six point nine acidity . . . That takes energy away and weakens you. Have I lowered any more, you'd be in a coma . . . Or dead."

The girl walked at the choking man and grabbed him from the neck. "Be thankful I didn't burned your lungs turning air into steam . . ." The girl hit him with her opened palm and, touching the wall of the carriage, it turned from strong wood to a black rotten construction. The girl broke it easily and left, running while the guards on the back of the caravan checked on their leader first.

Ryoko ran away from the caravan and touched several spots on the snow while fleeing from a group of agile hunters. They left their horses and leapt several feet along the way like hopping at high speed. Five men almost reached the fleeting girl but strange detonations on the ground made them fall behind.

The fastest predators passed by the traps and activated a bright blue circle. Their feet froze in place up to their waists and the rest stopped to try to free them from the ever-rising temperatures. That gave enough time for the fanged girl to dive between the snows and create an igloo in the confusion.

Ryoko tried to focus her energy and the same transmutation circle used against the harpies helped her again. This time she created it backwards, making the loss of energy emanate from within the symbol. A warm mist expanded into the ice chamber, containing it inside.

The girl rested and grabbed her head from the close encounter with another sexual active moron. "Now I see how men think . . . Wait . . . I'm a man, well . . . Others men." The girl giggled and a crackling sound told her of someone trying to contact her.

"_Ryoga? . . . Are you there?" _The female alchemist knew that voice but knowing there was another annoying husband on this world, the girl doubted on the link. "_Are you "her" Ranma . . . Or my worthless man." _A laugh she recognized assured her it was hers, and trying to avoid an awkward situation, Ryoko spoke out of her mind. "Wait . . . Why did I call him "my" man? . . . I swear I'm getting more girlie the longer I stay locked."

"_It's me honey! . . . How're things over there." _Ryoko peeked from a tiny hole made on top of the igloo and she saw the men free and looking around for any track. She did not have much time left to grow a bigger distance between her captors.

"_Sorry Ranma, but a bastard tried to force her sexually. I felt her fear and accepted the transference. He didn't expect my moves and I managed to escape . . .Right now I'm near Iceland hiding from those guys . . . Give me a few minutes until I know everything is under control and we can keep talking."_

The fanged girl remembered the time when Saffron almost swallowed her during Ranma's fight and the girl whispered almost silently at the bottom of her safe house. ". . . Bakusai Tenketsu . . ." The strike opened a path underneath her base and several miles in length. The girl found a vain under the snow and used it to escape without being noticed.

After sealing the igloo, she kept running through the underground road. The close space and low oxygen began to take its toll on the girl. Her breath became heavier and the cold began to damp her tiny, transparent dress.

A few miles away the girl slowed down from exhaustion and her steps became labored and clumsy. Her mind ran circles around the dark and feared the well-trained eye she saw on the hunters. "_So . . .This place is killing me, but I welcome freezing temperatures any day than to be used that way against my will . . ."_ The girl didn't notice her thought went through and her friend heard it all the way on her world.

"_Sorry I got you in trouble . . . I hope you can survive in my world." _The fanged girl laughed while rubbing her arms, trying to stay warm and controlling the trembling, hoping the pregnant girl would not notice her predicament.

"_Oh don't swear it . . . It wasn't that much of a stretch . . . Going through that hell of a pregnancy is a lot tougher then these guys."_ Ryoko jumped in place and when she believed her captors were far away, a second igloo with the emanating hot mist appeared at the end of the path.

An annoying voice tried to make conversation, but this time she wanted to forget the freezing ambiance covering her surroundings. "_Did you know our baby will be hers?" _The alchemist girl snickered to herself. For some reason she felt a pang when hearing that and she knew Ranma felt the same. Not just as a father, but also for the intimate time they experienced not too long ago.

"_Yes Ranma . . . Our baby wasn't supposed to happen until a few years from now. That special moment when I almost died, helped "push us" to that point. Do you remember the flash we experienced during the "culminating part?" . . .? Well, in that moment I felt out of body and that's what happened. We switched minds with this world's Ranma and Ryoga . . . So; Yoshiro Hibiki is really their son."_

The first thought in her mind was what she saw on the screen of the time capsule, outside of any universe. Ryoko meditated on Yoiko's demeanor of weakness and self-sacrifice and made her think of a possible psychological scar from the abuse she felt from this Ranma. The girl blushed from the anger when seeing her Ranma trying something funny like that and the girl hit the side of the igloo, breaking it and cancelling the transmutation circle.

"Damn it! . . . Me and my anger issues . . ." The girl closed her mouth quickly with a hand and muffled noises alerted her from the same hunters still on the trail, up above. The fanged girl filled the cave with traps and dug deeper, creating another tunnel, away from them.

A loud bang told her the enemy found her little hiding spot and when she turned around in the last moment, a smiling giant winked at her. That gave her the creeps and the girl rushed into the dark abyss ahead. Her meditation still encompassed the last train of thought and the girl screamed at her "man" while running away.

"_Ranma! . . . You better take care of her . . . As soon as I get out of this mess and she gives birth, we'll try to set everything back to normal . . . In the mean time take care of everything . . ."_ A whooshing sound made her smile when the traps were triggered and a curtain of steam and compressed oxygen send her search party flying into the air.

Bor got up and growled at his failed attempts to get the girl. Sonya . . . The female warrior asking the mighty man for marriage joined the caravan and she offered an alternative. "Great Bor . . . I respect you as a leader and warrior, please let me track her and subdue her before you . . ."

"No my beautiful Sonya, she is more than just a mouse, fighting for her life and my heart belongs to you . . .No, this is the flavor of the hunt and she is giving me a great time. Besides, she belongs to another man . . . All I'm doing is play along mother earth's plot . . . For now."

The group spread all over the cave and looked for a way out among the rubble. Ryoko gained another mile away from them and the girl contacted her daughter to discuss matters of that universe. "_No-Chan . . . Listen to me carefully. I "don't" want you to link me to this Ranma, you hear me? . . . I am still angry at mine and if I see him or deal with the worthless boy in this world, I might just beat him up. . ."_

The little girl did as told and Ryoko concentrated on matters that are more tedious. "Ok . . . You guys have my undivided attention from now on." The alchemist focused this time into more serious traps. The fanged warrior ran into a giant circle and touched five points equally symmetrical.

Ryoko left the place knowing her predators were almost at her position. She climbed on top of a nearby frozen hill and waited for her "lusty captor." Bor walked in the distance and they met eye to eye from the several miles gaping in between.

The giant smiled at the thrilling sensation of dare and his group advanced at her location. Bor and his group entered the circle and steam filled the area. Bor welcomed the challenge and stayed in place while the others fell from the shaking earth.

Ryoko hoped for the man to go back and retreat, but the enormous fighter kept walking head on. "Well, you have guts . . . I'll give you that . . ." The symbol flashed and the area froze instantly. A high concentration of Nitrogen packets filled some parts underneath that place and when decomposing and rebuilding Nitrogen, the melted water and the high compressed energy from the last circle, the result filled the place with Nitrogen liquid.

Bor never moved an inch and his female companion stayed at his side. The others flee the trap just in time and watched as their leader turn into solid ice. The torrent of steam reached high and instantly created a giant block of the solid gas.

Bor stared at the girl, letting her know he was still alive. She knew that, but the block was so big, they had no chance to get her now. "See ya buddy . . . Hope in a hundred years or so . . ." The girl ran away from the frozen captives and went north, hoping to reach warmer lands.

Indeed, after a few hours, the ice-infested land turned into a green landscape and in the horizon, the blurry sight of a desert told her of the exit from Iceland. Ryoko kept walking on that direction while listening to her other alternate talking about the perils of following Ranma all over the place.

Her description of her own past life and the mistakes she confronted when fooled by the pigtailed boy made her reminiscence the choice of leaving the place for good and act on her dignity and pride instead of her depression and negative feelings.

It seemed other Ryogas passed for some of the same experiences and she marveled at the different paths taken by her alternates. Some killed themselves while others killed Ranma. The girl chuckled and shook her head at the crazy things love forces on people . . . Specially on teenagers.

The moment came when Ryoko felt the link between her and Ranma. When her mind peeked in, Yoiko and her man were actually "making a move". "Well Saotome . . . Who would have thought you had it in you . . . And why do I keep referring Ranma as my "man" . . . No! . . . That won't do . . ."

Their faces and feelings kept closing and Ryoko's desire to protect what was hers took the better of the girl. "_Ranma! . . . If you kiss her, I swear I am going to skin you alive, and boil the rest of your carcass! . . ." _The fanged girl snapped at her sudden jealousy and giggled while holding the back of her head.

Yoiko apologized concerned and the girl knew it was the moment, yet, she let her know the feeling was there. "_Don't worry Yoiko-Chan . . .I know my worthless "wife" and she is going to pay dearly when I get out of this mess . . .That's a promise."_

The place was beautiful. Shades of green patches mingled with melting ice, making a cascade of rainbows and the sparkling sound of pure water. It felt at peace and the girl decided to stop her journey. Alchemy helped her develop changes on the land and in no time, there was a house and a lake set besides the cascade.

The house had several rooms and the chimney flashed vividly with the flames under a pot filled with roots and wild spices. The food was not exquisite but it was satisfying and the bed transmuted from a tree and its leaves was as comfortable as any expensive mattress.

Ryoko knew Bor would leave the block of ice eventually, but it did not matter his strength and will, the gases infused in the process were in his lungs and he would be tired from the endurance alone. The girl guessed a day or two of good food and rest could do miracles in her state.

Yet something told her of another threat . . . She felt the scowling stare of an intruder and in the second day, she left the house. It was afternoon and she was barely out of the place when a projectile almost hit her in the head. Ryoko ran for cover outside since the projectiles kept coming, taking the house apart piece by piece.

The girl tried to pinpoint the location from the shooter but the enemy knew how sniping worked. Every move had to be calculated and prepared. The girl ran at a different position and her hunter did not notice her move. She felt the uncertainty on the man's aura and decided to let him sweat a bit before entering in combat.

This attack was more centered on a military tactic then a bunch of frozen warriors boasting for honorable fights. Her thinking was interrupted when her husband linked her again. "_This better be important . . . These guys are harder than the giant fighter . . ."_

Ryoko kept looking on her flanks, back, and set different traps on the grass and rocks, trying to distract whoever tried to pin her against the house's wall.

"_Honey . . . Just a heads up . . . Yoiko is pregnant from two babies . . . According to Mai, both babies are healthy and_ _they posses different characteristics from each other_._ She thinks one is ours while the other is Yoshiro . . ."_ The fanged girl smiled in her mind and felt that pang as a mother and the pride from her husband, making her forget where she was for a moment.

The projectile hit just above her head, breaking part of the rock, she was hiding in and falling loudly on her head. "_Ryo! . . . Are you Ok? . . . I can ask No-Chan to teleport me there . . ."_ Ryoko felt the indignity of being rescued by her man and her own pride replaced the happy, motherly thoughts for her survival instincts.

"_Just because you feel like superman thanks to my body it doesn't mean I need your help like . . . Ouch! . . . L-like a damsel in distress . . . Leave me alone and attend the pregnancy . . . Over and out!"_ The girl rubbed her head and ran away, hoping the hunter would go after and trigger the traps.

This time no trap was triggered but a familiar laugh made the girl peek out of her hiding place. "Your getting rusty girl . . .I know it's you Agent Black and if what people tells me is right, I'm going to have so much fun every night with you that I plan to keep you as my lover . . ." The man laughed even louder and the last statement made her re-think her position.

"By the way beautiful . . . You look tasty in that outfit . . . I think I'll keep it with you . . ." Ryoko moved from her hiding spot and the girl noticed two things. Agent Hawk was still alive and his left arm became the same kind of auto mail she saw on the Alchemy's world.

"So, you saw the gate before dying?" The man nodded and moved his missing arm to accentuate his point. "You like my new arm? . . . It was built in central after I was thrown there by the gates. It's pretty great for my taste you know?" The man pointed his arm away and a cylinder formed on top of the backhand. The rifle like arm extended about the size of a military sniper rifle, but the power and accuracy were a lot higher.

"I can kill a fly a thousand yards from here you know? . . . Be thankful your chest enticed me and made me miss . . ." His smile made the girl bare her own teeth and lunged at the bastard. She could have reached him and sent him back to hell, but someone else was with him.

From his back, a strange woman appeared and Ryoko's sixth sense screamed to close her eyes. The sound belonged to dozens of snakes high on top of the woman's hair. Agent Hawk laughed and clapped at the girl. "Kudos! . . . You actually managed to avoid being petrified by looking at that beast."

"So . . . You need the help of mythological creatures to accomplish your goals?" The enticing of her voice made the man boil, but medusa held him back from the taunts. "Mortal . . . When will you learn the traps from pretty women . . . Don't follow your demise by looking a pretty face . . . Let me destroy her first or at least weaken her. . ."

Agent Hawk moved back and ignored the interrupting beast. "Do as you wish, but I don't need your advice . . . She will be mine in more ways than one . . ." The fanged girl scoffed at her failed attempt and walked behind the rock.

The medusa slid at where she was and her sharp nails slashed through the hiding spot with ease. "Come here little kitty . . . Come to your death . . ." Ryoko kept retreating, avoiding the poisonous nails while closing her eyes, and focusing on the landscape.

Medusa cackled devilishly at the girl and hacked away randomly. The alchemist girl kept her mind in blank, afraid of making her daughter nervous by her fight and her moves became mechanical. An attack meant a jump away or an evading step.

Agent Hawk grew tired and aimed his arm at the girl's shoulder. "Well then . . . Like someone said to me . . . An eye for an eye . . .…" The explosion scared medusa and the monster moved back instinctively. The creature looked back and saw the girl's left arm on the ground and Ryoko holding the hole where the missing limb existed.

"This isn't good . . . I-I need to warn them before taking care of these guys." Medusa heard the plea and laughed at the remaining mortal. "Oh don't worry little kitty . . . That limb will have company in a few more seconds . . ."

The fanged girl opened her mind and looked for her daughter. "_No-Chan! . . . Listen to me carefully . . . Do as I say . . ." _the girl focused all her attention at the message and Ryoko struggled to stay awake through it. "_No-Chan . . . This has become very hard but by the way they find me, I think they can track my mind and possibly our travels through dimensions. I want you to talk to Akane . . ."_

"_Tell her that I need her complete supervision with the babies and Ranma. He is as stubborn as me and he will try to come and get me . . .I can't let that happen. . .I'm sure they're sending others at your world . . .No . . .No-Chan . . .Ranma needs to stay back and protect our family, that's our greatest priority."_

The girl felt the blood escape her body and her consciousness slip away. "_D-Daughter . . . I don't know what will . . . Happen if I died this t-time . . . Protect your brothers and . . . Our family . . . I may not be able to . . ."_

There was no more power to talk, just to lie down and wait for whatever end came her way. Agent Hawk frowned mad at the dying girl until looking up and staring someone else on the girl's back. "You! . . . What do you want here . . . Leave or die along her."

Another very familiar voice registered in Ryoko's mind before passing out. "Do you think you can threaten me? . . . I am Bor! . . . Might and power of the Nord . . . And you just injured my wife . . . Do you think I can forgive that? . . ." The giant ran at the man and the mythological creature while a tall blond woman lifted and took her away.

Ryoko wanted to see the fight, but her eyes gave up and she fell asleep by the loss of blood.

Far away from the unconscious girl, her husband died in his own way by the silence in his mind. "_No-Chan? . . . Where is Ryoga? . . . My link broke and I can't sense her anymore."_ The crackling of the tiny girl's voice told him she was there but trying to avoid his questions.

"_No-Chan? . . . Please, I'm dying here. I don't know if my wife is still alive or if that bastard is with her. If I did somethin' bad tell me, but I need to know . . ."_ The crackling intensified and the girl's voice gave up on the ruse.

"_Sorry Uncle, but your wife is not in danger any more, well, she is in tremendous pain, but not in danger anyway . . . You see, one of my abilities is to transfer the minds of my mother and her closer relatives if the occasion asks."_

"_I'm afraid that man was about to force her into "that" and she panicked. My aunt Yoiko is with me now, while my mom transferred to your wife's body. . .Now . . .The last instruction from my mom was not to let you know of the exchange. . .She doesn't want your help and it would be better if you stayed back on this one. Believe me uncle . . . My mom is definitely "not" your wife . . . Stay back for now."_

Ranma felt the link sever and the boy looked at Nabiki with uncertainty. "Well Saotome? . . . Where do we go from Iceland when we get there?" The boy kept staring at the middle Tendo, thinking on how to explain the change in plans.

"Well, my niece told me there was a change an' is like this . . ." Nabiki rolled her eyes and took a notebook from her compartment. "Ranma . . . I'm not sure if I should let you go like this, but I know strange things happen to you all the time. Fine . . . I'll leave you with tickets for another city north of Iceland and some money for you to travel alone. I'll get back to Japan and let the rest of the family know how everything went.

The girl covered her eyes and went to sleep the rest of the flight. Ranma tried to, but his guts told him something was wrong and he needed to be by that Ryoga's side soon.

Days later, two different parties arrived to Akureyri, one of the largest cities in Iceland. In one of the lesser prestigious hotels, a giant man, a blond woman and a girl in a wheelchair entered the second floor while a Japanese boy arrived to a better looking hotel on the other side of town.

The majestic city attracted men in search of fortune thanks to its ports and change in climate. At the time, the melting ice left an ocean filled with rich fish. The boats accepted new crewmembers and Ranma opted to follow the job in the mean time.

Ryoko opened her eyes and found the giant changing the towel from her forehead. "Don't think that I will get all tender and fuzzy, because you saved me . . ." The man laughed and grabbed the edge of her face. "Ryoga Hibiki . . . I am in charge of you. Lady Gaia did give you to me, but I must apologize for my rude manners."

"In the frozen wastes of my country, a rough man is respected and a woman fighting from the kind of treatment I gave you shows a worthy wife . . . I am sorry for my misjudged actions." Ryoko understood foreign customs and the girl accepted his apology.

Bor smiled and grabbed her right shoulder in respect. "I am sorry you lost your arm . . . I managed to distract those two enough to retreat for the moment, but they will find us soon and I will wait for them." The fanged girl nodded and shook the stump on her left shoulder.

"Don't sweat it big guy . . . This is just a scratch and should be Ok in a few hours. Right now, I need to find a way to stop that man permanently." The big man agreed and prepared to leave the room when the blond woman met them. "Great Bor . . . Scouts reported that man in the city. I will confront him and bring his head at your feet . . ."

The girl blinked and shook her head at the blond warrior. "No! . . . I'll take care of him. He might seem like an Ok warrior against you, but right now, he is powerful. I need to fight him on my own." Bor felt highly motivated by the girl's honorable demeanor and the blond warrior felt the same attitude towards her opponent.

Ranma embarked into a ship ready to sail for the day when something called his attention. At first, the sight of a giant very similar to the one taking his wife walked by the docks, so the boy left the crew and followed the man. Both warriors kept walking until arriving to an empty shipyard.

The big man turned around and cracked his knuckles. "I see my puny rival tails my steps . . . Tell me Ranma Saotome . . . What do you want with me?" The boy stared at the man and his chat died with him. Ranma powered up and flared in active ire.

This time, the pigtailed boy aimed at his neck and other possible weak points. There was a time when he became an invincible fighter, capable to defeat any threat, but now he saw small flaws on his moves . . . He felt like getting old.

"Fine by me, a warm up in such cold day is just the thing." The big man moved surprisingly fast for his size. He knew that from the first time they fought, but his punches became even faster than before. Ranma began to loose his focus and every other hit passed through his defenses.

"Is everything Ok young warrior?" The boy growled at the man and his silence kept him away from his taunts. "It's incredible but your woman gave me more trouble then your slow, clumsy moves. . ." That did it.

The boy snarled and lunged at the fighter with a flaming desire to finish him. His punches hit the mark even when they never made contact. Bor felt the effects of the close impact and accepted this boy's Ki. "Good! . . . Keep it up and you might hit me in ten years."

At that moment, a flash of rage entered the boy and blinded him from coherent thought. The pigtailed fighter infused his fists with the soul of ice and increased his intensity with the chestnut combo. The combination turned him into a merciless machine destined to destroy anything on his path.

Bor kept covering himself with his crossed arms and never moved from his position. Every hit was devastating and waves of sonic booms added to the after effects. Ranma went to overdrive and the rain of punches pressed even faster and harder.

"Fine young man . . . I think this class is about to end . . ." The tough man squinted his eyes and focused the emanating Ki to his surroundings. "Boy . . . You fight with passion, but feeling is not enough for a fighter of my caliber. You need to think . . . Study your opponent and what he may offer. For the past seconds I have bombarded your body with freezing temperature Ki. I know of your soul of ice . . . A cheap Amazon trick, believe me."

"Now . . . Imagine the wasted energy you are spending plus the cold slowing down your heartbeat and moves. Can you feel your strength leaving? . . . Yes, I studied you and froze your fists making them easy to counter." The man crossed his arms on the chest and inhaled deeply . . . Then released the retained air into a gust. "**Blizzard-strike**."

Bor ran at him while the air around Ranma slowed him even more. The fighter felt like crawling and the giant flew on his direction at full speed. The boy could do nothing but to close his eyes and expect the finishing blow . . .

Nothing happened next. Ranma opened his eyes and saw two enormous arms sticking out of the ground. They were made of concrete, just like the street and behind the relentless monster; Ryoga in female form crouched, touching the ground.

"Jeez . . ."My" Ranma would never give up against a simpleton like that guy . . .Wait . . .I think he did. I almost forget his stupid moves against the snow monster a few years back." The girl laughed and released Bor from her trap.

The giant fighter turned around and gaped in awe when the fanged girl walked at him showing off her left arm. "How did you healed so fast?" The female fighter patted the man's back and just shrugged indifferently. "Never mind that big guy . . ." The girl walked at the pigtailed boy and bent again in front of him.

Ryoko touched the floor around the boy and the circle she used to warm during her last chase appeared and warmed the boy while retrieving his expanded Ki. "Relax Ranma . . . This should take just a few seconds . . ." The boy managed to articulate his body again and jumped at the girl. They both fell to the ground and the blushing boy kissed her passionately.

Ryoko gasped in surprise and remembered her own husband. The girl let the boy go on and when he let go, Ryoko looked at him in the cutest demeanor she could muster. "T-That was . . . Amazing . . . Really . . . But if you try that again, I swear I'll beat you up . . . Got it?" The boy stared at the girl and she pushed him aside from her.

Ranma cleared his throat and dusted his clothes. "Yes . . . Sorry, I forgot your not my wife . . ." Bor tilted his head and looked suspiciously at the girl. After a second, he nodded asserting his guess. "So that's what happened when your eyes shifted . . ."

The girl nodded and directed her attention at both people. "That's right. Now I want you to go back at your business and leave me alone . . .You two have a life line in this reality and I am not going to get you killed and change history in this world."

The girl began to walk away, until two hands grabbed her and pulled her back. Funny thing was the different size of hands. Bor's hand grabbed her right, while Ranma grabbed her left. They looked at each other angrily and talked back at the girl.

"I'm sorry, but is my duty to protect you as my sister in law." The giant scoffed and smiled at the girl. "He might see you as a relative, but you exist in my wife's body . . . So I'm taking you just the same." Ryoko blinked and a distressed smile made her sweat drop from the new love life in this world.

"Listen here . . . If you think I'm going to bent my hands and call you master. . . You got another thing coming, you hear! . . .And you . . .Be thankful I don't make you eat that hideous red shirt because you forced yourself on my sister . . .I am so angry at you this moment that I swear . . ." The girl tried to finish her rant, but a projectile passed just by her chin and completely obliterated two metal bins on their side.

"You think you lost me my pretty slave? . . . I want you in my bed tonight and I am not leaving you to chance on this fight." Medusa turned up behind the sniper and on the back of them; the goddess Aphrodite shed a pink light at Bor and Ranma.

This time, the man and the boy's eyes turned white while heart shaped bubbles of energy push them towards the goddess. In front of the deity, medusa cackled and her serpents danced infuriated at her next meal.

Ryoko tried to reach them, but before the girl could move, Agent Hawk grabbed her from behind and hugged her. The girl gasped when she felt a hand reach under her shirt and slowly crawling from her back to between her legs, while the auto mail squeezed her chest painfully. "Accept alliance to me and I'll let you live . . ."

The girl felt used and her depression skyrocketed quickly. "I swear . . . Let go of me now and I'll let you live . . ." The girl touched him on his shoulder and metallic arm but there was no transmutation. "Sorry girl . . . I became a state alchemist and even the crystal alchemist, young Marco branded me with some interesting symbols."

The girl did the only sane thing left. She turned around and kissed him passionately. The intimate way of the kiss made the man let go of her and when they separated, the agent scoffed madly at the girl. "I can't believe I'm doing this . . . Fine my beautiful agent, you caught me this time, but next time I'm coming for you."

Before the man released her, Ryoko saw the same glowing she felt, when the boy in her fell for that pigtailed girl disguised as his fiancé. A whisper escaped her lips. "He . . . Likes me? . . . Is attracted to me? . . . Oh man . . ."

Ryoko ran at the pair about to be petrified and she pulled them away from the beast. They kept walking and ignoring her intents. The fanged girl moved around and took a deep breath. She jumped up and hanged from Bor's neck while planting another intimate kiss.

The giant snapped from the spell and stared at those light green eyes so close to his black ones. He smiled and deepened the kiss, she tried to let go and help Ranma but the big person grabbed her tightly. Ryoko blinked and moved her eyes in the pigtailed boy's doomed path.

Bor kept enjoying the kiss and thinking between letting her go or stay forever like that. Finally, the man released her and Ryoko ran at the Saotome heir. Ranma reached at medusa and the monster extended her sharp nails at him . . . Almost in range. The platinum haired girl pulled the boy and the only solution made her gag, but there was no other choice.

Ryoko kissed him intimately while grabbing him "down there" The shock of being felt and kissed woke him up completely and the boy used both his hands on the girl's cheeks. With muffled noises, the fanged girl warned the passionate boy. "Ranma . . . S-Stop t-this . . . L-Look out behind! . . . N-No, w-wait, d-don't look, just s-stay there . . ."

Medusa was inches away from grabbing him when Ryoko's arms went through Ranma's armpits and shouted inside the boy's kiss her move . . . Still muffled, thanks to the pigtailed boy's mouth. "Shishi-Hokodan . . ." Ryoko never saw the Greek monster but the beam went wide and far, burning medusa to her core.

Aphrodite stayed in place and bowed to the romantically involved couple. "I'm sorry little ones . . . You know I love . . . Love, but this time our father is your enemy . . ." The goddess glowed and vanished from the amorous trio.

Ryoko let go of the boy and faked gagging from the affection-ridded boy. "Damn! . . . Why do I always get to kiss you? . . . I have to humiliate me either from your girl curse or your male form . . ." The girl walked away and Ranma snickered at her. Bor smiled as well and warned the boy.

"Ranma Saotome . . . I see no reason to let her go to you . . . She might be your wife in Japan, but she was given to me from mother earth. I will not loose her love . . ." Ranma frowned angrily and accepted his challenge.

Ryoko sweat dropped and stared at the crazy pair, shaking her head and expecting trouble her way. "I don't like where this is going . . ." The boy ran at her left while the giant at her right. The fanged girl looked away, at the top of some metal containers and her vision blurred from the painful outcome.

Agent Hawk touched his forehead with two extended fingers and waved goodbye, leaving the scene behind.

At the end of the day, two men and two women entered another hotel. Bor bought a room for the three of them and looked expectantly at the lonely boy until the manager apologized to the man. "I'm so sorry Sir. There are only two rooms left and they are for couples."

Bor hurried to buy both and leave the girls on one while occupying the other. Ranma saw that and he offered to rent one. The manager stared at the giant man and after some altercation between the boy and the seasoned fighter; Ryoko rolled her eyes and walked away.

"I don't have to take this . . . You take your blond girlfriend and Ranma, stay here . . . I'm renting somewhere else . . ." The silver haired girl walked to the main entrance when the pigtailed boy pulled her at his arm.

"Honey! . . . You can stop joking now . . . You are goin' with me." The boy saw the manager smile at the young couple and the tiny man's accent changed as a little joke. "Oh L'amor . . ." Ranma laughed and lead the fuming girl by his arm.

Bor stared and nodded as accepting the first round lost. Moments later, Ranma and Ryoko entered the room. The place beamed of exquisite design and detail. The girl looked at the opened mouthed boy and slapped him on the back of his head.

"Have you seen the price of this place . . . For one night?" The boy scoffed and pulled a small pack with close to 50,000 yen. The platinum haired girl slapped her forehead and grabbed the boy's shirt. "You know in exchange money, that's about one night's rent right?" Ranma sweat dropped and laughed nervously. "Really? . . ." Ryoko saw the blushing face of the man who used to trick her.

"I swear . . . I should kill you were you stand, but I'm tired . . . Anyway, there is a queen size bed here, but you're sleeping on the floor . . ." The girl went to the bathroom and clothes flew out of it while the shower nozzle went on.

Ryoko stared at the same face she wore before, but the sensation of a female body after a warm shower felt new. She shook her head in disappointment and closed the nozzle, walking out of the smaller room in a towel.

Ranma blushed when seeing a beautiful girl with platinum hair falling at waist level and long slender legs decorating the end of the towel. "Wow . . . You look amazing . . ." The girl shrugged and sat on the bed, bending her knees up. The position made a suggestive look on the girl and Ranma swallowed from the picture.

Ryoko giggled and stared at the stuttering boy. "So sad to see someone who has the same quality . . . Wait, now . . . That's a good idea . . . Ranma, take a shower and come to bed, but I expect Ranko with me." The boy slumped his shoulders but didn't think it twice.

That night, two naked girls lay on the same bed while their clothes dried on top of the expensive furniture. Ranko stared at the back of the girl and tilted her head trying to guess her thoughts. The redhead felt the coming slap and scream from her companion thinking she would do something else.

Ranko fell from the bed when a deep snore told her Ryoga was dead asleep and she forgot any other bright ideas, going to sleep herself. Morning came and the sleepy blue-eyed girl searched for her roommate. Ryoko came from the bathroom fully clothed and ready for the next step.

"Common Ranko . . . We have to earn the rent for the next few nights." Ranma hurried out of the bed, but when the girl jumped out of it, a naked girl staring back at a dressed one blushed and demanded her privacy. "No fair! . . . Why you get to see me naked . . .?"

Ryoko shook her head and slowly turned around. "Get this through your thick head . . . To me, you are just a girl . . . Or, a boy but not my lover, husband or wife." The girl slammed the room's door and waited outside. Ranma showered, changed and followed into town.

Ranma searched for a way to earn enough money to pay the rest of the week. The boy asked for dirty gambling circles and street fighting clubs, but they didn't pay enough and he knew the local mafia would take offense from their easy winnings.

Ryoko walked from the port and waved at the pigtailed boy. "Hey! . . . We are going with this old man into open sea and we'll be back tonight. Get extra clothes with the money you have left and I'll meet you here." The girl gave Ranma the pier number and boat's name, leaving in one hour.

The martial artist arrived with a bag and Ryoko bowed to the captain and the small crew. "Mr. Willard, This is my husband and we are ready to disembark" The man measured Ranma and smiled at the flexible boy. "Fine indeed Mrs. Saotome . . . It will be a pleasure to have you in our ranks."

The boat left port and the pigtailed boy asked for their plan. "Don't worry. I saw the poor man being ridiculed by his small crew and the challenge his boat represents with only three cages. I offered my services as an expert oceanic geologist and told him you are a hard worker."

"Just follow my lead and learn the cage throwing techniques." The girl alerted the captain when to stop and where to go. Ryoko submerged her hands on the frozen waters and "tracked" her target thanks to old military training and her Ki.

Ranma poured several containers with tuna oil on different spots the girl announced and when she gave the signal, the crew threw a cage, pulling it later full with king crabs. The men gaped at the size and extravagant catch, smiled and reeled the next cage. The captain congratulate the girl and patted her husband on the back.

"Great job laddie . . . If we fill the boat at the end of the day, you can leave port with a good eighty thousand euros . . . Or I can give ya kronur. . ." The girl accepted the euros exchange and effectively, that night, a tired couple arrived at the hotel.

The girl paid for the rest of the days and paced slowly at the bed. Ranma stared at the girl and wondered about her crazy choice. "I don' get it . . . You an' I could have won any street fight and gambling in town . . . Why didn't you try that instead?"

Ryoko rested her head on her bent arm and stared at the redheaded girl walking to the same mattress. "Ranma . . . If I learned something in my life away from you, was to find a faster and subtler solution to my problems."

"Where I come from, Ranma the great became famous and with that his enemies increased. I faced many dangers myself and protected the innocent and the weak, but there was no public recognition or my name chanted by the ones I saved."

In the end, the name Ranma Saotome meant dangerous times for his friends and family." The girl chuckled and remembered one in particular. "Akane was always kidnapped thanks to your prowess. No one ever resulted injured from my rescues or good deeds."

"I guess what I'm trying to say is . . . I like being the anti-hero on this movie . . . I'll let you get all the fame . . . I don't mind." The girl turned around and closed her eyes while the redhead pondered about the fanged girl's theory.

"I guess you're right . . ." Ryoko opened her eyes from what she heard, but didn't give her roommate any more wise advice. She went back to try to sleep. Inside Ranma's mind, she wondered when this Ryoga became so experienced by life and ended up making him look bad.

The next day, Bor walked by the fanged girl's room and when she went out, the man bowed in respect. "Hibiki-Chan . . . Can I talk to you alone?" The girl accepted and left with the man. Ranma made it in the time when his "sister in law" left the building.

At the front desk, Bor invited the girl to breakfast. The pair walked by the hotel's restaurant and sat on a table. "Yoiko Hibiki . . . I . . . I want to re-think my position towards you. I can feel the defying attitude and that is one of the greatest qualities in a worthy woman."

Ryoko tried to interrupt the man, but he offered his open palm and stopped her from talking. "I know . . . I know you're not my wife, and in that resides my question. I want you to teach her that untamable spirit . . ." The girl thought about it and agreed with the man's conviction.

"I see your point and I would love to give it a try. My sister has some issues that need to be resolved and I'm tired of cleaning her messes. So yes, I accept that favor, but in exchange, you will abide by my ruling. Let Ranma try his luck as well since he is rightfully his husband."

Bor agreed to the terms and they went on with the food. The giant bowed at the girl and left her alone. Ranma sneaked in and stared at the pensive girl. Ryoko saw him sitting at her side and asked him the same deal. "Ranma . . .I'm teaching Yoiko to stand up for herself against you and other threats like you . . .I hope your ready for a new and improved Ryoga Hibiki."

Ranma slowly accepted and he demanded a part in the deal. "Fine, but after she toughens up, I'm playing for keeps . . ." They shook hands and the girl invited him to have breakfast.

Ryoko walked to her room when another visitor asked for an interview. The girl stared at the beautiful woman dressed in extravagant clothes. "May I enter your room, mighty warrior?" Her aura bathed the girl and she accepted her presence. "Please . . . Miss Aphrodite . . . Go on."

The goddess walked in and sat by the bed, making flowers and fragrances fill the furniture. "Tell me dear. Why do you want to fight my father?" The girl rolled her eyes and told the goddess of love the truth. "Miss. We are in a war against Hades . . . We never challenged Zeus or any of the other gods."

"If you want to avoid any more confrontation tell your father, his brother has being tricked by a demon. We are not sure yet of the monster behind the main attack, but we have powerful allies helping us against him."

The deity studied the girl through her aura and couldn't resist her questioning looks. "And you girl . . . I sense love in you, but is fragmented . . . Not . . . Whole . . ." Ryoko laughed and agreed with her guest. "Oh, you got that right . . . I fell in love with a boy . . . When I was a boy . . . How do you think I feel? . . . He insulted me, humiliated me and in the end used "me" and my alternates, then discarded me like a mere joke."

"Oh, I'm fragmented all right, and I will stay that way until I can find a good solution." The goddess saddened by the girl's demeanor and she tried to cheer her up but Ryoko had a surprise of her own. "Don't worry Miss. . .I have the perfect reward for that boy and believe me . . . That's something all other Ranmas are going to hate."

The boy in question opened the door and stared disconcerted at the girl. "And that would be? . . ." Ryoko smiled and shook her head slowly. "Oh no . . .That is going to be the punch line in this game . . .You will realize that in the end and we will win the last round."

Not two seconds passed when a hand reached the girl's throat and pinned her against the wall with force. Ryoko coughed from the impact and saw how the hand materialized from a red arm, torso and in the end a red skinned god.

"Insolent! . . . You dare challenge the might of heavens, Zeus, like your equal?" The fanged girl gazed at the female goddess and right after the god of war spoke, she touched his arm and lowered it down. "Ares . . . Let the girl alone . . . She speaks the truth."

The deity grumbled and narrowed his eyes from the honest declaration. Ryoko fell to the floor and looked around, seeing the destroyed room. "Man . . . You have any idea how much we need to pay for this mess?" Ranma blinked and wondered if the girl had her priorities straight.

"Don't mock me human . . . I have punished the wicked from less." The powerful being raised his hand as a sign of defiance, but the girl never blinked for the stunt. "Miss Aphrodite . . . Please explain to your father my situation."

"I will not defy him or his family, but I want to keep my own safe as well. If it pleases you, I am leaving this world and my husband . . . Zeus's son, will be the protector of this realm again." The goddess of love agreed and Ares took her death like a fitting payment for her blasphemy.

The platinum haired girl bowed before the supreme beings and prepared to "die" in her special way.

Ryoko Hibiki turned away from the boy and the gods and walked at the bathroom. Inside, she opened the faucet and let the noisy running of water muffle her painful cry. Aphrodite held Ranma's Shoulder and whispered on his ear.

"She is in pain . . . And she does love you little one . . ." The deities left the room through a light tunnel and the boy reached the closed door, stopping at the lock. "Whatever it is . . . Can "we" fix this?" The crying girl summoned all her strength to speak normal and her broken voice betrayed her when doing so.

"It's too late Ranma . . . There will be punishment for you and . . . For me . . ." The boy closed his eyes and walked away for the time being.

"_No-Chan . . . I know your busy, but I need to talk with Yoiko . . ."_ Her daughter avoided any conversation and the girl just patched her through. "_Yoiko-Chan . . . Can you hear me?_

"_I can hear you . . . I'm happy that you contacted me. The boys are about to be born."_ The silver haired girl smiled happily and established contact again. "_That's good to hear . . . Listen, things have changed. I'm teleporting to the time capsule and start my training. We will meet there and I'll give you this body."_

Yoiko understood the change on plans and the pregnant girl accepted the next step. "_So . . . I need to take Yoshiro and Ranma back with me when they are born?"_ Ryoko scoffed at the name and responded angrily at the other alternate. "_Did you have to name him like "him" . . .?"_

"_Sorry but yes! . . . If he is loosing "us" then he deserves his name to live on . . ."_ The girl hated the decision but that was a personal choice in the boy. "_Fine . . . I was supposed to name him, but I guess Ranma will do."_

One more voice joined the conversation and demanded his version of the facts. "_Why Yoiko-Chan? . . . Why am I staying behind and how will that work?"_ Ryoko tried to see who the annoying Ranma was, but Yoiko recognized his husband's tone.

"_Because only those who pass through dimensions are designed to last time and space . . . Sorry Ranma, but by the time we get ready for our main mission, it could have passed ten years or more to the rest of Nerima . . . That's why we decided to let Akane keep you . . . I love you, but your not counted as my mate for time . . ."_

_The girl begged No-Chan to kick him out of the connection and out of shame, the girl did as told. Ranma Saotome lost his shared link and a tear threatened to leave his eyes. "That's the punishment . . . I will get old while my real wife lives forever? . . ."_

_The boy kicked the bathroom's door open. There was no one but the open faucet and three words written with the steam of hot water. . . "I am sorry . . ." _

_The fight was over. The pigtailed boy left the hotel, ignoring Bor, his business in town and cursing his prideful ways against the only friend who shared more than friendship with him. The ride back home was sad and painful._

_Days later, Ranma arrived to Nerima and when Akane received him back, there was no jokes . . . No fights or arguments. The boy died inside and the new "man" turned nineteen, making his metamorphosis complete. _

_Far from over, Characters important in the world decided to take part in the fight. Cologne sensed the coming conflict with powers beyond human understanding while the missing Jusenkyo link gathered back in Nerima . . . For an Unknown reason._

_At the Neko-hanten, strange new faces arrived the next few weeks. The Amazon elder managed to recognize them from old tales and new encounters with her disciples. A boy who people attributed the destruction of Dojos and schools alike asked for a part time on the local baths, many boys giggled at his name, but one look from the side and they ran in fear._

_Pantyhose Taro had his eternal fight to reclaim his real name, but this time something inside called him to the place._

_The Nord presented as mighty warriors and defenders on his side. Amazons walked through civilization at the call of one of the Council elders and others unexpected visitors joined forces too._

_The legendary prince Herb walked into the district and his guards followed him not to avenge or take Ranma Saotome, but to defend an inner call to his side. The before mentioned pigtailed boy walked in front of the new arrivals and stared up in the sky, contemplating the same flying trio in charge of the Phoenix King's throne._

_Everyone made a stance and in the head of this assault, Ranma Saotome stood before an army of darkness raising just outside Nerima. Cologne squinted her eyes and chuckled at their new adversary. "Seems my little disciple stirred something new . . ."_

_A giant monster composed of a muscular human torso and a bull's head roared back at the puny defense of the planet. "Humans! . . . The great Hades has taken pity on all of you and has accepted your suffering from this wretched planet. I, the mighty Minotaur, is nothing but his humble servant and humanity's executioner."_


	19. Chapter 19

When Ryoko Hibiki left that dimension. A clash between good and evil unleashed the great second war between the gods and men . . ." The only escape from the hell loose in that reality came at the expense of the girl who rose from the ashes of depression and negativity.

As soon as Ryoko entered the other dimension, Nodoka and Aiko received her with sad faces. "Mom . . .When you left, Hades broke his word and unleashed an army against Ranma and the rest of the world . . ." The fanged girl ran at the screen and saw not only a giant minotaur, but other mythological monsters ready for the carnage.

The capsule where they lived existed outside any other dimension, but among the girls staring at the future devastation, a tiny immortal appeared and requested a personal meeting with the girl. "Ryoga Hibiki . . . So this is the place where Time and space sleep?" Ryoko growled at the woman in the black robe and offered her stance for the fight.

"Young one . . . I told you once and I'll tell you again . . . You cannot fight me. Fate will always find you . . . Will always judge you and in the end, I will reward you accordingly. Now . . . This time I want to learn my odds, so I'm siding on your team."

The black haired girl stood out of stance and looked at her old body. "What happened? I was using the other Ryoga's body." Fate aimed her sights on the girls and nodded at them with interest. "Little ones. Your mother has defeated everything thrown at her by me and other forces. She has come out victorious and it showed me humans can make a difference in their lives."

"Many consider fate or destiny like written in stone, and is my job to make them believe that. Now, I present you two choices . . . Come with me and Chronos, god of time for a special training of our own, or . . . See how Zeus turns your sister's world into rubble and all those dead will fall on your head."

Ryoko stared between the screen and the robed immortal. She had no idea of the reason for that training, and even when that sounded interesting, she had a mission to fulfill first. "What about the job we are working on?"

"The first Ryoga trapped in hell will be safe thanks to her daughter, but they are changing in ways I cannot describe. Come with me and I will release you by the time of your mission . . . Oh! . . . There is another request."

The girl sighed and agreed since there was not much else she could do. "Sure, why not . . . Is either that or the merciless carnage of humanity . . ." Fate nodded and tried to touch the next favor with all tact. "I need you to bring your son with you . . ." Ryoko frowned but when she saw no ill intent, she rolled her eyes defeated and slumped down.

"Sure . . . Give me a few days for my son to be born and then . . ." Fate shook her head and clapped twice into the air. An old man appeared and looked proudly at the humans. "Fate . . . Is everything ready?"

"Yes my Lord . . .The girl has accepted the terms and your apprentice is ready for you . . ." Ryoko gasped silently and looked at No-Chan. "_Daughter . . .I give you permission to explain everything to the rest and I leave you in charge. The only one above you is my sister Yoiko by Akira's mandate . . . There is just one small detail . . . I know you and I know you'll try to tell all to your father . . ."_

"_Don't! . . . I do not want him involved in all this mess. I swore an oath and I'll keep it . . .So, if you find out a certain secret, I beg you not to tell him . . .Please, daughter . . .You are my brightest gift, and you know I love you . . ."_

_Ryoko saw the other two immortals and nodded with whatever they had in mind. Before the girl, a window opened with the frozen image of not only Yoiko but also Ranma in female form completely exhausted and being sucked out of their energy by the two boys._

"_Hey! . . . What is wrong with Ranma? . . . I know about Yoiko since I went through that, but why is he in the same state?"_

_Fate smiled and intervened promptly, making a point of her name. "Now you see why I do exist? . . . Your sister pro-created two demigods with the potential to become even stronger than Zeus . . . You think one woman can feed such embodiments of power by herself?"_

"_The moment Ranma volunteered to help Yoiko sustain little Ranma, he became like you . . . Hence, Fate reached you in the end." Ryoko could sense the big smile hidden inside the creepy hood. The fanged girl stared at the screen and bared her teeth in anger._

"_No! . . . I swore I would leave him out of my life . . . He is a thorn in my back and my own personal hell . . . How is it possible that he can become like me? . . . Is not fair!" The robed woman walked at her side and grabbed her shoulders._

"_You despise him, because you learned to love him. Every step of the way you two shared a friendship, I've seen you protecting him, keeping him from harm and even given him to Akane Tendo, the rightful mate by orders of Zeus . . . But, He loves you and I know you "do" love him back."_

"_I, fate . . . Designer of the end of men, and your friend and admirer am declaring you. There is nothing stopping Ranma Saotome from claiming you as his wife and her husband . . ." Ryoko trembled from the truth. She went to the lengths to accept her female gender, her P-Chan form . . . Fight against her feelings for the boy and ran away from what he felt for that redheaded girl. In the end, the only last comment told fate of her defeat._

"_Fine . . . But I am not going easy on him, you hear?" The girl closed her eyes in anger and turned around. Chronos shrugged his shoulders and made a very peculiar point of view. "You know . . . I am master of time and yet, I would never change to a woman . . ."_

_Fate laughed and stared at her companion. "Good Lord . . . Never say Never . . ." Chronos ignored the comment and waved his hand, moving them fast forward in time. As soon as little Ranma popped into view, Ryoko looked with her mouth hanging down from her son._

_The boy was Ranma's perfect image except for the pigtail. The girl turned around fuming and pointed a finger at her so-called friend. "You . . . Stop making me love him more . . . I . . . I love my son, but that's just too much."_

_Fate chuckled from her reaction and the most interesting thing happened. Little Ranma turned and looked intently at Ryoko. She stumbled back and asked Chronos about the boy's reaction. "Can he see us? . . ."_

"_There is no way for that brat to observe this capsule. We exist beyond that timeline." The surprise of their lives came when the black haired boy reached and trespassed the barrier between the time capsule and his timeline. "What is this nonsense! . . .No one posse this kind of power. . ."_

_The boy ignored the ranting man and walked at his mother. "Mom! . . ." The boy hugged her and the girl felt that motherly love kick in. "How did you do that?" The boy looked up and stared at the doubtful girl. "I don't know . . .I just felt you and stretched my hand . . ." he just smiled and went back to her embrace._

"_Ok . . .You got us . . .Now what?" Fate walked at her side and patted her on the back. "Now . . .You do the right thing before leaving. . ."_

_The last scene played again before the girl and her son. Ranma stood in front of armies made of monsters, demons and immortal beings ready to destroy everything on their path. The pigtailed boy had all the heroes and enemies he ever met during his training life._

_The clash was about to start when an enormous glass like wall was placed between the two armies. Ranma saw an old man, a robed female being and . . . A girl with a boy at her side. The smoke in the glass dissipated and the boy recognized his woman. He pointed and asked at the girl what danced in her mind._

"_Have you come back to me?" The girl smiled and left the glass. "No, Ranma . . .Well, more or less. I . . .I owe you an apology. Your son has been born and you may see him momentarily . . .I am still leaving, but I came to tell you . . .I want to try again to fix this . . .Mess, but not now . . .Soon."_

_The boy smiled happily and accepted the new chance for their relationship, or at least the one he will need to work with his wife, Yoiko. Ryoko walked into the glass and it broke after. The image of millions of pieces took away the girl, the boy and the whole army ready for the battle._

_The rest of the people gathering for the fight snapped like waking up from a spell, they walked back to their lands, and countries, not even wondering what they were doing in Nerima in the first place._

_Thunder and lighting encompassed the skies and a roar of indignation and stained pride called the sinners to stand trial before the mighty Zeus. Fate; Chronos, Apollo and Artemis stood before their father and bother. _

_The father of the gods assembled his kin and the group raised into a stand before the guilty bunch. "I may have forgiven you fate for conspiring against me, but my own children? Moreover, you Chronos? . . ." The old man stood before him with a semblance of authority._

"_Brother . . .When you first told me of this human, I expected a foul beast like the other ill creations by your hand, but she has reached every goal . . .And I . . .Believe in the girl's cause." Ares bared his teeth in defiance to the god of time._

"_Do you conceive the idea of protecting such insects? . . .We have been thrown aside by these monkeys . . .Ridicule us and making children stories out of our judgment over them. . .I will not abide by your lack of vision."_

_The huntress walked besides the old man and Apollo followed her behind. "Uncle! . . .We are protectors and benefactors in their lives. They stopped worshiping us, but they remember . . .And praise us with songs and legends . . .They didn't threw us. . .We outgrew them."_

_The man with the beard looked at Zeus and asked him what Aphrodite knew all along. "Brother, do you know of this woman and your child's seed? . . .Can you wage war against such might when they never asked for it in the first place? . . .I have recruited the defying woman and her child at the service of Olympus . . .What say you?"_

_The might and pride of the gods convened away from the accused immortals. After their deliverance, Zeus stared at the boy and felt the sleeping power he once reached before becoming a god. The potential was there and for the looks of the boy, Zeus felt he did not have a clue._

"_We agree with your pledge. From this moment on Zeus and the gods in Olympus will not cross paths with humanity in exchange for these two loyalties." Ryoko bowed and so did the little black haired boy. Chronos bowed only his head and walked away from the council._

_A portal opened and the god of time left their presence with the boy and the girl._

_Days later, Ranma met a young boy . . .About three years younger than him. The boy knocked at the door and Kasumi welcomed him back. At first, Yoshiro stared at the brown haired girl like if they met before. Kasumi gasped and bent one knee, hugging the boy effusively._

"_Yoshiro! . . .It's you . . .How are you my little angel?" The redheaded boy smiled and accepted her embrace nervously._

"_Miss . . .It's nice to see you. For some reason I feel like I've known you forever." The boy trembled when the girl looked sad and wanting to cry. He hugged her back and declared something in his mind. "Thank you Kasumi-Chan . . .Thank you for taking care of me."_

_Yoshiro snapped back and tilted his head while blushing away. "Sorry Miss . . .I don't know why I said that." The girl giggled and took him to the living room. "Well . . .You and I are very close, but you'll find out soon. In the mean time why don't you meet your father . . ."_

"_My father?" The girl leaned her face wondering for the reason of his visit if he could not remember anyone. Akane walked at the boy and ruffled his hair playfully. "Hello, little Yoshiro. It's great to see you so big . . ." The young woman looked tired, still young but as if, she had gone for many troubles in her life._

_On the back, a shaking Ranma Saotome carefully walked and met his son. They contemplated each other for a few seconds until the pigtailed boy bowed at him. "Hi . . .I'm . . ." The boy smiled and bowed back at him. "I know who you are . . .My aunt Ryoko described me how you looked, and . . .Mom told me of you."_

_At first Ranma felt, a touchy situation mentioning Ryoga, but Akane shrugged her shoulders and looked at the boy, treasuring him like his own. "Well then, Yoshiro . . .For how long are you planin' to be with us?" The boy grabbed both sides of his head and nodded in silence._

"_Aiko tells me I must be back in a few months, so it would be Ok for me to stay that long . . .If possible . . ." Ranma's smile grew and the family went back to their annoying self. Akane prepared dinner, Ranma ran at the Dojo and explained with his arms and high tone of voice the power in the anything goes style._

_Father and son talked, lived and practiced the art for all those months. Aiko never contacted them and Yoshiro told them of the special training she and his sister No-Chan were undertaking. When asked about Yoiko, the boy told them, his mom had to stay back too._

_Ranma tried to ask about his sister in law, but Yoshiro saw his father's doubt. "I don't know dad . . . The last time I saw her, she took little Ranma with her and they vanished from everywhere . . . Even from the practice grounds."_

_Ranma sighed and accepted his side of the story. There would be a time when The Saotome heir could meet her and claim the deal made for Yoiko._

_After the few months with Yoshiro passed, everything in Nerima went back to normal. Ranma re-built his family, Ukyo moved definitely and Shampoo made her own luck with Mousse. The only change from old times was the missing lost boy arriving at the district and asking for his family and friends._

_Ryoga Hibiki died in that world. .. At least for the time being . . ._


End file.
